Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?
by dave-d
Summary: Kaname brings Sousuke home to meet her father. A continuation of the events in 'Christmas Cake.'
1. Default Chapter

Sousuke thanked the Mithril driver and watched as the plain white van pulled away from the curb and wove its way into early evening traffic.

He turned to look at his apartment building, almost feeling a sense of nostalgia, despite the fact that he had only been gone four days and a part of a fifth.

The van had picked him up at this very same spot. The only difference had been that Kaname had been clinging to one arm, silently trying to keep him from going.

Ever since she had declared her feelings for him, Kaname had become rather possessive of him, as long as the two of them were alone. Despite hints given to the contrary, she tried to convince her friends that nothing had changed. Sousuke shook his head in wonder. He could tell all of the minute changes in Kaname...why couldn't they? Perhaps they were just being polite. But, that was at odds with their standard teenage behavior.

Swinging his travel bag up on one shoulder, he reached into his pocket for his keys. After unlocking the front door and stepping inside the dry and dusty lobby, he finally felt the weight of his latest mission catch up with him. He let his bag fall to the floor and stretched his arms, locking his fingers together to crack his knuckles. It was hardly worthy of the title 'mission,' but he carried some scars from it just the same.

Because of available flights, or the lack thereof, Sousuke had been pulled out of school early. When he let Kaname know...in the middle of Japanese History class... she had waited thirty seconds after he left the room to request permission to visit the ladies' room. She didn't go there. Instead, she tackled him on the front lawn and dragged him into the largest cluster of bushes.

She made it a point to kiss him first, in case the news made her angry enough to smack him down or to indulge in righteous indignation. When he told her that he wasn't certain of all of the details, she told him he wasn't forceful enough. When he said that he would only be gone four or five days, she told him that he was inconsiderate of her feelings. When he told her that his ride wouldn't pick him up for a couple of hours, she whacked him with her purse.

'Why?' he had asked, thinking he knew the reason.

'So I can apologize, of course. Geez Sousuke, why do you have to be such a big idiot." She had kissed him after that.

That was Kaname's new thing---doing something to Sousuke that needed an apology, and then apologizing with kisses. Sousuke was collecting an odd menagerie of bumps and bruises. His understanding of women had not improved as much as he would have liked. The boyfriend and girlfriend relationship still had him befuddled more often than not, even after four months. However, he had no reason to complain. He found that he was happier than he had ever been, and that was mostly a good thing---he still felt paranoid that something would come and snatch that feeling away. It was not a soldier's job to be happy. But, Kaname was also happy, and that was very important.

He had promised Kaname that he would always come back to her. It had been a difficult promise to make, and it was one that made this particular trip back to the TDD-1 even more difficult than it had to be. Still, the look on her face made him want to keep that pledge, no matter what. No one had ever looked at him that way before. As far as he knew, no one else would ever look at him that way in the future.

The recall order had not been related to any combat situation. The major reason for his return had been to run a number of promising candidates by the ARX-7, seeing if any of them showed any evidence of being able to interface with the Lambda Driver. None had. Not even one could make the necessary connection with Arbalest's A.I. That had been the first disappointment.

Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin had a short talk with him, wanting to know how the younger soldier found his integration back into school to be going. Sousuke gave an honest appraisal, then branched off into a touchy subject. He had asked whether or not Mithril was in the process of building more ARX- 7 class Arm Slaves, or an improved model. The grizzled Russian veteran had no such knowledge. That too had been a disappointment.

Sousuke spent the better part of a day talking with a Mithril neuro-psychologist. He was surprised when Dr. Schacher stopped by for a quick consultation as well, having mixed feelings in his presence. The final verdict was that he was progressing remarkably well, but that there would be at least ten or more sessions needed before the higher command would be completely satisfied with his recovery. That also qualified as a disappointment.

When he heard that Cmdr. Mardukas wanted to speak with him, Sousuke had felt very uneasy. The stiff and proper naval officer had never made any mention of Sousuke's conduct under the influence of mind altering medications, and had never made any attempt to explain his role in setting up such a procedure. It came as a bit of a shock when Cmdr. Mardukas made an effort to clear the air between them. Apparently, something that Souske had said left its mark on the man. While making a veiled threat in regards to keeping an eye on Sousuke, the commander also noted that he would make an effort to comment on the positive things that Sousuke accomplished... _if_ there ever were any.

Melissa and Kurz got on his case big time. Mao was furious that Sousuke still walked carefully around them, even though they had repeatedly told him that they held no ill feelings for his actions during the conflict in North Korea. She ordered him do ninety laps around the small track in the gym area... in full pack. Kurz ran behind him throughout the entire ordeal, firing non-stop questions about his and Kaname's relationship.

'Kisses... is that all? Sousuke old man, I'm _very_ disappointed in you. Looks like I will have to...OOPPHH!'

Kurz never had time to finish his statement. Melissa had hit him broadside with a large medicine ball. The long-haired SGT member folder up like a cot. She dragged him off to the infirmary to get a shot of 'Shut The Hell Up' vitamins. Sousuke was clever enough to know what that meant.

Later on, the two of them shared some beer with Sousuke, surprised to see their friend drinking. Somewhat embarrassed, the younger man explained that he was trying to be less rigid in his approach to life. It was a hard road to follow, but there had been some success. It had been pleasant spending an evening with his squad mates. Things were cut a little short when Kurz needed to pay an emergency visit to the shipboard dentist.

'Here Sousuke... you'll need this...' Kurz had handed him a thing of lip balm. 'It's medicated, as a precaution. Girls can get pregnant from kissing, you know.'

'They can?' Sousuke almost kicked himself for being so gullible. He had been through a brief sexual education primer during basic training. It seemed so very long ago.

'Bwahahahahahah...owwwww...' Kurz' laughter was cut short by a right cross from Melissa. Kurz went to have one of his crowns checked. Melissa sat Sousuke down and gave him a Mao-style lecture on the birds and the bees. It left Sousuke with his head spinning. He turned down her kind offer of a beaten up copy of the Karma Sutra.

Sousuke didn't know how long he had blushed after some of the coarse and forceful things his squad leader had told him. It was not a problem, however. The problem came in the form of Teletha Testarossa.

He had been called to her office. She was obviously in a bad mood when he arrived.

Sousuke picked his bag up again. Still mulling over the events of his stay on the submarine, he pushed the 'up' button on the elevator. When it arrived, he spent a few minutes inside just thinking, before punching the number for his floor.

'Sgt. Sagara, can you guess why I have called you here?' Captain Testarossa's query had left Sousuke guessing. He couldn't come up with an obvious answer

'No, Captain.'

'I take it that you understand your primary reason for being pulled away from Tokyo?' The way she had said that left Sousuke feeling uncomfortable. The emphasis was unmistakable.

'Yes, Captain. Mithril is attempting to discover anyone and everyone with a possible talent to operate the Lambda Driver. It is my purpose to facilitate such a search. That, and serving as a catalyst or enabler for the system.'

'Exactly. That is what you are _supposed_ to be doing.' Tessa was not playing with her hair. Her eyes flashed like light on a steel blade. Her jaws were clenched. There was a disapproving curve to her lips.

'Captain?'

'The potential candidates were all hoping to be able to form a bond with the A.I. After that, they wanted to see if they could operate the Lambda Driver. The all accepted their failure with good grace. However, a number of them raised complaints. No, it was a single common complaint.' Tessa was staring directly at Sousuke, daring him to deny something.

'The test facilities?'

'No. You. You were the subject of their complaints.' Tessa's face looked like carven flint. One of her hands had started to tremble ever so slightly.

'Me? How can that be so, Captain?'

'While they all commended you on your eagerness to assist them in their endeavor, a number of the aspiring candidates thought that you were all too eager. They sensed that you were hoping to distance yourself from Arbalest, or at least find someone else to take it off your hands, so to speak. It was even more than that. Some felt that you had an open dislike for the machine. They doubted that you trusted it.' Tessa started making some tea. She only took out one cup.

Sousuke had sat quietly a moment, searching his on feelings. It didn't take long. He didn't like the ARX-7. He respected its abilities; but, all the power in the world was useless if it couldn't be depended on. No, he didn't trust the machine. He would have died in it the first time he piloted it, if it wasn't for Kaname. It had failed him completely on that island. The only reason it had worked perfectly for him in North Korea had been the mental changes thrust upon him by experimental medications and incompletely validated conditioning.

'They are correct, captain. I do not trust the machine. It is defective.'

Tessa had stood up abruptly, almost knocking over her boiling pot of water. 'You are pretty swift to jump to that conclusion, aren't you Sgt. Sagara? Perhaps it's _you_ who are defective.'

Sousuke had opened his mouth, too stunned to reply. Perhaps his commanding officer did not trust him.

'Yes. You have never given the ARX system a fair trial. The initial bonding had been under stressful circumstances, but you had opportunity to form a more complete connection many times after that during simulated missions and training sessions. Your enthusiasm had been notably lacking. That was the reason I agreed with the order to have you undergo the treatment.' Tessa added tea to her glass pot, watching the small leaf fragments swirl and release their contents.

'Captain, the only reason I was able to connect with the A.I. in the first place had been through the assistance of Miss Chidori. That was the alpha event. I would not have been able to do so without her. I am not surprised that the machine proved difficult to harness after that.'

That had been the wrong thing to say. Sousuke realized his error while riding up in the elevator, hours after the conversation.

'Do you think I do not know that, Sgt. Sagara? Do you think I am stupid or incomplete in my analyses, just because I am a young frail little girl?' Tessa's hand was shaking violently, causing her to spill tea all over her desk top.

'No. I...'

'Maybe you think that Miss Chidori plays a bigger role in your missions than your commanding officers do. We all remember the things you said when you were drugged. No one could miss the inappropriate manner in which you relate with that girl.' Wiping up the tea with a fancy embroidered cloth, Tessa had knocked the full tea cup into her lap.

'Captain, that...'

'Indeed. That is a subject for another discussion, one which is long overdue.' Those words sent a chill down Sousuke's spine. 'I find myself questioning you dedication, Sergeant. If you cannot dedicate yourself completely to Arbalest, I wonder if you can dedicate yourself entirely to Mithril.'

Those words had stung. The look that Souske had given Tessa at that moment caused her to bring her hand up to her mouth. He had given Mithril everything. She should know that as well as anyone.

'I see. Perhaps you can find someone else to take my place. All you need to do is pour medicines into the candidates. It worked once.' He hadn't been able to hold his tongue. Part of him wondered how much of Tessa's harangue was due to his relationship with Kaname. The other part had to admit that she had a point. He had not given the ARX-7 his all.

Tessa went paler than usual. It was her turn to be left speechless.

'Is there anything more, Captain?' Sousuke cursed his own emotions. In the past, he would have simply sat there stone-faced, taking it all in, never acknowledging his discomfort consciously. If he didn't learn how to do that again, he would end up in big trouble.

Sousuke's question brought Tessa back around. Her face went from that of a timid and lonely young girl to that of a cobra, its head flattened and its eyes directly on its prey. 'The ARX system is incomplete, Sergeant. Captain Morauta died before he could finish his work.' For a moment, Tessa looked stricken. Bunny Morauta had been sixteen years old and Whispered. He had a shy crush on his fellow Captain.

Sousuke swallowed. He hadn't realized that fact about Arbalest. How was knowing the truth supposed to increase his trust and confidence?

'It's quite a coincidence, since it seems that you are rather incomplete yourself, Sergeant.' Those words struck Sousuke like a whip. He came very close to saying he was more complete since he started dating Kaname. 'So, it only makes sense for Mithril to put its efforts towards completing the ARX-7. We can do that onboard Da Danaan with me as a consultant, and with additional Whispered assistance. Or, you can do it at the major research facility with whatever staff they can assemble.' Tessa almost smiled. She hoped he would choose the former, for her own selfish reasons. But, either solution would serve. It was time that Sousuke Sagara removed his head from the clouds and started to work towards his utmost potential. She had made great sacrifices for the good of mankind. He would need to do the same.

'Me, Captain? I am not a scientist or engineer.'

'No. You are the only person in this organization with any relationship to the A.I. That A.I. Is the only one with a symbiotic relationship with the Lambda Driver. The Lambda Driver is our only hope against similar technology in the hands of out enemies. And we are the only hope for a tired and beleaguered world. That should all be simple enough to understand.' Tessa rubbed her eyes. She herself was tired and beleaguered.

'It doesn't make sense, Captain. If I am deficient, why doesn't Mithril build additional units and find soldiers who are better qualified to bond with them?'

Tessa pulled at her hair. 'Mithril does not have the funding or resources at the moment. You are not privy to the necessary political or financial details. It is just another thing that I have to worry about!' For a moment, Tessa looked ready to cry. 'You are just like all the others. You look at me as some kind of China doll. You think I'm nothing more than a figurehead or some conceited girl playing at being Captain.'

'No. Captain I...'

'I have to look out for everyone's benefit. I have to make the hard decisions on how to put people and equipment to its best use. That takes a courage someone like you will never understand. It's easy to be brave when you hide behind a gun or a big walking fortress.' Tessa pounded her small fist against her desk.

Sousuke stood silently, looking down the hallway leading to his apartment. The hall looked impossibly long and narrow. He felt the same way about his life and career at that moment. He tried unsuccessfully to keep from remembering Captain Testarossa's next words.

'I had thought you were brave, Sousuke. I cannot believe that you are worrying more about yourself than Mithril. Has that girl turned you into a coward?' Tessa had been unable to look Sousuke in the eye when she dropped that bombshell. 'I wanted to give you an opportunity to volunteer your services. I thought we all owed you that much. But, it can all be an order if necessary.'

For a brief moment then, Sousuke thought about what his life was... what it had been... and what it might be, depending on which path he followed. He didn't even factor Kaname directly into the equation. He felt like a pawn. He felt as if he would be eternally pushed around on some giant game board until he was taken out of play, or until the game was over and he was put back in the box.

He had opened his mouth to speak. He couldn't. Being a soldier had been his life. True, it had served his innermost needs, and it had given him something to hide behind. But, it had come to be more than that… he believed in what he did, and willingly risked his life for the good of the organization. Tessa's words almost seemed like a betrayal. At best, they merely diminished him and his contribution.

'You are dismissed, Sergeant.'

Captain Testarossa's dismissal had felt like shackles being placed around his wrists for a crime he didn't commit. His anger and sadness would not be easily corralled at that time. He spoke words that he only rarely allowed himself to think about.

'As you wish, Captain. Orders are effective only when someone is part of the service, correct? Perhaps Mithril has no need for cowards...' Sousuke had left his words purposefully vague. It was a veiled threat he realized that he didn't want to follow through on. But, he had thrown the dice and would need to see how they fell. At the very least, he hoped that he would not be taken for granted. If, on the other hand, Tessa felt driven to seek his discharge from Mithril, he would get a chance to lead a new life.

Sousuke walked over to his door. He could still remember the sound Tessa made when he left her cabin. It reminded him of the sound a young rabbit made when it was grabbed firmly by the ears. He wondered if she would pass along any word of the conversation to Cmdr. Mardukas or Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin. She might. But, she would also realize that Arbalest was still a key part of Mithril, and she had just finished telling him how crucial he was for the ARX project.

Could he survive on his own, if necessary? What other skills did he have?

He doubted that many mundane jobs required skills in infiltration, counterespionage, or heavy weapons training. True, he had spent little of the pay he had accrued over the years, and by all accounts, he had a fair amount of money to his name. But, it was more than that. He had enemies. Kaname was a potential target. Without Mithril's subtle hand, he wouldn't be legally allowed to use weapons of any sort---if he did, and was caught, there would be no one to make the problem disappear.

It was foolish to worry about such things. He did not resign. He had no intention of resigning. He knew the real subject he was unwilling to face. What if he was permanently pulled away from Tokyo? What would he do?

Bringing his key towards his lock, Sousuke froze. The hair he had wrapped around the door knob was gone. A small piece of paper he had wedged into the door was sitting on the hallway floor. Someone had been into his room. Could anyone be in there now?

He reached into the outer pouch of his back and brought out a Glock 26. Checking the clip, he nodded. Carefully turning the key, he opened the door silently and rushed into his apartment. Rolling across the floor of the dark room, he noticed a form laying on his couch.

He smelled perfume.

Rising and taking a few steps, he was shocked to see that it was Kaname. He realized that he shouldn't be totally surprised---she had asked for a copy of his key, and he finally gave in.

She wasn't moving. He listened intently. There was no sound of breathing. No! Could she be dead? Reaching over to check Kaname's pulse, he suddenly found himself wrapped tightly in a pair of arms and a pair of legs.

"Surprise!" Laughing, Kaname planted kisses all over Sousuke's face. Relaxing, he let his gun fall to the floor. "Was that a gun in your hand, or were you happy to see me?"

"Uh..." Sousuke was glad the lights were out. He could tell he was blushing. He wasn't totally clueless. The worst part was that he did have a bit of stiffness in a place he didn't want stiffness in at the moment.

"Does that 'Uh' mean you missed me?" Kaname sat up and patted the couch next to her.

"Uh..." Sousuke fought to keep from smiling. That 'Uh' was intentional. Kaname knew him well enough to realize that.

"I see. Not certain. Does that mean you don't care about me any more?" Kaname put her hands over her eyes.

"Uh..." What used to be an involuntary response was now part of their little game together. Most of the time.

"Sousuke. I'm going to throw myself off of your balcony!" Kaname stood up, walked over to a sliding glass door, and pulled back the blinds.

"It's not a problem..." Sousuke couldn't help but smile. Kaname had that effect on him.

"OH REALLY?" Kaname had both hands on her hips and a twinkle in her eyes. Getting a running start, she leaped onto Sousuke. "You're going to have a problem if you don't give me a real kiss, mister!"

Sousuke kissed Kaname, still filled with a sense of wonder that he should be doing such a thing.

"I really _did_ miss you, Sousuke." Kaname let Sousuke up. She checked to see if the fix that they had put on the couch leg still held… one of her previous leaps had brought the sofa to the ground.

"I missed you too, Kaname." Sousuke's eyes went soft as he brushed a strand of hair out of Kaname's face. He brought his head up against hers and sighed, feeling the tension drain from him. "I missed you a lot."

_"Good!" _Kaname pulled her head away. "I was worried that you might fall for that shrimpy Captain!" She was only joking. The sudden look in Sousuke's eyes took her breath away. "You didn't, did you?"

The mention of Tessa made Sousuke tighten up. He didn't say anything.

"Soouuussskkkeee..." Kaname sounded a bit concerned. She should have known better. Her hand reached out to touch Sousuke's.

"I did something I shouldn't have, Kaname..." Sousuke was not trying to tease Kaname. He could have chosen better words if that had been his intention.

Kaname brought her hand to her mouth. Her eyes grew large. She could picture Sousuke kissing Tessa. She shivered. She could picture that large tub used to treat A.S. parts. There was plenty of room for two naked bodies in that large basin.

"W-what..."

Sousuke repeated the conversation for Kaname. He wasn't expecting her reaction.

"That nasty little bitch!" If Kaname had been able to burst into flame, she would have. "That jealous jerk. She just wants you working close with her. But, she can't have you." Kaname stood up and began pacing the room, furious. "How could she call you a coward? After all that you have done! I wish she was here right now. I would tie her ears in a knot on top of her head, then give her a good tongue-lashing."

Sousuke watched Kaname, a warmth beginning to fill him from head to toe. Kaname really did care for him. Why did it surprise him every time he saw that? He was her protector by duty, and by choice. She was intent on protecting him in return.

"How do you dial this thing in?" Kaname had walked over to Sousuke's communications console. "She's not going to get away with this."

"No, Kaname. That's for official business only." Sousuke wasn't worried. Kaname didn't know the current frequency or call signs.

"I have official business for that little jerk! Calling my Sousuke a coward. Saying he was deficient. She's just put out because I get to see the changes in you up close. You're becoming better and better, day by day!" Kaname stamped her foot. "And you are mine," she added in a small voice.

Sousuke smiled. It felt good when Kaname called him 'my Sousuke.'

"If you leave the radio alone, I'll give you a kiss..." Sousuke wanted to see the look on Kaname's face. It went from fury to longing in the blink of an eye. Then it became calculating.

"You can kiss me _after_ I call..." Kaname no longer had any intention to talk with Tessa. Sousuke was not going to win this point.

"OK. It is not a problem. Proceed." Sousuke was getting better at the game.

Kaname stood looking cross at him. Then, she ran and made another leap. The couch came crashing to the floor. Two other legs had broken. "You're just going to have to wait for that kiss, soldier. Get a little backbone!" Kaname smiled sweetly, gazing down into Sousuke's eyes. "I have some news to pass along. We have an invitation. I accepted."

"Invitation?" Sousuke had no idea what Kaname was talking about. A party? Another outing with their friends? He was getting tired of putting on yet another false front. Why didn't Kaname just come out and tell her friends? She wasn't ashamed of him, was she?

"Yes. Spring break is coming up. After you take your make-up exam, we'll both be free to go. I need to make airline reservations." Kaname tossed her hair, then poked Sousuke hard in the chest. "But, you will need to be on your best behavior, young man." She thought a moment, then poked him again. "No, we have work to do. You need to do better than _that!"_

"Kaname..."

"My father, Sousuke. You and I are going to New York to visit him, my sister, and his fiance."

"Uh..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sosuke didn't want to say anything, but he was concerned that Kaname was taking things a bit too far. Sure, her enthusiasm and zeal was a direct reflection of how much she cared about him...and how badly she wanted him and her father to hit things off... but he had to question her methods.  
  
A large tripod was set up in Kaname's apartment. She stood in front of it, a long wooden pointer in her hand. On a large pad of sketch paper she had written two heading: 'Thing To NEVER Do or Say' and 'Good Things To Say or Do.' They had finished with that a little while earlier.  
  
"OK, Sousuke. One more time. What is my father's favorite pastime?" Kaname looked down a seated Sousuke like she was her only pupil in a remediary class.  
  
"Umm... cooking." Sousuke smiled. That was correct. He was sure of it.  
  
"Geez. Moron. GOURMET cooking. Please pay better attention." She smacked him with the pointer.  
  
"But..." Sousuke was getting tired of this method of instruction. It was time for Kaname to learn how to treat a Specialist.  
  
"Not buts. G... O... U... R... M... E... T. Gourmet. Now, repeat that after me." The pointer tapped on Sousuke's head with each letter.  
  
Sousuke struck like a snake. His one hand grabbed the pointer and flipped it around behind his back. His foot shot out and caught Kaname's ankle. She fell forward across his lap. He pinned with one hand.  
  
"Sousuke. What are you doing?" Kaname sounded a bit unnerved. She hated when Sousuke flaunted his skills like that. Part of her hoped that he was in a playful mood, but she was not finished with her lesson for the day.  
  
"Rules of battle number one." Sousuke smacked Kaname on her bottom. "Concrete tactics designed to compel the enemy must not be successfully employed by the enemy." He smacked her a couple of more times, slowly, with great flourish.  
  
"You...you..."  
  
"Rules of battle number two." Sousuke gave Kaname a pat on the rump. "If you impose punishment on the troops before they have become attached, they will not be submissive. If they are not submissive, they will be difficult to employ." He kept from wincing when Kaname bit his leg.  
  
"Sousuke. You better damn well be attached!" Kaname squirmed, trying to get free. "I know a part of you that will soon be detached if you don't let me up!"  
  
"Rules of battle number three." Sousuke swallowed. He couldn't tell if Kaname were truly angry or just playing along. "The highest ideal is to subjugate the enemy without fighting." He tickled her, realizing his error when it was too late. Kaname was strong. She almost broke free.  
  
"I already DID that!" Kaname said with a smug 'Hmmppff!!!'  
  
"Are you sure?" Sousuke made himself sound stern. He almost laughed when Kaname twitched.  
  
"Sousuke?" Kaname suddenly sounded uncertain.  
  
"Rules of battle number four." Sousuke's voice sounded dry and lifeless. Too much so. Kaname grinned. "One who excels at warfare compels men and is not compelled by other men." He gave her one last swat for good measure.  
  
"OK, Sousuke. You win. Can I get up now? I have a terrible cramp." Kaname made a pained face as evidence.  
  
"Affirmative. If you promise not to strike me with the pointer any more." Sousuke rubbed the top of his head.  
  
"I promise." Kaname stood slowly after Sousuke let her up. She then turned slowly and leered down at him. "One who excels at warfare is not compelled by other men." Kaname made it a point to swivel her hips a bit and thrust out her chest. "I am NOT a man, Sousuke."  
  
"Uh..." Kaname's anatomy had the power to stop Sousuke in his tracks. There was nothing he could do about it. He didn't really mind.  
  
Kaname noticed where Sousuke was looking. She smiled the smile of a conqueror. A few months ago and she would have kicked him between wind and water for staring. Now, he was in danger if he didn't show the proper appreciation.  
  
"Stay!!!" Kaname pointed at Sousuke. Humming happily to herself, she rummaged through a basket of items near the couch. "Ah. Here we go." She pulled out the halisen.  
  
"Uh... you said you would not strike me any more, Kaname." Sousuke eyed the halisen warily. Kaname rarely broke that out any more... when she did, it was usually for something major.  
  
"Did I, Sousuke?" Kaname twirled the paper fan like a baton, tossing it in the air and catching it. "Do you have that in writing?"  
  
"I...ah..."  
  
"Exactly. Besides, I simply promised not to use the pointer." Kaname smiled. "Men! Hmmmpppfff. If you weren't so damn obedient, I'd trade you in for the newest model."  
  
Would she? Sousuke realized that Kaname was joking, but the words echoed in his head any way. It was not a new thought. Kaname was so beautiful, and seemed to grow more lovely every day. He was a plain and average looking guy, nothing to take note of, really. She was so good in school, and he was always struggling to find the time to keep up with his homework and studying. Her popularity always seemed to grow in leaps and bounds. His varied inversely with the number of things he blew up.  
  
"I see." Sousuke sounded dejected. "Perhaps that would be best. Why should the princess settle for the jester or keeper of the hounds." He sighed, rubbing his hand through his mop of hair. "Rule of battle number five. Protracted warfare is not only inimical to the state, it may also doom both parties to defeat at the hands of a third party who was not even involved in the immediate combat."  
  
Kaname stopped smirking. Sousuke had never mentioned that type of concern before. Did he really view her as being too far out of his league, the big stupid head?! Was he concerned that she was going to toss him aside for the next pretty face? Or, was he saying that their constant wrangling was wearing thin? Was he ready for someone new? No. Not her. Not Tessa!!!  
  
"Sousuke. I was just playing. You know that, don't you?" Kaname's sounded concerned. She took a few steps closer to her boyfriend out of reflex.  
  
"Yes." Sousuke snatched the halisen out of Kaname's hand and flipped it out of the nearest open window. "Rule of battle number six. It is wise to attack the enemy's plans instead of his actual forces. Hmmppff!" Sousuke tossed in one of Kaname's noises, knowing it would infuriate her.  
  
Instead, Kaame smiled. The look she gave him was one of pride and affection. "You've changed a lot Sousuke. I know it hasn't been easy for you. I would like to think you've done it for me." She blushed when Sousuke nodded his head. "But, there is one way you shouldn't have changed."  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"You should NEVER let your guard down!" Kaname pulled a spare halisen out of a secluded spot. She laughed as she smacked Sousuke lightly with it again and again. "Chidori rule number one. Kaname always wins." She whacked him hard once, just to emphasize her point.  
  
"Owwww... Kaname, that hurt!" Sousuke rubbed his head again.  
  
"Good. Chidori number two. Even when she is wrong, let Kaname think she is right." She smacked him hard on the shin this time. Laughing, she evaded Sousuke's grab for the fan.  
  
"Listen up. This might be the most important thing of all. Chidori rule number three. Whenever Kaname is right... or thinks she is right... she should be kissed immediately if not sooner!" She dropped the halisen and looked at Sousuke expectantly.  
  
Sousuke stood slowly. He pondered an age old question of warfare. Who should control the utmost power? The military, or the state? To what ends should it be directed? The question was immaterial. He knew who was in control.  
  
"I said immediately if not sooner...." Kaname was tapping her foot.  
  
"My lips hurt...." Sousuke would never purposely be insubordinate with his commanders at Mithtril, unless he was pushed to hard and too fast to maintain an upright keel. Kaname was a different story.  
  
"Too.... damn.... bad...." Kaname was always impatient when it came to kisses. She gave Sousuke a short kiss and a very long hug, happy just to press her body up against his. She felt him shiver momentarily. Good. He was still an innocent school boy in some ways. That meant he was malleable to her influences. Perfect.  
  
When Kaname finally let Sousuke go, she noticed a strange look in his eye. "What's up, Sousuke? Are you OK? Did you think of something that bothered you?"  
  
"Uh..." Sousuke blushed. "Nothing is improper. I mean, nothing is wrong. It is not a problem."  
  
"That's good." Kaname though a moment, then blushed herself. Part of her was ecstatic to have such a intimate effect on Sousuke. The other part was concerned. Things were going so well from her standpoint. She didn't want to rush things. But, if Sousuke made any advances, what would happen if she turned him down? His confidence had improved, but he was still shy and tentative deep down inside.  
  
"Are there more lessons for today, Kaname?"  
  
"No." Kaname sighed. She had done her best. Naturally, all she could really do was throw caution to the wind and let Sousuke be Sousuke. She grimaced, remembering too many incidents where that strategy had ended up with less than ideal results. Hopefully, some of what she had drilled into his thick head would take hold. "We have something else to do."  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"Your hair looks like something in a garden, Sousuke. A very bad garden. It looks like something long overdue for a good pruning." Kaname reached into a drawer and took out a comb and a pair of expensive scissors. "I'm going to fix that right now."  
  
"Uh... Kaname, there is still time for me to visit the barber." Sousuke's eyes looked a little wild. He had a problem with sharp objects anywhere near his neck. He much preferred electric clippers.  
  
"Mmmm Hmmm... you'd go, then come back with a snip here and a snip there. Toughen up, soldier. I want you to look good for Daddy. First impressions mean a lot with him. I really want him to like you." Kaname's voice softened. There was a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, Sousuke. I really want his approval."  
  
Sousuke sat quietly, looking into Kaname's eyes. This really meant a lot to her. She needed his cooperation in the worst way. He thought he knew why. The parallel was striking.  
  
"OK." He felt good, seeing the look of relief cross Kaname's face. Despite all of his improvements, he still felt a compulsion to ask questions when it would serve everyone better for him to remain silent. "You're afraid he may reject me? If so, would you continue seeing me?" He actually found himself dreading the answer.  
  
Kaname's eyes looked troubled. "I really can't say. If Tessa told you that your mission in Tokyo was over, would you leave me?"  
  
They both stood staring at each other, cursing certain things about the world they found themselves living in. It was a difficult place to be, doubly so since they both teetered on the age of adulthood. They had discovered wonderful things together, but could never allow themselves to take anything for granted.  
  
"I don't know if I could leave you, Kaname. Even if there was a chance you might leave me a month or so later." Sousuke looked down at his shoes. He clenched and unclenched his fists. Kaname walked up behind him and pressed against his back, wrapping her arms loosely around his chest.  
  
Liking the feeling of her breasts pushing against Sousuke's back, Kaname lay her head against his and whispered. "I don't think I could leave you either, Sousuke. But, this is important. I don't want to be forced to choose."  
  
Sousuke began to sweat some, too. He obviously liked the feeling more than he cared to admit. Being more aware of one's emotions didn't necessarily mean that one would understand them, or be able to control them! "I will do my best for you, Kaname. I know you worked hard, but even the alchemists could never turn lead into gold."  
  
Kaname kissed the top of Sousuke's head. "It is not a problem, Sousuke. There's no need for that. I'm not still so stupid that I don't know what I have." She smiled. "Gold is too soft for bullets any way, right?"  
  
"Affirmative." Sousuke felt strange inside. Leaving the TDD-1, he had felt a failure in some ways. Even though he knew his own value as a soldier, he had felt somewhat lacking. As Kaname tied a cloth around his neck, he struggled with the fact that someone found him adequate for her needs. It was more than that. He found himself wanting to be far more than adequate for Kaname. Could he really be that? Or, was Kaname just seeing him through rose-colored glasses now?  
  
"Now, let's see if I remember how to do this. It's been a while since I helped Daddy shape the hedges." Kaname laughed at the expression on Souske's face. Big rough tough mercenary. Chews up and spits out enemy Arm Slaves like they were nothing. Takes on crowds of terrorists or gangsters single-handedly. Scared of getting a haircut. "Not to worry. Hair grows back much quicker than branches. I wonder how you might look in a wig...."  
  
"Kaname!"  
  
"Yes?" Kaname snipped off a piece of hair she knew should end up on the floor. She smiled. "Oops. My bad."  
  
She came close to breaking out in laughter.  
  
"This is an important mission you have assigned me." Sousuke blurted out with a rush.  
  
"And..."  
  
"There are other military concepts that offer valuable insight. One who knows the enemy and knows himself will not be endangered in a hundred engagements. One who does not know the enemy but knows himself will sometimes be victorious, sometimes meet with defeat. One who knows neither the enemy nor himself will invariably be defeated in every engagement. Do you understand?" Sousuke sounded hopeful.  
  
"No. I don't speak otaku."  
  
Sousuke had once thought about writing an Otaku-Japanese dictionary for Kaname. The problem was, everything he said sounded normal to him.  
  
"I don't know your father. If you alter my appearance, I may not even know myself." His eyes were compelling, like the eyes of a dog begging for a long overlooked meal.  
  
Kaname scowled. "Geez, Sousuke. It's just a haircut. Stop being a baby. Now, sit still before you lose something important." Kaname smiled. She was about to give Sousuke a haircut. While nothing earth shattering, it was still an intimate act of sorts. If Sousuke let her do this, it would say a lot. But, she better make certain that none of her girlfriends got wind of it!  
  
"By your command." Sousuke closed his eyes. Dating was difficult. It required great sacrifices. For all of Kurz' pontificating, he never mentioned anything like this. Women! He remembered the story of Samson. He swallowed hard.  
  
Kaname proved to be very adept at haircuts. She was much more patient than Sousuke would ever have expected. He should have seen it coming. She saw cutting hair as a challenge. She was not about to fail.  
  
Like any good cutter in the fancy boutiques, she needed something to talk about. Ah! There was something she had forgotten to ask in her rush to get Sousuke in line.  
  
"So, you said your name is Sousuke, right?" She might as well stay in character.  
  
"Kaname? Are you OK?"  
  
"Play along, Sousuke. Don't distract me while I cut." She fought hard to keep from giggling. This was fun. She was cutting hair and it was fun. Sousuke had that effect on her. She hoped things worked both ways.  
  
"Understood! Affirmative. Yes, I am Sgt. Sousuke Sagara, soldier of Mithril. No, forget that last. There is no such thing as Mithril. O, and forget the sergeant part too."  
  
"Sousuke.... You don't need to be THAT complete, OK? Geez." Kaname mumbled under her breath, tossing hair this way and that.  
  
"I see. My name is Sousuke. You are correct."  
  
Kaname sighed. "I understand that you are planning a trip to America. That sounds exciting. How did you manage to get away from your job?" Her eyes were intense now. She had to be certain about this part. The last thing she wanted was for Sousuke to get pulled away after her father committed to meet him. 'Daddy would view Sousuke as undependable, no matter what the circumstances were,' she thought.  
  
"I spoke with my commanding officer, asking for permission. He noted that there were no pending operations that needed my services. I also gave him the details of a conversation I had with a rather forceful young lady." Sousuke held his breath. Even an inference to Tessa could have ill effects.  
  
"Errr... sorry..." Kaname had accidentally nipped Sousuke's ear. A small red pearl of blood welled up, but grew no larger. "The haircut's on me. No charge."  
  
"Miss, I like that ear. It has been with me as long as I can recall."  
  
"Shut up, Sousuke! On with your story." Kaname was tempted to bend over and bite Sousuke's other ear.  
  
"He was displeased with the girl's actions. He also said that the questions that I had asked myself were worth asking and worth remembering. He hoped that my answers would continue to be favorable to his cause, but would understand if some day they would not be so." Sousuke paused a moment, grateful for Lt. Kalinin's response to his concerns.  
  
"He couldn't guarantee that the girl's plans might not come to fruition some day, saying that they did indeed make the most sense. But, he also said that people should not be eager to throw the baby out with the bath water. That is logical." Sousuke sighed.  
  
"So...."  
  
"I am permitted to accompany a rather vociferous and manipulative young lady on her journey. If an emergency come up that requires my unique talents, he will call for me. He also promised that he would stand in the way of anyone trying to call me back for less necessary purposes, even at the risk of censure to himself. I could not have hoped for better." The young soldier winced when he heard Kaname snort.  
  
"Vociferous? When have you known me... I mean that wonderful young lady... to be vociferous?" Kaname stamped her foot. The tip of the scissors came dangerously close to Sousuke's cheek. "And how could ANYONE view me... her... as manipulative?" She started snipping away at a remarkable rate. "You know Sousuke, the bald look is in these days...."  
  
"Urk..."  
  
Kaname smiled. "Done! Turn around and let me see. Perfect! Is there anything that Kaname Chidori can't do?"  
  
Sousuke wisely remained silent.  
  
"Well then, all that's left to do is get the tickets. I've called around and checked prices. Do you have a need for First Class, or is the cattle compartment fine with you?" Kaname had that look, the one she got when she was about to manage matters to the extreme.  
  
"It should be the sheep compartment, I think." Sousuke ran his hand through his significantly shorter hair. "But, I have saved you the effort. I already have arranged for our flight out." Sousuke sounded pleased with himself.  
  
"Really? You never cease to amaze me, Sousuke! What airline?" Kaname smiled. Sousuke was taking the initiative more and more these days. She rather enjoyed telling him what to do, but was not about to discourage independent thinking.  
  
"Nissin Belgium Air Cargo. They originate out of Belgium, but fly worldwide. Mithril has chartered the entire flight to New York, and the plane is scheduled to leave on the day you mentioned previously." Sousuke allowed himself a smile.  
  
"This will allow me to bring all of my necessary luggage. We will also be permitted to bring any food onboard that you wish. Furthermore, I will be able to stow parachutes away, in case there is any trouble. That luxury would not exist on a commercial flight." He waited for Kaname's show of approval.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-..."  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"You... you... you...."  
  
"Is something wrong, Kaname?"  
  
"You did WHAT???!!!" Kaname formed to fists. She seemed to have forgotten that she still held the scissors. Sousuke's eyes widened.  
  
"I arranged for---"  
  
"I HEARD THAT SOUSUKE!!!" Kaname tried to breath her breathing under control. She was feeling dizzy. "Why did I expect anything different? Ahhhhhhhh. You decided we should fly air freight? Boy, won't my father be so impressed!" Her face was getting red.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Yes, I can hear him now. 'My daughter flew in today, packed right in between some carburetors and some canned beans. I can't tell you how proud I am of her.' Wonderful!" Kaname shook the scissors in Sousuke's face.  
  
"You see...."  
  
"I thought I explained to you that this trip was supposed to be otaku-free. I don't want to know what you were planning to take along with you. If it can't get past the security for aircraft suited to carrying people, it shouldn't be in your bag." Kaname was trembling now. "Ooooh. Air cargo!!!" She thought a moment. "You better NOT be thinking about bringing along Arbalest or the Bonta-Kun A.S."  
  
"No heavy equipment, Kaname. Please. This is a personal visit. The arrangement has benefits...."  
  
"Really, Sousuke. You might just survive tonight if you can convince me." Kaname licked her lips. Sousuke did not find it to be the slightest bit enticing.  
  
"There will be no cost to us...."  
  
"Be still my beating heart." Kaname had started to tap her foot, faster and faster.  
  
"The flight will be shorter time wise, and there is no danger of delays or holdovers...."  
  
"Better. But not good enough!" She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"We will be the only ones in the cargo hold. There will be no snoring men, crying babies, or obnoxious children...."  
  
"Things are looking mighty grim for you, Sgt. Sagara." Kaname was showing her teeth.  
  
"Our own private restroom...."  
  
"BAKA!!!" Kaname started to walk forward. Sousuke was soon backed up against the balcony. He looked down at the lights on passing cars, trucks, and buses. He couldn't see any ambulances anywhere nearby.  
  
"They told me that there will be a number of comfortable couches and easy chairs in the cargo. We are free to use them if we wish. With blankets and pillows, we could get a very comfortable rest." Inspiration struck Sousuke, like a life preserver reaching a drowning man's hand just as he was about to go down for the third and final time. "There would be plenty of time and room for snuggling."  
  
Kaname stopped mid step, looking like she was about to topple over. She smiled. Her cheeks turned red for an entirely different reason.  
  
"Sousuke. Why didn't you mention that in the first place?" 


	3. Chapter 3

The drone of the large jet engines didn't bother Sousuke. Neither did the low level vibrations present throughout the crowded cargo bay. He didn't miss the opportunity to look out of a window or to push a button and get a softer fluffier pillow. He was a soldier. This flight was better than any number he had been through in the past.  
  
He looked down at Kaname, stretched out on a full length sofa, a smile on her sleeping face. So far, the flight did not appear to inconvenience her too much. Sousuke didn't have a ready explanation, but the fact that the two of them had been holed up in the back of a cargo aircraft... alone... with many of the comforts of home, had set the two of them to talking about things they hadn't touched on before.  
  
Head in his lap...big eyes looking up at him... she had shared cherished moments from her childhood, along with much starker and more painful memories. With Sousuke holding her, no memory frightened her too much to revisit. She spent a lot of time speaking about her mother and father and the time the had spent in America.  
  
Sousuke, for his part, shared anecdotes from his past, with Kaname hanging on his every word. Embarrassing moments made her smile or laugh. Frightful moments had her clutching his arm, almost painfully so. Darker, even terrible moments had her biting her lip, sometimes with tears dripping off of her chin. He spoke about things he had never wanted to think about again. Somehow, the past didn't seem as bad as it once had.  
  
Kaname made a small inarticulate noise and turned over in her sleep. Sousuke looked down at her... stared, then blushed... then looked away. He couldn't help himself. He peaked again. He could see a short ways down her blouse and the view captivated him. He closed his eyes and held them shut for a few minutes, measuring his breathing.  
  
Standing, he stretched his legs. He went over and pulled Kaname's blanket up to her neck, then gently tucked it around her. He bent over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, surprised once more by the tenderness inside him. With some effort, he tore his eyes away from her face and began a slow walk around the huge cargo pallets.  
  
Sousuke hadn't been given a list of Mithril equipment carried on the flight, but he had enough familiarity with the codes to figure out some of the items. There was furniture. There was communications equipment. There were standard security systems. There were even crates filled with personal belongings. It would seem likely that the materials were destined for a new safe house somewhere. Maybe even more than one site, given the number of crates.  
  
He rubbed his hands slowly over some of the crates, lost in thought. Somehow, being on this aircraft, isolated as he and Kaname were, it felt as if they were both in some new and unsullied world. For some reason, his thoughts went back to Paradise Lost. He thought about the Garden of Eden. He thought about Adam and Eve.  
  
"DO NOT EAT OF THIS TREE, OR YOU'LL DIE." Sousuke wasn't certain if the story of Adam and Eve was supposed to be true, a parable, or ancient religious propaganda. At the moment, it did not matter to him. Gods warning had carried with it a note of finality. Once the first two humans had crossed the line, they were thrown out of paradise.  
  
Paradise. Sousuke's newfound relationship with Kaname was the closest he had ever come to anything he would call paradise. It hadn't been easy, but good things seldom are. They had their share of disagreements, but never held any grudges. He worked hard at trying to civilize himself. He worked even harder at trying to understand her. That he had any success at all was a tribute to his perseverance and her gentle guidance. Kaname made efforts to be more open-minded and patient. They both benefited from their efforts.  
  
"Temptation." Sousuke realized it was only normal to have certain feelings. Still, they were not necessarily normal for him. No. That was not entirely true. He had made an effort to ignore such feelings in the past. They confused him. At times, they even frightened him. But, there was no way he could ignore certain things any more.  
  
The way Kaname looked.  
  
The way she moved.  
  
The feel of her body.  
  
Her smell.  
  
Her voice.  
  
Her lips on his lips.  
  
Everything.  
  
He wondered if girls were affected the same way. He wondered what Kaname felt and what she wanted. Would he disappoint her by being to shy and too reticent? If he explored his own desires too soon, would he chase her away? The apple was clearly at the center of Sousuke's thoughts. The forbidden fruit. Eat it, and be cast out from paradise.  
  
Sousuke took out his combat knife and carved idly on one of the crates. This was hardly a subject to be contemplating while he was on his way to visit Kaname's father! What would Kaname think if she could read his mind? He shivered. It was good to explore his feelings, rather than hide from them or try to brush them away. He had explored enough for one day.  
  
Walking over to where he had left his luggage in a frayed but sturdy stretch of webbing, the young soldier removed his largest bag and set it at his feet. There was no need to go through it again. But, it was part of his nature to do so, and it would help distract him. He made certain that Kaname was still asleep.  
  
"FN F2000 with computerized fire control and sight module, 40mm grenade launcher, and NATO standard cartridges."  
  
Check.  
  
"Five extra clips of 5.56 x 45."  
  
Check.  
  
"Franchi SPAS-15 semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun with folding stock."  
  
Check.  
  
"10 extra clips of shells."  
  
Check.  
  
"HK MP-7 PDW with special holster and 4.6mm high velocity ammunition."  
  
Check.  
  
"Five extra clips."  
  
Check.  
  
"Glock 17 and 26 pistols."  
  
Check and check.  
  
"Six---"  
  
"Sooo-uuu-sssssss-kaaaayyy...." Kaname's voice was faint at that distance. "Sousuke, where are you?"  
  
Sousuke began to sweat. He felt like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Crouched down low, he began throwing weapons and clips back into his bag. Glancing behind him, he could see Kaname stretching. When she turned and gave him a full side on view, he dropped the shotgun full on his toe.  
  
"Ouch. Shit!" he grimaced. It was a mistake to allow Kaname to dissuade him from wearing steel-tipped boots. He was glad that he had sneaked them into his luggage after she had given everything a once over. That didn't do him much good now, he realized, as his large toe throbbed.  
  
She was up walking now. Damn. He had to hurry. Sousuke was reminded of earlier days, when he had been planting charges right under the noses of enemy sentries. 'Finished! But, I can't let her see where I was sitting. She might get suspicious.'  
  
Sousuke slid along the floor, sitting on a piece of plastic he had torn off of a nearby container. Rolling, he made his way underneath an over-sized pallet. Crawling, he made his way behind the nearest couch. Diving, he cleared the obstacle, doing a quick handspring to end up back on his feet.  
  
"Kaname."  
  
She turned and smiled. "Sousuke. There you are. For a moment, I was tempted to check the parachutes. I worried that you might have bailed out instead of meeting Daddy." Kaname yawned and stretched like a cat, arching her back. Sousuke closed his eyes. "Sousuke, what are you doing?"  
  
"Uh... closing my eyes... I am tired too." Sousuke did a poor job of faking a yawn.  
  
Kaname smiled. She wasn't fooled. He was just too sweet for his own good sometimes.  
  
"It's OK, Sousuke. You can open your eyes. I've stopped stretching." She hadn't.  
  
"I...uh... but you said..." Sousuke blushed. He couldn't think about a single apple. There was no choice but to think about two apples.  
  
"It's alright, Sousuke. It's not as if I haven't caught you peaking before, you know. Think of it as scouting the territory before a mission. There's some time before you will enter combat, but it doesn't hurt to memorize the terrain, right?" Kaname smiled. He was priceless. She wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
Sousuke knew that she was playing with him. He wouldn't change a thing, either. But, again, she needed to be shown the danger of toying with a Specialist.  
  
"I see. That makes sense. It is often wise to go over mission parameters with a more seasoned veteran. Should I show the mission map to your father?" He kept a straight face. Once again, he marveled at how much fun banter could be. He understood Kurz' and Melissa's addiction to it. He wasn't proficient himself, but would do his best.  
  
Kaname's mouth fell open.  
  
"Sousuke!" Kaname hadn't expected that. Catching her breath, she didn't mind the fact that he was returning serve. No, she didn't like the fact that he had juxtaposed the subject matter with the mention of her father. What if his repetitive Sousuke mind said something like that at the dinner table, without thinking? Moron! "You shouldn't...."  
  
"No doubt he will agree with Sun-Tzu. To cross mountains, follow the valleys, search out tenable ground, and occupy the heights. If the enemy holds the heights, do not climb up to engage them in battle." Sousuke prayed that he wouldn't blush. Blushing was a useless trait in a soldier. He knew how inexperienced he was. Kaname did too. But, he wanted to at least be able to bluff convincingly.  
  
"Sousuke Sagara!!!" That boy was getting too wound up. She hadn't brought an umbrella---there was no way she wanted to get caught out in an otaku storm. Without thinking, she put her hand over her breasts. "You better not..."  
  
Kaname's exclamation didn't slow Sousuke. If anything, it spurred him on. He ran his fingers through his short hair. The top of his head was still sore. 'Paybacks are Hell,' Kaname was wont to say.  
  
"Your willingness to learn is admirable, Kaname. Your father will be proud. On level plains, one should deploy on easy terrain with the right flank positioned with the high ground to the rear, fatal terrain to the fore, and tenable terrain to the rear." Sousuke gulped. He had to keep his mind focused.  
  
"I... uh... you... Sousuke!" If he kept this up any longer, he was going to pay. Jerk. Stupid head. "Listen, mister...."  
  
"Please, Kaname. I understand that you may have things to add. If you could kindly wait until I am finished. I wish to use this opportunity to prepare for man to man discussions with your father. There are also many things that Kurz and Melissa have told me in the past. I will wish to check the veracity of those truths as well." Sousuke had begin to pick up another thing from Kaname: a competitive spirit. She had started on this topic. He was going to finish.  
  
Kaname started choking.  
  
"When you cross marshes or wetlands...." Sousuke wasn't able to finish what he was saying. Kaname put her hand firmly over his mouth.  
  
"You will NOT discuss wetlands with my father. You will NOT discuss mountains or plains either, is that understood?" Kaname stomped on both of Sousuke's feet. There was more than one reason why she had insisted that he not wear boots.  
  
"Affirmative." Sousuke winced. That one particular toe was having a bad day.  
  
"Well then. We should...."  
  
"Kaname, neither you nor your father should be concerned. Being unconquerable lies within yourself; being conquerable lies within the enemy." Sousuke was being serious.  
  
"What...oh... yes... whatever." Kaname stopped short and blushed. She frowned. Why did that big idiot sound so clever when he said something like that. She wished that she had some big words to quote. She looked at her watch. "There isn't too much time left before we land. There are some things we should go over. Please stand at attention."  
  
"I am not finished, Kaname. I am not good enough with my own words. Therefore, I will borrow from the five Tao to know victory." Sousuke felt compelled to speak on the subject they had been skirting around. He knew that if he didn't his mind would get too obsessed with the subject.  
  
"Sousuke, I think you have said more than enough already...." Kaname stopped when she saw the look in Sousuke's eyes. He wasn't playing. There was something he wanted to tell her, but didn't know how to say. "OK, Sousuke. Keep it short."  
  
"One who knows when he can fight, and when he cannot fight, will be victorious." Sousuke bowed his head. "I do not know when to fight."  
  
Kaname stared. Then, she hid a smile. Only Sousuke....  
  
"One who, fully prepared, awaits the unprepared will be victorious." He couldn't bring himself to look at Kaname. "I am unprepared."  
  
Kaname nodded her head. She shouldn't be quick to dismiss any militaristic thing he said. It was time to realize that he was wiser than he admitted to himself, and much smarter than his test scores might suggest.  
  
Sousuke opened his mouth, then closed it. He began to sweat visibly. That might as well have been a red flag waved right under a bull's nose.  
  
"Sousuke?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Is there more, Sousuke? If there is, please continue. You might as well get everything out of your system now." That was an understatement.  
  
"Um...yes... I..." Sousuke stopped. He squared his shoulders and started again. "One whose upper and lower ranks have the same desires will be victorious."  
  
Kaname and Sousuke stared at each other, unspeaking. Both blushed.  
  
"I think that is enough Tao for now." Kaname spoke quicker than she wanted to.  
  
"Affirmative!" Sousuke's response was louder than he had intended.  
  
They looked at each other again, then smiled. One thing was certain. They were on the same wavelength. It was good to know that.  
  
Kaname felt her heart beating strong and fast. She took a moment to reflect on how lucky she was to have someone who took her feelings into consideration. Too many boys seemed to have a hidden agenda, or quite obviously had only one thing in mind. Sousuke wasn't like that. If anything, he didn't think about himself or his own needs enough. She would help him with that, one step at a time.  
  
Sousuke remembered something he had said about his assignment to Tokyo. He had said that nothing had seemed right after he was sent to that school... got assimilated to Arbalest... and was obligated to guard Kaname. Now, he wondered if anything had ever really been right before all that.  
  
Both thought about the coming introductions with some bit of trepidation.  
  
Kaname cleared her throat. "OK. Where was I? Yes, there are things we need to go over. Stand at attention please."  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"Just do it, Sousuke!!!" Kaname put her hands on her hips. "Be a little considerate. I don't have anything to hit you with handy."  
  
Sousuke stood at attention. Kaname began walking around him, looking him up and down. The young soldier couldn't help but think back to boot camp.  
  
"Sousuke, why is there so much sawdust all over you?" Kaname checked herself, to make sure she didn't have the same problem. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Ummm... static electricity?" Sousuke swallowed, hard.  
  
"Oooooo Kaaaaay. We'll get back to that one, later." Kaname knew that look. There were some things about Sousuke that would probably never change. Good!!!  
  
Sousuke blinked. Then, he brushed himself clean.  
  
"Hmmmmm... lipstick... better take care of that." She licked her fingers and rubbed away the lipstick traces on Sousuke's face. "Don't worry. It's a renewal resource."  
  
Sousuke looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Let's fix that collar. Good. Tighten up your belt. You're going to meet my father, not some backwoods yokel or his hog." Kaname smiled. It was good to have the power.  
  
Sousuke sucked in his breath and grunted. There had been only one belt notch left.  
  
"Breath out normally, Sousuke." Kaname sniffed at the air. "Open up and say 'Ahhhhh.'"  
  
Sousuke did as he was instructed. He started coughing after Kaname sprayed half or a container of Binaca in his mouth.  
  
"Better. Let's take a look at those shoes. Well. That just won't do. It looks like someone had been stepping all over them." Kaname didn't even bat an eye. Walking over to her purse, she took out a small cloth and a tiny tin. "Here, catch. I suggest you get started."  
  
Sousuke caught the tin. It was shoe polish. His admiration for Kaname's completeness grew. So did his concern about her need to control things. He had his work cut out for him!  
  
"Not bad. I can almost see myself." Kaname patted Sousuke on the head when he finished his shoes. "Let's see what watch you have on."  
  
Sousuke held up his wrist. He wore his usual combat watch. It wasn't pretty, but it kept exceptional time. The tritium light source was also useful at times.  
  
"Well, I know it's a bit early. But, happy birthday, Sousuke." Kaname took out a small box from her oversized purse. She handed it to Sousuke.  
  
"Uh... thank you Kaname... it is very nice." It was a dress watch. An expensive dress watch. He put it on, but didn't put his other watch in Kaname's outstretched palm. He dropped it in his pocket, then patted it. She would just have to deal with it.  
  
She stared at him for a moment. She frowned. Then, she smiled.  
  
Kaname wanted someone who was willing to give and take. She didn't want to turn Sousuke into a doormat. Besides, she kept a running tally of his indiscretions.  
  
In short order, she finished with her inspection. "Sousuke, how do I look?" Kaname did a slow pirouette.  
  
"Wonderful," Sousuke answered.  
  
"Good. I'll kiss you the next time I don't have any lipstick on. It is not a problem." Kaname tried to sound calm and collected. Sousuke knew better. He watched her legs. One had a slight twitch. So did her right eyelid. She was rapping her left forefinger against her purse.  
  
Souske checked his new watch. They should be landing soon. He began arranging all of their things.  
  
"Sosuske?" Kaname was biting her lip.  
  
"Yes, Kaname?"  
  
"Do I look wonderful?" Her eyes were big.  
  
"You look perfect. Or, at least 98 per cent of perfect."  
  
"Oh. Good." She began pacing about the cargo area, stopping ever so often to brush her hair or chew on a breath mint.  
  
Sousuke had never seen Kaname quite like this. They had been under fire a number of times together, but this was the most nervous he had ever seen her. It made him start to feel tense. For some reason, he could feel the ghost of harness straps embracing his shoulders. It was almost as if he were preparing to parachute into a jungle teeming with dangerous wildlife and ruthless enemies. He could imagine the sound of a cockpit closing. The pressure began building. This was worse than facing Venom.  
  
Was it really?  
  
No!  
  
He caught himself. He went through a number of mental exercises. Kaname's father was only a man. Presumably, he put one pants leg on at a time like everyone else. He should not let Kaname's mental state influence his own.  
  
A chime sounded. A red light began flashing. The pilot was passing along a signal---the plane had been cleared for approach. They would be landing soon.  
  
"Sousuke, how do I look?" Kaname walked up in front of him.  
  
"Beautiful." 


	4. Chapter 4

Sousuke grunted.  
  
It was hot. Too hot for an average Spring day, or so he had been told. The sun bore down upon him. An intermittent wind tossed up pieces of trash and gritty particulate matter. The asphalt of the tarmac was uneven and pitted. Sweat began to collect at his collar.  
  
"Is that too heavy for you Sousuke?" Kaname asked the same question for the umpteenth time. She placed her heavy purse on the cart Sousuke was pushing. "I can help."  
  
"It's.......... fine.......... Kaname.........." Sousuke had thought he was clever borrowing the large cart from the baggage handlers. One of the wheels was squared off. It tended to skid into every available hole.  
  
"Good. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Kaname fanned herself with the halisen. Sousuke was glad to see that the item actually had another use.  
  
"Yes......... just.......... wonderful........" Sousuke felt like cursing. He knew all too well what would happen if he did.  
  
"You sure it's not too heavy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Kaname climbed up on the cart and kicked off her shoe, rubbing her foot. "I don't want to be all sweaty when we meet Daddy."  
  
Sousuke did curse... under his breath.  
  
"Hey Sousuke, what's in this big bag? I don't remember you putting this in the cab." Kaname leaned over to unzip Sousuke's weapons bag. He hadn't put it in the cab. Couriers had placed it onboard the plane for him.  
  
Uh oh! Sousuke purposefully pushed the cart into a large but shallow pothole. Kaname was forced to sit up straight to remain on the cart.  
  
"Better stay still, Kaname. We don't want you to show up all battered and bruised. Your father might think I was abusive." Sousuke grinned. That ought to do it!  
  
Kaname jumped off of the cart and resumed walking.  
  
When they entered a long tunnel of brick and concrete, Sousuke sighed. There was no glare. The air was moist and clean. It was cooler. Soon, they found a way inside the airport terminal proper.  
  
With each gate they walked past, Kaname began moving faster. Sousuke had to strain to keep up. When she started running ahead of him, he knew she must have caught sight of her family. He swallowed. He repeated some of the things that his girlfriend had told him. First impressions were very important. He would make a good one. Definitely!  
  
Pushing the cart through a parting crowd of people, he saw Kaname hugging a sturdy looking man of average build and medium height. He wore an impeccable suit and had on a rather plain pair of glasses. Dancing around them both like an excitable puppy was a young girl with short brown hair.  
  
Sousuke pulled the cart up next to Kaname. Kaname's father spoke before he could. "Oh, thank you young man. That looks heavy. Here, a little something for your trouble." Shunya Chidori pressed a folded ten dollar bill into the startled young soldier's hand. He turned to look at his eldest daughter.  
  
"So, Kaname. Where is this Sousuke you mentioned? I hope he didn't decide top remain in Tokyo." The older man's look suggested otherwise. "Is this an example of his punctuality and reliability?"  
  
Kaname opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Sousuke said "Uh... I..."  
  
"We won't be too much longer, young man. I will show you where our car is in a moment." Shunya began tapping one shoe.  
  
"Daddy! That IS Sousuke." Kaname looked miffed.  
  
Ayame ran off behind a large pylon. Muffled laughter was still be easily made out.  
  
Shunya and Sousuke stared at one another. Sousuke kept from wincing. So much for first impressions. It was an auspicious start, wasn't it?  
  
"My apologies, Sousuke. I am am Shunya Chidori. You should have spoken up. I don't bite." The two men shook hands. Sousuke noted that Kaname's father had a strong grip. Shunya saw that Sousike's palm was callused, with more than its fair share of scars.  
  
"I am Sousuke Sagara." Sousuke forced himself to omit the rank and appellations. "I am pleased to meet you." That went well. "We all make mistakes some time."  
  
Kaname's mouth fell open. Ayame put her hand over her own mouth. Sousuke cursed silently. He should make it a point to go back to his quieter self.  
  
Shunya never missed a beat. He kept smiling like a good political official. But, the look in his eyes was unmistakable. He knew a mistake when he saw one... and when he heard one. It looked like the appraisal he had solicited about the young man might hold true.  
  
"Yes father, we all make mistakes. Nothing to worry about. Why, Sousuke himself is a master of mistakes, so he won't take...any...... offense....." It seems like Kaname had been bitten by the same bug that got Sousuke. The two of them looked at each other.  
  
"I see," Shunya said with a flat voice.  
  
Ayame was rubbing her hands together. She wished that she had remembered to bring her camera. Scanning the nearby shops, she looked to see if anyone was selling the cheap disposable models.  
  
"So father, it was a very nice flight, in case you were wondering...." Kaname tried to fill the void. She smiled.  
  
"Hmmmmm. I don't see any luggage stickers on you." Shunya had not been thrilled to hear about Kaname's manner of travel. He looked her up and down with intense scrutiny, as if he were checking to see if a single thread were out of place. "I take it the two of you did not have any chaperons. Living ones, in any case." He coughed. "And, I hope your sarcasm isn't an indication that we are going to start off the same way we did last trip." There was no disguising the disapproval in his voice.  
  
"Sir, the flight arrangements were my doing. I had my reasons for taking that approach. Kaname is a very dutiful daughter. She would never do anything to cause you shame or ill feelings." Sousuke bowed. "She has been anticipating this trip with great excitement. It has been all that she has spoken about for over a week."  
  
Shunya looked at Sousuke, a neutral expression on his face. He didn't miss the look of gratitude on Kaname's face, or the fact that she started to reach her hand out to him, then pulled it back. He appreciated the younger man's honesty and willingness to take blame.  
  
"We won't speak of it any more," Shunya said. "I'm just glad that you made it in safe. And, in regards to your safety, I should mention that I have once again retained Mr. Smith's services."  
  
Kaname almost tripped. She ran right into Sousuke's back. "F-Father? Mr. Smith? But, Sousuke...."  
  
"My memory remains quite good, Kaname. I have no difficulty remembering the things you have told me about the young man." Shunya's voice was razor sharp.  
  
Sousuke felt somewhat sad. He was used to the adults at the school disapproving of his actions. They had every reason to. He had hoped that Kaname's father would give him a chance.  
  
"B-But...." Kaname found herself wishing that Oichi was with them. This was not going the way she had hoped, and they weren't even at the car yet. Why was her father acting this way? She thought he had started to accept the idea of her dating.  
  
"There will be no buts, young lady." Kaname's father scowled. "I will not rely upon a guest to provide security for my home. It is my duty to provide for each and every visitor to my house." He looked over to Sousuke to see if he would try to contradict him, surprised to see the younger man nod his head towards Kaname.  
  
Kaname ignored Sousuke's polite acceptance. Her temper was on the rise. Try as she might, she couldn't control it.  
  
"Father, we both know that Mr. Smith is not...." She stopped herself before she went too far.  
  
"Kaname Chidori, we will not discuss the qualifications of a man who had given me good service, and who is not here to defend himself." Shunya was none too pleased by Kaname's defiance, especially in front of a guest.  
  
"Do not think that I am growing senile in my older age. I am quite aware of Mr. Smith's limitations. But, there is no danger of explosions around him." Kaname's father sighed. He too was having trouble with his temper. Those last words should not have been said.  
  
Kaname dropped her purse. She felt an urge to defend Sousuke, whatever the cost.  
  
Sousuke stopped. He turned to face Shunya and bowed again. "I do not wish to be an imposition, Sir. I especially do not wish to be the cause of friction in your household. I have lived a hazardous life. That much is true. It is not my intent to subject anyone else to that." Sousuke ran his hand through his hair by reflex, before continuing.  
  
"The cargo aircraft is not due to depart for a number of hours. I should be able to receive permission to ride it, no matter what its destination is. I may also be of service to the people making use of its contents. It will not have been a wasted flight."  
  
Ayame stared at Sousuke, doe-eyed. At that moment, he seemed heroic and romantic.  
  
Tears came to Kaname's eyes. She knew that Sousuke would do exactly what he said, if her father asked him to. Damn him and his good heart!  
  
"Sousuke...." Kaname wiped a tear from her eye and walked over to him. She continued in a quiet voice. "If you leave, I will go with you. So, please don't leave."  
  
"No, Kaname. You owe your first allegiance to your father. He is concerned for your well-being. I do not think you would wish for him to care any less than he does." Sousuke was not trying to be noble. He only spoke the truth as he saw it.  
  
"But..."  
  
"There will be no buts, Kaname." Sousuke froze. He heard an echo of Shunya's words in his own. He hoped that the older man would not think that he was making a mockery of him. "I cannot stop you from making your choices, and would not do so if I could. But, I can withhold permission for you to accompany me."  
  
Ayame sighed. She was developing a big time crush on Sousuke, but didn't realize it yet.  
  
Shunya found himself impressed, despite his better judgment. The young man was made of strong stuff. He had a good sense of right and wrong. He was not putting on a show---he was quite willing to make sacrifices for someone else's benefit.  
  
"Please, let's not talk of leaving. You have just arrived." Shunya spoke up in a strong generous voice. "I wouldn't have asked the two of you to visit together, if I didn't intend the both of you to stay. All that I ask is that the young man remain well-heeled." He held his hand out to Sousuke again. The two men shook hands.  
  
"Daddy, Sousuke is not a dog!" Kaname stomped her foot, but she was smiling.  
  
"That's not what you wrote in your last letter...." Ayame put in with an impish grin. "Sit boy! Stay! Speak!"  
  
Kaname blushed.  
  
"Uh..." Sousuke looked over at Kaname, who made it a point not to meet his gaze.  
  
Shunya just shook his head.  
  
Ayame walked over to Sousuke and tapped on his hand with one finger. "Are you paper trained?" She ran off with Kaname close on her tail.  
  
"Daughters...." Shunya said with a sigh.  
  
"Affirmative!" Sousuke said  
  
"Can't live with them...." Kaname's father closed his eyes after seeing Ayame and Kaname both hurdle a moving luggage cart.  
  
"And one would not wish to send them on a dangerous mission away from home...." Sousuke clenched his fists. Damn. Kaname had said 'No otakus allowed.'  
  
Shunya didn't comment. He just nodded his head.  
  
Ayame made it back first. She stood behind Sousuke, not allowing her sister to reach her.  
  
"Sousuke, you'll protect me, won't you?" Ayame grabbed hold of his shirt and burrowed her face in.  
  
"Uh..." Sousuke looked over at a scowling Kaname.  
  
"A-hem!" Shunya looked at Sousuke, who had a 'Who, me?' look on his face.  
  
"Do you have a dog biscuit?" Sousuke suddenly asked in a no nonsense voice.  
  
"W-W-W-h-a-t?' Kaname's sister asked.  
  
"A dog biscuit. A small edible treat made from cracked wheat, beef broth, bone meal, milk powder, and other nutritious ingredients. They are used to prompt good behavior in canines. They are also suitable as survival food in a pinch."  
  
Kaname closed her eyes and started to count to ten.  
  
"N-N-N-o-o-o" Ayame answered.  
  
"Then I must regrettable decline." Sousuke stood to the side quicker than anyone could follow. Kaname stepped up and embraced Ayame in a big bear hug.  
  
"Perhaps you are not as clueless as my daughter once made you out to be." Shunya looked at Sousuke and rubbed his chin. It was heard to tell if Sousuke being clever was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Father!" Kaname looked on, aghast.  
  
"Perhaps you might behave now, Kaname. Right?" Shunya turned a rather meaningful gaze on his daughter.  
  
Kaname just grumbled.  
  
"Well then. I think we should get the luggage to the car and make our way home. The two of you must be tired." Both Kaname and Sousuke nodded their heads. "If I may beg your indulgence, I need to use the restroom. Ayame, show Sousuke the way to the parking area. I will join you in a few moments."  
  
As her father walked away, Ayame grabbed her sister's hand. "I need to go too! Come on, Sis. Sousuke, the limousine is parked in spots 177 through 185. It's blue with small U.N. flags. You can't miss it!"  
  
Sousuke resumed pushing the defective cart. He was already emotionally exhausted. He was supposed to survive three days of this?  
  
Making his way through the ebb and flow of the crowd around him, he finally felt the cooler and staler air of the parking garage. He ran his eyes along the pylons, trying to find the parking lot numbers. Soon enough, he located the waiting limousine. When he parked the cart near its rear, the driver popped the trunk.  
  
Sousuke grimaced. The man should have asked for identification! Could the driver have a copy of his photograph? Would Kaname have sent one to her father? He doubted it. Should he report the shoddy behavior to Kaname's father?  
  
As he began loading the bags into the ample trunk, Sousuke heard awkward footsteps behind him. If he judged correctly, it would be a middle-aged man of significant girth.  
  
"OK, let's move r-e-e-a-a-l-l slow now. Let's not draw any attention here. Place your hands on the car and you won't be hurt. This shouldn't take long." The voice was confident, if not overly so.  
  
Sousuke blinked. He thought he heard the hammer of a pistol being pulled back. Was he being mugged? He had heard numerous stories about New York City. It couldn't be a bodyguard or house security officer. Any proficient agent of that sort would have announced himself.  
  
He hoped there was only one man. It would not be good if a second man waited nearby with a taser. It would be worse if he was being targeted through a rifle scope. But, there was no time to waste. Kaname and Ayame would be here in a matter of moments.  
  
If anyone had been paying attention, they would have had a hard time reconciling what they witnessed. Sousuke ducked, swung one leg around fiercely, while raising one hand towards the gun.  
  
"Damn!" Sousuke had placed the web of his hand between the hammer of the gun and the first chambered round. The resultant pinch hurt. It was a minor pain compared to the fate his attacker now faced.  
  
"Ooofff!!!" The heavyset man hit the concrete hard, bruising his rump. Before he knew what hit him, an elbow struck him hard in the jaw, causing him to spit out his gum and bite his tongue. Seeing stars, he froze when he felt the press of a pistol muzzle against the bottom of his throat.  
  
"Up! NOW!!!" Sousuke kept the gun in place and grabbed hold of the wobbling man's belt, hefting him upward. "Hands behind your back. NO DELAY!!!" He took a pair of restraining cuffs out of his pocket and ran them around a sturdy-looking metal conduit before snapping them in place. "You will wait here for the police. I doubt they will have much sympathy for a robber."  
  
"B-B-But..."  
  
"Sousuke, what are you doing to Mr. Smith?!!" Kaname ran up with Ayame in tow. Kaname turned pale, trembling ever so slightly. Ayame started to giggle.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Miss Kaname, I must apologize. You shouldn't see me like this. I want you to realize that I was simply doing my job." Mr. Smith spat out some blood. His jaw was beginning to swell. "I didn't expect him to attack me."  
  
"Fool. You should always expect an attack." Sousuke turned to Kaname. "This is the man you spoke to me of before? I thought you were only joking." Sousuke looked furious. There were few things he disliked more than professional incompetence. He quickly put his gun away.  
  
"Ah, there you are...." It was Shunya. Right on time. Kaname and Ayame tried to step in front of Mr. Smith. Frantically, Kaname pointed towards the bodyguard's cuffed hands. Sousuke reached into the pocket. He couldn't find the key.  
  
Kaname's father could make out the characteristic tweed coat and frayed hat of Mr. Smith behind the small wall of people. "Mr. Smith, I'd like to introduce you to Sousuke Sagara. He will be staying at my house as a guest. I wish for you to provide the same level of protection for him that you do for the rest of us."  
  
Walking closer, Shunya frowned. His eyes grew large, then narrowed to mere slits, when he took in the full scene.  
  
"We've already met." Mr. Smith mumbled as best he could.  
  
Kaname and Sousuke both closed their eyes and held their breath. 


	5. Chapter 5

The limousine pulled up in front of Kaname's father's house. The trunk opened automatically. Doors opened soon thereafter. Sousuke stepped out of the seat next to the driver. It had been a hard fought compromise. Shunya had considered leaving him at the airport or stuffing him next to the spare tire. Kaname suggested he ride up front.  
  
Sousuke had no idea what the Chiori family had talked about on the way over, but it didn't take much imagination to guess. Partitioned away from them, he had to listen to the driver's lurid tales of some of the diplomats he drove around. Shutting out the endless claims of who did what to whom, the young Mithril operative took stock of his current endeavor. He was failing badly.  
  
But why? Was he really fit for civilized company? What could he do to prevent any further errors?  
  
He refused to be something he was not. He had spent too many years being nothing when he was really something. He owed it to himself to be honest. He was learning to accept who he was. If other people could not do the same, it would be their fault, not his.  
  
Kaname hurried to Sousuke's side, worried about him. The conversation with her father had not gone well. Mainly, because there had been no conversation. Shunya refused to utter a single word after he fastened his seatbelt.  
  
The blue-haired girl had been serenaded by Mr. Smith's sonorous snoring all the way home.  
  
Before she could speak, her father stepped up to Sousuke and held out his hand. His face was hard. His eyes were cold.  
  
"Young man, your weapon please."  
  
"Sir?" Sousuke was worried that something like this would happen, even before he had left Tokyo. After the incident with Mr. Smith, he wondered what tact Kaname's father might take.  
  
"With few exceptions, I do not choose to allow weapons within my home. Mr. Smith is hired to provide a service. A young woman from Mithril did not show the violent tendencies you have. I am hesitant to even invite you in without any weapons. That gun will go into a locked strong box. I will return it when you leave."  
  
Shunya had been convinced by Oichi and Kaname to give Sousuke a chance. As far as he was concerned, he had done that. Regardless of the circumstances, the incident in the parking garage was a red flag.  
  
During the elsder Chidori's years in the military, the services were limited in their actions by Japanese law. Nevertheless, men were trained in deadly force, while being shaped and molded by strict and necessary discipline. Some men never learned their place. They became a danger to others. None should ever have been entrusted with even a single human life.  
  
Sousuke Sagara seemed to fit that mold.  
  
"But Father, Stacy pulled a gun on Mr. Smith. True, she didn't attack him, but she had not been surprised by him in a threatening fashion." Kaname tried to make an excuse for Sousuke.  
  
Shunya ignored Kaname entirely.  
  
"Yes. The boy is like a wild dog in a cage. He could rip out all of our throats without warning, if we open the door." Mr. Smith couldn't be happier if he never had to lay eyes on Sousuke again. No doubt Shunya would be grateful for a bit of his insight.  
  
Kaname growled deep in her throat. She was NOT in the mood to deal with Mr. Smith. He was a nice enough man when he was focused on his job. But, he was a terror when he started running off at the mouth.  
  
"I am sorry. I will not relinquish my weapons. It is not meant as disrespect to you, Sir. This is your home. Your word is sacred here." Sousuke bowed after he spoke. Looking directly into the older man's eyes, he continued.  
  
"However, to me, Kaname's safety trumps that. I was hoping the two things could coexist. If not, I will find some other place to stay." He looked over at Mr. Smith and wrinkled his nose. He thought about saying something, but held his tongue. He shook his head.  
  
Shunya followed Sousukes gaze. He had no difficulty interpreting his look. Again, despite the situation, he had to admit to some grudging admiration for the boy. He was capable of some discretion. He also took Kaname's safety very seriously.  
  
The question still remained. Was Sousuke Sagara more of a threat to his daughter than he was a deterrent to more nebulous dangers?  
  
The reports he had been given by the Jindai High School Principal and Miss Kagurazaka were frightening. He had initially thought that they had been exaggerating. Now, he was not so sure.  
  
"Young man, arrogance is not an attractive trait. I have lived a good many more years than you, and I have spent a number of years in the military. You are not the only person capable of protecting Kaname. You are not the one who knows what is best for her. You are certainly not the only one who cares for her." Shunya felt he was being generous, allowing Sousuke the opportunity to change his mind without losing face.  
  
Sousuke debated his next course of action.  
  
A number of months ago, he simply would have stated his piece, then remained silent. He would have let the chips fall where they may, making the most of the situation. Now, he had two options. Lay low or speak up. For his own sake, he might stick with the former. But, not for Kaname's sake.  
  
"Sir, I agree. An arrogant soldier is often a dead one. More often than not, he brings down some of his comrades with him. I am not dead, Sir." he paused to let that obvious fact make his point.  
  
Shunya was not moved. he opened his mouth to reply, but Sousuke spoke first.  
  
"I also know that I am lacking in many kinds of experience. I cannot help my age. However, while I am not the only person who could protect your daughter, I am the one best suited for the task. That is not conceit. It is fact." Sousuke was not about to back down. He had a lot to learn, true. But, he knew more than most people were willing to give him credit for. He was good at what he did.  
  
"You are the one best suited?" Shunya's voice went up a couple of octaves. His eyes flashed. He was not about to be spoken to in this fashion on his own doorstep, especially not where it concerned his family. "If THAT is not arrogance, I don't know what is."  
  
Sousuke's rage surfaced, but he held it down. He decided to tap into his anger. He was not a fan of melodramatic actions. But, if something were to serve his purpose, he would make use of it.  
  
"Miss Ayame, could you please look away?" Sousuke should have known better. Saying something like that two a thirteen year old girl meant that the last thing she would do is look away. "Kaname, you too."  
  
"Sousuke...what...." Kaname looked confused.  
  
"Please, Kaname." Sousuke's eyes softened a bit. Kaname wouldn't refuse him then.  
  
Kaname turned away and put her hands over Ayame's eyes, despite her cries of disappointment.  
  
Sousuke pulled his shirt out of his pants. Bowing his head a second, he took it off entirely.  
  
"This is where a piece of RK-92 wreckage pierced me in Khanka. Alone, I managed to save Kaname. Few could have done that, wounded or not." Sousuke hated the sound of his words. He was not bragging. He hoped that it did not seem that way.  
  
"That does not---" Shunya's disclaimer was cut short.  
  
"The scar here came from missile shrapnel. Kaname had been captured by a terrorist group because of her temper and poor judgment. Nevertheless, I managed to survive and rescue her from the clutches of A21. It was not just good fortune." Sousuke neglected to say that Kaname had originally been in danger because she came to visit him. He also felt it would weaken his argument if he reported how her Whispered talents had proven crucial against both terrorist groups.  
  
"I fail to see how---" Again, Kaname's father was again unable to make his point.  
  
"Here... here... here... and here...." Sousuke pointed to a number of areas on his arms and upper torso. "Those parts of my body were injected with experimental medications. You will never know just what I went though as a result of that." Sousuke closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He tried hard not to remember the things he had gone through.  
  
Kaname's father looked thoughtful for a moment. He knew all too well what danger the world had faced in Korea. He had brought Kaname to the States because of the threat.  
  
He also realized that Sousuke had somehow prevented a catastrophe of unbelievable proportion. But, the mention of experimental medicines did not make him feel sympathetic. It was one more thing to worry him.  
  
"I did it for Kaname, Sir." Sousuke looked over at his girlfriend. "I did it for all of Japan, and more. I succeeded. Ask my superiors who else could have done it. I will make the call for you, if you wish." Sousuke hoped that Shunya hadn't heard any word of the improper ways he had acted under the influence of that drastic treatment regimen.  
  
"Yes, but---"  
  
"Sousuke," Kaname whispered. She wished she could get her father to see what she saw. But, she could also remember how she first reacted to a scruffy haired otaku who turned the entire school upside down.  
  
Mr. Smith looked embarrassed. There was more to the boy than he had assumed.  
  
Ayame sighed. Sousuke was a flesh and blood hero. She tried to sneak a peak, but was held firmly in place by her sister.  
  
"This mark is due to a shallow gash I took from a fence while protecting your daughter's honor. A fellow soldier and two of my classmates would have succeeded in peeping on her and a number of other girls if it was not for my actions. I never looked myself, even though...." Sousuke coughed. "They had video cameras ready too. Who knows just how many people could have seen them.... completely naked."  
  
Sousuke was having a hard time controlling his anger. He had done so much for Kaname, never asking for any kind of reward or recognition. Instead, he stood here being treated like he was a criminal or some dangerous sociopath.  
  
Kaname turned to look at Sousuke. He had never told her about the Kurz and the others at the Onken. Big idiot! Blushing, she looked away. Sousuke had begun to undo his belt.  
  
"That is commendable, yet---" Shunya was growing increasingly angry too. He was not used to being interrupted, especially not by a minor.  
  
Sousuke's pants fell to the ground at his feet. The sound of screeching brakes soon followed. One woman almost rear-ended the car in front of her. A woman walking her dog bounced hard off of a telephone pole.  
  
"Do not think that I am an exhibitionist. I am very much embarrassed now." Sousuke tried to maintain eye contact with Shunya. He cursed himself mentally, knowing that he was turning red in the face.  
  
"Some of the scars I have on both legs have come from various battles against evil men, psychopaths of the type I hope you have never met... or will never meet in the future." The way Sousuke said it suggested that it was a distinct possibility, no matter how slim. "My apologies to Mr. Smith, but he and men like him would not have stood a snowball's chance in Hell."  
  
Sousuke pulled his pants back up and put on his shirt.  
  
"I take it you are familiar with the saying 'send a thief to catch a thief?' There are similar truisms in other cultures." Shunya spoke quietly, trying to read Sousuke's face, if not his soul.  
  
Sousuke nodded.  
  
"I have heard stories about you, Mr. Sagara. Stories from those who teach you and those who run your school. I am NOT one who normally rushes to judgment. I cannot afford to make any mistakes where my daughter's life is concerned. From what I hear, you may well be cut from the same cloth as those men you fought."  
  
Sousuke jerked, as if he had been hit with a large jolt of electricity.  
  
"Father!" Kaname practically shouted, not believing what she had just heard. She composed herself as best she could. "Do you really doubt my judgment so much that---" She stopped when her father raised his hand, palm in her direction.  
  
"Frightful scars and unproven stories will not close my eyes. Don't think that they will. I have not gotten where I have today without being a good judge of character. You frighten me. The fact that some organization places weapons in your hands scares me even more." Shunya paused, wanting that point to sink in.  
  
"But Father, I'm not frightened of Sousuke. I---" Kaname's following words were drowned out by her father's louder and deeper voice.  
  
"Exploding lockers. Destructive bacteria. Capturing women in cages. Associating with known gangsters. Grenades in the classroom." Shunya wiped his hand across his forehead. "Grenades..... in..... the..... classroom....."  
  
Shunya turned to face his daughter. "I've been more than patient, Kaname. I do not think that it is wise for you to see this young man any longer. He does not belong around you. I might even question whether he has any role in civilized society." Kaname's father did not say those words lightly.  
  
He was not ignorant of the debt he owed Sousuke for his success in keeping Kaname alive. The past was the past. He was concerned about the present and the future.  
  
"You sound like you don't think he is worthy of me, Father." Kaname's voice was flat, but her eyes were filled with pain. "You couldn't be more wrong."  
  
Ayame stared into her sister's face. Kaname sounded so grown up.  
  
"I don't think so, Kaname. How often am I wrong in that way? I think you could do better. Much better." Shunya was opinionated, not conceited. He had grown used to the fact that his opinions were usually dead on target.  
  
Sousuke had heard more than enough. He might well regret his came next, but what did he have to lose as it now stood? He hoped that Kaname would understand.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Chidori, but I hardly think you are the person to judge me in that fashion. Where were you when your daughter sat inside of a glass enclosure, the subject of medical experiments? Here. Safe. In America. Where were all of those better men?"  
  
Sousuke's pride was stung. It took a lot to do that. He was still not a very prideful person.  
  
He looked down at his wrist and touched the watch that Kaname had given him. The two of them had put a lot of effort towards making this visit as pleasant as possible. That was water under the bridge.  
  
"When your daughter was kidnapped by gangsters in Japan, where were you? Here, in this country. I do not think less of you for that... it was your duty. I have risked my life for her... because it was my duty. I would gladly trade my life for hers because of what she means to me. I do not fight because I enjoy it."  
  
"None of that---"  
  
"I may make mistakes. I think I have that right, no matter how much responsibility I am forced to carry. I'm not even eighteen yet. What choices were you faced with at my age?"  
  
"This is NOT about me. This---"  
  
Kaname looked torn. This was the last thing on earth she could want. She thought back to things that Shunya had told Oichi about his youth. He hadn't been perfect. far from it. He had made his share of mistakes, but grew up to be a wonderful husband and father. Why couldn't he at least give Sousuke a chance?  
  
"You don't see me for who I am, or for the changes I have fought hard to make. The only thing that matters to you are the stories you hear second or third hand. I love your daughter. If walking away from her was in her best interest, I would walk away." Sousuke's voice continued to rise in volume. Kaname had never seen him filled with righteous wrath before.  
  
He looked over at her as he finisished. "No matter how much it would hurt me."  
  
The young soldier tried unsuccessfully to smile when Kaname saluted him, a worried look on her face. He let out a long breath. Despite his changes, speeches like these were new to him. He was running out of steam.  
  
It felt like a dam had broken. So many things had built up over the years. Finally, they had begun to spill over, and then the structure collapsed. Sousuke did not necessarily feel good or better, but he did feel different, almost relaxed.  
  
"Sir, I have been a soldier from long before I could shave. I have done what I have had to do. I make it a point to only do what I think is right. I see no justice in being unfairly judged by a man who talks for a living."  
  
Shunya went stiff, as if he had been hit in the back of the head by a ten pound sledge.  
  
Kaname gasped.  
  
Ayame stared.  
  
Mr. Smith whistled long and low. "I'll give him that...the boy has balls."  
  
Ayame looked up at Mr. Smith, a disapproving look on her face.  
  
Shunya spared a scowl for Mr. Smith before glaring at Sousuke again.  
  
"I apologize for my insolence, Sir. It's certainly a shock when someone shows you little or no respect, isn't it? You have to deal with it now, maybe for a minute or two more. I have had to live with it my entire life. Few people have looked close enough to see who I am."  
  
Sousuke looked over at Kaname.  
  
He didn't know why, but tears came to his eyes. "I could understand things if I were a criminal. But why should this happen when I repeatedly risk my life for the good of people who never even know they owe me their thanks?"  
  
Kaname's father found it hard to meet Sousuke's gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to say.  
  
"Sousuke...." Kaname began to walk quickly towards him. It was his turn to raise his hand.  
  
"Do not think that I cannot understand your position, Mr. Chidori. Kaname really is a wonderful girl. She tried hard to tell me all about you, including all that you did for her mother, herself, and her sister. I cannot say for certain what I would do in your place." Sousuke looked slowly at Shunya... then Mr. Smith... then Ayame... and finally Kaname. He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Faith. Trust. Perhaps I am not worthy of those.... but, Kaname is."  
  
Sousuke walked over to his bags. He shouldered both with a grunt.  
  
"Kaname, reach into my left front pocket. Take the communicator you find there. If you need me, call. I will arrive as soon as I can."  
  
"But, Sousuke...." Kaname grabbed hold of his arm. "Please...."  
  
"I am very confused right now, Kaname. I am ashamed to admit that. I do not know what to do. I think I have said more than enough." Sousuke shivered when Kaname wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Sousuke, I..." Kaname stopped when Sousuke shook his head.  
  
"I do not wish to make any mistakes with your life, Kaname. I meant what I said earlier. I love you... as much as someone like me is capable of love." He sighed. "I trust your judgment. I have faith in you. Take some time to think. Whatever you decide is really best for you, I will agree to."  
  
"Okay." Kaname stepped back, respecting Sousuke's wishes. There was so much that she wanted to say. But, it would have to wait. Normally, she might have tried to stop him, but something inside of her told her to stay quiet. She needed to trust him in this. She had some thinking to do.  
  
Sousuke walked slowly down the sidewalk, not knowing where he was going. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sousuke was sweating. The apartment building was not overly warm, despite the fact that the air conditioner was not up and running yet. His shirt clung to him as a result of all of the heavy lifting he had done. They set- up personnel had not asked for his help. He volunteered, wanting to clear his head. He was almost finished with his current task. Only a few more connections needed to be made, and it would be ready for trial usage.  
  
The safe house took up the top floor of a quaint old brownstone building, safely nestled in a nice ethnic middle-class neighborhood. Children played happily in the street. Vendors pushed modern carts draped and festooned with strings of pretzels and other foods. The smell from the nearby restaurants was mouth-watering.  
  
After leaving the confrontation with Kaname's father, the young operative had spent the next three-quarters of an hour just walking. Walking and thinking. Thinking and reflecting. It was a lonely journey, in more ways than one. Finally giving in to his aching back and shoulders, he sat down on a weather-worn wooden bench surrounded by pigeons. For a brief while, he just watched life unfolding around him.  
  
With each person who walked or drove past, Sousuke found himself trying to guess what they did for a living. He wondered what kind of lives they led. He measured himself against every young man who strolled by. What did they do? What kind of person were they? Would someone like that be acceptable to Shunya Chidori?  
  
An elderly woman had struggled with her grocery bags. One toppled, spilling out a clanking and bouncing cascade of cans and tins. Sousuke jumped up and intercepted a couple of errant containers before they slid out into traffic. Someone decided to lean on his or her car horn just in case.  
  
'Thank you so much, young man. People these days aren't so eager to help any more. I wish my grandson was more like you.' The woman had smiled at Sousuke before trudging along on her way. He wondered if the woman would feel the same way if she new what he did. Essentially, his job was to help keep the world out of the gutter. Shouldn't that count for something?  
  
Not too much later, a young couple had walked by, each wearing a small backpack. College students, no doubt. They were laughing and holding hands, looking as if they didn't have a care in the world. The girl wore a 'I'm With Stupid' pullover, the airbrushed finger pointing at her companion. Sousuke could imagine Kaname wearing something like that.  
  
He wondered if he would ever have a chance to go to college. Would that serve Mithril some way? Would Arbalest ever allow him a chance to step away from missions? Would Kaname be there? If not, did it really matter what he did?  
  
Kaname.  
  
He wondered what she was doing at that moment.  
  
Was she thinking about him? Could she feel the same way about him, after what he said to her father? Might she decide that her life would be better off without some moody military misfit?  
  
Sousuke had sighed. He thought about Adam and Eve again. Once they had eaten of the Apple, their eyes were open to the knowledge of Good and Evil. There was no way to return to their innocence. In a sense, he had eaten from his own apple. He knew what it was like to care deeply for someone. He realized that there was more to life than protein bars, weapons manuals, and the next mission.  
  
That apple had been his ticket to paradise, not the door out.  
  
Was it wrong for a soldier to want such things? Was it possible for him to fit in? Didn't he deserve the same things that so many people took for granted?  
  
A chiming noise had filled the air, getting louder as it approached. Looking over, Sousuke saw a garish ice cream truck pull over to the curb. Before he knew it, children seemed to materialize out of nowhere. He watched as they pushed and shoved, each trying to be the first to make it to the window. Laughing, giggling, or waiting with intense looks on their faces, they had all smiled when they bought their treats.  
  
Sousuke thought back to his own childhood. There had been no ice cream trucks. Instead, he hid from the Russian troop transports or tried to steal bread or fruit off of rickety old transport vehicles. A treat for him had been a clean glass of water or a bone the dogs and rats didn't get to first.  
  
The years after his mother and father's deaths had been tough. In a sense, his youth had been stolen from him. His teenage years had been better in some ways, but he had never allowed himself to be a teenager. Only recently had the ride slowed down enough for him to climb on. He had begun to do different things. He had begun to feel different ways. He had learned to look forward to tomorrow.  
  
And then all this happened.  
  
Sousuke ran his hand through his hair, once again having forgotten how short Kaname had cut it. He reached up to an overhanging branch and pulled off a bloom and part of its branch. He examined it closely, marveling at the intricacies of its structure. What an amazing thing. He had never paid much attention to such things before.  
  
He turned the branch over in his hand. There were a number of buds on it. Some were small, but ripe with one time potential. Others were firm and shriveled up.  
  
Had he done the right thing?  
  
He could have handed over his pistol. Who knows, Shunya might never have thought to inquire about his luggage. That arsenal would have served his purpose. Chances are, nothing would even happen during any visit.  
  
He could have held his tongue. He could have just walked away after making his refusal. Did anything he said really make a difference?  
  
Yes. To him. But at what cost?  
  
Sousuke looked down at the blossom again. His relationship with Kaname had been blooming, or was just about to truly open up. Was it destined to shrivel up or fall off the tree now?  
  
"Damn."  
  
Sousuke had gotten up... stretched... and removed his satellite phone. Dialing in a general Mithril number, he spoke with the initial dispatcher and was put through into the department dealing with North American operations. Without going into details, he went on to offer his services to the folks setting up the new facilities.  
  
He had been given an address and the green light to join the crew. A taxi cab took him to his destination, less than twenty minutes ride through the suburbs and city. The waiting personnel had been given word, and were eager for his arrival. Another strong back was appreciated. Everyone was excited to make the acquaintance of someone from one of the SRT units.  
  
A loud noise brought Sousuke's attention back to the present time. Someone had knocked over the component parts to one of the beds. Quickly regaining his bearing, he plugged in the few remaining cables in the communications console he had been helping with. The model was similar to the one in his Tokyo apartment.  
  
"Do we have electric?" He asked the foreman of the assembly squad.  
  
"Yes. Knock yourself out. You know what I mean..." The busy man gave Sousuke a thumbs up.  
  
The young soldier grimaced. It felt as if he had already been knocked out... stomped on... dragged behind a car... then jumped on some more. Being more in touch with his emotions was not always an improvement.  
  
Sousuke calibrated the equipment. Then, when he was ready, he dialed in the first frequency that came to mind: the com center of the Tuatha Da Danaan. He wouldn't need to speak with anyone for long. He just wanted to make certain that the various devices worked.  
  
"This is Apple One calling Big Fish, do you read me. I repeat, this is Apple One calling Big Fish. Can you hear me?" Sousuke had a sour look on his face. The current call signs were too obvious for his liking.  
  
"Roger, Apple One, we read you. What is your division, and why have you called this secure site." It was Lt. Carruthers, one of the new additions to the submarine crew.  
  
Sousuke heard another voice take over. It was a much more familiar one. "Here Lieutenant, may I have the headset and some privacy, if you please." It was Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin. "Sgt. Sagara, is that you, over."  
  
"Affirmative, Sir. I am assisting in the set-up of a stateside safe house. The line is secure from my side. I did not intend to transmit long enough for anyone to trace a signal, regardless. Over." Sousuke hoped that his choice of calling destinations wouldn't be considered an infraction.  
  
"I see. May I ask why you are involved in such a task, given your original purpose? I was rather surprised to hear your voice as I walked by. Over." Kalinin was well aware that Sousuke had gone with Kaname to visit her father. He suspected that something must have gone wrong.  
  
"Sir. It was a SNAFU. Big time. It appears that my reputation preceded me." Sousuke went on to give a capsular summary of the occurrence.  
  
"Hmmmm. Yes. I wondered how long it would be before something like this happened."  
  
"Sir? You expected me to clash with the person in question? Over." Sousuke was not about to mention civilian names over the link.  
  
"No, Sergeant. I was wondering how long it would be before you stood up for yourself. If I might say, it is long overdue. I believe we have had brief discussions in this regards before. It is a good step for you in general, even though this may be an extremely inopportune time. Are you working with a worst case scenario? Over."  
  
"I do not know, Sir. This is not my area of expertise. I may have blown the current mission, at the very least. It is very possible that the repercussions could place me back where some people think I am most suited. Over." The word 'over' carried with it a gravity that Sousuke did not wish to contemplate any further at the moment.  
  
"Ah. While I doubt that a certain person would be pleased to hear you refer to things as a mission, you might serve yourself well by thinking of things that way. You have never been one to quit or run away unnecessarily while I have known you, Sergeant. You've overshot the landing site. The enemy is not what you were expecting. Your plans were obsolete the moment you made them. You have taken heavy casualties. The objective has not been reached. Over."  
  
"Sir?" Sousuke thought he knew where his commanding officer was going with things, but he wasn't certain.  
  
"You have not always been successful, Sergeant. No one has. But, few have a better track record than you in regards to turning nothing into something. Perhaps you simply need to be reminded of that fact. Ending transmission now. Over and out."  
  
Sousuke sat quietly for a while. The com console certainly worked well. There was no more work to do there. But, he did indeed have unfinished business. The question was 'How should he approach it?' It would take some thought.  
  
"Sgt. Sagara, would you like some pizza? We have plain, pepperoni, and supreme pies here. Good stuff." One of the workers pointed to a large stack of boxes that were just brought in. The smell had Sousuke's stomach rumbling.  
  
"Yes. I would appreciate that. You are most kind." He hadn't eaten since Tokyo. He had been too busy to realize how hungry he was. It had been a while since he had eaten American pizza. Today would not be a total loss. He joined the others in their meal.  
  
Half-way through his third slice, Sousuke felt the communicator in his pocket vibrate.  
  
Kaname!  
  
Was she OK? Had some kind of threat developed since he had left?  
  
Nearly ripping his pocket in the rush to answer the call, Sousuke pulled out the communicator and spoke into it. "Sagara."  
  
"Sousuke! Sousuke, where are you? I've been so worried about you." It was Kaname. She did not use any of their chosen words that would indicate that she was speaking under duress.  
  
"Kaname, I am safe. I have been involved in company business. That, in addition to thinking and walking." Sousuke was glad to hear from Kaname. He missed her.  
  
"Big idiot! Jerk! Stupid head! You should have called me. Don't you know that I do all of your thinking for you now?" Kaname sounded truly cheerful. Why? Was it simply because she missed him and was glad to speak with him again?  
  
"I see. I miss you too."  
  
"You better!!!" Not only was she cheerful, her spunk was there in full regalia.  
  
"Hey Sagara, the hookers are here. You want the one with the big boobs or the one with the legs that don't stop? They both have their eyes on you." One of the workers had correctly guessed that Sousuke was talking with his girlfriend. It was either that, or his mother. Either way, the joke ought to work just fine. "No, put your wallet away. it's our treat."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"SOUSUKE!!!" Kaname obviously caught every word. "Sousuke Sagara, what are you up to? There better not be any women there!"  
  
"Kaname...I..."  
  
"OooooWeee. TAKE IT OFF. TAKE IT A-L-L-L-L-L OFF ! ! !" The worker had gotten a bunch of his buddies involved. They all stood near Sousuke and made loud wolf whistles. "Hey, watch those things... you nearly put my eye out...."  
  
All of the men slapped each other on the back, walking away before breaking out into laughter.  
  
"S-o-o-o-u-u-u-s-s-s-u-u-u-k-k-k-a-a-a-a-y...." Kaname's voice had a distinct edge to it.  
  
"Yes, Kaname?"  
  
"Yes? YES! There ARE prostitutes there?" Kaname's voice was loud through the communicator.  
  
"No, Kaname. One of the workers was playing a trick."  
  
"TRICK???" That was the wrong word. Sousuke turned a knob that lowered the volume.  
  
"Joke. Attempt at humor. An effort to get me in trouble."  
  
"You better NOT be thinking about doing that with anyone but me...I mean...uh..." Kaname's voice ran down quickly.  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"Never mind, Sousuke. I...." Kaname could be heard sucking in her breath. "Daddy? Hi! Uh... no, somebody was playing a joke."  
  
There was a jumbled voice in the background.  
  
"No. I'm certain. Sousuke is not soliciting prostitutes." Kaname sounded as if she were on the defensive.  
  
The garbled voice was back again.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. " Her voice was very apologetic, almost too much so.  
  
Sousuke could barely hear what appeared to be Shunya Chidori's voice, but couldn't make out any words.  
  
"What did I want Sousuke to do with me? Well... play word games, of course! Banter. Sweet talk...." Sousuke recognized that tone of voice. If Shunya did, Kaname was in for trouble.  
  
There was a period of silence. Someone besides Kaname could have been speaking, but it was inaudible. Sousuke turned the volume back up.  
  
"No. I was just about to tell him, Daddy. Thank you. Thank you so much!" Kaname's voice changed when she addressed Sousuke again. "We definitely have something to talk about when you get back here mister..."  
  
"Back where, Kaname?"  
  
"To the house, of course. You do want to come back here with me, don't you???" Her voice softened considerably. Kaname sounded worried.  
  
"Can I bring a prostitute?" Sousuke decided that Kaname deserved that. Had she really been worried that he might simply go out and consort with camp followers? She ought to know him better than that!  
  
The line went silent for a full minute. The receiver light indicated that a signal was still present.  
  
"Sosuske...." Kaname's voice was very soft. "Sousuke, I know you were just joking...." He recognized that tone of voice too. He closed his eyes. "When you get back here, you are going to pay. Big time."  
  
"It is not a problem." It wasn't. Sousuke would rather spend time being chastised by Kaname than pass the time walking the streets, sitting on benches, or helping to set up Mithril bases of operation.  
  
There was another prolonged period of silence.  
  
"Sousuke. I love you too." Kaname's voice was near a whisper.  
  
Sousuke felt as if the world was zooming away from him. Those quiet words echoes in his head. He had forgotten that he had told Kaname that he loved her as he was about to walk away. Before he could say anything in return, Kaname's voice was so loud in his ear that he almost dropped the communicator.  
  
"AYAME!!!" There was the sound of running feet and a door slamming shut. There was a banging noise. "YOU LITTLE BRAT. WERE YOU HIDING THERE THE WHOLE TIME???" There was more banging. It sounded as if the communicator was what was doing the banging.  
  
"Hey Sagara? You going some place, maybe? Charlie's about to head out on the last run tonight. He can get you anywhere you like. It's the least we can do after all your help, guy!" One of the jokesters walked over to make the offer.  
  
"Thank you. That is most generous. I will join him."  
  
"I'm back, Sousuke. Sorry. I spoke with Daddy before. It took a while, but he agreed to try again. He really is only trying to look out for me." Kaname obviously wanted Sousuke to believe her. He was not so clueless that he couldn't realize what she must be going through, too.  
  
"So, I may return this evening?" Sousuke nodded to one of the workers rattling a ring of keys. "My ride is about to depart, if that is indeed the case."  
  
"Yes. Come back to me, Sousuke. Please."  
  
"You have thought about it? It is truly what you want?" Sousuke knew his voice sounded anxious. He was not ashamed. There were times when it was best to be strong. There were other times when it was best to be open. It was a lesson long in the learning.  
  
"Affirmative." 


	7. Chapter 7

Kaname sat at the front window, one leg up on the window box, a diaphanous inner curtain covering her like a wedding veil or a shroud. She could have been auditioning for the role of house cat, her gaze watching everyone and everything that walked down the sidewalk and moved towards the yard.  
  
She had been sitting that way ever since she heard from Sousuke. Unmoving. Silent. Vigilant.  
  
"Miss Kaname, are you certain you do not want to move it on over to the living room? I can tell you those stories that you liked on your last trip." Mr. Smith took a pull from his imported beer.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Well, you know, in my vast experience, I have found that sitting by a window is a good way to be seen." The hefty bodyguard spoke with an authoritarian tone.  
  
"I see. How embarrassing. I never realized that growing up. You may wish to go take that up with my father." Kaname didn't remove her gaze from the area outside the house.  
  
"Yes. Of course. In the mean time, these may help." Mr. Smith handed Kaname a pair of dark sunglasses. "These always served well on stake outs. If your father has a rope mop, I can make you a wig."  
  
"Thank you. I believe I may be allergic to rope. Did father ever serve that pie for dessert?" Kaname just wanted to be left alone.  
  
There was no answer. Mr. Smith was gone. He had left his beer on the window box. Damn. That would mean he'd be back. No. It would be easier to open a new one.  
  
"Hey, Kaaa-naaa-maaaay...." It was Ayame. "Want to teach me some more things about putting on make up?"  
  
"No. Not right now. Maybe later. Why are you so eager, anyway? Got a crush on a boy at school?"  
  
"Uh uhhhhhh..." Ayame smiled. She had her camera ready this time. "Sousuke's coming, right?"  
  
Kaname turned around quickly, a shocked look on her face. Did that little trouble maker have a crush on her boyfriend?!!  
  
The flash went off, blinding Kaname momentarily.  
  
"OK, how about we do each other's nails. That would be fun." Ayame had those big puppy dog eyes she got when she had a chance to pal around with her big sister.  
  
"How about after dinner, OK squirt?" Kaname rubbed her eyes and looked back out the window.  
  
"But we already ate!!!" Aayame was beginning to get perturbed. This should be sister time.  
  
"I didn't." Kaname sighed.  
  
"Then how about we go in the kitchen. You can have dinner, and I can have dessert. I can tell you all about school. Pleeeaaassseee..." Ayame had already gotten around to the 'Pleeeaaassseee' part.  
  
"Ummm..." Kaname  
  
"Kaaaa-naaaa-maaaay...."  
  
"Later, Sis."  
  
Ayame's face did a good imitation of a thundercloud. If big sister wasn't going to be nice, little sister had a good excuse.  
  
"There you are, Miss Ayame...." It was Mr. Smith. He had another bottle of beer. He was wiping his mouth with a napkin. Will wonders never cease. "You never ate your dessert. If you don't want it, do you mind if I have it?"  
  
Ayame looked at Mr. Smith She looked back at Kaname. She looked at the bodyguard again. She took off like a shot, making a beeline for the kitchen.  
  
Mr. Smith looked at the bottle sitting on the window box. "You know, Miss Kaname, a girl your age shouldn't be drinking beer. Don't worry, I won't tell your father. But, you really don't want to add too many more pounds, like one of my daughters did." He took the other bottle and walked away.  
  
Kaname wished that Sousuke had left at least one weapon behind.  
  
Sousuke.  
  
What was taking him so long, the big jerk?!!  
  
Kaname had a fleeting image of Sousuke in a loin cloth surrounded by women with dyed hair, long painted nails, and way too much silicone. She shook it off. Ridiculous!  
  
"Probably stopped off at some gun shop or a book store. Just wait until he gets here...."  
  
A car stopped in front of the house. Kaname fell off the window box, trying to stand up too fast. Her heart fell when she saw a boy get out, put something in the mailbox for the house next door, then get back in the car.  
  
Did that stupid head know how to get back to the house? Maybe she should call and find out! Kaname began to reach for the communicator.  
  
"Kaname. Are you still there? Don't you wish to eat any dinner? I'll leave it out if you do. I can even spice it up some more and warm it again." Shunya stood in the doorway, drying off his hands on a large long apron. There was an embroidered representation of Mt. Fuji on the front.  
  
"That is extremely kind of you, Father. Please, do not inconvenience yourself. If it is possible, could you leave the food out for later. Sousuke may be hungry. I might get my appetite back when he arrives." Kaname was overly formal, and was still calling Shunya 'Father' instead of 'Daddy.' The comment about her appetite was also a subtle sign of her discontent.  
  
She should be more polite. After all, her father had given in finally. But, she was still in a snit. Mr. Smith hadn't helped matters.  
  
Kaname continued to stare out the window. What did a girl need to do to get a little peace?  
  
"Oh... yes... of course." Shunya's face was a study in mixed emotions. He clenched his fists, but soon relaxed them. He took a couple of deep breaths. "If there is anything Sousuke particularly likes, let me know. There...well...I might have enough time to whip something more up..."  
  
Kaname turned and stared at her father for a minute. He was making a peace offering. She smiled. Standing, she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy. Sousuke is not particular. I'm teaching him to enjoy good food. Maybe I can even convince him to take up cooking himself."  
  
Shunya left with a contemplative look on his face. Kaname sighed. Maybe her father would come around, after all. Lord knows, it had been difficult getting him to recant and allow Sousuke back into the house.  
  
"Kaaaaa-naaaaa-maaaaay... change your mind, yet?" Ayame was back, her shirt front covered with crumbs. Her face was mischievous, not hopeful.  
  
"Uh uh. And brush your shirt off! Geez..." Kaname shook her head.  
  
"OK. Just thought I'd give you one last chance." The younger girl scampered off, leaving Kaname to wonder what that was all about.  
  
Kaname thought back to what she had said to her father after Sousuke walked off down the road. She didn't shout. She didn't cry. She didn't make any threats. She didn't beg, plead, or grovel. She simply asked him a number of questions.  
  
'Father, are you trying to drive me away?'  
  
That question had bordered on theater, but it expressed a way she actually felt at the moment. Her father had been taken aback, but turned things around and asked if she wanted to leave. She had merely stared at him. Her eyes clearly said that she was considering it.  
  
'Do you really think so poorly of my judgment?'  
  
No theater there. It was something she really wanted to know. She was afraid to hear her father's answer. His approval meant a good deal to her. He honestly answered that he wasn't certain. It was one thing he was hoping to find out through her actions. The stories he had heard about Sousuke obviously worried him. Her role in those incidents did not inspire a lot of confidence. He was hoping to hear that the Jindai teachers were embellishing the truth.  
  
'If Grandmother and Grandfather had learned of the things you did when you were younger, would they have kicked you out?'  
  
Her father had looked guilty for a moment, even sheepish. But, his face had changed when he said that the past was the past, and that his actions since that time had made his parents very proud. He said that he hoped his daughters felt the same way. Kaname said 'yes,' and went on to say that she was glad that people had a right to rise above their past. Her father did not miss the point she wanted to make.  
  
'There is a difference between shooting a cat and blowing up a visitor to the school!' Shunya had felt a need to counter.  
  
'Yes, father. The explosion was an accident...' The answer bordered on insolence, but Sousuke wasn't there to defend himself. 'He has never stolen anything...' Her father had looked away for a moment. 'And, he does not peek in on bathing girls...'  
  
'Ha! What normal boy wouldn't? It's part of becoming a man...' Even a U.N. diplomat can misspeak. He had answered as a man, not as a parent.  
  
'So. It's OK if Sousuke peeks at me?" Kaname had raised an eyebrow. Her father would be damned by whatever way he answered. He chose not to reply. His face went through an entire spectrum of colors.  
  
Kaname had been walking a fine line up to that point. She would do anything for Sousuke. The next questions hit even closer to home.  
  
'What would Mother have said, if she saw the way you treated Sousuke?' That had been followed by 'What would Oichi think?'  
  
Her father never answered either question. His face went blank, and then his anger built back up again to new heights. He went on to admonished her, saying that she needed to work on her manners. He wondered out loud if living on her own was having a bad effect on her.  
  
They didn't say another word to one another for a while after that. Kaname had been expecting the worst. She was glad that she had made the effort for Sousuke, but hoped that she didn't drive a wedge between herself and her father. He and Ayame were the only family she had left. She barely knew her uncles or cousins.  
  
As it turned out, her words added to Sousuke's must have given her father something to think about. Just before dinner, he had approached her and said that he would go out on a limb and give Sousuke one more chance.  
  
Then again, Kaname realized that she might owe thanks to Mr. Smith. He had interrupted their conversation to say that Shunya had done the right thing, kicking Sousuke out.  
  
'You and me, we're a lot alike, Mr. C." He had slapped Shunya on the back. "It's not easy being a good father. You can bet that I never would have let the daughters bring a guy like that into my house! Good judgment is a gift!"  
  
Both Kaname and Shunya remembered the bodyguard's comments about his daughters at Christmas Dinner. He was hardly a role model.  
  
In any case, her father's decision was a start.  
  
It was more than she should have hoped for.  
  
Everything wasn't peaches and cream, however. She was still worried. Sousuke was Sousuke, after all.  
  
"Sousuke...."  
  
Where was that idiot? He still wasn't there!!!  
  
A large white van screeched to a halt in front of the house. Kaname was caught by surprise. Tires squealing, it pulled away a few seconds later. There was someone left standing there, two large black bags at his feet.  
  
It was Sousuke.  
  
Kaname took off running, no thought of dignity remotely present anywhere in her mind. Turning the corner, she easily jumped over her sister's extended leg. Tragedy was avoided when her father stepped quickly back out of the hallway. Without reducing speed, she stepped on the oval knit rug in the foyer. Legs moving in place, she scrunched up the carpet as it slid across the polished teak floor.  
  
She stopped behind the closed door. She smoother her clothes, then fiddled with her hair. The doorbell rang. She looked down at her watch. It was time to let Sousuke wait. One minute ought to do it.  
  
"Kaname, aren't you going to answer the door?" Shunya turned an eagle's eyes on his daughter.  
  
"SHHHHHH---"Kaname gulped when she realized who she just shushed.  
  
Shunya just shook his head and headed into the parlor. It was time to steel himself.  
  
Ayame snuck up on tiptoes behind her sister.  
  
When the second hand hit the twelve, Kaname opened the door. "Oh, Sousuke... it's you..." Kaname put on a nonchalant air.  
  
"Yea... she's been watching out the window ever since you called... and, she was standing behind the door for a minute, making you wait." Ayame stuck her tongue out at Kaname.  
  
Mr. Smith walked into the foyer to see who it was. Seeing Sousuke, he turned and left without a single remark.  
  
Kaname stepped out of the door and closed it behind her. She held strong onto the handle, keeping her sister from following.  
  
"Kaname, what are you doing?" Sousuke looked perplexed.  
  
"Sousuke, what did I tell you before? A kiss first, then questions. OK? Kiss......first........... questions...... second. Got that ?''  
  
"Yes, Kaname. How long a kiss?" Sousuke kept a straight face. Another question.  
  
"SOUSUKE!!!"  
  
Sousuke put his hands on Kaname waist and gave her a short kiss. A flash of light went off. Ayame had snuck out the back door with her camera.  
  
"Ohhh Daaaa-deeeee...." The young girl ran back the way she came.  
  
"I am going to KILL her!" Kaname's face was bright red.  
  
"Kaname. Fair is fair. What did I tell you before?" Sousuke looked very stern.  
  
"Sousuke?" For a second, Kaname looked worried.  
  
"A kiss first, then killing." Kaname's look went from shock to anger to longing.  
  
The two of them leaned close for another kiss. The door swung in, a breathless Ayame pointing outside. "See? What did I tell you...."  
  
Sousuke looked at Kaname and nodded his head. "The kiss can wait, Kaname...."  
  
Kaname ran in after a retreating Ayame. Sousuke picked up his luggage and made his way into the house. He stopped briefly to look at pictures of Kaname and her family. Some were copies of those she had in Tokyo.  
  
Hearing the sounds of a sibling scuffle taking place off in a side room, Sousuke made his way into the parlor and walked over to where Shunya was sitting. He reached into his pocket... removed his Mithril modified version of the Glock 26... put on the redundant safety...and held it out, handle first, for Kaname's father.  
  
He had been too distracted to go through proper firearms safety. But, Kaname's father had been a soldier at one time....  
  
The too men stood staring at each other for a few moments, neither saying a word. Both simply nodded their heads at nearly the same moment. There would be no spoken apologies. Things would begin anew.  
  
"Here, let me see that." Mr. Smith took hold of the pistol before Shunya could. "Damn, the thing feels just like a toy. If it's all plastic, how can it keep from breaking?" He held it up and sighted along the barrel. He flipped off the safety, wanting to feel the trigger motion.  
  
"The casing is plastic. The internal mechanism is steel." Sousuke fought to keep from sneering. Any previous member of the NYC police force shouldn't have been spreading the old 'plastic gun' nonsense. "Be careful, the clip--- "  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Mr. Smith had squeezed the trigger. A hole appeared in the kitchen wall, just next to an expensive parquet splashboard.  
  
"Hey...I...well... who would have thought that anyone would be stupid enough to bring a loaded gun into the house?" Mr. Smith made it a point not to look at Shunya.  
  
The two girls came running into the room. Kaname was afraid to find out what Souske had done. She mumbled a curse when she saw the gun in the hand of Mr. Smith. Frowning, she stepped forward. She grabbed the gun, ejected the clip, then checked the barrel. She handed both items to her irate father.  
  
Shunya was still staring at the large-bodied ex-cop. He was standing now, the veins in his temples throbbing. It looked like he was in a state of total disbelief. That was changing. He turned to look at Sousuke, wondering who he should blame first and how many people he should throw out of the house.  
  
"Sir." Sousuke's swallowed hard. It was not the best time, but he had to continue with his disarmarment. He had thought long and hard about it. Honesty was the best policy here. he would have to live with professional discomfort. "There is more."  
  
Shunya raised his eyebrow. His smile would have frightened anything short of a Grizzly bear or Great White Shark.  
  
"Clip of rubber bullets." Souske put that on the chair near Kaname's father, pulling his hand back quickly.  
  
"Piffle." Mr. Smith snorted. "A child's toy."  
  
Kaname scowled.  
  
"Taser." The item joined the others.  
  
"Useless." Mr. Smith chuckled.  
  
Sousuke blinked repeatedly, but didn't break eye contact with Shunya.  
  
"Combat knife." That and its sheath were added to the growing pile.  
  
"Too damn big. Must be compensating for something." Mr. Smith held his fingers an inch apart.  
  
"Really?" Ayame asked. She started at Sousuke until Kaname cuffed the back of her head.  
  
Shunya's glance pinned Ayame as if she were a butterfly in an insect collection.  
  
"Sling and titanium bullets." They too sat on the chair.  
  
Mr. Smith put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Co-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-l...." Ayame cooed.  
  
Kaname flicked her sister's ear.  
  
"Wait a second." Mr. Smith held up his hand. "Before this gets any sillier, let me show you what you SHOULD be using." He took his own pistol out of its holster. He slapped it hard into Sousuke's palm. "It's a---"  
  
"Smith & Wesson .45 caliber revolver. Limited in its usefulness. The .357 magnum would have been a better choice. Line cutting ability is better in the .45, but power is better in the .357. Also, the adage is true... the .45 is good at scaring people... the .357 is better at stopping people." Sousuke spun the chamber, gun up at his ear.  
  
"What..." Mr. Smith looked baffled.  
  
"There is a rubbing sound. This gun is not calibrated properly. It is in need of alignment. Probably bending and filing too."  
  
"But..."  
  
Sousuke checked all chambers. The gun was empty. He pulled the trigger a couple of times. "The timing is off. The hammer drops too soon. Yes, the cylinder spacing is off as well. This gun will shave lead in a terrible fashion." Reaching inside his pocket, Sousuke took out a small file. He used it to push something out of one chamber. It was a piece of lint- covered cloth... a part of Mr. Smith's pocket liner.  
  
"Well, at least it's not plastic." Mr. Smith frowned when Sousuke held the gun out. "And, it's not loaded."  
  
Sousuke stared at Mr. Smith and opened his mouth to say something. He held his tongue.  
  
"My apologies, Mr. Chidori. I should resume." Sousuke reached into his own pocket again. He saw Kaname's father raise an eyebrow again. That look clearly said 'There's more? How could there possibly be more'  
  
Sousuke held out a small concussion grenade. Shunya took it and looked at it curiously. "Been a while since I've held one of these. They keep getting smaller, I see."  
  
"What's that?" Mr. Smith reached out, getting his watch band caught on the pin. When Kaname's father pulled the grenade back by reflex, the pin pulled out.  
  
"EVERYBODY DOWN!!!" Sousuke knocked Ayame and Kaname to the ground, grabbed the grenade, and ran towards an open window in the kitchen. With a well placed toss, he cleared the window sill and bounced the grenade out into an alley.  
  
There was an explosion. The window rattled. A dog yelped.  
  
Mr. Smith couldn't think of anything clever to say.  
  
Sousuke walked back, a worried look on his face. Things were not going well.  
  
"You saved us...." Ayame looked up at Sousuke. Her eyes grew large. She brought her hands up to her chest.  
  
"Glad you didn't bring a fragmentation type. Big idiot!" Kaname blushed when her father stared at her.  
  
"Mr. Smith, would you be so kind as to get me a beer. Feel free to have another yourself, if you like. Take your time." Shunya's face was unreadable. The portly man headed off towards the refrigerator, without a care in the world.  
  
"Sir... to be honest... there are these too." Sousuke unzipped his weapons bag. Part of him had begged to simply hide them under his bed. But, if this was indeed a new beginning, he wanted to show he was trustworthy.  
  
Kaname's father closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Did a little extra packing I see, huh?" Kaname put both hands on her hips. The look she gave Sousuke would have melted an iceberg in under a minute.  
  
"I will remove all the clips." Sousuke made certain Mr. Smith was nowhere within arms reach. "I suggest you put the detonators and remote control unit in a room separate from the C4."  
  
"W-o-o-o-o-o-o-w-w-w-w-w...." Ayame was staring at Sousuke again.  
  
"Nevermind. I have decided. It's better that YOU keep everything." Kaname's father couldn't believe what he was doing. But, if anything else happened, he would personally nail Sousuke in a crate and ship him to points unknown!  
  
"I am placing great trust in you. I hope it is not a mistake." Shunya rubbed his eyes. He had given Kaname his word. It was getting more difficult to be a parent, day by day.  
  
"Any in here too?" Ayame jumped down on the floor and opened Sousuke's other bag. Laundry spilled out. A number of pairs of undergarments sat on top. The young girl picked up a pair of bikini briefs. "Kaname pick these out for you?" She smiled at her sister's bug-eyed look.  
  
"Of course not!!!" Kaname grabbed for the underwear, missing as Ayame ran out of the room.  
  
"Naughty naughty...." Ayame's voice came bouncing off the hallway walls.  
  
Shunya stared. He worked his jaws.  
  
"They fit the best inside an A.S. suit, Sir." It was the truth. Sousuke scooped up all his clothing and tucked it all away.  
  
Shunya closed his eyes. Opening them a while later, he spoke in a calm and even voice. "Are you hungry, young man? I believe my daughter has been waiting for your arrival before she would eat."  
  
"No, Sir. It is OK if she eats alone. I had pizza with the work crew I assisted. Thank you. Owwww...."  
  
Kaname had returned. She kicked Sousuke in the shin, hard. "If I am the only one eating, I still better NOT be alone. Moron! Jerk! Stupid otaku!" She kicked him a few more times for good measure. Realizing she had done it in front of her father, she flinched.  
  
"You may be good with weapons, Sousuke. It appears you have a lot left to learn about women." Shunya ran his hand through his hair. He stared at his daughter, displeased at her lack of control, but glad to see her spirit returning.  
  
"It is not a problem, Sir. I still have a few unbruised areas left. I think." Sousuke rubbed his leg.  
  
"Really?" Kaname asked sweetly.  
  
"Hey, Mr. C., you want me to puddy up that bullet hole for you?" Mr. Smith returned with the beers. His bottle was almost empty.  
  
Kaname looked at Sousuke, who looked back at her.  
  
Shunya sighed. Why did he even get out of bed that morning? What next?!!  
  
"Nevermind. I'll go outside and see if the neighbor's dog is dead." Mr. Smith headed outside.  
  
Kaname was very tempted to ask Sousuke what he felt about Mr. Smith. She knew better. Instead, she spent a while finding out what Sousuke had been doing at the safe house.  
  
"Oh Sooouusss-kaaayyy...." Ayame strutted into the room. She had fresh make up on and carried a large photographic album. "I have Kaname's picture book here. She was an ugly child. Want to see her naked?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Kaname ran at Ayame, who slid under her legs, ending up at Sousuke's feet.  
  
"Guess you already have, hmmpphh!!!" Ayame looked up into Sousuke's slack- jawed face.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Kaname put her hand over Ayame's mouth, getting bitten for her efforts.  
  
"Don't tell Daddy...oops, you're still here, Daddy?" Ayame smirked at Kaname. She should have paid her attention earlier.  
  
"Kaname?" Shunya's voice sounded somewhat like the solid noise of a headsman's axe hitting oak.  
  
"Father! Of course not!" Kaname was blushing.  
  
"Young man? You're a man of honor?" Kaname's father looked at Sousuke, his eyes holding the younger man tighter than any vice.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Have you seen my daughter naked?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
W-e-l-l-l-l-l...."  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Yes.......... or.......... no.........." Shunya bit off each word.  
  
"Yes." Sousuke went stiff. Kaname stared. Ayame did a little dance.  
  
"Lucky dog." Mr. Smith said. This time, the large man couldn't help but wilt under the molten stare from Shunya. "I... well... meant the neighbor's dog. Yes... errr... it's still alive."  
  
Shunya changed his gaze from the babbling bodyguard to Sousuke again.  
  
"Uh... Sir... it was not her, actually.... it was a mental projection... on the submarine...by means of her...uh...special talents..." Sousuke ran down. Sucking in his breath, he threw back his shoulders and finished what he intended to say. "The details were blurry, Sir."  
  
"I see.......... blurry.......... so you looked closely enough to know that........" Shunya's cheeks were filled with color.  
  
Sousuke began sweating heavily.  
  
"Want to hear about my school NOW, Kaname?" Ayame asked with an innocent look. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sousuke woke early, and spent the pre-dawn hour doing light exercises and stretches. His sleep had been fitful. The smell of Kaname was still faint on her bed. At first, it was a familiar thing in a strange place. But, the scent later led to dreams that were emotionally confusing and physically embarrassing.  
  
The world around him was quiet now. Traffic outside his window was light. An rare morning jogger passed by. Delivery men plied their trade. An occasional barking dog made its presence known.  
  
The Chidori house was also silent. Sousuke enjoyed the peace. The previous evening had been more stressful than some combat missions. Shunya had read everyone the riot act.  
  
Mr. Smith had been sent home and told to sleep there. If he did not find himself to be more professional when he woke up, he was not to return. There was to be no further dichotomy---he was not to be a bodyguard on the street, and a buddy in the house.  
  
The one time police officer was clearly shaken. But, he realized that his reputation was at stake, and he agreed to tighten up his act. The cushy job had been fun while it lasted.  
  
Sousuke was warned about the consequences of any further damage to the house caused by his weapons. It didn't matter who the perpetrator was. He wouldn't just be kicked out of the house this time---a formal complaint would be filed with Mithril, regardless of the ensuant complications.  
  
He had agreed. He asked if Shunya wanted him to boobytrap his weapons cache. He kept silent after seeing the look on Kaname's father's face.  
  
Kaname was to be prim and proper. Her father went into remarkable detail telling her things that she was not supposed to do. He had even written up a list prior to her arrival. A few items would be the equivalent of misdemeanors. A majority of offenses were highlighted in bold yellow---they would be considered felonies.  
  
She had accepted the stipulations swiftly and meekly. Sousuke knew what that meant. The things on the list would be infractions only if she were caught. It would be his job to make certain she wasn't caught.  
  
Ayame was scolded in front of everybody. Tears running down her face, she had apologized to Sousuke and Kaname. She promised her father that she would behave. He was satisfied by that and sent her on her way. Sousuke and Kaname were not convinced.  
  
Rightfully so.  
  
When Shunya was discussing the sleeping arrangements, he noted that Sousuke would be sleeping in Kaname's bed. Ayame had innocently asked if there would be room enough for the two of them. She already knew that Kaname would be sleeping in the trundle bed that slid out from under Ayame's mattress.  
  
Shunya had glared at Sousuke, not Ayame. The look on Sousuke's face had sent Ayame into a paroxysm of giggles.  
  
The little minx had then asked who would guard her door at night. She worried that Sousuke might mistake her for Kaname when she sneaked into the room. Her expression was very convincing.  
  
Kaname had her hands out to strangle her sister, but stopped when she heard her father suck in his breath. Shunya said that he would put tape over the outside of Sousuke's door. He was not allowed to leave until the tape was removed.  
  
Sousuke mentioned that he had a small camera surveillance system in his kit, offering it to Kaname's father. The older man was sorely tempted, but waved away the offer, saying that Sousuke was a guest in his house.  
  
Kaname sputtered in disbelief.  
  
Later, when everyone was getting ready to turn in, Ayame had walked in on Sousuke while he was stowing away his things. She told him that everyone else was finished with the shower and that it was his turn. She pulled him by the arm and then pushed him into the bathroom. He didn't see the key she hid in her palm.  
  
There was already a naked silhouette behind the shower door.  
  
It was Kaname.  
  
She was singing and hadn't heard him come in.  
  
When Kaname pressed up against the glass momentarily, Sousuke turned too fast and banged his head on a towel rack.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Sousuke?" Kaname turned down the spray. "SOUSUKE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" She backed into the far corner. "If Daddy catches you...."  
  
"Ayame..."  
  
"OOOOH. That little..." Kaname stopped. There was a brief pause. "Soooo- uuusss-kaaaay...do you want to peek?"  
  
"Urrrrk..."  
  
"Well, you can't!!! Now get out!!! Hurry!!!"  
  
Sousuke opened the door. He heard Ayame's voice growing in volume---she was walking towards the bathroom. "I've got the shower running for you, Daddy. Don't waste the hot water."  
  
Sousuke did a textbook leap and roll, sliding to a stop in Kaname's room. He had made it just before Shunya rounded the corner. He made as if he were busy sorting his clothes.  
  
"EEEEK...Daddy!!!" Kaname screamed really loudly this time.  
  
Sousuke grabbed his pistol and ran out into the hallway. He saw a red-faced Shunya leaving the bathroom. "Sir, is there a danger?." He held a clip in his hand. "Is Kaname in there?"  
  
"She's...errr... showering." Kaname's father looked down at Ayame. The young girl cringed. The look she then turned on Sousuke promised more trouble.  
  
"I see. Then I should be nowhere near here!" Sousuke covered his eyes and made his way back to the room. He hoped that he hadn't overdone things. He was adept at subterfuge in the field. He was a greenhorn at this kind of thing. But, he was learning. Kurz and Melissa would be proud.  
  
"Let's go have a little talk, Ayame."  
  
"But Daaa-deeee...Sousuke...."  
  
Sousuke nodded his head. That would teach the young girl to mess with a Specialist.  
  
When Kaname had finished with the shower and properly dressed, she asked Sousuke for his pair of handcuffs.  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"No questions, Sousuke!!!"  
  
He wagered that Kaname had later handcuffed herself to Ayame the way that Sgt. Major Mao had cuffed herself to Tessa when they all stayed at his place.  
  
Things had settled down after that. Kaname gave him a quick kiss when no one was watching, then headed off for bed. Shunya came by with the tape, and asked Sousuke to give his word that he wouldn't exit through the window. He had almost felt like a prisoner. But, things could have been much worse.  
  
It was a good thing he had been able to last the night without needing to use the restroom.  
  
Finished with his exercising, Sousuke looked around Kaname's room. There were many things there from her childhood---momentos, photographs, athletic trophies, and the like. There were also things he figured must have belonged to her mother. He spent some time wondering what Kaname must have been like as a child.  
  
Gently, he picked up a picture showing the entire Chidori family. What it could it have been like to grow up with a family? He gave thought to whether or not he might want to have a family himself someday. Would he have that opportunity?  
  
Sighing, he realize that his life only seemed complicated now. Things could and no doubt would get much more daunting in the future. There would be difficult decisions to make.  
  
If he had a wife and children some day, would it be fair to them for him to continue on as a soldier? If not, what skills did he have to offer the civilian world?  
  
That question led him to think about college again. Would Mithril let him attend? If his high school grades were any indication, he likely would not do well on the entrance examinations. He always had so many extraneous duties... when would he ever have enough time to study?  
  
It didn't make too much sense to worry too much about the future. At least not today. He had his hands full just dealing with the current situation. He didn't know whether or not Kaname might become a bigger part of his life down the road. But, if he screwed up now, that option might very well be erased.  
  
What should he do? It would probably not be enough to simply refrain from blowing up the house or shooting the neighbors. Was there some way to show himself in a positive light? What characteristics might reassure or impress Kaname's father?  
  
Showing his own best skills was not an option. What about showing an eagerness to learn new skills? Was there something that Shunya was proficient at that would do Sousuke well to learn?  
  
Yes.  
  
There was.  
  
He knew what he would do.  
  
Eventually, there was the sound of tape being removed from his door. That was followed by a light rapping noise.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Shunya stuck his head in the door. "I hope that you slept well. I am glad to find the house in one piece this morning. I will be fixing breakfast soon, if you are hungry."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Sousuke bowed his head. "May I ask something?"  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"You mentioned yesterday that there would be guests at tonight's evening meal. Kaname has mentioned that you are adept at gourmet cooking. Will you be employing such skills to prepare for the dinnertime repast?" Sousuke cursed himself for a weakling. He sounded like some waif begging for a crust of bread.  
  
"Yes...." Shunya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Would it...uh... be possible for me to observe? I believe...ummm ... that it might someday prove beneficial someday to have similar skills." Good. There was a little more confidence in that request. Sousuke hoped that he didn't sound like a suck-up or a total idiot.  
  
"Perhaps. Would you be willing to commit to the entire process? It is not simple, and it will take some time. I have taken another day off today in order to make preparations. So...."  
  
"Sir, yes Sir. I will not terminate the mission prematurely. No matter how difficult things become, or if my life is in danger!" Sousuke cringed. He had answered out of habit. He had snapped to attention. He would be type cast for life.  
  
"Hmmm. I believe you will find my kitchen to be quite safe. At ease soldier." Shunya took something from behind his back. It was his spare apron. "You will need this." He held it out for Sousuke.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Sousuke was taken aback. It appeared that Kaname's father had a similar idea. Was that a good omen?  
  
"After breakfast, I will take Ayame to school and drop Kaname off at the market with a grocery list. While we wait for her return, you and I shall begin initial preparations." Shunya turned to leave.  
  
"Will there be a briefing, Sir? Shall we discuss mission objectives? I will need to be instructed in the proper use of cooking machinery and necessary utensils. It would also be wise to learn the location of all exits and fire control equipment." Sousuke spat out his words with military precision.  
  
"Everything will be in order, young man." He turned to give the younger man a purposeful look. "Your main goal will be to keep things that way." Shunya left after that.  
  
Sousuke put on the apron, to get a feel for it. The front displayed a Japanese artist's rendition of a dove. The inside of the garment had a number of small pouches. Those would prove convenient.  
  
He did a number of stretches to judge the range of movement allowed by his odd new uniform. While he did so, Kaname snuck in.  
  
"Daddy just left and Ayame isn't up yet." She had intended to grab a quick kiss or a fierce hug. Instead, she stood there with a look of disbelief. "Oh my. Sousuke, how cute!" She snickered.  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"Nice dress, Sousuke." Kaname was in heaven. This would be an ideal occasion to get back at Sousuke. What for? She couldn't remember. There HAD to be something!!!  
  
"Or is that a kilt?" She picked up the front of the apron and looked underneath.  
  
"It is an apron. I am certain you know what it is. It is NOT a woman's garment." Sousuke was caught in a clueless fugue. He should have known better than to argue.  
  
"Would you like to borrow a pair of my shoes? I don't think they'll fit. A purse would just get in the way." She walked over to one of her drawers. There were old things of her mother's there. "We have eye liner... mascara... lipstick... rouge..."  
  
Sousuke just stood frowning.  
  
Kaname smiled, ran to him, and pulled his arms around her. "I'm just teasing you, you big moron. Are you going to be helping Daddy? That's so wonderful. I'm certain he'll get to like you more that way."  
  
"That was my plan. It appears that your father had come up with a similar idea independently." Sousuke tugged his weapons bag out from under the bed. He pulled out a shotgun and a submachine gun and held them up. "Which is better for the kitchen?"  
  
It was Kaname's turn to stand mute. She was pretty sure he was just trying to tease her back. But....  
  
"Sousuke Sagara!" Kaname shook her fist at him.  
  
"It is not a problem."  
  
Kaname ran up and gave him a kiss. Before she knew it, Sousuke put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her to the other side of the room. Kaname was about to raise Hell.  
  
Ayame peeked around the door. Sousuke pretended he didn't see her. So did Kaname.  
  
"I am surprised you sister is not awake yet, Kaname." Sousuke spoke in a conversational tone. Ayame plastered herself against the wall outside the door. Sousuke gave Kaname a hand signal to proceed.  
  
"Uh...yes, me too. After all the trouble she caused yesterday, she must be worn out." Kaname put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. This would be a good way to teach her sister a lesson. She would have to keep a closer eye on Sousuke. He was getting too crafty for his own good.  
  
"What a shame. She is such a cute girl. I would guess that she is really very nice. Too bad she doesn't seem that way. I was looking forward to spending some time with her. Now, I am too uncomfortable around her."  
  
"Yes." Kaname gave Sousuke a big thumbs up. "Don't tell her this, but Daddy told me he was going to send her over to stay with Mr. Smith if she keeps it up."  
  
"No one deserves that!" Sousuke paused. "Not even Mr. Smith." He paused again. "I really hope she acts better. I wanted to get to know your family."  
  
After a brief bit of small talk, Sousuke and Kaname turned to look when Ayame walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning, Sis. Good morning Sousuke. Are you ready for breakfast? I'm going to help Daddy." The young girl's voice was very sweet.  
  
"That's great, kiddo. I'd better go say 'Good Morning' to Daddy too, before he gets engrossed in his newspaper." Kayame went off towards the kitchen.  
  
When her sister was gone, Ayame looked up at Sousuke. "I'm not really that dumb, you know!" She looked somewhat angry. It must be a Chidori family trait.  
  
"Good for you." Sousuke said, pleasantly. He admired Ayame's desire to stand up for herself. "But, it was only partly make believe." He decided to be kind but blunt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you sit a moment?" Sousuke waved his hand towards a chair. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"OK..." Ayame sat right next to Sousuke.  
  
"I will tell you something. You know that I am a soldier. I have worked with many different types of men. There have been those who act in improper fashion when they do not get their way. Others cause trouble when they are not the center of a given operation." Sousuke spoke quietly but firmly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Most of those men end up transferred to less attractive positions or cashiered out of the service. Few ever gain their comrade's trust. That is bad enough in times of piece, but can cost lives in battle. It is a shame and a loss. Do you understand?" Sousuke hoped that he could get his point across.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"That is commendable." Sousuke smiled.  
  
"But... I'm a little girl, not a soldier!" Ayame smiled sweetly and ran out of the room. Sousuke shook his head and sighed.  
  
Breakfast was delicious. Sousuke thought that he could get used to good food, even though it did not serve any particular purpose. He should have stayed silent.  
  
"Mr. Chidori, Kaname could use some training too. Perhaps you could teach her to make early morning meals that taste as pleasant as this." It had only been a suggestion. The look that Kaname gave him suggested that she would never cook him breakfast again. The gaze that Shunya gave him over the lowered newspaper clearly said that he better not be alone around Kaname in the early morning.  
  
After that, he tried to turn his attention to his plate. Ayame and Kaname made that difficult.  
  
The smaller sister started by dropping a piece of omelet down Kaname's shirt. The older sister countered by plopping her biscuit on top of Ayame's head. The jam with be the devil to get out of her hair. After that Kaname ended up with a bowl of cereal and milk in her lap. Just as Shunya was rising in his wrath, his eldest daughter turned to Sousuke.  
  
"Sousuke, aren't you going to protect me?" Kaname's look gave him little choice, if he knew what was good for him.  
  
"Negative."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kaname stood up, dripping.  
  
"Breakfast time is for eating, not playing. You are not acting your age. The kitchen needs protecting, not you. You should set a better example for your sister." Sousuke might be clueless at times, but he was not about to step into the middle of a family squabble.  
  
"There may be some hope for you yet," Shunya said seating himself once more, before bringing his newspaper back up.  
  
"No, Sousuke. You don't have any hope left." Kaname was frowning. She picked up a bowl of miso soup in one hand and a dish of rice in the other. Tossing her hair, she began to walk towards Sousuke.  
  
Something crashed through the glass parts of the open kitchen window, just barely missing Kaname's head. It bounced across the floor, hit the center island, and spun about some.  
  
There was a great blur. It was Sousuke. He knocked Kaname aside, not watching her fall onto her father. In a perfect motion, he was out the window and on his feet. Tires squealed as a car headed down the alley away from him. A number of people shouted in Japanese from inside the 80s model convertible..  
  
BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG  
  
Rubber bullets all hit their mark.  
  
C--R--A--S--H--!  
  
The sound of a terrific impact could be heard as the driver lost control and his car slammed into a large telephone pole after running through a fire hydrant.. The horn sounded and showed no intention of stopping. Water fountained into the air. A hubcap came rolling back up the alleyway.  
  
"No.. what... ahhh... nooooooooooo...."  
  
"Arrrrrrr-aaaaaahhhhhh-oooooooooo...."  
  
"Be quiet. You are not in pain. If you wish, I will show you pain. I do not suggest you struggle. It is best you keep your blood loss to a minimum."  
  
The last voice was without a doubt Sousuke's.  
  
Moaning could be heard growing louder. The sound of something being dragged up the alleyway could be heard.  
  
"Ayame, move!!!" Shunya grabbed hold of his youngest daughter as she went to stick her head out the window.  
  
After a few minutes, Sousuke's head appeared at the window.  
  
"Kaname..."  
  
"Sousuke! Are you alright? You scared me to death, you big knucklehead." Kaname ran over to see him. She kissed him, rules be damned.  
  
"I am not injured. Please retrieve the smelling salts from my bag. The container will be labeled aromatic salts of ammonia. I wish to interrogate these men while they remain conscious, and before the local authorities arrive."  
  
"Soususke..."  
  
"Do not open any of the capsules. While the constituent perfume may act as a stimulant, the ammonium carbonate will irritate the membranes of you nose and lung, causing your muscles of respiration to work faster than you might wish."  
  
"Sousuke..."  
  
"Also, I do not suggest that you consume the material. It will have an unpleasant taste and could be toxic in large enough quantities."  
  
"SOUSUKE!!!"  
  
"Yes, Kaname?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Thank you, Kaname. The smelling salts?"  
  
"Big idiot!"  
  
There was the sound of running in alley. Spinning quickly, Sousuke saw Ayame. She was carrying a large flashlight.  
  
"They use these in the movies to make people talk," she said, a big smile on her face.  
  
Sousuke sighed. "It is appreciated. You do not belong here. It might not be safe."  
  
Ayame pouted and turned on the flashlight. "Don't be such a ninny. Nothing ever happens to little girls!" She looked down the alley and surveyed the carnage. A group of people were arriving on the scene, watching the great rush of water run down the street. "W-h-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-a...."  
  
"AYAME CHIDORI. YOU GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Ayame looked at the groaning men... at Sousuke... back at the men... and then at the house. Wisely, she headed back inside.  
  
The driver and the passenger were both of Japanese descent. There car had been filled with printed fliers and propaganda. Neither was in any condition to answer Sousuke's questions. At Shunya's behalf, Sousuke himself was not taken down to the station to give his report. The in cognito young soldier told the arriving police officers his side of story. They were very impressed by his attention to detail. He neglected to mention the use of a firearm.  
  
"I retained a number of items that should help identify the culprits and provide possible motives." Sousuke handed the printed materials to Shunya after the police had left.  
  
"There is no need. This tells the entire story." Shunya had kept the paper that had been wrapped around the brick that was thrown by one of the assailants.  
  
The parchment smelled of fish. It was decorated with a symbol. A number of pro-whaling slogans were written there.  
  
"This is not the work of a terrorist group. Those men are no doubt disgruntled fishermen who are upset at recent internation decisions on the environment. One U.N. committee I oversaw rebuffed Japan's bid to circumvent the International Whaling Commission, and rejected the country's attempts to open trade in certain stocks of Minke and Bryde's whales."  
  
"They did this because of some stupid fish?" Kaname stomped her foot.  
  
"Kaname, whales are mammals. You should know that." Sousuke replied automatically. It was a good thing he did not see Kaname's face. Shunya did and shook his head.  
  
"Were you instrumental in gaining the result that angered the men?" Sousuke wanted to assess the likelihood of any additional attacks.  
  
"No. But, they may still think that the result means that I am a traitor to our country. Japanese officials proposed to downlist the northern hemisphere stocks of Minke whales and north Pacific stocks of Bryde's whales from Appendix I to Appendix II, going against rules which have banned commercial whaling since 1986. In the eleventh-hour, even before debate could begin, they asked to amend their proposals. The delegates had discovered that the wording used in the proposals would have allowed trade only between Parties to the IWC and would not have allowed a nation to export whales taken from waters outside its territory."  
  
"Sir?" Sousuke was perplexed. Kaname laughed, drinking it in. That was just the way that she felt when the otaku went off on one of his long-winded lessons on military strategy or the benefits of one type of weapon over another.  
  
"For Japan, that was a particularly damaging error in wording, since the country kills most of its whales outside its territorial waters, and these are the whales whose parts Japan would want to trade. The Secretariat ruled against allowing Japan's amendment. There was little support. Even Norway spoke against the management provisions as "unreasonable and burdensome," and they are Japan's biggest ally in whaling issues.  
  
"So, even if you had been so inclined, there was nothing you could do?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't even have a vote. The proposals were opposed by the United States, Canada, the European Union, Australia, Fiji, Mexico, India, Monaco, Kenya, Chile, and Israel. Japan requested, and received, the ten votes needed to hold secret ballots on both proposals, but it lost both votes. I never expressed an opinion one way or another."  
  
"It is wise to remain vigilant, in any case. With your permission, I will assess the greatest security risks of the property and set up my surveillance equipment. I will sync it all to any small monitor you may have available."  
  
"Well, that probably will not be necessary."  
  
"The system may also curtail the mischief caused by a certain young lady." Sousuke had tried to keep his voice down.  
  
"I heard that!!!" Ayame's voice came from somewhere in the parlor.  
  
Shunya actually smiled. "I suppose there is no harm in setting up the system. It looks as if you are skilled in your profession. I suppose if one chooses to do something, they should be good at what they do." It was the closest that Kaname's father would come to thanking Sousuke for his actions.  
  
Hearing the amplified voices of policemen directing traffic and firemen trying to shut down the water while they waited for the proper civic workers, he wondered if the young man's actions might have been excessive. Perhaps not. There had been no way for him to know what the attack meant, or who was behind it.  
  
"Affirmative." Kaname answered for Sousuke. 


	9. Chapter 9

The room was well lit, but Sousuke still felt threatened by the things he couldn't see. The quiet was unnerving, but he would have preferred remaining by himself. He was indoors, but somehow had the tingly feeling that preceded the arrival of a significant atmospheric disturbance. The odors were pleasant, but he knew all too well that there were a number of intoxicating scents that carried with them the kiss of Death.  
  
He admonished himself under his breath.  
  
It was only a kitchen. And he had been in plenty of kitchens before.  
  
But, never alone with Kaname's father. And, never feeling like he might be the thing that gets filleted, cleaned, pounded, and seared.  
  
Looking at one open drawer, he saw an impressive collection of various knife types. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if he should place a lethal load in his pistol. Naturally, he realized he was in no danger. His normal instincts were going haywire.  
  
It didn't make any sense. He was a Specialist.  
  
He had faced maniacs, biological weapons, advanced Arm Slaves, nuclear annihilation, and Cmdr. Mardukas.  
  
What reason did he have to fear a gourmet cook?  
  
The front door opened and closed. Sousuke moved like a ghost, barely placing any weight on the floor as he glided around corners and hid behind doors. The noise could indicate that Kaname's father was back from dropping off Ayame at school and Kaname at the market.  
  
It could also signal the presence of an intruder!  
  
Smoke seeping under a door at night would have been more noticeable than the young soldier. He soon tracked down the source of the sound: it was Mr. Smith. The rotund man was clean shaven with a short haircut, clean clothes, an unwrinkled tie, and a black suit perfect for old G-man films. He was moving as silently as he could, peering around corners, his revolver in his hand.  
  
Souske shook his head. He approved of the man's renewed vigilance, but his movements were clumsy and he wasn't checking his six. To test him, Sousuke reached inside a decorative planter and removed some stones. He threw them on the carpet at the bodyguard's feet. The ex-cop never took any notice.  
  
Next, he tossed a few off of a vase, the leaves of a large Philodendrum, and a hollow ceramic Raccoon Dog statue. Still no response from Mr. Smith. Breathing a sigh of exasperation, Sousuke walked silently behind the larger man, shadowing every move that he made. Once, when the ex-policeman made a quick 180, Sousuke danced easily behind him.  
  
Satisfied that everything was fine, Mr. Smith lowered his gun.  
  
"I am the only one here," Sousuke said from directly behind him. He watched in awe as the heavyset man leaped a good foot in the air, then fell on his rump, shaking the Philodendrum and causing the Raccoon Dog to act like a pendulum for a few seconds.  
  
"It's a good thing I was being extra observant, you young rascal! Had I simply acted on instinct, you could have been in serious trouble...." He waved the gun in his hand.  
  
"If the gun was loaded..." Sousuke said, deadpan.  
  
"Well, yes. Of course."  
  
The front door opened and closed again. Mr. Smith blinked. Where had that young man gone?  
  
Seeing that Shunya was home, Sousuke made his way back the kitchen. By habit, his eyes sought the best place to stand. There! That would provide the access to the most prevalent escape routes.  
  
"There you are, Sousuke. Good. Ready and eager to go, I trust? Is Mr. Smith here yet?" Shunya put on his apron and started water running. He arranged a number of pots and skillets in his desired order.  
  
"Affirmative, Sir. Also, that person is indeed here. He is approaching." Sousuke's fingertips on the counter detected an ever so slight seismic tremor in the counter top.  
  
"I see. Before he arrives, let me say that one of your tasks here will be to keep him away from any and all ingredients, and to make certain he doers not imbibe any alcohol before dinner." Shunya took a number of wooden skewers out of the water they had been soaking in.  
  
"Understood, Sir!" Sousuke's eyes lost their glaze of uncertainty. He placed his Glock on the work surface, a few inches away from large glass urns holding various spoons and ladles.  
  
Shunya's eyes were magnetically attracted to the gun. His eyes narrowed and his hands clenched. "Young man, you will not---"His voice began ascending an octave scale.  
  
Sousuke nodded his head, bringing Shunya up short. "No. But you know that and I know that...." Sousuke left the rest of it hanging.  
  
Kaname's father looked shock, then sly. He surprised Sousuke by actually smiling. "Very good. I approve." But just as quickly, a scowl appeared. "Just don't give into temptation!"  
  
"It is not a problem. Would a non-lethal approach be acceptable?" The question had Sunya gritting his teeth  
  
"I notice that you have all the ingredients needed for a potent pepper spray. Cayenne or chili peppers could be juiced, the liquid placed in a blender with garlic and onions. The spun mixture could be boiled and mixed with vinegar and pickle juice, then boiled again. A fair range of Scoville units could be encompassed, depending on type and number of peppers. Any spray bottle would act as a delivery system." Indeed, Sousuke could see some uses for a well-stocked pantry.  
  
"I think we will have more than enough to cook," Shunya rubbed his hair with one hand. He made certain he wasn't dreaming. There was a young man in his kitchen discussing the manufacture of defense sprays from everyday items.  
  
"Mission limitations understood and accepted." Sousuke tried to sound cheerful and open to commands.  
  
"Is everything a weapon to you, young man?" Shunya had his suspicions. Just how dangerous WAS Sousuke Sagara.  
  
"Potentially. If the situations requires. Continued existence is a positive outcome." Sousuke was glad to have an opportunity to show Kaname's father that she was in good hands. It might be good to subtly show the man that he was well-equipped for the task.  
  
"I see. Even something like these?" Shunya held up a pair of oven mitts. What could possibly be done with the silly looking fabric contrivances?  
  
"Affirmative. Filled with gunpowder, they would make a good soft bomb, easy to situate under and in between things. Used in proper fashion, they would act as a silencer. Used to hold a slurry mixture, they could serve as a Molotov cocktail analog. Those are the things that come right off the top of my head, Sir."  
  
Kaname's father just shook his head. Unbelievable. "Well, those won't be needed here. As I said before, the kitchen is a safe place." Shunya went to the refrigerator and began removing containers of various ingredients and food stuffs.  
  
"Sir? That is only relatively true. We saw that last evening." Sousuke was not being obstinate or contradictory. An unwarranted feeling of security had lead to the death or capture of too many people.  
  
"What? That was a aberration, Sousuke. This is a safe and quiet neighborhood. We haven't had any trouble here before that. You shouldn't make a mountain out of a molehill." Shunya decided that there were bits of wisdom he could pass along besides cooking tips. He would see how receptive the young man was to suggestions and facts that were at odds with his own beliefs.  
  
"I do not wish to be argumentative, especially with one who is wiser than I am. However, it is more an issue of a mountain being a dormant volcano. Will it erupt? If so, when? It would be best to be prepared in advance." Sousuke was curious whether or not Kaname's father would be accepting of suggestions from an expert younger than himself.  
  
"Still---"  
  
"Pardon me, Sir. Have you had personal security training through the United Nations?" The drivers often did, but not the dignitaries. It was an egregious error, Sousuke thought.  
  
"No, but---"  
  
"Unfortunate, but rectifiable. Please continue with your task. Indicate anything you need me to carry, unwrap, or arrange. As you work, I shall give you the short course." Sousuke decided on the points he wanted to make. It was an overly simplistic approach, but crucial for any beginner.  
  
"You don't have to---"  
  
"That is kind of you. But, you are Kaname's family. What is important to her is important to me. There are four basic tips that can help reduce the danger from any adversary you face." When Sousuke spoke about Kaname, his eyes lit up. Shunya was an adept enough politician that he didn't miss that fact.  
  
Shunya was about to sternly tell Sousuke to change the subject. But, he decided not to. First, it would be instructive to see just how the young man's mind worked. Second, it would give himself a chance to evaluate his grasp of common sense. If he was correct, Sousuke Sagara was the type who saw danger in every shadow, and rushed to remove any perceived danger without so much as a thought. Don Quixote with a gun and grenades, not a lance.  
  
"Tip number one. Use your head. First, remain as calm as you can, so you can think as the situation unfolds. If you are calm... if you keep from panicking... your mind will process thoughts rapidly' Second, and more literal, the human skull is an effective weapon. Which will be more effect, using a fist to an attacker's face, or bashing one's forehead in the same area? The latter. And, if one is grabbed from behind, do not pay attention to the glorified movies." Sousuke did not judge Shunya Chidori to be the type of man who watched that type of film, but it never paid to assume too much.  
  
Shunya worked at removing the cork from a bottle of red wine. He used his head for a living. It served enough of a purpose that way.  
  
"Do not try an elbow to the abdomen or a stomp on an attacker's toes. If they do anything, those attempts will anger your assailant. No, instead, hit his or her face with the back of your head." Sousuke felt his throat going dry. He must learn to speak more, and in this manner, if he ever wanted to assume an instructors role in Mithril or some sovereign nation's armed forces. That would be the type of job more suited to someone wishing to raise a family.  
  
"May I have a drink of water, Sir?"  
  
"Certainly." Shunya actually found himself beginning to be drawn into the younger man's lesson. There had been times in the city when he had felt threatened or at least uncomfortable.  
  
"Tip number two. Always be certain to have something on hand that can be used as a weapon. I am not referring necessarily to knives, guns, mallets, or flammable substances. In the right situation, many things can be effective. It could be a pencil. Your house keys. A heavy bottle or can. A walking stick or umbrella. With whatever you choose, adhere to a pair of tenets. Hard and fast items are used for smashing against anything made of bone. Things with a point should be stabbed into soft areas such as the throat, groin, eyes, underbelly, armpit, etc."  
  
"OK." Shunya was impressed despite himself. The boy's presentation was succinct and to the point. There was no bluster or attempt to make things overly attractive to the listener.  
  
"The third tip has to do with movement. It is always to your benefit that you not be hit. It is simple to say, but many people find it hard to do. Individuals move too often in straight lines, either forward and backward, or side to side. That may change your distance from the attacker, or alter the location of your centerline, but a single change will be easily compensated for." Sousuke moved a salt shaker and pepper mill across the counter top as illustrations.  
  
Two large fat blue bottle flies buzzed into the room through the newly repaired window. For the umpteenth time, Shunya reminded himself to buy a new set of screens. He stood slack-jawed a moment later. Sousuke had picket up a walnut and a Brazil nut from a nearby bowl. With quick flicks of his wrist, he pegged each fly and sent them down to the counter top, dead. One landed in a bowl of egg whites.  
  
"Uh... my apologies, Mr. Chidori. But, the flies illustrated my point. Both approached on a decreasing vector, straight and simple to judge." Sousuke grimaced as Kaname's father poured the eggs into the garbage. "Umm... err... as I was saying, move instead along the lines of an imaginary triangle. That will change more than one factor at a time, diminishing the strength and effectiveness of the attack."  
  
"How many points are there, Sousuke? Should I cover the food while you speak?" Shunya brought a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. His sarcasm was all too obvious.  
  
"Sir...I... there is one more general tip. Always advance when you should retreat." The point was apt. Sousuke felt like wiring his mouth shut and taping his arms to his side.  
  
"Does that apply to the way one acts with girls, too?" Shunya spooned orange marmalade into a measuring cup. His one and quivered ever so slightly. No one other than Sousuke would have noticed.  
  
"Um... I... only if they are assailants, Sir." Sousuke was not so clueless as to miss Shunya's true question.  
  
"I see..." Shunya put the jar back in the refrigerator.  
  
"During a fight... just like during a match of chess... an experienced individual will plan his second and third moves before the first move is even finished. "Sousuke took another sip of water.  
  
Shunya nodded his head. That point was well made. It was true of political debates as well.  
  
"Furthermore, an experienced individual will use his moves to get his opponent to act in a manner of his choosing." To Sousuke, that was the air he breathed. That skill had kept him alive on numerous occasions.  
  
Shunya nodded again. At the very least, the young man was not an imbecile.  
  
"When someone is being struck, the natural response may be to back off, away from the danger. But, that will give the advantage to the aggressor, and may even allow him to maneuver you into a corner or some other advantageous position. Instead, one should step forward... along the lines of the triangle... using whatever weapon is available." Sousuke deftly tied a number of the defense tips together.  
  
Shunya looked contemplative, considering the advice he had heard. "Is there a punch line, Sousuke?" Kaname's father began sifting flour.  
  
"Affirmative. It is all common sense, Sir. But, it is best never to have to use such tips. A smart person will not put himself in situations that will force them to test such truths." Sousuke had tried to impart that fact to Kaname time and time again. But, she had the habit of reacting too quickly. Some people never learned.  
  
Kaname's father smiled. He couldn't help himself. He had told Ayame and Kaname the same thing on numerous occasions. Still, the stories he had heard about Sousuke raised a question. Was his lesson simply an example of 'Do as I say, not as I do?'  
  
He used Sousuke's accident with the eggs as a springboard to do some teaching in return. He taught the younger man about sizing eggs...grading eggs... judging the freshness of eggs... readily available species of eggs... cracking eggs one handed...and so forth.  
  
"A good gadget for chopping eggs neatly and quickly?" He asked Sousuke.  
  
"A machete?"  
  
"No." he stared at the young soldier for a while. "A pastry blender."  
  
A machete?  
  
"A foolproof way of separating an egg?" He wondered what Sousuke would say this time.  
  
"Detachable helmet liner or medium size air inlet grills?" Sousuke kept trying to limit his answers to household items, but his conditioned response was too strong. "I mean... uh..."  
  
"Maybe in the field. In the kitchen, stand a small funnel in a measuring cup. Break the egg into the funnel. The white will slither through like a snake, but the yolk won't. Tip the yolk out of the funnel into a bowl."  
  
"Ingenious," Sousuke said. His mind immediately thought of possible military uses for the same trick.  
  
"Now, let's learn a bit about egg whites. Today, you will need to be able to judge when they are perfectly beaten. 'Foamy,' means they are silvery with many large bubbles; 'soft peaks,' means that the peaks lop over when the beater is withdrawn; and 'stiff peaks' means that they stand straight up." Shunya looked Sousuke in the yes, trying to see if he was taking things seriously.  
  
The younger man was scribbling things down on a pad of paper.  
  
"If you have overbeaten eggs and they are too stiff, gently stir in one or two unbeaten whites to every five or six beaten whites. Or, add a few teaspoons of sugar and beat again briefly until smooth."  
  
"There are parallels for the mixing and molding of certain types of plastique," Sousuke added helpfully, glad to be able to share his expertise. He looked down at his shoes when he saw Shunya scowl.  
  
"Hey, gang! What you got ready?" Mr. Smith walked in with a grin and an appetite.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there won't be anything ready until supper time." Shunya put the beaten egg whites aside and placed garlic cloves, parsley, and onions on a large maple cutting board.  
  
"OK. I'll settle for a beer or two." Mr. Smith headed for the refrigerator. Sousuke stepped out to block his path.  
  
"Alcoholic beverages are off limits until 1700 hours. Any attempts to remove them prior to that time will be considered an act of war." Sousuke took out his combat knife and began sharpening it on the handy sharpening stone. Mr. Smith turned pale.  
  
"I think I will go patrol the yard," Mr. Smith said, leaving in a hurry.  
  
Shunya was torn. The result was perfect. But, the young man's reaction had been so smooth... so regular.  
  
"Do you have any machine oil?" Sousuke asked, continuing to work on his blade.  
  
"No. When sharpening knives on the stone, I lubricate with liquid dishwashing soap. It is non-toxic, and the soap also floats the steel particles so they can't clog the stone." Another trick of the trade.  
  
Sousuke decide to try that hint out. It was always good to learn new things. But, he would not be asking the TDD-1's chief mechanic for dishwashing soap.  
  
"Now, I have your first task for you. It will take a little time, but I have all of the necessary items set out. The onions need to be chopped... the garlic needs to be crushed... and the parsley needs to be minced." Shunya turned to pick up a garlic press.  
  
WHAM WHAM WHAM  
  
Zing Zing Zing Zing Zing Zing  
  
Dop Dop Dop Dop Dop Dop Dop Dop Dop  
  
"Finished." Sousuke couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. He looked perplexed when Shunya dropped the garlic press onto the floor.  
  
Globs of mangled garlic fell off of the end of Sousuke's knife hilt. The onion was in small ragged chunks, most of them sitting on or around the cutting board. The parsley flakes formed a thin green blanket over everything within a one foot radius.  
  
"But...." Kaname's father realized he should have spelled things out to a novice. Especially THIS novice.  
  
"Have I judged incorrectly. While effective, an explosive device may have caused excessive collateral damage."  
  
Shunya closed his eyes. He counted to ten. He would have gone on to one hundred, but couldn't hold his breath that long.  
  
"Sosuske. Ingredients themselves are only a small part of a meals presentation. Flavor and appearance both depend on the care and manner one uses on each and every part. We use a press to get the proper consistency of garlic. We cut the onions neatly, by hand, or in chunks to gently pulse in the food processor. To keep parsley flakes from flying all over the place, place it in a cup or glass and snip it with kitchen shears. We do not...I repeat DO NOT... simply brutalize food with a small sword."  
  
"Duly noted sir. Perhaps I should watch at first. Intelligence is always half the battle." Sosuke embraced the concept of discretion and valor.  
  
"Exactly." Shunya recited a quick Shinto prayer.  
  
"But Sir... I should mention... this is a combat knife, not a sword." Sousuke's mouth had a will of its own. His brain was a step too late.  
  
"Exactly. A combat knife. C... o... m... b... a... t..." Shunya looked to be struggling some with his temper.  
  
Sousuke remembered Kaname and her lessoning. At least Shunya wasn't smacking him on the head with a pointer.  
  
"Hey, Sousuke. How about a Lite beer?" Mr. Smith looked in the kitchen window. Shunya grabbed a walnut and threw it at him.  
  
"Ouch!" An exclamation was heard out in the alley.  
  
"He moved in a straight line," Shunya noted automatically.  
  
Sousuke nodded, pleased.  
  
For the next fourty-five minutes, Shunya taught Sousuke the basics of food preparation. Mr. Smith kept coming into the kitchen for ice to make cold compresses. Sousuke did not believe that cold beer bottle would serve the same purpose.  
  
"So, Sousuke. Up to this point, have you ever had the opportunity to eat gourmet cooking?" Shunya was curious. Gourmet cooking was not just a hobby, it was a crusade. If he could, he would bring enlightenment to the heathens.  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Just what DO you eat?" Shunya remembered his own teenage years. He shuddered.  
  
"Well, on the submarine, I consume the meal of the day. It is usually adequate. The nutritional value is excellent. Taste is acceptable." Sousuke tested the edge of his blade on a piece of newspaper. Perfect.  
  
"But not good?"  
  
"I have had little experience on which to judge it, Sir. Before Kaname began cooking for me on occasion, I have not understood that there was a purpose for food tasting good." Sousuke's life had not allowed him much time for eating in fine establishments. They do not exist in the jungles of Cambodia... wastelands of the Sudan... backwoods of Columbia....  
  
"Ah. Does she cook for you late at night... early in the morning... at her place... and what does she wear?" The questions came out in a rush. Shunya cursed himself. He was a seasoned diplomat. Subtlety was his stock in trade.  
  
He forced himself to meter his breathing.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Never mind. Taste is not a purpose, it is a pleasure and a privilege." Shunya truly ascribed to that view.  
  
"I will not disagree, Mr. Chidori, But, for me, it has often been the opposite. It was best to consider food to be food, and nothing more." Sousuke stood at attention, ready for his next assignment. It would be the onions again.  
  
"How?" Shunya's eyes went wide. It was if he had heard blasphemy or sacrilege.  
  
"As a child, after my parents and siblings were all killed by Russian soldiers, I was forced to live on my own. I would not stay in the Afghani orphanage. They were Hell." Sousuke's face went stiff.  
  
Kaname's father felt his ears ringing. His daughter had never told him about Sousuke's past.  
  
"Yes. If I was fortunate, I could steal fresh food from stalls or passing truck. Or, a good night would be one where I managed to find edible rubbish before the dogs or rats did. When I grew stronger and quicker, the dogs and rats themselves provided nourishment. Fresh meat was better than carcasses." Sousuke still had trouble with the concept of pets, from time to time.  
  
Sousuke worked at chopping some onions. He didn't see Shunya go dead white.  
  
"When I was taken into the mujahadeen camps, things were not all that much better, not even when I proved to be one of their better fighters. Again, I fought with the dogs for food. I ate why others found unsatisfying. Necessity taught me to identify edible flora and fauna. To gain better food meant accepting pity...acting like a slave... or fighting for it. Survival of the fastest and fittest." Sousuke held up the onion. "I would have been beaten if they ever found me with something like this."  
  
Kaname's father couldn't imagine what Sousuke had been through. He didn't know if he should sympathize with the young man for his plight and admire him for his resilience, or run in abject fear and horror, wondering just when he might snap.  
  
"Even now, things are not much better." Sousuke sighed. There was a downside to learning about food and taste.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"School food, Sir. I do not wish to speak about it. That is too terrifying. Also, in the field, I exist on MREs during short missions that go as planned. Their benefits are being portable, prepared, and packaged. Nothing more."  
  
"And in other missions?" Shunya hadn't been taught about survival skills during his stay in the post-war Japanese military. The army had a different responsibility then.  
  
"When the food runs out, I live off the land. Wilderness survival has as many rules as gourmet cooking, Mr. Chidori. Are you proficient in such things?" Again, it was something that Sousuke thought should be a given.  
  
"Negative. I mean, No." Shunya's face was easily read---the look said 'For heaven's sake, why?'  
  
Sousuke wasn't surprised. Once again, he would show Kaname's father that he was well-trained and self-sufficient.  
  
"Never take a chance on a plant that you cannot identify. Depending on your activities, you can go for weeks without food, if entirely necessary. That is in contrast to water---you can die in as short as three days without water. A point to remember: it takes three times the amount of water to digest proteins when compared to starches and vegetation." Sousuke had spoken to the Principal about having a survival course added to the Jindai curriculum, but she had said that donations only go so far.  
  
"I see." The caveats had no real usefulness in civilized society. The amount of water send down the Chidori toilet each day could keep Third World villages alive.  
  
"Do not take a chance on mushrooms." Sousuke pointed to a basket of mushrooms over on the counter. "Do not eat any plant with milky sap. It is best to avoid vegetation with any sign of spoilage, fungus, or mildew--- they may contain harmful toxins."  
  
Sousuke picked up a carrot, looking at the attached greens. "Many people have been killed by wild hemlock, mistaking it for wild carrots and parsnips. As such it is best to avoid plants with parsley like foliage. One would be well advised to skip plants with bulbs or beans inside of pods... stems or leaves with a bitter or soapy taste... spines, hairs, or thorns... almond scent... grain heads with pink, purplish, or black spurs... and anything with a three leaf pattern."  
  
Shunya was not annoyed by Sousuke's fountain of knowledge the way Kaname would have been. He was amazed at how much Sousuke knew... how much he needed to know just to survive. He was just a seventeen year old boy!  
  
Or was he? That was his biological age. Just what went on inside that head of his???  
  
"It's probably just best to see what someone else eats. If they keel over, don't finish up after them." Mr. Smith had felt left out. He hovered at the fringe of the kitchen, looking at a broom handle Sousuke had laid out as a demarcation line.  
  
Sousuke and Shunya looked at one another. Sousuke ignored Mr. Smith and gave a quick lecture on cooking plants, leaching certain nuts, and using tree sap for sweetening.  
  
"You should just bring a bottle of Log Cabin with you," the larger bodyguard claimed when Sousuke told about the value of maple, birch, walnut, and sycamore trees. "They have nice easy opening caps. Microwavable, too."  
  
Sousuke and Shunya both closed their eyes. It did not make Mr. Smith disappear.  
  
"Mr. Smith, Kaname should be returning home soon. Could you keep an eye out for her on the street. She will probably need help carrying bags." Shunya wiped his forehead when the portly man headed outside.  
  
Sousuke went on to discuss animal sources of food while Kaname's father began taking large numbers of ingredients out of cupboards, spice racks, drawers, crispers, coolers, and the refrigerator.  
  
"Smaller animals are easier to prepare in the field. With relatively few exceptions, you can eat anything that crawls, swims, walks, or flies." Sousuke read over a number of recipes as he spoke, peering at them intently, as if they were mission logs, weapons manuals, or repair manifestos. It was amazing, the things that Kaname's father knew.  
  
Shunya wasn't certain he wanted to hear any more. But, he could afford to be polite. Depending on how things went, this might be the only real conversation he had with Sousuke.  
  
"Insects are highly abundant and easily caught. One has to avoid adults that sting...brightly colored insects... anything with a pungent odor, particularly caterpillars... spiders... and any creature likely to harbor disease, such as ticks. Most things can be eaten raw. Anything with a hard shell can harbor parasites, so should be cooked first. Wood grubs may be bland, but there are species of ants that are rather sweet." Sousuke went on to describe various insects.  
  
Shunya was reminded of one of his fellow gourmets. He always spoke in that same tone of voice about fancy foods and his favorite recipes.  
  
"Worms are an excellent source of protein. Freshwater crustaceans are suitable as well. Freshwater fish present no danger of poison, though catfish do have poisonous barbells. Freshwater fish must be cooked, to kill parasites. There is no problem with saltwater fish, but puffer fish, trigger fish, cowfish, trunkfish, oilfish, and red snapper all have body parts that contain toxins. Barracuda do not, but they mat transmit fish poisoning if eaten raw." Sousuke decided that he did not need to go into detail about the adverse effects of ciguatera.  
  
Kaname's father had never viewed sushi as a survival food, and vowed he never would!!! It's all a matter of perspective, he thought. It never hurts to see the world through someone else's eyes. In small doses. He began to understand why Kaname had referred to Sousuke as an otaku in the past.  
  
"Amphibians are easy enough to catch. Colorful tropical frogs and temperate toads should be avoided. Reptiles are a very good protein source. They should be cooked, but in an emergency can be eaten raw. Parasites that affect cold-blooded hosts usually do not cause serious disease in humans. But, one should not eat box turtles. They may look like a simple meal, but their diet is heavy on mushrooms, and they concentrate the toxin in their flesh. All bird species are edible, but their taste caries widely. Eggs...."  
  
The mention of eggs made Sousuke think back to the present day.  
  
"I apologize. I have spoken too much on irrelevant topics. I did not wish to bore you." Sousuke wondered why he had said so much. Kaname would have covered him with lumps and bruises by now. Could it be that he was growing more comfortable around Shunya? Or, was he making the mistake of letting his guard down too much too soon?  
  
"Don't worry, I would have stopped you if our time was short. There is much to do, but we have all day. It's nice to let someone else talk sometimes. Besides, everything you said was interesting. I hope I never ended up stranded... but if I do, I will have a better chance of getting out alive." The diplomat in Shunya was in full swing. He would have serious withdrawals if he went for a single day without quality food!  
  
An uninvited thought ran across his mind. He pictured Sousuke and Kaname at their wedding reception. The waiters were bringing out live animals. He almost cut himself while using a long sharp paring knife.  
  
Over his dead body!!! There would be caterers, a famous chef....  
  
No! What was he thinking??? Was THIS the man for his little baby?  
  
After that, Shunya began to work in earnest on the night's feast, passing along bits of advice and wisdom as he went. Sousuke, in turn, listened as hard as he could, trying to put some of his new skills to use.  
  
"We need what Kaname is collecting to finish things up a number of dishes, and to get started on some of the main dishes. For the Toasted Clam Rolls With Cheese, I need you to open and clean the shellfish in the refrigerator." Shunya never liked to have company while he cooked, but he was finding it useful to have an assistant.  
  
Sousuke shuddered momentarily.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Shunya had noticed the reaction.  
  
"Negative. Not really. I have learned to avoid shellfish in the wild, with the exception of starfish and sea urchin. I have learned certain lessons the hard way. Many types of shellfish have times of the year where they emit toxins. Also, shellfish that pass the night without being covered by the tide are taboo." Sousuke liked sea food in general, but stayed away from shellfish.  
  
"Well, not to worry. These will be fine. As a caveat, if you buy fresh clams or oysters in shell, let them chill in the freezer for an hour or longer to make them easier to open and shuck." It didn't matter who was listening. Shunya liked to talk about cooking.  
  
"I will, Sir!"  
  
"By the way, some people view oysters as an...... aphrodisiac. Do you and Kaname eat oysters together?" Shunya had slid that one in there quickly, like a stiletto up under the ribs.  
  
"Uh......... NO SIR!!!" Sousuke was sweating. He had nothing to hide. But, the idea of an aphrodisiac had him flustered.  
  
Shunya wasn't certain how to judge his reaction. Was he a naïve youth, or had he and kaname been doing things that sat heavily on his conscious?  
  
"Of course, for a soldier, there are probably a lot of things they try, right? I mean, with a different girl in every port and a grateful lady after a successful mission...." Shunya disguised his question with a laugh. He began sorting through a small container of bean sprouts, throwing out anything that looked suspicious. He was eager to find out just how suspicious a character Sousuke was.  
  
"Umm.... errr...." Sousuke was blushing. "I wouldn't know that, Sir. If I even thought about such things, Kaname would beat me to within an inch of my life."  
  
"Really?" Shunya wasn't too pleased with the degree of closeness such an act might suggest. He was also none too pleased to hear any inference to bad temper or violent behavior on his daughter's behalf. "Does she abuse you terribly?" The young man better be careful what he said about Kaname!  
  
"Not really, Sir. I have been held captive in torture huts and underground bunkers. A halisen is nothing compared to that. Besides, I often deserve some form of admonishment. I hadn't realized that before." Sousuke gently touched the top of his head. It wasn't sore today.  
  
"But you do now? Why do you let Kaname treat you that way, in any case? Wouldn't a calmer more considerate girl be to your benefit?" Another sly thrust. Shunya moved on to seed and slice a number of chilies.  
  
"Negative. We understand one another. We care about each other. But, she has difficulty expressing her feelings sometimes. And, she has had to deal with difficult times in the past. You are aware of that." Sousuke looked over at Shunya.  
  
Shunya didn't say anything. Family matter should stay between family members.  
  
"There are times when she needs to vent.," Sousuke continued. "It is better that she deals with her feelings instead of keeping them inside." Sousuke stared at nothing in particular. His eyes had a faraway look.  
  
"I have learned that myself lately. Being struck on the head is the least I can do for her." Sousuke thought back to North Korea and the medicines he had taken. He shuddered, thinking about the way he was forced to deal with his own suppressed and repressed emotions.  
  
"Yes. It's better than drugs or tobacco, I suspect." Shunya cleaned the small cutting board he had been using. "Neither you nor Kaname smoke, do you? Drink? Use drugs?" Shunya's voice was flat. Overly so.  
  
"No. All of those impede a body's capacity to react. And, I will always have an aversion to drugs." Sousuke's hand curled up. He closed his eyes and chased away some memories.  
  
"That's good to hear. I'm glad the two of you have such good sense. By the way, what does Mithril think about having their agents develop an emotional attachment to their charges? I imagine that might impede one's ability to react, as well." Shunya tried not to smile. The opening had been too good to ignore.  
  
"Well... they..."  
  
"Where was I? Oh, yes. We will also need to slice the loaf of white bread thinly and prepare some melted butter. We'll build the appetizer when the clams have thawed sufficiently. There is also work to be done on the Pear- Chicken Monte Cristo with Mozarella Sandwiches." Shunya placed a bowl of pears in front of a slack-jawed Sousuke..  
  
The younger man was given the task of coring, peeling, and slicing the fruit while Kaname's father busied himself with the slicing of cooked chicken. The overabundance of chicken was not an oversight. There was Chicken Breasts al' a Riviera to make later.  
  
Shunya grunted, trying to open a jar of horseradish.  
  
"May I try?" Sousuke took the jar.  
  
"Wait a moment. Putting on a pair of rubber gloves or placing a fat rubber band around the lid often solves the problem. I have---"  
  
"W-H-A-M-M-M-! Shattttttter.  
  
"Uh. I believe I struck it to hard." Sousuke had used the butt of his Glock. "It should be quite usable once I remove the glass fragments."  
  
"I.......... have.......... another .......... jar.........."  
  
"Good. Then it is not a problem." Sousuke nodded his head, relieved. Shunya's face was clear proof that he thought otherwise. The gourmet suddenly knew what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"While we work here, Sousuke... to save time as well as prevent unnecessary confusion... we should clean up and put utensils away as we go. An uncluttered work area lets you proceed more efficiently and cuts down on mistakes."  
  
"That is advisable. Mistakes often mean trouble in battle."  
  
"I imagine they are problematic at school too." Shunya wiped his hands on a dishrag.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Let's see. We should work on the Egg & Ginger Rice stir fry. I will need you to thinly slice some scallions. I will show you how to grate and chop ginger. Something to remember: to peel ginger easily, scrape the skin off with an edge of a spoon. If you freeze ginger first, it will be easier to grate. I would think that blowing up lockers at school would constitute a mistake." Shunya didn't look up.  
  
Sousuke froze. That was a rather abrupt transition...scallions... ginger... explosions. He swallowed. There was an instructive parallel there that he doubted had been intended.  
  
"Sir, it was. I was concerned about security. As the bodyguard of a Whispered, I am a potential target myself." Sousuke began to sweat. He was all too aware of his personal list of past indiscretions.  
  
"Of course. Of course. But, I should think that good judgment would be a necessary trait in a bodyguard." Shunya placed an open recipe book under a clear glass tray to hold it open. He could still read the pages.  
  
"After you finish with those items, I have some things I need done for the Shrimp & Peanut Pan-Fried Udon. The broccoli needs to be washed and stemmed. Tomatoes need to be drained and chopped. The rosemary needs to be finely chopped. We'll need another two teaspoons of minced garlic."  
  
"Sir, yes Sir!"  
  
"How does Kaname feel about such occurrences, Sousuke? I hope she didn't find them funny or exciting." Shunya began grating orange peel that would be needed later for Beef Brisquet with Burgundy Orange Sauce. He waited for the answer with baited breath.  
  
"No, Mr. Chidori. She was quite upset, even more so when the student class President came to my defense and the Principal failed to take significant action." This was definitely a topic of conversation Sousuke would have liked to avoid. But, any attempt to change the subject would be obvious.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that, at least. As I understand it, one week the school had a repair bill of 435,000 yen. I suspect that Mithril must have been paying for the damage, or had made some sizeable contributions to the school or high-ranking officials." Kaname's father was well-informed.  
  
Sousuke began to wonder if he was trying to swim upstream against a strong current. Even so, swim he must. There was a figurative waterfall at his back.  
  
"I'll also need you to cut mushrooms in quarters. One pound should do. They should be washed first, but not in running water. Mushrooms act like little sponges. Take a wet clothe or moisten a clean sponge, then roll the mushrooms across them." Shunya smelled the orange zest. It was a good familiar scent.  
  
Lifting a basket of mushrooms, Sousuke had one fall out. It bounced across the floor. "Hmmm... almost looks like a rolling eye." Sousuke would have smacked himself in the forehead if his hands weren't full.  
  
"Awww...." Shunya had accidentally skinned a small part of a finger tip. Putting it in his mouth, he tried to ignore that previous remark.  
  
"Eh hem. I should have mentioned something about shrimp. They curl into a semicircle when they're done. When tightly coiled, they are overdone. If you cook them in a neutral oil, the flavored oil can be used in a hot or cold vinaigrette sauce. I also heard that you tackled your teacher, and tried to flush a fellow student's head in the toilet." Once again, Shunya acted like a fighter keeping the sun to his back.  
  
Sousuke was trying hard to remember all of the tasks he had been assigned. Being an Arm Slave pilot... and having been through numerous briefings... should have made that easy. However, Shunya's questions were making it hard. He quickly began plucking mushrooms out of a pot of water he started rinsing them in..  
  
"Sir, the first was an honest misinterpretation. I saw someone in possible concealment as Kaname was walking by. Also, at the time, the boy you mentioned was suspected of writing graffiti about Kaname in the Boy's Room. For example...." Sousuke went on to give an eidectic recounting of the things he had seen.  
  
Shunya banged his head on a rack of hanging skillets. He had never done that before.  
  
"It turns out that his distraught girlfriend was the culprit. But, he had been harassing Kaname---I put a stop to that. There were no explosions or bloodshed, Mr. Chidori."  
  
"Commendable... if somewhat uncommon... right?" Shunya tried to corral the swinging skillets. They clanged together like a set of noisy church bells.  
  
The noise had attracted Mr. Smith. "Guys. Could I trouble you for an early lunch?" he patted his belly.  
  
"NO!!!" Both Shunya and Sousuke had answered at the same time. Shunya shook a skillet in his hand.  
  
"OK. Keep up the good work then. Oh, by the way... I saw Miss Kaname coming up the sidewalk. She should be here any moment. Keep her out of the parlor, if you can. I called in and ordered the Playboy Channel for the afternoon."  
  
Shunya started walking forward, but stopped at the broom handle. "That man..." He hung his head, mumbled a few words, then was fine again.  
  
"I do not wish to speak out of place. I trust that he has served well in the past. He does not act in a professional or comforting manner." Sousuke felt obligated to finally speak on his observation.  
  
"He was instrumental in helping my fiance in the past. She owes him a debt of gratitude. While we are on the subject, I am very curious to know how an entire high school found itself naked or nearly so. Not a common occurrence, I would think." Shunya's voice carried a touch of anger. It was not only because of the large bodyguard.  
  
For a moment, Sousuke pictured Cmdr. Mardukas' face on Shunya. A mushroom shot away from his knife and landed in the egg whites.  
  
"I had ordered some necessary equipment, Sir. My arms supplier made a mistake and mailed a different item. While I was calling him to determine its nature, a classmate thought it was my thermos and consumed the contents. I was concerned that it was a deadly virus, and quarantined the entire classroom to prevent further spread." Sousuuke straightened his back. How could ANYONE find fault with that?  
  
Shunya felt a chill go down his spine. A high school student was talking about his arms supplier.  
  
"Mob mentality took over when a teacher opened the door. The other students ran about the school, spreading the Full Monty bacteria." Sousuke was sweating. He had barely survived the ire of his classmates and the subsequent punishment from school officials.  
  
"I see. The reports were correct, I take it. Clothing disintegrated? Entirely?" Shunya was being extremely careful with the knife he had started using.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"And... did you... happen to see.......... Kaname naked.......... did her clothes melt away, too?" Shunya turned, knife in hand. Sousuke was reminded of the look the janitor had when he learned that Sousuke and Tsubaki had killed and cooked his treasured carp.  
  
"Uh...." Sousuke's Fight or Flight mechanism was screaming for his attention. He knew his face was turning red. He remembered telling Kaname to take off her clothes. She had been sitting behind a privacy curtain, naked as could be. His thoughts and intentions at the time...  
  
"Daddy... I'm back...." It was Kaname. Sousuke was so rattled, he hadn't even heard her enter the house. "I got everything you needed. I had to buy a few different types of olive oil, not knowing which you wanted.  
  
"Hopefully they are 'Extra Virgin.'" Shunya looked at Sousuke when he said that, not Kaname.  
  
"Of course, Daddy. You taught me well." She knew that Extra Virgin oil was the best for salad dressings or pasta; for greasing pans, cheaper varieties were good enough. She smiled. The two men were working in the kitchen. Nothing looked damaged. Neither seemed injured. It must have been a great time for bonding.  
  
"I hope so. For Sousuke's sake." The knife zipped through chicken as if there were nothing there.  
  
"Uh..." Sousuke blinked repeatedly. His eyes were on the knife.  
  
"Daddy?" Kaname looked at her father... then at Sousuke... and wondered just what was going on.  
  
"It's nothing, pumpkin. We're both very busy now. Why don't you take a moment to relax, maybe watch some TV? Ayame's room could use some straightening up, too. We want everything nice for our company tonight." Shunya had been distracted himself. He forgot about Mr. Smith's proclamation.  
  
Kaname left the kitchen humming a happy tune.  
  
"Sir?" Sousuke asked. He hadn't forgotten.  
  
"Back to the subject of that bacteria. Did you---"  
  
"Sir, the TV set. Mr. Smith...." Sousuke blushed.  
  
"What? WHAT?!!" Shunya dropped the knife and hurried towards the parlor. Too intent on his destination, he began to run... tripped over the broom handle... and slid into the parlor.  
  
Sousuke stared. It was as if he kept putting the cold blade of a knife against the back of his own neck.  
  
"You sly dog, Mr. C. No reason to try and sneak in. You can watch this with me and let the boy do all the work." Mr. Smith and looked over at the archway leading to the hallway. "You can too, Miss Kaname. Better to learn some things from a professional performer, than some punk on the street."  
  
Kaname's eyes nearly fell out of her head. She blushed. Then she had a wicked idea. Sousuke had spent all morning peacefully. He might need something to make him sweat a bit... keep him in line. She stepped away from the opening and skipped back into the kitchen.  
  
Shunya grabbed the remote and removed the batteries, throwing them out a window. He unplugged the television set.  
  
While her father lectured Mr. Smith, Kaname sashayed over to a sweating Sousuke. "Want to take a break and watch some TV, soldier?" She played with the top button on her blouse.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh......"  
  
Kaname had only seen that look on Sousuke once before: it had been when he had flipped Cmdr. Mardukas at Jindai, thinking he was a pervert who had frightened a locker room of girls.  
  
"Kaname. I think I need to be extracted from the battlefield. The situation is approaching critical." Sousuke looked off towards the parlor. Shunya would be returning any moment now. His mood would not be improved. No. Probably quite the opposite. "If I call, it is possible that helicopters could be commandeered..."  
  
"Relax, you big idiot. I was only joking. Besides, what kind of trouble can you find in a kitchen?" Kaname gave Sousuke a quick kiss.  
  
"I'M BACK...." Shunya's voice was still somewhat loud. "WHERE WERE WE...." 


	10. Chapter 10

Kaname smiled.  
  
While she was out running errands, she had come to a startling realization. Mr. Smith hadn't been hired primarily for his bodyguard skills, which seemed near nonexistent, at least in the home setting. He had been enlisted as a chaperon without his knowledge.  
  
She never remembered her father being so sly.  
  
But, the plan would backfire. The one time peace officer was snoring away on the couch. Kaname had fed him, brought him a beer behind Sousuke's back, and put the TV back in working order. A piece of cake for Jindai High School's student council Vice President and Class Representative.  
  
Now, she could spend some time alone with Sousuke.  
  
Kaname just HAD to know how he had been getting along with her father. She was hopeful, but had a queasy feeling in her stomach. Sousuke looked worse than he had when he got back from North Korea. 'But, that just meant that he needed some Kaname Chidori time!!!'  
  
'Ah. There he is, the big idiot. Sitting in that chair staring at the oven. He looks like the gargoyles on the top of that French cathedral, whatever its name was.'  
  
"Soooouuuusss-kaaaaaaaaayyyyyy....." She smiled when she walked over to the young soldier. He had watched her every step of the way. 'One point for him.'  
  
"Kaname. Have you come to assist me in my solemn duty?" He turned his attention back to the stove. 'Point deducted.'  
  
"No, stupid head! I came to see you. We haven't had a lot of time to see much of each other since we got here. Daddy's off to get Ayame. The traffic's bad this time of day, so we have some time. Our brave and ever watchful chaperon is off in dream land." Kaname came around behind Sousuke and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Chaperon?" Sousuke sounded confused. "Is there someone here I haven't met yet?"  
  
"Of course not. I know you've been wondering the same thing I have. Why is Mr. Smith here? To make certain we don't spend time alone, together." Kaname gave Sousuke a quick squeeze. "That makes me mad. Just for that, we ARE going to spend some time together." She would have done that any way, but this made it seem like a victory or something.  
  
"I see. I will be glad for your company, then. There are a number of things cooking, on the stove and in the oven. Your father has entrusted me with their surveillance. I cannot afford to fail this mission!" Sousuke crossed his arms over his chest and renewed his watch.  
  
A ladle clubbed Sousuke in the back of the head.  
  
"Owww. That hurt, Kaname!"  
  
"Good. I can't believe how big of an otaku you can be sometimes. I'm lonely, Sousuke. I think you can spare some time for me. This trip is for us, after all." Kaname stamped her foot. "We can turn off the heat for a while, then turn it on later. No one will know the difference. Big oaf!"  
  
Kaname just knew what would happen if they left the kitchen together with the heat on. Even if nothing normally would have happened, disaster would strike, just to spite her.  
  
"I don't know..." Sousuke rubbed his head, a dubious look on his face.  
  
"That's right, YOU don't. Since when do things change? I Know. That's all that matters. Remember who I said does your thinking for you, Sousuke?" Kaname kissed the top of the young man's head. "All better?"  
  
"No, not really. A kiss may be pleasant, but I see no way in which it could have any medicinal purposes. In fact, given the nature of saliva, a---"  
  
WHACK-K-K-K-!--!---!  
  
"Which do you like better, Sousuke? The kiss, or the ladle?" Kaname was hitting the utensil against her palm.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"You need to think about it?" Kaname's eyebrows went up.  
  
"No! The kiss. But, my duty..." Sousuke kept looking between the stove...Kaname...the cook top...Kaname... the broiler....  
  
"We've had the 'duty and obligation' talk, Sousuke. Be honest. Don't you want to spend some time with me? I've really missed you...." The look she turned on him would have melted any man's heart.  
  
Sousuke sighed. Shunya was right. Emotional entanglements could get in the way of one's assignment. But, Kaname's father wasn't there right then.  
  
"I would like that." With Kaname jumping up and down with glee, Sousuke went around turning down or shutting off the heat. "If something goes wrong, it will be on both of our heads."  
  
"Nothing will go wrong. Come on-n-n-n-n-n-n...." The blue-haired girl pulled Sousuke all of the way to her room, then shut the door. "Now, come sit next to me. Between kisses, you can tell me what you and Daddy have been doing all day."  
  
Sousuke was still a little uncomfortable thinking about kisses, after he and Kaname had been caught by Shunya in the kitchen. The older man didn't say much at first, but his eyes had smoldered like something deep beneath the earth's crust.  
  
'You might like to take time to run around the block a few times while I speak with my daughter,' he had said.  
  
'That's a good idea, Daddy. Except I should probably join Sousuke. I know how you like to be alone in your domain....' Kaname's valiant effort fell on deaf ears.  
  
'Run.' Sousuke ran.  
  
'Sit.' Kaname sat.  
  
Sousuke was now on double secret probation.  
  
Kaname was one step away from the nunnery  
  
Kaname pushed Sousuke back on the bed some, so she could sit in front of him and pull his arms around her. Eyes closed like those of a contented cat, she came very close to purring. "OK, go ahead. Tell me how things went before you decided to try out for the Olympics."  
  
Sousuke gave Kaname a short summary of his day so far. She bit him every time he mentioned something otaku. She kissed him each time he sounded like he had done something right. She hugged him just because she could.  
  
"What's wrong, Sousuke?" Kaname opened her eyes, turned, and gazed at Sousuke's face. Her boyfriend had let out a long shuddering sigh.  
  
"I do not think that things are going well, Kaname. I know how much this means to you. I never want to fail you. Not with the way I feel about you." He actually sounded very down.  
  
"Don't give up, Sousuke. Daddy may come around. I'm proud of you. And I'm very happy you are doing this for me." Kaname caressed Sousuke's cheek with her hand. Not for the first time, she marveled at how she felt now, especially given her first impression of the moody military maniac.  
  
"I..." Sousuke went quiet, hanging his head.  
  
"Sousuke? What's wrong?" Kaname hated to see him like this. Something was causing him real pain.  
  
"It is not always advantageous to be in touch with one's feelings, Kaname, I...." He stopped again. He put his hand on Kaname's and closed his eyes.  
  
"It's OK...take your time... you know you can tell me anything. And, you probably should...."  
  
"Your father. I had hoped that he could come to like me. Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin is the closest thing I have to a father, but he is my commanding officer. I did not want only to win Shunya's favor... I had hoped to earn his respect." Sousuke looked out of the window, watching the occasional car drive by. "Some how, I feel very alone, now. That's foolish, I know."  
  
Kaname sat still a moment. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Gently, she pushed Sousuke down onto his side and snuggled on next to him. She put her hand on his face again, forcing him to look into her eyes.  
  
"It's not foolish, Sousuke. I've felt that way before, too. You should remember one thing... as long as I'm here, you're not alone." She put her arms around him. He responded by bowing his head against hers. The scent of the kitchen on him, mixed with the musky deodorant he usually wore. His heart beat slowly, almost in sync with her own. His breath tickled her neck.  
  
"Thank you Kaname." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, as if she were the only bit of buoyant material near a sinking ship.  
  
Kaname felt the blood rushing to her face. Sousuke's closeness, together with his vulnerability at that moment, pulled at her emotions. She tilted his face so she could kiss him. He was distracted at first, but then matched her own growing ardor.  
  
Neither had any idea how long they were lost in each other's presence. Sousuke was the first to come up for air. There was a look in his eyes that Kaname hadn't seen before. "I would do anything for you, Kaname. Anything."  
  
The words sent a thrill through her like none she had ever felt before. She knew he would die for her. But, this was something more, something from deep inside him.  
  
"Sousuke...." She kissed him again, brushing her lips along his neck. She held her breath. She pushed her self back a bit and looked into his eyes. This was her home away from home. The room was filled with things that brought back numerous pleasant memories. She was alone with the man she loved.  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"Anything, Sousuke?" Kaname was caught halfway between mindless desire and painful uncertainty. She wanted to jump up and pull the curtain closed, even though no one could see them in the shadows. Her body was running far ahead of her mind.  
  
Sousuke nodded his head.  
  
Kaname blinked repeatedly, feeling close to giving up. She set herself. Determined, she took Sousuke's hand and placed it on her breast. At that moment, she was very frightened. What if Sousuke pulled away? Would her heart break into a thousand tiny pieces? And what if she changed her mind too late, what then?  
  
Sousuke's eyes went wide. He began to sweat. There was a battle raging inside him too. The feel of his hand against Kaname's bossom sent a bolt of desire running through him. It felt good. Very good. Exceptionally good. The reaction seemed natural. He caressed her, drinking in her texture and softness. The look on her face excited him further.  
  
She wanted this.  
  
It felt good for her too.  
  
But, he was a soldier, sworn to protect her. She was in her father's house, having already survived one Third Degree. This was a mission into unknown territories, and there had been no briefing.  
  
What should he do?  
  
What might he feel next?  
  
He was afraid of the building tension inside him. Was it normal, or could it be a residue of his prior self, the one he became when he was ruled by his primal urges?  
  
Kaname made a low moaning noise, stretching her body out and rolling over onto her back. She opened her eyes to mere slits and spoke very quietly. "There are two of them, Sousuke." She drank in his features. He was eager, but tentative. His desire was evident, but so was his concern for her.  
  
It was wonderful.  
  
Sousuke took a deep breath and let himself go. This was not a time for thinking. His body was giving the orders. He was too well conditioned to disobey. He found himself stroking his hand over Kaname's side, down along her abdomen. He ran his hands around the full swell of her buttocks and learned the contour of her thighs and belly.  
  
Everything was a revelation.  
  
Kaname had started things, but found herself just as shy at first. Before she knew it, her hands were busy exploring Sousuke as well. His muscles were so firm, something she had noted many times in the past. Now, however, she felt the blood pounding in her head. He was so strong, but could be so gentle.  
  
To her, at that moment, he was the only person alive in the world.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Kaname got up and closed the curtains, just to be sure. She spared a quick glance for the clock. She put her ear against the door, to make certain Mr. Smith wasn't stirring. She turned a night light on.  
  
Fighting her own feelings of propriety, and brushing away her childhood fears that she was not really pretty, Kaname began unbuttoning her blouse. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but found she didn't care about plans and preconceptions.  
  
It felt right.  
  
She left her blouse on but opened. She unhooked her bra in the front. Kneeling on the bed again, she wished she could see the look in Sousuke's eyes. 'Take that, you big moron...'  
  
"Kaname...." Sousuke sucked his breath in when she put his hand where it had been before.  
  
"Shhhh... I love you Sousuke. It's OK. We don't have anything to be ashamed about." Kaname felt the breath hiss out between her teeth when Sousuke found just the right spot. "And if you stop, I will kill you."  
  
Sousuke fought down his fears and feelings of inadequacy. This was Kaname. She was everything to him. It would be alright to let himself go, as long as it was what she wanted.  
  
"I love you too, Kaname...." Sousuke felt a thrill when his touch had an effect on Kaname's nipples. Everything about her excited him. Literally and figuratively. He never wanted this moment to end. He was alive, not some kind of machine.  
  
"I want you to kiss me, Sousuke........everywhere........." Kaname lay back down again, treasuring every touch of Sousuke's hand and body. When his lips touched her, she pulled him tight and fierce.  
  
Things were not destined to go any further that day.  
  
Both would be relieved, but each also had feelings of regret.  
  
At one point, Kaname gently pushed Sousuke away.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for anything more, Sousuke." She didn't want to hurt him. She especially didn't want him to feel rejected or judged to be a failure. But, she discovered she had a limit, and they had reached it.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. I think I went this far only because you made me feel so good." She stroked his head before fixing her clothes.  
  
"I see. It is just as well. I began to feel I was doing too much, just because I wanted you to be happy. The feelings were so wonderful, that I was afraid I would never feel them again if I went too far. Also... I..." Sousuke sounded embarrassed.  
  
"What, Sousuke?"  
  
Sousuke didn't answer.  
  
"Sousuke?"  
  
Still, no reply.  
  
"Sousuke!!!" Kaname's voice was loud in his ear, but wouldn't carry beyond the room.  
  
"I...well...it is not a problem...." Sousuke could be seen to be blushing when Kaname opened up the curtains again.  
  
"Then, there shouldn't be any reason you can't tell me, right?" Kaname was feeling too good to be cross, but she wouldn't let Sousuke know that.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Sousuke Sagara!"  
  
"I...ummm...will need to...errr...change my undergarments..." Sousuke looked like he was about to drown in his own sweat. He was certain Kaname would take some offense at his admission.  
  
"Oh..." Kaname blushed. Then she smiled. She wasn't angry. Just the opposite...somehow, Sousuke's stammered confession made her feel very good about herself.  
  
"Then you better go do that. I need to straighten out the room before nosey Ayame gets home." She smiled. "Of course, if you want to go around like that...."  
  
Turning around, she found that Sousuke had grabbed some clothing...made his way to the door...opened it... and made his way into the restroom without her seeing him.  
  
Amazing.  
  
When they were both finished, it was time to check in on the dinner and get things going again. Everything was just fine. Mr. Smith was still fast asleep. Kaname got rid of the remote control batteries. Sousuke took care of the beer and plate.  
  
"I hope Daddy didn't count the bottles," Kaname said, still smiling. She gave Sousuke another kiss.  
  
"Uhhh... yes..." Sousuke would not put that past Kaname's father.  
  
"You need to get back in the kitchen. I need to finish with some cleaning. Onichi will be here before we know it. I can't wait until you meet her." She walked away, but came skipping back. "Thank you," she whispered in Sousuke's ear. Then, she picked up a dust rag and got to work.  
  
Kaname was a diligent worker, but she had a difficult time paying attention to her chores.  
  
She kept reliving her intimate moments with Sousuke. She whistled happily, feeling a renewal of her spunk and spirit. She had learned things about herself and Sousuke, and they were all good.. She had wanted something. She took charge of her own destiny and made it happen. It had opened up a whole new vista... or at least seemed that way at the moment. What couldn't she accomplish?  
  
Dust flew.  
  
Things were polished that didn't necessarily need polishing.  
  
Items were rearranged countless times until they were just right.  
  
The roar of a vacuum cleaner engine drowned out the snores of a napping bodyguard and chaperon.  
  
She had a secret now. Her father wouldn't know. Ayame wouldn't know. Her friends at school wouldn't know. Nobody, except her and Sousuke. That made her feel even closer to him. They hadn't consummated their ultimate needs and desires, but she didn't feel disappointed  
  
Kaname felt hopeful. Whispered. Mithril. Father. School. Life. None of those seemed insurmountable now. She had a right to feel happy. Didn't she?  
  
Sousuke still wondered just what had happened.  
  
He hadn't seen that coming.  
  
It was unacceptable for a Specialist to be caught with his pants down! Wrong choice of words....  
  
In his erotic fantasies, he had pictured things, but nothing had come close to reality. Those dreams had left him feeling embarrassed and confused. He wasn't embarrassed now. He had let himself go.  
  
The world hadn't come to an end.  
  
Kaname didn't go up in a puff of smoke.  
  
At least not yet.  
  
When he walked into the kitchen, things seemed different. Turning the stove back on and raising the heat on the burners, Sousuke knew why. It had nothing to do with the room and everything to do with him. His head was still in the clouds. The world seemed to be in balance. There was a feeling of peace within him that he had never felt before.  
  
There was almost a sense of pride. Almost.  
  
Relief, too.  
  
Not paying close enough attention, he knocked a bowl of exotic nuts onto the floor. They bounced, rolled, and skipped off in all directions. Sighing, he bent over to retrieve them all.  
  
Why was he feeling this way?  
  
He knew w-h-a-t had caused his present state, but he couldn't figure out the mechanism. The peaceful feeling that came from fishing was different. That pastime was something he did alone. It allowed him moments of being in his own little world, one with Nature, away from orders, weapons, fighting, and dying. It was the peace that kept bringing him back again.  
  
The calm and serenity that he felt now were not what would draw him back to Kaname. His heart yearned for her more than ever before. He couldn't help but think about the excitement he had felt. It was amazing that he could feel something like that. It was even more miraculous that the feeling came from something he did with someone else. Sharing. Mutual desire. Exploration. Even trust.  
  
What would this do to his relationship with Kaname?  
  
He felt even closer than before. Was he doing the right thing? Could he maintain the focus he needed to do his job as her protector? He had no way to know that yet. But, the new warmth within him suggested that his motivation was evolving yet again. He had once protected Kaname out of duty. He would now protect her out of love.  
  
He brushed away the feeling of guilt, but it was more persistent than any fly. Brush it away once, and it came back as two flies. Brush them away again, and the number grew. The sound of buzzing was deafening.  
  
Sousuke knew that he had crossed yet another line.  
  
It was another step in growing up, as a person. But, it was one more step away from the soldier he once was. Would he become something better, stronger, and more in touch with the world? Or, was he beginning to distance himself from the people and profession that had literally and figuratively saved his life?  
  
What was he doing?  
  
Where was he headed?  
  
He heard the front door.  
  
"Kaaaa-naaaaa-maaaaay....."  
  
There was no doubt who that was.  
  
"Ayame! No running in the house! Go get yourself cleaned up and ready for dinner."  
  
There was no doubt who that was, either.  
  
When Shunya walked back in the room, Sousuke was sitting on his perch, watching the oven. The temperature was back where it should be. Everything looked fine. Nothing had caught fire. Nothing had dried out. Nothing had exploded all over the outside of the cook top or inside the oven.  
  
Neveretheless, Sousuke felt as if a spotlight were trained on him.  
  
He felt as if he sat on the defendant's chair, waiting for the jury leader to read the verdict.  
  
Could Shunya notice any difference in him?  
  
Would he suspect?  
  
"Well, it seems that everything is in good order, Sousuke. I may have judged you wrong in some ways. Perhaps you can be trusted after all." Shunya took his apron off of a rack and put it back on.  
  
Sousuke blinked too often and too quickly, saying nothing.  
  
"Hopefully, Kaname didn't pester you while you sat your watch." Shunya took his tasting spoon out of his pocket and tasted a few simple side dishes that Sousuke had whipped together before being dragged away by Kaname. "Good. Not bad for a first try. I'll touch them up a bit and they'll be done."  
  
Sousuke still didn't say anything. He had an unreasonable fear that if he opened his mouth, the truth would come rushing out. Was it already written all over his face?  
  
"Now, we have something very important to discuss, young man." Shunya's voice sounded stern, almost angry.  
  
Sousuke stood at attention. He couldn't help himself. Memories of times he had been dressed down by Lt. Cmdr. Mardukas flashed before his eyes.  
  
"Sir, yes Sir!" It felt as if there were a large lump in his throat.  
  
"Can you guess what it is?" Shunya walked over to stand in front of Sousuke. His eyes bored into the younger man's.  
  
"Uh...I... um... we...." Sousuke began to sweat heavily.  
  
"Well? It's not as if I didn't mention it before!" Shunya took a step closer, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Sir... we... the..."  
  
"Table setting!!!" Shunya sounded exasperated. Young people these days!!!  
  
"Of course! I recall you mentioning that, Sir." Sousuke almost fainted with relief. How close had he been to blurting out something disastrous? Cluelessness can only be suppressed for so long!  
  
"Then why didn't you speak up? Show some back bone. It's not as if you really have any reason to fear me. After all, I am sharing intimate gourmet secrets with you!" Shunya almost bristled. The youth had better appreciate the pearls of wisdom he was about to receive. He thought momentarily about silk purses and sow's ears.  
  
Sousuke had to reach for a glass of water and drink, just to keep from choking.  
  
Intimate. Secrets. Sharing  
  
Had there been another word? Yes. Gourmet.  
  
"Oh... Ayame... you can do your homework later. I have neglected teaching you this before, so you can come learn with the young man." Shunya waved his hand, calling his youngest daughter into the room.  
  
"But Daddy, I wanted to go talk with Kaname. She seems so happy. I was just wondering what put her in such a good mood." Ayame turned to look at Sousuke. "Do you know, Sousuke?"  
  
Sousuke felt as if he had been snap frozen. If anyone bumped into him or hit him with a hammer, Winter would come early.  
  
"Uh......... well......... women are mysterious. Men cannot always figure them out......." Sousuke wondered if Ayame could smell fear.  
  
He could.  
  
"Good answer! Maybe you are not so clueless after all." Shunya walked them all into the dining area, turning the light up to full. The shadows on the wall all seemed to be pointing at Sousuke.  
  
"OK. Down to business. How to place your guests. Placing people is one of the most important and difficult things; it is a major feature for a successful dinner..." Shunya looked to see if he had everyone's attention. Ayame stood at attention, mimicking Sousuke.  
  
"Host and hostess do not sit side by side, but face each other." For this deal, even though she was technically a guest, Oichi would serve as the hostess. She would assume the role full time after she and Shunya were married.  
  
"Sir!" Sousuke needed to break his train of thought. He remembered being side to side with Kaname, as well as face to face.  
  
"Good. Your enthusiasm is commendable. We may make something out of you yet. Gentlemen and ladies must be alternated as much as possible." Shunya was definitely in his element. One could tell by his carriage and the snap of his voice.  
  
"And Sousuke must be kept as far away from Kaname as possible, right????" Ayame smiled at her father, then sidled up close to the young soldier.  
  
Shunya glowered at the two of them. Sousuke began to sweat. Ayame giggled. "Ayame...."  
  
"He can sit next to ME, Daddy." Ayame stuck out her lower lip and steeled her gaze, daring her father to deny her.  
  
Grumbling, Shunya continued. "The male guest of honour seats to the right of the hostess, and the lady guest of honour to the right of the host. Left handsides are 'second best.'"  
  
"Sousuke sits next to Oichi!" Ayame clapped. The look Shunya gave her suggested that Sousuke might be dining outside the window, in the front yard.  
  
The young operative looked at the bubbly young girl. Didn't she know that her actions were more likely to get him in trouble than not?  
  
Probably.  
  
"Married couples should not sit side by side nor face each other, except if they are newly wed or officially fiancés. Having done this, if you still have different alternatives, first take into account the natural affinities and different personalities of your guests. As for yourself, be practical and choose a seat providing you an easy reach to the kitchen..."  
  
"Sousuke should have a seat that allows him to get away fast, right Daddy?" Aayame blinked, trying to look charming. "Especially if he does anything wrong..."  
  
Sousuke swallowed hard.  
  
Shunya had a mental picture of a balls and chains for Sousuke and a gag for Ayame.  
  
"You should prepare your 'table plan' in advance and place your guests one by one when you are ready to serve." Shunya handed out copies of his plan to Sousuke and Ayame. They were not here just to learn... they would be setting the table. "Next. The essential rules to place your tableware in the right manner..."  
  
Shunya looked at Sousuke. "No combat knives!!!"  
  
Sousuke nodded. A memory of his hand on Kaname's breast snuck in unannounced. He smiled, then quickly made his face blank again.  
  
What was his mind trying to do to him???  
  
Shunya stared for a moment before continuing. "For official dinners, white tablecloth is the only solution; for dinner with friends or family, you can use a fancy clothing. It always has to be made of 'noble' tissue and be associated with assorted napkins."  
  
The word 'clothing' had Sousuke daydreaming about Kaname opening her blouse. He closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Eh hem. Glasses. They have to be stemmed glasses. You need to have different types, at least three. Of course you need Champagne glasses, which we call "flutes" because of their long shape and they are only used for this beverage. Then you will need classical shaped stemmed glasses, larger for water and smaller for wine. If you wish to be more sophisticated, you can add a third of smaller size which will enable you serve red and white wines into different glasses, with the smallest for white wine."  
  
Shunya took out a number of glasses from a fancy antique European piece of furniture. "The Order of display on table is from left to right, starting biggest ... Champagne flute... water glass ... first wine glass ... second wine glass. If you only have one size glass, put two side by side for each diner. You MUST have a water glass and a wine glass. Sousuke, are you paying attention?"  
  
"Uh...Yes, Sir!"  
  
"I bet he was thinking about someone. A girl. Kaaa-naa-maay...." Ayamae pulled on Sousuke's sleeve. "Right?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"He had better be thinking about setting the table. Both of you ought to be. Knives should be displayed on the right side of the plate, the blade turned towards the plate." Shunya caressed a knife, looking at Sousuke.  
  
Sousuke gulped.  
  
Ayame whispered "Kaname... Ka-na-may... Kaaa---naaa---maaay...."  
  
"Forks are displayed on the left side, prongs on the tablecloth." Shunya tested the points for no particular reason.  
  
"Soup spoon is displayed alongside the fork, outside." Sharpened, a spoon made a useful weapon in prisons... why not elsewhere, too. Shunya shook his head, chasing away the bizarre thoughts.  
  
"Teaspoon or cake fork are displayed on the top, between the plate and the glasses. If you have to display several pieces on the same side, the rule is to display in the order of use. You may display a different number of pieces on each side. Ayame, what are you doing?"  
  
Ayame was staring up into Sousuke's face. "I bet he was thinking about kissing Kaname...."  
  
"He better NOT be. Not after earlier today. And not if he knows what's best for him!" Shunya was wise enough to realize he made a mistake, the moment the words had left his mouth. Ayame would be fully primed now. "Right...young man???"  
  
"As you instructed, Sir!" Sousuke knew he was turning red.  
  
Damn!  
  
Shunya stared a moment longer, one eyebrow creeping higher and higher. "If you wish to make your life easier, have one different service setting per course... salad setting... meat setting... cheese setting...cake server... and so forth."  
  
"Where did you kiss her?" Ayame whispered, but not quietly enough.  
  
Sousuke did not answer. He knew what Ayame meant. But, the word 'where' had more than one meaning.  
  
"TELL ME!!!" Ayame stomped on Sousuke's foot.  
  
"Ayame!" Her father's voice caused Sousuke to jump, but Ayame just stood still, quiet and composed.  
  
"Yes, Daddy dear?" She batted her eyes, then gave Sousuke a nudge.  
  
Shunya looked like he was about to come apart at the seams.  
  
"Plates must be placed two centimeters or one inch away from the table edge. How many, Sousuke?"  
  
"One inch sir! Or two centimeters...but why not two point five?" Sousuke shook off his fear and worry. His overly precise nature began fashioning a noose for him.  
  
Shunya just glared.  
  
"Two centimeters is sufficient, Sir!!!"  
  
"Yes. It.....certainly..... Is. If the plates are decorated, the pattern is displayed on the top side. The plates should be around 60 centimeters..... or 25 inches, young man.... apart from one another. At first, you must NOT display one plate on another... except for a soup entrée, where you may put the soup plate on a dinner plate. Ayame, do you have all that?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. Sousuke and Kaname were caught kissing. You probably yelled at them. Sousuke is in big trouble. You don't like him very much." Ayame curtsied.  
  
"Somebody.......... may not........... have any........... dessert tonight........."  
  
Sousuke's look was almost pleading. He should have known better. It was like dumping fuel on the fire or tossing loaded cartridges in a roaring blaze.  
  
"That's OK, Daddy. Sousuke's a soldier. He probably doesn't even like sweets." Ayame remembered that Sousuke had tried to explain things gently to her that morning. He was a really nice boy. It didn't stop her. "Except Kaname..."  
  
Shunya dropped a stack of exquisite antique China. Fortunately, nothing broke or chipped.  
  
Sousuke closed his eyes. At that moment, he couldn't picture Kaname if he tried.  
  
"You must use the same set of tableware.......... except for cheese and dessert.......... which can be different.......... or if you use a very specific pieces like a soufflé dish or a gratin dish.......... in this case.......... you should prefer white dishes.......... which will perfectly match with any other set of plates............" Ayame's father was breathing heavily when he finished.  
  
"Did you sneak a kiss when Daddy came to pick me up? I would have...." Ayame's eyes lit up as she waited for Sousuke's response. Her father spoke first.  
  
"If he had..... Mr. Smith would have shot him.... I left explicit orders." Shunya finished with the plates, then turned to his daughter. "Ayame... homework... NOW!!!"  
  
"But, Daddy..."  
  
"N.......... O........... W" The veins in his head throbbed. One ear twitched.  
  
"But...."  
  
"N-O-W-!--!---!"  
  
Ayame moved so quickly, even Sousuke was impressed.  
  
Shunya walked over slowly and stood in front of Sousuke. He smiled a crocodile's smile. "A soldier knows how to follow orders, right son?"  
  
Sousuke swallowed. "Of course, Sir!" Now...at the worst possible time... he remembered Kaname taking his hand in her own.  
  
"To remember an order, a soldier needs to have a good memory. Am I correct?"  
  
"Sir, Yes Sir!!!" Sousuke could hear some of the contented moaning noises that Kaname had made. There was an uncomfortable feeling below his belt.  
  
"And I trust that you remembered what I told you and Kaname earlier today."  
  
"It goes without saying, Sir!" If he and Kaname hadn't stopped when they had....  
  
"Good. Very good. Now tell me.... on your honor.... did you kiss my daughter again???" Shunya looked like a shark closing in on a wounded sea creature, blood drawing him on.  
  
Sousuke was trapped.  
  
He never lied.  
  
The question was simple.  
  
"No Sir!!!" He had pictured Ayame when he answered. "That would be improper!"  
  
Shunya stood there staring at him, waiting to see if he broke. It only gave Sousuke a renewed strength. He recalled painful memories of torture and interrogation. He had made it through all of them without giving in.  
  
"Good for you," Shunya finally said. "You may have saved a life here today."  
  
Sousuke stood quietly. He closed his eyes a moment. He had come dangerously close to answering 'Two lives.'  
  
"You will NOT be drinking tonight. But, that doesn't mean that I shouldn't teach you something about wines. Do you wish to learn?" Shunya found himself hoping the answer was 'yes.' If Sousuke eventually left America without Kaname, at least he should take something home with him.  
  
"Yes. That would be nice, Mr. Chidori. There is a lot I do not know." 'And, there is a lot that you do not know. I am not about to give up. Especially after today.'  
  
"Well, it is good to see you have sense enough to know that! Too many teenagers do not. Basic overall rules to chose your wine. For theEntrée? It is generally accompanied by a dry white wine or Rosé. Main course? Red wine for red meat; light red wine for white meats; dry white wine for fish or seafood. On a general base, fresh and light red wine goes with e-v-e-r-y-t- h-i-n-g. Rosé is not considered as a top wine; but it is good and fresh for casual meals when it's hot."  
  
Sousuke found himself feeling somewhat hot. Not just because of his thoughts about Kaname, but also because of the way Shunya just seemed to be writing him off. 'I am more than you realize. I won't make that mistake myself, any more. I am not unworthy. I am more than just my mistakes.'  
  
"Cheese? Red wine; preferably full bodied with powerful cheese flavors. Dessert? Sweet white wine." As they put the finishing touches on the table, Shunya went on to give brief instruction on wine utensils, wine temperature, wine tasting, and wine serving.  
  
Sousuke made it a point to listen very hard. He would remember these things. He was a Specialist, not some nobody off the street. The strength of his own pride surprised him. He rarely felt this way. Before, he would either agree with someone and degrade himself, or he would simply shrug things off without taking notice.  
  
Not today.  
  
Not now.  
  
Not after the things he had shared with Kaname. Despite her father's wishes!  
  
Speak of the Angel, and she appears. Kaname walked in, extensible to ask her father if there was anything she could do to help. Secretly, she had needed to catch a glimpse of Sousuke. She blushed. When her father turned away momentarily, she blew Sousuke a kiss and winked. She fought hard not to laugh seeing the look on Sousuke's face.  
  
Sousuke felt his desire rising again. Just great. Shunya was only a few feet away. 'Kaname, what are you doing?'  
  
When her father said that he and Sousuke had everything under control, Kaname left. Sousuke sighed. Louder and longer than he had would have wanted.  
  
"Bored, young man?" Shunya's voice was deceptively mild.  
  
"No, Sir!"  
  
"Good. The guests will be arriving soon. We have work to do." Shunya began lecturing Sousuke on etiquette as they got the appetizers, side dishes, and main entres ready for serving.  
  
Sousuke took a moment to catch his breath. This was all quite exhausting in its own way. At least the dinner should allow some time to relax. 


	11. Chapter 11

The doorbell rang.  
  
"They're here-e-e-ee-e-ee-e-ee-e...." Ayame's shout woke Mr. Smith. Running, she trampled on her father's foot and bumped Kaname into a laundry hamper.  
  
The door flew open, banging against the nicely paneled wall and shaking a picture off square. Oichi stood there; but, she wasn't shocked or discomforted. Ayame's greetings were consistent.  
  
"Oooo-iii-chi-i-ii-i-ii-i-ii-i-ii...." The youngest Chidori wrapped her arms around her father's fiance and gave her a tight hug. "Kaname's here...."  
  
"So I've heard." Oichi smiled at Ayame. The middle-aged woman looked extremely attractive in a nice upscale pants suit and tasteful jewelry.  
  
"And you know what?" Ayame's eyes were practically glowing.  
  
"What?" Oichi had a good idea what had the young girl all wound up.  
  
"Sousuke's here!!!" Ayame turned to see her father go from a scowl to a thin smile under Oichi's gaze. She did a credible stage whisper. "Daddy's been a t-e-r-r-o-r...."  
  
"Oh, he has, has he?" Oichi smiled at Shunya, one hand going up to smooth out her hair. "Well, you can tell me about that later." She had done a stage whisper too.  
  
"Ayame... let the guests into the house... remember your manners...." Shunya looked like a fighter who had been pinned against the ropes for a brief moment, only to break free just before a flurry of punches. A single bead of sweat formed at one temple.  
  
Oichi glided into the house, the picture of elegance and sophistication. She was followed by two young women, each of whom was equally well coiffed and dressed. They bowed when they stepped in front of Shunya.  
  
"Shunya, I would like to introduce my nieces. Both are on break from college in Europe, and are looking to transfer to a school in the States. Kumi Takashi is my sister Yumi's eldest." Oichi nodded to a short but beautiful young woman in her late teens. "Izumi Konoe is my sister Manami's youngest." Oichi smiled at a slender and exquisite young woman in her early twenties.  
  
Greetings and good wishes were spread amongst the gathering crowd. Kaname's eye was on the look out for Sousuke. He had better make a good first impression on Oichi. He had better NOT make too much of an impression on her nieces.  
  
Sousuke walked up to the foyer, still dressed in his apron. Seeing him, Ayame grabbed his hand and pulled him forward abruptly. He tripped over Shunya's leg and fell forward. Reaching out, he caught himself.  
  
Everything went dead quiet. Sousuke removed his hand from Kumi's breast quicker than he would have if he had leaned on a hot griddle.  
  
Kumi blushed, but met Sousuke's gaze, accepting his silent apology.  
  
Kaname growled, making Izumi smile. "Boyfriend?" she asked Kaname.  
  
"Yes!" Kaname said, louder than she intended.  
  
"No!" Shunya said automatically, drawing Oichi's disapproving glance.  
  
"Pity," Kumi said, taking a good look at Sousuke. She sighed.  
  
"Uh...." That, of course, was Sousuke.  
  
Ayame smiled. Things couldn't have worked better if she had planned that!  
  
Oichi diffused things with the smooth skill of a trained diplomat. "I've heard so much about you, Sousuke." Now that she and Shunya were affianced, she was privy to information about Sousuke and Mithril.  
  
"Kaname is a lucky girl. Isn't she, Shunya?" Oichi didn't take her eyes off of Sousuke. She intended to take his measure.  
  
"Well... he............. yes..." Shunya gave in, but only because it was Oichi asking. Kaname brightened at her father's brief acceptance. "For now." He HAD to add that.  
  
Oichi saw the near apoplectic look on Kaname's face. She winked at her step- daughter-to-be.  
  
"Shunya. You must have been working very hard to cook another remarkable meal. And, I've missed you. After the children settle in, we should go for a pleasant stroll around the block." The words were pleasant, even mellifluous.  
  
The girls all smiled. Shunya collapsed like an unfortunate souffle. "Yes, dear. I've missed you too."  
  
"How sweet." Oichi kept from smiling. There was no sense in abusing her power. "Sousuke, I notice your apron. Did you help prepare the meal tonight?" Her grin helped put the young soldier at ease.  
  
"Yes, mam. I have done what I can, mam." Sousuke still felt somewhat exposed, like a downed pilot in a vast open plain, no ground cover in sight.  
  
"Very good. So now you're a gourmet cook, too. A young man of many talents." Oichi's smile could have lit up the entryway by itself. "And call me Oichi."  
  
Kaname beamed..  
  
"He's a soldier. With all sorts of guns and stuff. Maybe he'll show you." Ayame stepped over to stand next to Sousuke. "They're in his bedroom!" She told that last to Kumi and Izumi.  
  
Kumi and Izumi looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"And, he's mine!" Kaname bumped Ayame aside, grabbing hold of Sousuke's arm.  
  
Oichi's eyes filled with knowing mirth.  
  
Shunya grumbled. "So, are either of you two young ladies looking for a boyfriend?" He almost sounded hopeful.  
  
Kaname stamped her foot.  
  
"Shunya." Oichi wrapped her hair around her finger.. "Do we have time for two times around the block?"  
  
"Not if we don't want things to get cold...." Kaname's father tugged at his apron. The look he turned on Sousuke made the younger man tremble for a moment. He looked like a guilty schoolboy when Oichi noticed his nasty scowl.  
  
"You might want to get rid of that apron," Oichi said to Shunya. "There's something I need to do for a moment, then we can go out on our stroll."  
  
Shunya sighed, then took of his apron. He handed it out for Sousuke to grab. His face said that he blamed the young soldier for his predicament.  
  
Sousuke, feeling the heat, went to hide himself in the kitchen.  
  
"Are you thirsty? The kitchen's this way." Ayame showed Kumi and Izumi through the house. "So's Sousuke...."  
  
Kaname was considering braticide. Yes, it was a new word. But, it fit.  
  
Before heading to the kitchen, Kaname stepped back around a corner, after having seen Oichi draw Ayame aside for a quick word.  
  
"So, it looks like you're really excited to have some visitors again." Oichi was well aware how lonely Ayame felt from time to time. She especially missed her big sister.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Has your father started letting you spend time with your friends at school and not just the children of the other diplomats?" Oichi knew that Shunya had always been worried about his daughters. Kaname's revelations about being Whispered... taken with the fact that her family might be useful in some kind of hostage situation... had driven him to distraction.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Not much, I guess." Oichi caught the look of sadness in Ayame's eyes, glad to see it give way to a look of determination.  
  
"Every time I go to a friends house, he sends Mr. Smith along. That's not a lot of fun!" Mr. Smith usually just sat in the car, but the fact that she had to have a glorified babysitter irked Ayame to no end.  
  
"There's not a lot of fun stuff we can do HERE... we don't have video games, a stereo, a computer, a pool...ANYTHING!"  
  
"And you father often works on the weekends, too." Oichi herself didn't have quite so tight a schedule. That would bode well for Ayame when they all moved to a new house together someday.  
  
"Nobody else's father does!"  
  
"Your father has a very important job. But, things will change someday. Remember? We've talked about patience before." Oichi had. She had also spoken with Shunya on the subject. He was a tough nut to crack, but there were signs he would eventually come around.  
  
"Yes.......... I.......... know.........." Ayame was chomping at the bit. There was obviously some place she wanted to run to. Oichi couldn't help but notice.  
  
"Mmmm Hmmm. Patience. Let me guess what's on your mind. Is it Kaname?" Oichi looked over to the corner Kaname was hiding behind.  
  
Kaname flattened herself against the wall. How had Oichi known? How long could she eavesdrop before her father or someone else caught her too.  
  
"Not really," Ayame groused. Her eyes and posture told a different story.  
  
"Ah. Big sister is not paying a lot of attention to little sister? Big sister brought someone else into the picture? Big sister is only here for a few days." Oichi had no difficulty remembering what it was like being the youngest child for a while. She also had a chance to watch a younger sister grow up as well.  
  
Ayame didn't answer at first. But, just like in certain volcanoes, the pressure sometimes builds up too fast or for too long.  
  
"She gets to do EVERYTHING! She gets to live in Tokyo. Nobody watches everything SHE does. It's a big deal when SHE comes for a visit. We get company come over because of HER. It's not fair. SHE even gets to have a boyyyyyyy frieeeeeend. Though probably not for long! Hmmmpppfff!!!" Ayame's eyes flashed.  
  
Kaname was taken aback. She had never given Ayame's situation a lot of thought. Sometimes she envied her younger sister, getting a chance to live with family.... not being Whispered....having someone cook and clean and wash for her.  
  
"I see. So, have you been a little trouble maker?" Oichi viewed that as a rhetorical question.  
  
"Not really...."  
  
"Ayamae?" Oichi's eyebrows twitched. Her voice deepened ever so slightly.  
  
"Maybe a little..."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Ayame just stuck out her lower lip and scowled.  
  
"You haven't been doing anything to get Sousuke in trouble so he has to leave, I hope, That's wouldn't be fair, would it? You don't hate him, do you?" Oichi had heard a lot about Sousuke from Kaname. She had gotten a different view from Shunya, talking to him on the phone. It seemed that the young man had a talent for polarizing people's opinions.  
  
The young girl looked torn. Oichi would bet anything that Ayame resented the attention that Sousuke got. She wondered if she might be spoiling for his attention, just the same.  
  
"Sousuke's cool. He's fun to watch. I don't HAVE to get him in trouble. He beat up Mr. Smith. Daddy made him go away, but he came back. Kaname just sat there waiting for him, not wanting to do anything else. Hmmppff. Mr. Smith took his gun and shot it in the house. Then a grenade. That was neat!" Ayame's eyes lit up.  
  
She obviously wanted to talk about Sousuke.  
  
"Then, he tried to peek in on Kaname in the shower, but Daddy didn't believe me!!!"  
  
"Really?" Oichi saw the sly look in Ayame's eyes. "That wasn't due to a trick on your part, was it?"  
  
"Daddy taped him in his room at night!" Ayame continued quickly, ignoring the question.  
  
"Not because of anything you did, I suppose?" Oichi realized that Ayame was the small fish.  
  
Shunya taped Sousuke in a room? That man needed a serious talking to. There was such a thing as being overprotective. They'd talked about that before.  
  
Ayame shook her head, an innocent look on her face.  
  
"You didn't bring that photo album out again, did you?"  
  
"And then, at breakfast, he wouldn't help me OR Kaname. Someone threw a brick in the window. Sousuke shot them with rubber bullets. The car crashed. You should have SEEN the alley!!! There was water everywhere. And lots of Police. It was really REALLY great! I hope I get a boyfriend like that."  
  
The words just spilled out of Ayame.  
  
Oichi smiled.  
  
"But he got caught kissing Kaname!" The young girl frowned. "And, the two of them were alone when Daddy came and got me. Well Mr. Smith was here, but that doesn't count. He wouldn't tell me if he kissed her any more!"  
  
"Mmm hmmm. Is that what he has to do? Tell y-o-u, Ayame?" Ochi grinned when she saw the expression on the girl's face. "You didn't by chance ask him your questions in front of your father, did you?"  
  
The pressure had built up again. There was no holding it back. "He's been in there with those two girls. I can't miss that." Ayame took off like a shot. That in itself was a rarity. She usually hovered around Oichi like a moon orbiting a planet.  
  
Oichi smiled fondly. Poor Sousuke. He certainly had his hands full. If he survived it all, the young man would certainly win her admiration. "You're not worried about my nieces being alone with Sousuke, are you Kaname?"  
  
Kaname swallowed. She told herself that Sousuke cared about her and her alone. She could trust him.  
  
She didn't answer. She started running. She couldn't trust those girls.  
  
"Something smells really good," Izumi said looking around the kitchen.  
  
"Something looks pretty good," Kumi said quietly to her cousin, not seeing Kaname walk in.  
  
They both smiled at Sousuke, then jumped when Kaname came to a halt just behind them.  
  
Sousuke looked at Kaname with a slight degree of trepidation., wondering just who she would take her obvious irritation out on. He hid the ladle from before under the sink. The answer was all too obvious.  
  
"Sousuke, are you still living in Japan?" Kumi explained that she and her cousin had each left their homeland a number of years ago.  
  
"Yes, he is!" Kaname answered for Sousuke. "We both go to the same high school. Together. With each other."  
  
"Unless Daddy makes her stay here in America...." Ayame spoke in an impish sing song voice. She ducked away from Kaname's swat. "Never-r-r-r-r-r know- w-w-w-w-w...."  
  
"How many girlfriends do you have?" Izumi saw Sousuke's pistol on the countertop. She reached her hand out and gave it a spin.  
  
Sousuke put his hand on Izumi's, to stop her. She blushed.  
  
"One! If he's lucky!" Kaname put her hand on Sousuke's and moved it away from Izumi's.  
  
"But Kaname, the gun." Sousuke didn't want anyone touching his weapons. Especially after Shunya's earlier pronouncement.  
  
"Yes, Sousuke. The gun. I... may... need... that... later...." In a quieter voice, Kaname added "If I can't find that ladle.  
  
Sousuke pointed under the sink.  
  
A flash went off. Ayame obviously had her camera again. She pointed in animated fashion, then started waving her arms like the men who guide jetliners along the runway. Kumi and Izumi moved close to Sousuke to pose for a shot. Izumi put her hand on his shoulder. Kumi put her hand around his waist. The flash went off again.  
  
"That will be nice for our holiday calendar," Ayame said, sticking her tongue out at Kaname. "Want a copy, Sis?" She took another few shots of Sousuke. "Those are for me."  
  
Kaname stepped forward. Her sister ran to hide behind Sousuke.  
  
"Ayame said you're a soldier." Kumi walked over and lifted the top off of one of the pots. "But, you're so young. Just about my age." She closed her eyes and inhaled.  
  
"Yes, I...." Sousuke was saved the trouble of finding a way to diffuse the questioning.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't talk about that here. My father does not approve." Kaname spoke up quickly.  
  
First mission accomplished. Now for the second.  
  
She pointed out the window. "Look, there's Oichi." It was a lie.  
  
When Ayame stepped out from behind Sousuke to look, Kaname swiped the camera... jumped up... and left it on top of a tall set of cabinets. She stuck out her tongue at her sister for good measure.  
  
"It doesn't seem as if he approves of Sousuke, either" Izumi practically purred. "I can't see why. How many handsome young men are good with guns... kitchen utensils... and who knows what else...." She smiled, seeing Sousuke check the shine on his shoes.  
  
"There only has to be one!" Kaname was growing tired of the game. She knew she was taking things way too seriously. Most days, she would laugh and join right in, embarrassing Sousuke. But, not tonight. Not after.... "One is all I need."  
  
"Let's ask Daddy WHICH one...." Ayame climbed up on the cabinets like a marmoset or capuchin monkey. The camera was soon in her hand. She slipped, plummeting towards the cook top. Fires were on and pots were boiling.  
  
Apron fluttering about him like a backwards cape, Sousuke leaped over the cooking island, grabbing Ayame in his arms. He landed somewhat awkwardly, falling on his rump. Ayame was safe, but shaken.  
  
"You should find safer places to cause trouble," Sousuke said, bringing himself to one knee and patting her head. "I would not wish to see you harmed."  
  
Ayame sat quietly, then wrapped her arms around Sousuke. When she let go, she smiled and looked at Kaname. "I got to hug Sousuke."  
  
Kaname scowled, then smiled. She had gotten to do a lot more. "That's OK. I'm pretty certain he's had all of his shots. He'll be OK...."  
  
Kumi laughed. She looked up on top of the cabinets. "I wonder if I could climb that high." She blushed when Sousuke looked at her. Izumi laughed. Kumi smiled.  
  
This time, Kaname joined in on the laughter. Only Sosusuke was left looking uncomfortable. That made the girls laugh even more.  
  
"Leave Sousuke alone!" Ayame glowered at the other girls.  
  
That only made things worse.  
  
"He's a hero." Ayame stood up on a chair, gave Sousuke a quick peck on the cheek, then ran off. She made certain to kick Kaname on the way past.  
  
Kaname got something to drink for Kumi, Izumi, and herself. She asked the two girls if they would join her in the parlor until Oichi and her father returned. Izumi had some questions for Sousuke, first.  
  
"It doesn't embarrass you to cook?" She thought that the young soldier actually looked dashing in his apron. "Most boys would think it's something girlish." He certainly didn't look girlish.  
  
"No. I am not concerned. It does not change who I am." Sousuke's confidence made everyone smile, each for their own reason.  
  
"You're a bit young to be a gourmet, aren't?" Kumi watched as Sousuke turned off the cook top and stirred a number of different dishes as he had been instructed. "But you must be pretty good if Shunya lets you help him...."  
  
"He's not a---" Kaname was cut off.  
  
"Can you share any secrets with us?" Izumi was not about to be left out. She and Kumi competed about everything.  
  
"He doesn't have---" Kaname was cut off again.  
  
"It is not a problem," Sousuke answered.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Kaname's face said otherwise.  
  
"Let me see...." He thought back to the countless things he had heard throughout the day. "To learn how long to cook fish, measure at the thickest point, then allow ten minutes per inch."  
  
"Ten minutes per inch? I like the sound of that!" Izumi's sly aside had Kumi blushing and Kaname fuming. It went over Sousuke's head.  
  
"That applies to all manners of cooking," Sousuke added.  
  
"Mmmm Hmmm." Izumi was having fun. It didn't matter whose expense it was at. She chuckled at the look on her cousin's face.  
  
"Somebody's fish is cooked...." Kaname groused.  
  
"Many recipes suggest cooking fish until it flakes... it should ALMOST flake... if it actually flakes, it's overdone."  
  
'Big idiot! He makes it sound like he knows what he's talking about. The nerve of him showing off in front of girls. Especially after today!' Kaname began keeping score. 'He'll pay. Oh yes, he'll pay.'  
  
"Also, you may wish to use a spatula or other flat utensil to turn the fish. Tongs may cause it to fall apart. Of course, for other meats, tongs are preferred, as a fork or sharp implement will release the meat's juice and leave it dry." Sousuke was on a roll. He was glad that he had a chance to pass along what he had learned. There was a better chance he would remember it that way.  
  
"'Of course' ...." Kaname mumbled under her breath.  
  
"That's great. Thank you." Kumi smiled. She moved a bit closer to Sousuke. He moved a bit further away.  
  
"I hope I can remember that." Izumi grinned. She moved to cut off Sousuke's angle of escape.  
  
Both girls sighed.  
  
"Anything else?" Kumi looked hopeful. She found that she liked listening to Sousuke talk. He was a bit stiff, but that just made him unique. Unique was interesting. Interesting was good.  
  
"Kaname?" To his credit, Sousuke pickled up that something was bothering her.  
  
"Go ahead, Sousuke. Don't let ME stop you...." Kaname just turned and looked over her shoulder.  
  
Sousuke took that statement at face value.  
  
He still had a lot to learn.  
  
"Thank you. Let me see. What might be useful information? Affirmative. Biscuits. Do not over handle dough intended for biscuits or cobbler topping. You will make it too tough...." He began stirring one of the side dishes, trying to run down a mental check list of the things Shunya gave him to do.  
  
"Tough's OK...." Izumi said to Kumi. She looked at Sousuke's arms as he stirred.  
  
"Once the dough is mixed, transfer it to a flour board or a floured sheet of wax paper. Lightly flour the top of the dough... fold the wax paper over it... and gently press it to an even thickness of about three-quarters of an inch. Cut as desired."  
  
"Gentle pressing sounds good," Kumi said back to her cousin. She couldn't help but biting her lip. Izumi was still much more experienced than she was.  
  
Kaname heard and blushed up a storm. She was glad Ayame wasn't there to see her.  
  
The camera flash went off again.  
  
Kaname's first instinct was to run Ayame down...hog tie her... then toss the runt into her room. But, she was not about to leave Sousuke alone with those two piranhas. It wasn't because she was jealous or anything. He was busy. He had a job to do. He didn't need any distractions.  
  
"Well, Sousuke. You need to finish up here, and I'm certain that Kumi and Izumi might like to relax a moment." Kaname was proud of herself. Her voice didn't crack.  
  
Sousuke wasn't finished yet. "I should add before they go, that when you are making biscuits or pastry, to test whether you've cut the butter into the flour completely, just shake the bowl. If overly large clumps form...larger than peas... continue to cut a little longer."  
  
"Remember that, Kumi. Size IS important." Izumi then followed a steaming Kaname out into the living room area. It was a mistake. Mr. Smith now had someone new to tell his stories to.  
  
Kumi stayed behind. "Is there anything I could do to help?"  
  
"Certainly. That is most kind of you. The pots without tops all need to be strained. The contents can go in the smaller dishes on the counter." Sousuke was glad for the help. He did not know what might happen if he wasn't finished by the time Shunya returned. He had been given a mission. He would not fail.  
  
While she worked, Kumi asked if Sousuke had anything else to share. She hoped so. Maybe she could get him to gossip some, too.  
  
Sousuke began rattling off errata.  
  
"When transferring chopped, diced, or sliced foods from a cutting board to a bowl or a pan, use the dull side, NOT the sharp side. The same thing goes for pushing tranquilizer darts into carrying bins, or scraping lead shot into empty rounds."  
  
"OK...." Kumi nodded her head.  
  
"To clean copper pots, sprinkle them well with lemon juice, then with salt, and rub with one half of a cut lemon. I would not, however, recommend salt for copper shell casings, in case it cuts the powder mixture."  
  
"Ohhh...." Kumi cooed.  
  
"To prepare chicken duck, turkey, or goose for cooking... clean the bird thoroughly inside and out... dry well... and rub liberally with distilled white vinegar. That is an old Chinese practice that helps eliminate bacteria."  
  
"Amazing...." Kumii's eyes grew large.  
  
"Vinegar has long been known as a good disinfectant, capable of killing 99 percent of bacteria... 82 percent of mold... and 80 percent of viruses. Hippocrates knew of its effectiveness. It was used by the ancient Egyptians, and by Julius Caesar's army. Samurai warriors used to drink Apple Cider Vinegar for strength and power. Civil War soldiers in this country used it to prevent scurvy, as did Christopher Columbus. In Paris, during the Middle Ages, it was sold in barrels as healing tonic and deodorant. In Biblical times---"  
  
"Kumi, you're wanted in the parlor. Your cousin needs rescuing." Kaname came in during the dissertation on vinegar. She watched as Kumi walked away.  
  
"Someone else does, too!" Kaname said, looking at Sousuke after Kumi left.  
  
"Kaname?" Sousuke sounded a touch worried. His face went tender, a look that still looked out of place on him.  
  
"Yes?" Kaname couldn't stay angry at him. He was probably going to ask for a kiss, or say that he loved her. She smiled.  
  
"Would you like to hear why Apple Cider Vinegar is considered one of Mother Nature's perfect foods?"  
  
"I love you too Sous---" It took a moment before Sousuke's words sank in. Kaname shook ever so slightly. "BAKA!!!" She turned and followed Kumi.  
  
"She must already know the answer..." Sousuke said to himself as he removed a hot basting pan from the oven. He finally felt relaxed. A Specialist needs space to work, sometimes.  
  
Eventually, Shunya made it back and supervised the remainder of the preparation and allocation work. The guests were all seated, and dinner began. The food was all delicious, and the complements were quick in coming. Sousuke felt satisfied, almost as much as he normally did after a successful raid or interdiction action.  
  
Oichi asked Sousuke a couple of questions, trying to draw him out. She quickly ended Kaname's tendency to answer for him. Some of his answers made her laugh out loud, while others had her shaking her head in disbelief. She smiled at Kaname, letting the young woman know that she had done well.  
  
Ayame kept leaning up against Sousuke on occasion, much to the amusement of Oichi. Kaname was not so pleased. Shunya cut at his food fiercely, unhappy to see yet another daughter fawn on the young man. He kept catching himself, looking over at Oichi to see if she was keeping an eye on him.  
  
Kumi and Izumi were witty conversationalists, and much of the subsequent conversation dealt with their lives at school overseas.  
  
"So, what are your plans for the future?" Shunya asked Izumi. "Work? Raise a family? Both?"  
  
"I'm still not sure, Uncle Shunya." She and Kumi had already taken to calling Shunya 'Uncle,' much to Kaname's annoyance and Ayame's amusement.  
  
"I guess it would depend upon what kind of special man I might meet some day." To tease Kaname, she smiled over at Sousuke.  
  
Kaname glared at Sousuke.  
  
Sousuke's biscuit crumbled. He hadn't realized that he had been holding it to roughly.  
  
"I take it that your parents would like you to marry a professional... someone with a future... a steady man... one who come home every night." Shunya tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
Oichi tapped her knife ever so lightly against her water glass. Shunya blinked.  
  
"Maybe," Izumi laughed. "But I don't relish marrying a profession instead of a man. I'd rather find someone to love... somebody who makes me feel alive... a man who's not afraid of challenges."  
  
Kaname looked over at Sousuke, not bothering to disguise her glance.  
  
Kumi sighed.  
  
The young soldier looked like a deer in the glare of oncoming headlights.  
  
"Sousuke's a professional!" Ayame said. She handed Sousuke a fresh biscuit.  
  
"But at least you won't do something to spite your parents," Shunya said with confidence.  
  
"Oichi says that you are a very level-headed girl. Too many young people these days rush into things without thinking, regretting it later. They think they have all of the answers in the world. Their parents' experience means nothing to them." Shunya quoted Shakespeare, "How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child." He laughed, showing he wasn't intending that for anyone in particular.  
  
Oichi tapped her knife against the glass, a little louder this time. She enjoyed quoting literature herself. "One of the most obvious facts about grownups to a child is that they have forgotten what it is like to be a child." She followed it up with another. "We inevitably doom our children to failure and frustration when we try to set their goals for them."  
  
Shunya busied himself with his brisquet.  
  
"My parents love me, Uncle Shunya. And I love them. They won't try to force anything on me, and I won't do anything to hurt them. It's part of being a family, I guess. I'm blessed that way." She looked over at Kumi, who nodded her head. They both came from similar families.  
  
"Kids don't need a friend. They usually have plenty of them, and they don't usually choose them all that well." Mr. Smith was finally able to tear himself away from his meal. "Kids need a parent. Someone to show them what right and wrong are. My girls never listened to me. Look who they ended up with."  
  
"You were saying, Izumi?" Oiche eased around the rotund bodyguard's exposition.  
  
"I don't want to know everything, Uncle Shunya. It's more fun to learn it. Sometimes I make mistakes. Other times I do pretty well. They help me work through my problems and are happy for my successes. I think I'm as proud of them as they are of me."  
  
Kaname looked over at her father, trying to meet his gaze.  
  
Oichi smiled at her niece. "You're becoming more of a lady every day. But, I'm glad to see you keep that spirit, Izumi. The wildest colts make the best horses. Nieces, too."  
  
Shunya looked up. He thought a moment. "Just remember one thing, though. The minute you settle for less than you deserve, you get even less than you settled for." He looked at Kaname out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You tell'em, Mr. C.!" Mr. Smith reached over and speared two chicken breasts with his knife.  
  
Oichi wiped her mouth primly on her napkin. 'Relationships of all kinds are like sand held in your hand. Held loosely, with an open hand, the sand remains where it is. The minute you close your hand and squeeze tightly to hold on, the sand trickles through your fingers. You may hold onto some of it, but most will be spilled. A relationship is like that. Held loosely, with respect and freedom for the other person, it is likely to remain intact. But hold too tightly, too possessively, and the relationship slips away and is lost."  
  
Shunya smiled. He enjoyed a challenge. "The father who does not teach his child her duties is equally guilty as the child who neglects them." He broke open a fresh bun. He closed his eyes partly, breathing in the steam that puffed out.  
  
Oichi checked her nails. "Children begin by loving their parents. After a time they judge them. Rarely, if ever, do they forgive them."  
  
Izumi looked embarrassed, caught in the middle of the word game. Like everyone else, she knew who the comments were intended for.  
  
Kaname looked at Oichi, willing her onward.  
  
Ayame looked annoyed. This kind of stuff was NOT fun. "Can we ask Sousuke some more questions now?" She handed Sousuke another biscuit, in case he broke the second one too. "How about---"  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" Kaname did not want her sister in charge of asking questions. She wanted to see what else Oichi might come up with. She looked over at her father, wondering if he was done yet.  
  
"Kites rise highest against the wind -- not with it." Shunya plopped a bit of mint jelly on his plate.  
  
"The art of living lies less in eliminating our troubles than in growing with them." Oichi trimmed some fat off of her meat, daintily placing it on the side of her plate.  
  
"True gold does not fear the test of the fire." Sousuke had been compelled to quote a traditional Chinese proverb. He followed that up with a Russian one. "The hammer shatters glass but forges steel."  
  
Shunya stared. Those had been two of his favorite sayings as a young professional.  
  
Ayame changed her mind. Quotations WERE cool.  
  
Oichi smiled. "Sousuke." It was time to move things along further.  
  
"Yes?" Sousuke wondered for a moment if he had interrupted some kind of traditional game between Shunya and Oichi.  
  
"It seems to me that you've been very quiet through much of dinner. We certainly shouldn't neglect you, should we?" Shunya's fiance reached down for her purse, sitting under her chair. She took out a small piece of paper.  
  
"It is not a problem, Miss Oichi." No. being the center of the conversation was the problem. He thought he had already had his turn.  
  
"You needn't be either shy or modest. It seems to me, you have many things to be very proud of, even though we cannot speak of them in tonight's company." Oichi smiled. "Right, Kaname?" Oichi began deftly creasing and folding the paper.  
  
"There is only one other person in my life that I have ever felt this proud of." Kaname looked at her father.  
  
"I simply do what needs to be done, Miss Oichi." Sousuke realized that Oichi must be cognizant of his military activities. "I am merely adept at following orders."  
  
"Not everybody does the first, Sousuke. And of those who do, not all do it for the right reason, or with such startling results."  
  
"Startling is a good word." Shunya piped up. "Startling... dramatic... memorable... costly." The look on his daughter's face didn't stop him. "I'm not certain the officials at Jindai High...or the students' parents... enjoy being startled repeatedly.  
  
"Let's say admirable, then. It's always best to act in an admirable fashion, I think." Oichi smiled sweetly at Shunya. He ought to get that message easily enough. "It was very admirable for Sousuke to spend so much time in the kitchen helping to make dinner. No doubt he would have preferred spending time with Kaname. Not every young man would make such an effort to fit in."  
  
"It was the right thing to do, Miss Oichi. I merely wished to forge a common bond. I had also hoped to make Kaname happy." Sousuke looked at the growing pile of biscuits where a small plate was once visible.  
  
"Admirable AND special. Not too many young men out there like that, I would think. Right girls?" Oichi glanced over at her nieces before folding the paper in a few more places.  
  
"I certainly haven't met any." Izumi looked over at Sousuke, longer than Kaname would like. "I've been out with more than I can count." Her look clearly said that she wouldn't mind increasing the number by one.  
  
Kumi sighed. She blushed when she realized what she had done. Those reactions were answer enough.  
  
Kaname looked affectionately at Sousuke, knowing he did not like to be the center of attention. But, 'that which doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.'  
  
"Please!" Mr. Smith was chuckling. "What kind of boy wants to hang out in a kitchen, wearing an apron???" Reaching for a dish of horseradish, the one time police officer heard Shunya grunt. "I don't mean you, Mr. C. You're a man. You've proven that already."  
  
"So Kaname, it seems that you are a very fortunate young lady. Was it love at first sight?" Oichi already knew the answer to that question.  
  
Shunya scowled, looking away quickly when Oichi glanced in his direction. She smiled, and dipped her napkin in her water glass, using it to moisten the paper she was working with.  
  
"NO!" The answer exploded out of Kaname before she knew it. "No. When I first saw Sousuke, he was being stopped by our teacher for having a gun it his school bag. Everyone believed it was just a toy. I thought Sousuke was a freak."  
  
"First impressions are very important," Shunya put in, a little too forcefully. He broke the cork out of a bottle of Merlot he was opening. He stared at it, as if the cork had cracked on purpose.  
  
Everybody stopped and stared at him. The silence stretched on for an uncomfortable period of time.  
  
"Should we talk about my first impression of you, dear?" Oichi asked suavely, trying not to laugh at the subsequent expression on her fiance's face.  
  
"No. That was different." Shunya hoped things wouldn't go any further.  
  
"It certainly was. Yes, indeed." Oichi shook her head, negating the pleas from Kaname, Ayame, Kumi, and Izumi. "But, I was rewarded quite well for my patience, wasn't I?"  
  
"Yes." Shunya sat taller.  
  
"It looks like Kaname was, too." Oichi finished the origami figure she had been working on.  
  
Shunya slumped just a little.  
  
"Not at first! Hmmmpppfff!"Kaname looked over at Sousuke. He put an innocent look on. Big idiot!  
  
"He followed me everywhere, like some kind of pervert or something. He always misinterpreted things. Trouble followed him around like a long lost twin. No one else could possibly be so clueless about the simplest things. He was so helpless." Kaname laughed, remembering a choice scene at school.  
  
"Then why did you ever end up caring for him?" Oichi knew the answer to that, too. "I mean, if all he did was get in trouble, why did you even give him a second glance?"  
  
"Because he always did his best for me.... even when I hurt him... or rejected him... or laughed at him. He didn't always get things right... but he kept trying until he found some way to make me happy." Kaname saw Kumi and Izumi look at each other and smile. They understood.  
  
Ayame gave Sousuke a scone.  
  
Shunya opened his mouth. He was about to add 'Or until he blew something up!' He shut his mouth.  
  
"Chicks like guys with guns!" Mr. Smith swallowed, then continued. "Trust me, I know...."  
  
Ayame giggled.  
  
Kaname refrained from saying the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"The moody military maniac even followed me around in secret once, wanting to make certain I was OK. He protected me, even though I was on a date with someone else. He didn't think I'd know he was there, but I did." Kaname didn't go into details. Who would believe Bonta-Kun? "I think he kind of liked me, even then. He just didn't know it yet."  
  
Sousuke nodded. Kaname was right..  
  
"He probably just wanted to score some sympathy points. Guys do that sometimes. It's a good way to get in a babe's pants, right Mr. C.?" Mr. Smith dumped the remaining scallops onto his plate and the nearby table.  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
There was the sound of a clip being put into a pistol under the table.  
  
Mr. Smith heard that and suddenly lost interest in the conversation.  
  
"He gave me jewelry once, made to keep me safe. I was angry, because he said it was practical. He later tried to tell me about his duty and obligation, but all I did was say that I could hate him for that. Of course, not long after that, I needed his help. Know what? He was there, despite all that. When I need him, he is always there." There were tears in Kaname's eyes. She didn't want to imagine a time when Sousuke wasn't there.  
  
"I'm there, too" Ayame said, a somewhat plaintive sound to her voice.  
  
"Yes you are, Sis." Kaname smiled and wiped away a tear.  
  
"And when he needed you...were you there for him?" Oichi asked.  
  
"Not like he was." Kaname sounded a little down on herself.  
  
"That is incorrect." Sousuke spoke up, no longer sounding shy or tentative. He would defend Kaname's honor against anyone, even Kaname herself.  
  
"Kaname has done more for me than anyone else has. Even though I annoyed and disappointed her, she was kind enough to help me with my schoolwork. No one else did. When we were in grave peril, she kept her head and showed me the way to save us both. She wouldn't let me just throw my life away." The gratitude and admiration Sousuke felt was emblazoned on his face and gave added vibrancy to his voice.  
  
He looked over at Kaname again. "She saw more in me than I did myself."  
  
"You know what she was looking at, don't you? I'll tell you later, when the ladies are gone." The erstwhile chaperon made a last second effort to be discrete.  
  
There was the sound of a gun hitting the floor.  
  
Shunya just closed his eyes.  
  
Oichi coughed into her napkin.  
  
"Kaname has also saved me from my own cluelessness," Sousuke continued, kicking the gun over to where he could reach down and pick it up. "When the school held a contest for one of the last club rooms available, the Sociology group set up the parameters. Each competing club was to see how many women its members could pick up."  
  
Kumi and Izumi looked on with interest. That story sounded interesting.  
  
"You let him, Kaname?" Ayame smiled. "You didn't have that leash on him yet?"  
  
Everybody ignored Ayame's gibe. That didn't sit too well with her. She looked up at Sousuke. He wasn't paying her any attention. She took away the scone.  
  
"I did not understood the rules. I did not know what flirting meant. I...." Sousuke ran down. What had he chosen this story? It would make him sound like a complete fool.  
  
"Ended up luring prostitutes into an alley way, then capturing them in cages!" Shunya looked at Oichi, daring her to find something admirable about THAT.  
  
"I had not been able to pick up a single girl. I would have been faced with defaulting on a very embarrassing bet." Sousuke pushed the food around on his plate for a moment.  
  
"What was the bet?" Kumi asked.  
  
"Uh...I..." Sousuke stopped, looking over at Oichi. He blushed.  
  
"It must have been a really bad one!" Izumi had to know. "Come on, you can tell us."  
  
"Well... I hadn't thought... but..."  
  
Kaname hid a smile. Sousuke was incredibly cute when he was flustered.  
  
"Come on, Sousuke. Tell use. Pleeeaaassse-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e...." Ayame was pulling at his shirt sleeve.  
  
Sousuke looked down at Ayame. "The loser of the bet had to swim in the nearby lake naked."  
  
"Bad boy!" Ayame put the scone back again, along with a croissant and two apple fritters.  
  
"Not exactly a clever move, making a bet like that." Shunya shook his head, watching closely as he ground black pepper out of a pepper mill.  
  
"But, boy's will be boys, right?" Oichi winked at Sousuke.  
  
"I remember a story someone told me once, from when he was a boy. Seems this young man...destined for bigger things when he grew up... made a bet that he could swim across the entire length of a neighborhood lake. He hadn't been thinking. It was winter time, and the lake was frozen solid. A good lesson about drinking excessive sake."  
  
Shunya's face went blank. Not paying attention, he put the mill back down in the Egg & Ginger rice.  
  
Kaname and Ayame stared at him intently. They loved hearing stories from their father's youth. They had no doubt who Oichi was talking about.  
  
"What was the punishment, Auntie?" Izumi asked.  
  
"He had to shave off every single hair on his body. Outside. In the porch light of the bar. With everybody watching. I think a sanitized version of a photograph made it into the school yearbook." Oichi accepted a cup of teas that Kumi passed her.  
  
Shunya sighed. Oichi kept coming up with good points. He was more than her equal in the political arena. Outside of work, however, he didn't stand a chance. She was quite a woman. He had long since learned to trust her judgment, even when it seemed at odds with his own.  
  
Most of the time.  
  
"We should all apologize to Sousuke for the interruption. Would you please continue?" Oichi took a sip of tea. It was very good.  
  
"I would have honored the bet. I had given my word. The entire class was there, as were the young ladies that had been picked up. If I myself had picked up a single girl, I would have won the bet." Sousuke looked over at Kaname. She mouthed 'I love you,' not even bothering to see if anyone was watching her.  
  
"Kaname saved me."  
  
"How?" Kumi asked.  
  
"She had gone home and dressed up in her mother's kimono. She did her hair and make-up differently, fooling everybody. Claiming she had needed time to sneak away from her husband, she convinced everybody that I had flirted successfully. I couldn't remember doing so, but walked away with her just the same. She thought it was quite humorous when I could not identify her."  
  
"And I only asked for one thing in return." Kaname smiled, remembering the moment.  
  
"Now we're talking!" Mr. Smith put down his fork and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Ahem!" Shunya's face clouded over.  
  
"A kiss?" Ayame.  
  
"No, shrimp. He told me that I was beautiful. It was the first time... in the sunset... by a fountain in the lake." Kaname had a dreamy look on her face, able to picture the moment.  
  
Oichi passed the origami figure she had made over to Kaname. It was for her, a delicate paper crane. It could be interpreted as representing hope, good luck, and happiness.  
  
Both Kumi and Izumi had huge grins. They loved romantic endings.  
  
"Sounds like that worked out well for the both of you. Is that what attracts you to Kaname? Her beauty?" Oichi silently bet it wasn't. At least not entirely.  
  
"I... no...." Sousuke felt very uncomfortable talking about his feelings in front of others, especially Shunya. But, Oichi had the ability to pull it out of him.  
  
"No?" Kaname gave Sousuke a 'you BETTER think I'm attractive' look.  
  
"She... I find her looks very... effective." Sousuke looked over at Kaname, blinked a number of times, then stumbled onward. "More effective than anyone else...."  
  
Kaname tossed her hair. That was much better. She still had to teach him to you better words than 'effective.' That sounded more appropriate for a laxative or anti-personnel mine.  
  
"But, when piloting---"Sousuke caught himself in time. "When one has an important thing to do, the most attractive tool is often not the best one. It is important to have one that is dependable... compatible to the task... strong enough to stand up to the requirements... there when you need it...." Sousuke blushed when he realized that all of the women were staring at him.  
  
Shunya had a sour but contemplative look on his face.  
  
"When you find one that is right, you may suspect that you have done so. But, it often takes a while to get a feel for the tool." That choice of words had Kaname choking on the water she had just swallowed. First effective...now a tool....  
  
"You may even get hurt if you do not show the tool the proper respect. But, if it becomes indispensable, the task would be unpleasant... if not impossible... without that tool."  
  
Oichi nodded.  
  
Kaname may not have cared for his verbiage, but she had gotten Sousuke's message loud and clear. She hoped her father had, as well. He looked somewhat lost in thought.  
  
Kumi sighed again. Izumi rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"I think you got things backwards, boy." Mr. Smith had an empty wine bottle in front of him. "There is only one tool that is good for ev-er-eee job. No what I mean???? And, when something's beautiful, work on it while you can. It won't stay that way forever."  
  
"Not... every... job... lasts... forever...." Shunya said, looking pointedly at the large ex-cop. Mr. Smith just shrugged, and reached for a jar of exotic mustard. There were always other jobs.  
  
There was a moment of charged silence.  
  
"Do you think that I am beautiful too, Sousuke?" Ayame filled the void, looking shy and a bit anxious, not rambunctious or mischievous.  
  
Sousuke was caught off guard. He was wise enough to realize that the question might be innocent and harmless to almost everyone, but that the answer might be very important to one person. It was not something to brush off lightly. In the past, his response would have been cold and mechanical.  
  
"I think that you will be very effective when you are older," Sousuke said in a kind manner.  
  
Ayame smiled.  
  
Kaname and Oichi looked at Sousuke with great warmth and pride.  
  
Shunya's look was unreadable.  
  
"More beautiful than Kaname?" Ayame's eyes were shining.  
  
Kaname shook her head 'no.' Kumi and Izumi nodded their heads 'yes.' Oichi looked at Sousuke with a grin on her face. Shunya was curious how the young man would get himself out of this predicament.  
  
"I cannot say," Sousuke said. "You still have time to grow and bloom like the flowers I saw on my walk. But, Kaname is also beautiful because of what she is on the inside. You have to decide what kind of person you want to be."  
  
Oichi didn't say a word. She simple reached over an squeezed Sousuke's hand. Shunya hadn't suspected that Sousuke could have such a compassionate character.  
  
"And there's a lot of important growing a girl has to do," Mr. Smith put in. "Look at Miss Kumi and Miss Izumi." He did just that. Kumi and Izumi looked at each other and shivered.  
  
Ayame ignored the bodyguard. She looked up at Sousuke in coquettish fashion. "I'm only a few years younger than my sister."  
  
Kaname knocked over her water glass. Shunya's fork missed his plate.  
  
"Uh..." Sousuke was at a loss for words.  
  
"Whoa! Better keep an eye on that one, Mr. C." Mr. Smith slapped his hand against the table. The top fell off of a bowl of sugar. "You may want to chain that boy up at night, too."  
  
Shunya's look said that he might just consider doing that. He had other fish to fry first, however. "Mr. Smith, I think it would be a good time to patrol the neighborhood again."  
  
"But..." Only then did the consequences of his overactive mouth dawn on the bodyguard. If the coffee was being passed around, that must mean it was time for....  
  
"Mr. Smith could take one of the pies with him, couldn't he dear?" Oichi was the epitome of smooth. "That kind of important job probably works up an appetite."  
  
"Yes... we have cherry, peach, and apple... take whichever you like." Shunya nodded his head towards Oichi. She was a remarkable woman indeed.  
  
"You want to come with me?" Mr. Smith looked at Sousuke. "We can bring two pies that way, and I can teach you some things you need to know about women."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sousuke never had a chance to answer. Kaname had shouted the loudest, followed by Ayame. Even Shunya had joined in.  
  
"We might even find something to shoot...." Mr. Smith smiled, continuing on unimpeded.  
  
"Don't..... you..... even..... think..... about..... it....." The look that Kaname gave Sousuke, along with her tone of voice, had Kumi and Izumi in stitches.  
  
The halisen appeared. It had been under the table.  
  
Ayame clapped her hands. She may have a growing crush on Sousuke, but some things were just too much fun to resist.  
  
Sousuke kept a straight face. He pushed his chair away from the table. "May I choose the weapon? I have a machine pistol I have been eager to try out."  
  
Shunya looked as if he couldn't tell if Sousuke were joking or not.  
  
"Sousuke...." Kaname grasped the halisen tightly.  
  
Ayame giggled.  
  
"Sure," Mr. Smith said, nodding his head.  
  
Sousuke stood up. He stretched slowly, then moved his head in a circular motion, loosening up his neck. "I could use some target practice. My skills are growing rusty. Might we find some cats?"  
  
Shunya started choking. Oichi's laughter was beautiful and bell-like.  
  
"Sooo-uuuusssss-kaaay...." Kaname rested the halisen on one shoulder, like a soldier at parade.  
  
Ayame smiled. "Can I go too?" She figured that Sousuke was joking. But just in case he wasn't....  
  
"There ought to be plenty down by the dump." Mr. Smith grinned. "How about you, Mr. C.? Boy's night out! The ladies can clean up the table." He obviously thought that Sousuke was being serious.  
  
Shunya's eyes bulged. Oichi tried unsuccessfully to smother her giggles. They hardly sounded sophisticated.  
  
"It should prove a worthy challenge. A cat sees about 6 times better than a human at night, and needs one sixth the amount of light that a human does--- it has a layer of extra reflecting cells which absorb light. A cat's field of vision is about 185 degrees. A cat's hearing is much more sensitive than that of humans and dogs. A domestic cat can sprint at about 31 miles per hour." Sousuke didn't look at Kaname. He had to keep up the act. A smile would ruin everything.  
  
Mr. Smith headed into the kitchen area.  
  
"S-O-U-S-U-K-E-!--!---!" Kaname brought the halisen down on the table, causing all of the water and wine glasses to teeter to and fro.  
  
"You would prefer a different kind of animal???" Sousuke's face was perfect. It couldn't help but remind Kaname of the old days.  
  
Oichi put her hand over her mouth, her eyes alive with laughter. Kumi and Izumi smiled. Even Shunya looked amused.  
  
Ayame sighed. There was no doubt. Sousuke Sagara was her hero. He was better at teasing Kaname than she was.  
  
"Let's go...." Mr. Smith walked back into the room, holding two pies in double-decker fashion. "We can stop for some White Castle burgers if these don't hold us."  
  
Sousuke stood up and followed, smiling. Kaname couldn't see the smile.  
  
"Oooooo...." Kaname stood up, walked over to Sousuke, and grabbed him by the ear.  
  
"I'm afraid Sousuke won't be going anywhere...." Kaname looked over at Mr. Smith. She started dragging Sousuke back to the table.  
  
She spoke very quietly to him. "And don't think that you fooled me a for a minute, Mister! It WAS fun, though."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow night, then. Bye!" Mr. Smith and the pies left.  
  
"Now you see what I've had to put up with!" Kaname almost sounded like a long-suffering housewife. But, her face was aglow and her eyes sparkled. Her father looked at her face, filled with mixed emotions.  
  
"It is not a problem," Sousuke said, rubbing at his ear.  
  
The mood seemed perceptively lighter. Oichi was able to coax Sousuke into sharing some of the pleasant memories of his past. Everyone else followed, including Shunya.  
  
Kaname pushed away a piece of peach pie. She was stuffed. Everything had been so good. Maybe she could turn Sousuke into her cooking slave. It would give him so many new places to hide weapons. Bake a pistol inside a cobbler? Why not! Stuff a turkey with C4? Sure! Don't mind the pins sticking out of the muffins!  
  
Smiling, she remembered a nursery rhyme she had heard in this country, back when she was reading to small children as part of a school outreach program. She modified it appropriately.  
  
'Little Jack Horner Sat in a corner eating a Christmas Pie... He put in his thumb And pulled out a gun... And made the terrorists all good boys.'  
  
Naturally, her mind wouldn't stop there. It just HAD to remember the last time she had actually mentioned a nursery rhyme to Sousuke. She had smacked him with the paper fan, sending him falling over a decorative wall at the park.  
  
'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall... Humpty Dumpty had a great fall... All the king's horses and all the king's men... Couldn't put Humpty together again!' She had been very pleased, thinking it a clever comparison. She remembered the main character being a giant egg or something.  
  
Then, that otaku jerk had to go all military and ruin things. He was certain he knew the reference. Humpty Dumpty was a powerful cannon during the English Civil War in the 1600s. It was mounted on top of the St. Mary's at the Wall Church in Colchester defending the city against siege.  
  
He had gotten an extra kick for getting too detailed. Who could possibly care that although Colchester was a Parliamentarian stronghold, it was captured by the Royalists who held it for 11 weeks? It was bad enough that he had to go on telling her that the church tower was hit by the enemy and the top of the tower was blown off, sending "Humpty" tumbling to the ground. Naturally the King's men tried to mend the cannon, but in vain.  
  
She looked to see what everyone else was doing and who spoke with whom.  
  
Ayame was busy putting treats on Sousuke's plate. The moment he ate one, or snuck one back, she'd grab two more.  
  
Oichi and Shunya both watched her, amused at her antics.  
  
Sousuke was feeling somewhat better. It was only a dinner, and he had learned that some people act nicer when they are at a social events; but, things were definitely looking up.  
  
He hadn't been paying attention to Kumi's and Izumi's hushed conversation about kissing boys. But, someone else had.  
  
"Do you know," Ayame said to Oichi. "I kissed Sousuke today!"  
  
"I see," Oichi said, acting suitably impressed. A piece of pie crust fell out of Shunya's mouth.  
  
"He probably didn't even notice, squirt!" Kaname knew she had nothing to worry about. But, she couldn't resist teasing her sister.  
  
Ayame scowled. Kaname had made a big mistake. "What was Mr. Smith doing today when YOU and Sousuke were kissing?" The question was asked very quickly and conversationally.  
  
"Sleeping...." Kaname realized too late she had been had.  
  
Ayame smiled triumphantly.  
  
Sousuke closed his eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12

The car jerked to the side abruptly, throwing Kaname against Sousuke.  
  
Mr. Smith leaned on the horn and accelerated instead of braking. His large sedan weaved its way through traffic, giving the irate taxi cab drivers a taste of their own medicine.  
  
"The woman...." Oichi shouted, crouched down in her seat next to Kaname.  
  
"She'll move." Mr. Smith sounded the horn again, nodding happily as the woman dragged her Pekinese out of the way just in time.  
  
"The car!" Kaname's eyes widened. Her fingernails dug unmercifully into Sousuke's arm.  
  
"They have insurance." The bodyguard pulled in front of an accelerating bus, missing a braking car by a hair's breath.  
  
"The pothole..." Sousuke thought it looked more like a crevice... no, a chasm.  
  
THUMP THUMP WHAM WHUMP  
  
"What pothole?" Mr. Smith turned up his radio, enjoying Elvis Presley's greatest hits. "Damn." The tires screeched as the portly man stomped on the brakes. A great human mass of young men and women in robes was flooding the street. They cared placards and collection buckets.  
  
"Think maybe we can skip this one, Sousuke?" Kaname watched as the religious sect walked around, distributing prayer books and asking for donations. "I'm about otaku'd out."  
  
They had already visited West Point and spent an hour walking through the Intrepid Air-Sea-Space Museum in Manhattan.  
  
"Negative. It would be most unfortunate to miss the opportunity to see the Harbor Defense Museum." Sousuke took out his pistol and checked the clip. Rubber bullets. Check. The heavier weapons could remain in the trunk.  
  
"Oooo-iiiii-chiiii...." Kaname sounded a lot like her sister at that moment.  
  
"It's Sousuke's decision, remember. You had your turn at sight-seeing when you were here over Christmas." Oichi smiled. She loved seeing Sousuke's enthusiasm. It was fun to see Kaname faced with a little harmless adversity.  
  
"I just wish he wouldn't decide on such b-o-r-i-n-g stuff!" The World Trade Center sight hadn't been boring, but she had been there only a few months before. It had been instructive to watch Sousuke, though. He had been very quiet and very respectful. She knew the time at the Memorial would serve to bolster his already strong sense of duty.  
  
"Excuse me." Sousuke took off his seat belt... opened the door... and walked in amongst the sect members.  
  
"SOUSUKE! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT...." Kaname's voice could readily be heard over the cacophony of beeping and blaring horns.  
  
"Do you wish to learn about the path to paradise, brother?" A young man with a shaven hair and a colorful robe handed a pamphlet towards Sousuke.  
  
"No. You are obstructing traffic and inconveniencing people. I wish you all to move." Sousuke fired his gun at the feet of the religious menagerie. They ran screaming.  
  
Sousuke got back in the car amongst a thundering wave of applause, whistles, and catcalls.  
  
"Oooo Ooooo SOUSUKE!" Kaname reached for her halisen. Oichi was sitting on it. "We'll probably all get thrown in jail now, you big jerk!" Kaname pulled fiercely on Sousuke's ear. "Won't Daddy just be thrilled about THAT?!!"  
  
Mr. Smith chuckled. "Don't worry about that. I'm here. In any case, this won't even make the blotters. It takes something noticeable...." The passengers were all thrown back in their seats as the car sped ahead again. "We may hit real traffic again, soon. I've got more stories for you, though. Don't worry."  
  
Every body in the back seat closed their eyes and whispered a short prayer.  
  
His eyes closed, Sousuke took a few moments to remember the events of the morning and the night before.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayame's bombshell trick had left Shunya pale with barely concealed rage and suspicion, despite the progress he had made towards accepting Sousuke. Ignoring the fact that there were guests present, he tried to badger Kaname into telling him what had gone on while Mr. Smith was dozing on the job.  
  
Kaname started off on the defensive, but one particular aside about Sousuke changed her tact.  
  
'So, young lady, are you finally ready to tell me just went on?' He father had actually stood up, glaring down at her from the head of the table.  
  
"Sex," Kaname said evenly. "Sweaty... grunting... bed shaking sex." She smiled at the look on her father's face. "In YOUR bed!"  
  
"Uh...." Sousuke remember spitting out a mouthful of tea all over the silk centerpiece.  
  
"Kaname Chidori...." Shunya didn't know if she was telling the truth or acting in a shockingly insolent manner. Neither was acceptable.  
  
"Want to see the home pregnancy test? Sousuke, you remember where we left it." Kaname had a sketchy idea that it was too soon for such an assay to show anything, but she wasn't worried about accuracy. She was after impact.  
  
"I...."  
  
"Young lady!" Shunya was turning red in the face. Kumi and Izumi looked like they were about to explode with laughter. Oichi just shook her head. Ayame hid under the table.  
  
"Never mind Sousuke. So Daddy, would you prefer a grandson or a granddaughter?" She turned to look across the table at Sousuke. "As for YOU...... Mister Overly Effective Sperm...... there better NOT be any explosions during delivery. HMMMPPPFFF!!!"  
  
"But we never...."  
  
"That...... will...... be...... enough...... of...... that!!!" Shunya slammed a tureen down hard on the table, causing the remaining gravy to jump upward in a great cylindrical wave. "I want the truth,"  
  
"You can't handle the truth," Kaname said, shocking even herself.  
  
Shunya looked ready to blow a gasket.  
  
"You know, it's not really yours business, dear." Oichi quietly took an sip of coffee. "This is very good. Kenyan?"  
  
"They..." Shunya was caught between his anger at Kaname and his caring and respect for Oichi,  
  
"They no doubt did what you and I did at their age. My guess is they might not have even done that, out of respect for your house and your rules. But, with all the negative attention they seem to have gotten...." Oichi's look went just a bit dark for a moment, before brightening again. She might as well have shouted. "No doubt they reached out for each other the first free moment they had."  
  
"Oichi, you know I respect your wisdom, but you shouldn't make excuses for them." Shunya's voice was pleading.  
  
"I'm not. Just like I'm not going to make excuses for you. I would like to make a point, however. There are two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle The other is as though everything is a miracle. Which do you want for Kaname?" Oichi sighed happily when she put her coffee cup back down.  
  
"More, Auntie?" Izumi picked up the coffee pitcher.  
  
"Please," Oichi answered. "Freedom is not worth having if it does not connote freedom to err. It passes my comprehension how human beings, be they ever so experienced and able, can delight in depriving other human beings of that precious right. "  
  
Shunya's mouth hung open. She just had to use Ghandi. He hated when she used Ghandi. "I understand that, Oichi. I have given my daughters freedom, but I reserve the right to trust in my own judgment. What would you think of me if I didn't?"  
  
Oichi smiled. "I'd probably love you just the same; but, you're right. A father has a right to look out for his daughters. But daughters have a right to live their own lives. Learn as if you were going to live forever. Live as if you were going to die tomorrow."  
  
Shunya closed his eyes. More Ghandi! He steadied himself and took another approach. "I agree with you there. But I hope you do not encourage her lack of respect." Shunya sat back down and put his napkin back in his lap.  
  
Oichi pulled at a lock of hair idly. "Children are natural mimics: they act like their parents in spite of every attempt to teach them good manners."  
  
Shunya's hand twitched, causing his water to slosh up and over the rim of his glass. Kaname hid her hand behind her mouth. Izumi and Kumi closed their eyes and willed themselves silent.  
  
Kaname's father sighed, changing targets. He stared over at Sousuke. "Well, young man. Do YOU have any words of wisdom for this occasion?"  
  
Sousuke thought a moment, caught off guard. "Yes. If you're going through Hell, keep going."  
  
Shunya went stiff as a board. Churchill! The young man had pulled out a Churchill quote, just as he himself had earlier. For a brief instant, he saw a reflection of his earlier self in Sousuke. It helped diffuse some of the pressure. Let's see what he might say next....  
  
"Good advice. Anything else?" He himself might have quoted from Goethe, Marcus Aurelius, or even the Way of the Samurai.  
  
"Affirmative. It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience." Sousuke thought a moment then continued. "Not just pain, Sir. Uncertainty."  
  
"That was something I might have said...." Shunya said, eyes wide. He DID quote from the Way of the Samurai.  
  
"Well then, perhaps he has a lot in common with you when you were a young man." That was Oichi's first and only mistake.  
  
"That's right! You CAN'T be angry if he is just like you were." Kaname started to celebrate much too early.  
  
Shunya's face suddenly went pale, then began to get redder and redder. "Wrong!!! I know just what I would have done with my girlfriend at his age!"  
  
"What Daddy?" Ayame to the rescue, even if it was unintentional. "The young girl's face looked eager and curious.  
  
"Well...I...."  
  
"Go ahead, dear. Hmmmmm....." Oichi was back on a winning track again.  
  
"It's not exactly the time...."  
  
"You were doing just fine before, right?" Oichi raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Nevermind!" Shunya just put his face in his hands for a moment, before sitting back up as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What name would you like for a boy, Daddy?" Kaname couldn't leave well enough alone. She was still pumped up.  
  
"KANAME!" Everyone looked shocked. That had been Oichi, not Shunya. Shunya couldn't help himself, he grinned, then he smiled full tilt. He nodded his head when Oichi winked at him.  
  
"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Ayame had to get in the act, of course. She had already had that talk with Shunya.  
  
Shunya looked like he was about to build up steam again, just when things were settling down. This time it was Sousuke to the rescue.  
  
"The hospital Nursery." Sousuke tried purposefully to sound like an otaku. "Perhaps you are young enough to still enjoy Nursey Rhymes. Kaname taught me one once about a famous cannon. Would you like to hear it?"  
  
Kaname looked stunned. Ayame screwed up her face and said very quietly. "I am NOT a baby...."  
  
Sousuke nodded his head and answered equally at quietly. "Your behavior suggests otherwise...." he did not stop after he saw the startled look on her face. "There is no need for that. Your sister loves you. I like you just the way you are."  
  
Shunya found himself impressed by Sousuke again, despite his churning emotions.  
  
That had settled Ayame down, at least for a while.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This doesn't look like a very good neighborhood to be driving through," Kaname sounded worried. Looking out the window, she marveled at the way one part of the city could look so big, so bright, and so busy, while an area like this could look do dirty, so dilapidated, and so deserted.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, sweetie." Mr. Smith had lit up a cigar, much to the dismay for his passengers. Sousuke pulled a small filter mask out of his pock. About to put it on, he gave it to Kaname when she held her hand out and made t-h-a-t face. "I know this city like the back of my hand."  
  
It would have been a serviceable shortcut except for one thing: a group of gang members were out and about much earlier than usual. They blocked the road and began surrounding the car.  
  
"Sousuke...." Kaname looked at her boyfriend, expecting him to find some way out of the predicament.  
  
"Yes, Kaname?"  
  
"Aren't you going to do something?" She pointed at the menacing looking toughs.  
  
"Do something, Kaname?"  
  
"Yooouuu Knoooow...." She held her hand like a gun, then pantomimed a grenade, making a percussion noise.  
  
"They are not threatening us." Sousuke just sat back, relaxed.  
  
One of the gang members smacked off a hubcap with a bat.  
  
"Really?" Kaname had one of her annoyed faces on.  
  
"You disapproved of my methods earlier. I must attempt to show you that I am willing to learn from my mistakes. I am certain Miss Oichi would approve."  
  
Oichi smiled, but her eyes were a bit uneasy.  
  
A ruffian with a bandana wrapped around his tattooed head ran a straight razor over the hood of Mr. Smith's car. The bodyguard took out a gun, but lowered it when half a dozen of the street toughs took out guns of their own.  
  
"SOUSUKE!" Kaname yelled directly in Sousuke's ear.  
  
"Kaname, you should learn to say please."  
  
A couple of the laughing gangbangers were tossing bricks in their hands. One made a kissy face to Kaname.  
  
"Oooooooooo...Pleeeaaassseee...." Kaname would remember this for a long time. She wouldn't get mad...she would get even.  
  
Sousuke stepped out of the car after telling Mr. Smith to pop the trunk. The milling hoodlums swiped their knives near him and made threatening and disparaging remarks.  
  
"We do not wish to cause any trouble," he started off, much to the amusement of his tormentors. "We are not from this town, and are just passing through. I do not know the manner to buy one's safety, but the only things of value we have are in the trunk."  
  
Not having any need to act, the ruffians all just smirked, wondering what kind of useless offer the boy was going to make. They didn't intent to kill anyone, just have some fun. That, and take whatever they could get their hands on.  
  
"OK boyo, show us your best stuff!" A scarred man in his late twenties gave Sousuke a mock bow.  
  
"It is not a problem." With one smooth motion, Sousuke pulled out his FN F2000. "You may have all of this that you like." He sprayed bullets at the feet of the overconfident gang members.  
  
Some men jumped for cover. Others took off back up the narrow street.  
  
"Wait. There is more." Sousuke placed a 40mm grenade just where he had wanted to. A full dumpster exploded, raining trash and its huge metal lid down on a cringing cluster of troublemakers. A second grenade brought a broken fire escape crashing down on another concealed group.  
  
Three of the more brave or reckless toughs brought up there pistols, ready to get it on. They were high on spirit, but low on skill. Sousuke had his pistol out in a blink of an eye. He put a shot on each of his challenger's faces. They were out of the fight.  
  
Sousuke got in the car. "Go back the way we came," he told Mr. Smith. The tires spun, kicking up gravel and a few loose teeth.  
  
"Damn, that gun would be real good for cats." Mr. Smith's laugh drowned out Elvis.  
  
Kaname turned to Oichi. "See how well I have him trained already?"  
  
Oichi smiled and wiped her forehead with a tissue.  
  
Sousuke yawned. He sat back and thought some more about the prior evening.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dessert and coffee stretched on until it was time for the guests to leave. Kaname had been clearly torn. She hated to see Oichi go. But, she was obviously relieved when Izumi and Kumi had gone. Sousuke, of course, was caught in the middle again.  
  
After Oichi had said her parting pleasantries---making a point to praise the young soldier in various ways---her two nieces said their goodbyes.  
  
"It was great getting to meet you, Sousuke. If you feel like going swimming tonight, our hotel had a rooftop pool. We could sneak in. There wouldn't be any lifeguard." The look Izumi gave Sousuke almost had Kaname growing fangs.  
  
"Swimming is great exercise. It works muscles that other activities do not." Sousuke had merely been making conversation.  
  
"It certainly does," Izumi purred. "Think about it. If you want, I'll send you a cab." She pressed something into Sousuke's hand. It was a piece of paper with a phone number on it.  
  
Kaname snatched the paper, and stomped on Sousuke's foot.  
  
"Thank you for such wonderful cooking," Kumi said. "It was a very interesting evening. I have a temporary membership for a club in the city. They have tennis and horseback excursions. I certainly wouldn't mind some company." Blushing, she tried Izumi's trick.  
  
Kaname grabbed another piece of paper and stamped on another foot.  
  
"Yes, she likes to ride bare back...." Izumi laughed at the look on her cousins face, using the opportunity to slip Sousuke another piece of paper. She kept her pen out.  
  
Kaname growled. Seeing something in Sousuke's hand, her eyes narrowed. But, she was not about to give up. She swiped at the paper, knocking it to the floor.  
  
Izumi grabbed Sousuke's hand and scribbled on it quickly. When Sousuke looked down, he saw a telephone number.  
  
After Oichi managed to drag her nieces out the door, Kaname dragged Sousuke into the kitchen. With a dangerous look in her eyes and a scouring pad in hand, she made it a point to remove Izumi's work. It was not a painless procedure.  
  
"So, are you looking to become a Specialist with the ladies, too?" Kaname had sounded angry and agitated, but the look in her eyes was one of concern.  
  
"Kaname? I have made no effort. Why should I want to? I have you, do I not? I do not think any more girls will show me attention." Sousuke didn't understand what all of the fuss was about.  
  
"Soooooouuuuuussssss-kaaaaaayyyyyy...."  
  
Kaname just looked at Sousuke, a sour 'See, I told you!' look on her face.  
  
"You should not worry Kaname, that is only Ayame." Sousuke had meant that as a reassurance to Kaname. The wording did not sit well with the young girl who had just slid into the kitchen.  
  
'Only Ayame.'  
  
He had not meant to be dismissive or belittling.  
  
Ayame stood there, a smile quickly transforming into a hurt look.  
  
"What's up, Sis?" Kaname asked, not without some trepidation. Her sister had been revved up well beyond normal during this visit. "Looking to pester Sousuke some more? Any more secrets you want to pass on to Daddy?" She had sounded angrier than she had wanted to. Things might have ended with an uneasy truce with her father, but Sousuke's status was far from a sure thing.  
  
Ayame look like she took another blow. Her hand opened, allowing a school folder to fall open and spill its contents onto the floor. A glossy picture of her upcoming class trip destination fell down at Sousuke's feet.  
  
"I'm NOT just a little girl," Ayame said. "I don't need you to like me any more. I don't need HIM to like me either!" Her lower lip had begun to tremble. Her next words were at direct odds with what she had said.  
  
"I thought you liked me." She looked at Sousuke.  
  
"I do. You are mistaken if..." Sousuke wanted to reassure the young girl.  
  
"Maybe if you acted less like a brat, Ayame." Kaname thought perhaps a little unofficial psychology would help the message sink in. It didn't sit well with her sister. "You certainly haven't been fun to be around."  
  
Ayame's eyes watered.  
  
"I used to think you were cool. You're nothing but a selfish jerk!" She shouted at Kaname, tears running down her face. "You don't want me around. You wouldn't care if I'm alive or dead!"  
  
Kaname didn't offer a rebuttal. She thought it was best just to remain quiet and let the storm blow over.  
  
Not hearing an answer, Ayame turned to Sousuke, clenching her fists. "I HATE YOU!" After that, she ran to her room and slammed the door.  
  
Shunya came into the kitchen to see what all of the racket was about. Hearing what had happened, he went to speak to Ayame, but her door was locked. She wouldn't let him in. She had no intention to unlock the door for her sister, either. No amount of coaxing would change her mind.  
  
Sousuke insisted that Kaname sleep in her bed that evening. He volunteered to sleep on the floor, in whatever location would be the least inconvenient for everyone else. Shunya made up a couch for him, without chains or adhesive tape.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Harbor Defense Museum has a collection of coastal armament and displays on the general history of Fort Hamilton and New York City forts. It was the starting point for a 90 minute tour of historic Fort Hamilton. With a mission of coastal defense, the Fort's construction began in 1825. At maximum strength, the Fort was armed with large batteries of heavy cannon, rapid fire guns, and mortars. The Museum exhibits told the story of the generations of guns, mines, airplanes, and missiles which have protected the harbor.  
  
"The area of the Narrows is rich in military history. On July 4, 1776 a small American gunboat took on a British war ship, inflicting damage and casualties." Sousuke walked with Oichi and Kaname to the caponier, or flank battery, where the museum is housed.  
  
"Though the gunboat was eventually silenced, the action was typical of the courage and determination displayed by the forefathers in creating this great nation." Smiling, he waved the ladies along into the wedge-shaped, granite-and-brick structure with its original 19th-century sod roof and whitewashed walls.  
  
"Really?" Oichi asked with a smile.  
  
"Great!" Kaname said, sounding somewhat huffy. Her sarcasm was almost an entity unto itself.  
  
Mr. Smith was still bargaining with a hot dog vendor.  
  
"The Revolutionary War's Battle of Long Island began here in August of 1776." Sousuke read off of a brochure. The sense of history thrilled him.  
  
"I see," Oichi said politely.  
  
"Wow!" Kaname said, frowning.  
  
Mr. Smith and the vendor were gesturing wildly at one another. A policeman walking his beat went to see what was going on.  
  
"Later, in 1840, Robert E. Lee served at Fort Hamilton, and his house there still remains." Sousuke was in his element. The museum had weapons and memorabilia from various periods throughout American history.  
  
"You don't say...." Oichi drank in the feeling of the surrounding area, looking at a great bridge that spanned the water.  
  
"Uh huh." Kaname thought it was more exciting to watch Mr. Smith. He had finally gotten his hot dog. He had bought one for the vendor himself, and one for the police officer. The officer brushed at something that fell all over his uniform.  
  
When they went inside, Sousuke's eyes lit up like a child in a candy store. There was magnificent military artwork. Displays showed United States Army uniforms, accoutrements and equipment, edged weapons, and small arms. There was an original Pattern 1844, 24-pounder flank howitzer... aM1883 original Gatling gun... and a collection of projectiles.  
  
"It is amazing how far things have progressed since those times." Sousuke couldn't help but think about Arbalest and the Tuatha Da Danaan.  
  
"But mankind hasn't," Oichi said sadly. She squeezed Sousuke's arm. "That's not meant as an insult to heroes, Sosuske. We're all lucky that they haven't become obsolete."  
  
Kaname gave Sousuke a quick hug and a kiss.  
  
"You can't bring food in here, Sir!" An attendant had stopped Mr. Smith at the door.  
  
"But I have one for you...." The bodyguard was quick to mention. He took a hotdog with everything on it out of his coat pocket.  
  
Sousuke stopped short. He pointed to a sign on the wall. The museum office has an extensive research library on local and military history, which is open by appointment.  
  
"NO!!!" Kaname's shout caused a number of visitors to shout. While the attendant was distracted, Mr. Smith ate both hot dogs.  
  
Kaname was about to berate Sousuke until she saw the look on his face. She followed his gaze. The museum had a Korean War exhibit.  
  
She knew what Sousuke must be thinking about.  
  
"It's OK, Sousuke. That's all in the past. You're here with me today. We don't have to worry about any of that!" She tugged on his arm to break his reverie.  
  
"Tomorrow can always bring something, Kaname." Sousuke sighed. Sometimes he wished he could catalog history rather than make it. Then again, much of what he did was never appreciated by the general public.  
  
"Good things too," Oichi said. "Don't ever forget that."  
  
Sousuke nodded.  
  
After they finished up at the museum, Kaname grabbed one of Oichi's hands and one of Sousuke's.  
  
"OK. My turn now. How about some shopping?" Kaname was all bubbly again. "I can even pick out something nice for Ayame."  
  
Sousuke agreed. He had gotten to do a lot today. It would be good to learn what kind of things made Kaname act that cheerful.  
  
Her statement had him thinking about breakfast time. Shunya had been in a reasonable mood, only infrequently scowling at the young soldier. Oichi had stopped over early, planning on touring the City with Sousuke and Kaname. Ayame refused to leave her room until it was time for her to leave.  
  
Shunya had to work that day, and his youngest daughter had a school excursion. A number of classes were going to visit The Cloisters, one of the museums of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, situated in Fort Tryton overlooking the Hudson River.  
  
Ayame hadn't eaten. She didn't even spare a single glance for Kanme or Sousuke. The front door slammed after she followed her father outside to the car. Sousuke still felt somewhat guilty. But, Oichi had explained to him about young girls.  
  
In the middle of one clothing store, Kaname's cellular phone went off.  
  
"Hello? O, Hi Daddy! We're having a great time... WHAT???" Kaname's face suddenly went pale. Her hand grasped her phone tightly. "When? How? WHY? Why there? Why today?!!" She began trembling. She was having troubling listening. "OK. We'll meet you there." Tears came to her eyes.  
  
She ran over to Sousuke and Oichi, standing separate from Mr. Smith, who was pretending not to stair at the lingerie clad manikins in the store window.  
  
"Kaname, what is wrong?" Sousuke could tell that Kaname was terribly upset.  
  
"Ayame! Terrorists have taken over The Cloisters, Sousuke. They're making all sorts of threats and demands. Everything's been mobilized. Daddy's heading on over.' She looked up into Sousuke's eyes. "We have to save her!" 


	13. Chapter 13

The siren blared and the light on top of the car spun, paining the nearby buildings with light.  
  
Mr. Smith had kept certain items from his day on the police force. Technically, he shouldn't be using them, regardless of the emergency condition. That didn't matter to him now. Ayame was in danger. There might be nothing he could do to help her, but he could get them all at the scene as fast as possible.  
  
It wasn't going to be an easy drive. The traffic on the Brooklyn Bridge had been light, but they ran into delays in the Lower East Side and Midtown. They were passing by the Central Park area now, but still had a ways to go to reach Fort Tryton Park.  
  
"She's just _got_ to be alright Sousuke. She _has_ to. That can't be the last conversation I had with her. It CAN'T!" Kaname was more worried than Sousuke had ever seen her.  
  
"We can only hope, Kaname. The police will be on the scene, and they are good at what they do. Agencies will arrive as soon as they can, and we can only hope that they will facilitate matters, not take things into their own hands." Sousuke held Kaname's hand. "The Homeland Defense initiatives should bear some fruit, and anti-terrorist forces may be available."  
  
"None of _that_ matters, Sousuke. We have the only ant-terrorist force we need, right here." Kaname turned big eyes up at Sousuke. "I KNOW that you'll save her."  
  
Kaname did not feel her love for Sousuke at that moment, because she was thinking about Sousuke the fighter, not Sousuke the person. All that she could see was his history of success, not the things that were responsible for his remarkable results. He had told her about some of his mission failures, but they were in the past and would remain there.  
  
Her mind had also been awash with pictures and memories of Ayame. Fun times. Special times. Memorable milestones and moments. She couldn't bear it if something happened to her sister.  
  
Other things had crossed her mind too, things of little or no consequence at the moment. This could be a chance for Sousuke to prove his worth to her father.  
  
"Kaname...." Oichi tried once again to settle Kaname down.  
  
"No! Sousuke _can _do it. I know he can. He can do anything." Kaname squeezed Sousuke's hand to the point of pain.  
  
"We should not rush to any judgment, Kaname. At least, not until we reach The Cloisters. This is not a Mithril operation. I have no jurisdiction. There is a high likelihood that we won't even be able to get close to the site. And, if operations are in full swing, I may get in the way of the force with the most resources available." Sousuke decided that he would be honest and realistic, no matter how Kaname might react.  
  
Sousuke was a realist when he had time to think, rather than be forced with a situation that required immediate action. His heart went out to Kaname and Ayame, but he realized all to well that he was _not_ a superhero or comic book avenger. There was a reason he did so well. His good fortune in battle came through superior equipment... excellent planning... and superb team cooperation. Luck played a role, but not a major one. His skill _was _a deciding factor, but only when it could be properly utilized.  
  
"Sousuke's right. We wouldn't want him to rush in and get injured for nothing. He might even be mistaken for a terrorist himself, given that bag of his. Sometimes you just have to trust in the people with a job to do. It's not easy to simply sit back and have faith... but, sometimes that is the only alternative." Oichi was terribly worried, but had a good head in a crisis.  
  
She had memories of her own raise their ugly head. Her mother's illness. The long road to diagnosis, and the terrible smothering blanket of truth. Painful struggles for her mother and her family. Eventual recovery. It had been hard to stand by helpless, unable to do anything that made a difference physically. But, she had learned important lessons then, and knew the value of offering emotional support and stability.  
  
"It is NOT for nothing. It's for Ayame!" Kaname's face scrunched up in a scowl. "You called in to inform Mithril. As far as I'm, concerned,_ that_ makes it a Mithril mission. Right now, _you're _Mithril, Sousuke." Her look dared him to contradict her.  
  
"I called, Kaname. I reported the facts that we have, which are nothing more than the media is providing. They made no mention of activity on their part. I have not been given permission to engage, or orders to do the same." Sousuke was not about to give into hysterical logic.  
  
"He's...." Oichi was cut off.  
  
"They didn't say you can't, Sousuke. Did they?" Kaname was close to tears again. "And we _know_ that you have made your own orders before, right? Save the passengers, not the Whispered girl. Remember?" Kaname would never forget Khanka. How could she?  
  
"Kaname..."  
  
_"DON'T KANAME ME!!!"_ Kaname's face was bright red. Her anger was threatening to take over. "It's not about rules and other stupid stuff. It's about Ayame!"  
  
Her eyes burned into Sousuke's. "You'll do this for Ayame, won't you Sousuke???" That wasn't her real question. Her real question was 'You'll do this for me, won't you Sousuke.' She was already providing him with the answer. 'If you love me, you will....'  
  
"And if my entering a situation I have no business being in gets people killed?" Sousuke was the voice of reason. She was asking him to take a lot onto his shoulders. "If my actions change things... foul up carefully orchestrated plans... and someone dies who shouldn't have... who wouldn't have?"  
  
Kaname's face fell. Her thoughts and emotions were too mixed up to sort out. "I want Ayame safe, Sousuke." She stuck out her lower lip and clenched her fists. "That's all that really matters to me."  
  
"What if my interference caused Ayame to die?" Sousuke knew that question would hit a nerve.  
  
He had not decided what he was going to do yet, not having seen the situation first hand. But, he would make certain that Kaname had been informed of all possibilities before they reached their destination.  
  
Kaname opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked shocked, almost frightened. It _was_ a frightening possibility to consider. Especially since she was the one trying to force Sousuke into action. What if he made a critical mistake, and she had pushed him into it?  
  
"I... don't... know... what... to... do... Sousuke...." Kaname took off her seatbelt and grabbed onto Sousuke. It was difficult for her to be powerless. It was incredibly hard and humbly to feel so uncertain.  
  
"We wait. We examine. And we do what we can." Sousuke tenderly stroked her hair, thinking unwanted thoughts about past battles and the people who never made it home alive. He forced himself to remember the more prevalent times when they all came back safe.  
  
"I'm... so... afraid...." Kaname began sobbing, her body wracked with grief.  
  
"I am too, Kaname. I am too." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Y-Y-You...." Kaname looked up, surprised. "Sgt. Sagara, afraid?"  
  
"Yes. I am afraid. And, Ayame means a lot to me, too." His face was emotionless and set, but his eyes were open and honest.  
  
Kaname just lay her head against him and closed her eyes. She tried to make it all go away, but it wouldn't. She had been so upset with her sister over the past couple of days, but the reasons all seemed so trivial and unimportant now. She had to have hope. She HAD to! Her mind tried to conjure up pictures of a funeral, or images of a bloody and lifeless Ayame. She didn't want to think about that! Her hands clawed at Sousuke's shirt as she bit down on her lip.  
  
Oichi looked over at Sousuke, once again taking measure of the young man. It was hard to believe he was only seventeen. He hadn't made the mistake that so many young men might, rushing into promises he couldn't keep, or falling prey to his emotions. He also hadn't done something she had seen men do before. There had been no attempt to shut Kaname up or tell her how she should feel.  
  
No less remarkable was the fact that he was indeed qualified to make a rescue attempt. Qualified, and armed. Who could guess such a fact, looking at the generally nondescript young man with the memorable scar?  
  
She also looked up at the back of Mr. Smith's head. He hadn't said a single word for a while now. They were making much better head way than they had any right to. It never paid to write someone of as useless.  
  
A phone rang.  
  
It was Sousuke's.  
  
"Sagara." Sousuke spoke, then listened. Kaname and Oichi tried to see if they could figure out what was going on by hearing only one side of a conversation.  
  
"We are in an automobile, heading towards the site of the terrorist take- over. I estimate arrival in twenty to fourty minutes. I have my standard weapons cache, but will not become engaged with the enemy unless the situation offers appropriate opportunity. Am I commanded to do otherwise?"  
  
Kaname held her breath. Why did he have to ask that? They could say "No." Then what?  
  
"What? How do we know that? There is a location? And that supposition is judged accurate enough to act on?"  
  
Kaname caught the words 'act on.' Did that mean that Mithril was going to take a hand in the situation? She crossed her fingers.  
  
"Do we know what their goal is? Should the incident at The Cloisters be considered a masterstroke of diversion?"  
  
Kaname tensed up. What was going on? The trouble at the museum was the only thing that could possibly matter!  
  
Sousuke was quiet for a while, listening intently.  
  
"Cobalt? And Zinc? In _those_ quantities? No one acted on those thefts before? That much material could mean...." Sousuke went pale.  
  
The young soldier's look sent a bolt of uncertainty through Kaname. What could have affected Sousuke in that manner.  
  
"Yes. I understand. This could be even worse."  
  
Kaname chewed on her finger nails. What could be worse than what?  
  
"Affirmative. I have the fast acting version with me." Sousuke took a vial out of one pocket and looked at it, a troubled look on his face. "If it is entirely necessary, I will try it. But, if I undergo changes like before...in a city...." His hand actually trembled some.  
  
Kaname stared at the vial. It was obviously some kind of medicine, but the long name meant nothing to her. Wait. No. That couldn't be! What was going on!!!  
  
Sousuke listened some more, holding the phone against the seat with one ear while putting together a small syringe. He drew out the liquid from the vial. His breath came out in a quick hiss when he stuck himself with the needle and completed the injection.  
  
"I have injected the medication, Sir. How long before Arbalest is ready to launch? Will I have time to survey the other situation in the interim?"  
  
Kaname was white in the face. That medicine. Could it be a newer version of the substances he had taken before North Korea? And what was Arbalest needed for? She knew enough to realize that an Arm Slave would have no purpose at all in a small museum filled with terrorists and their captives.  
  
"Understood. I thank you, Sir. No, I will not exceed that deadline, no matter what! I will await notification." Sousuke put away the phone and rubbed his arm at the site of a small oozing needle mark.  
  
"Sousuke?" Kaname's voice was soft and quiet, almost timid.  
  
Sousuke sat back and closed his eyes, trying to slow down his heart beat and even out his breathing. He didn't move or speak as Kaname tentatively squeezed his arm.  
  
Oichi shook her head and held her hand up, palm out. Kaname bit her lip and nodded, sitting back against the seat.  
  
It was all weighing heavily on the young soldier. It had been stressful enough dealing with Kaname family dynamics. The kidnapping situation involving Ayame should have been the ultimate tragedy to deal with. But, on top of that, things found a way to get worse. Much worse.  
  
Sousuke kept his eyes closed as he spoke. "As you no doubt guessed, Kaname... that was experimental medicine. It is supposed to do what the other medicine did, hopefully with less drastic side effects. You will have also figured out that the presence of Arbalest indicates something more than a terrorist kidnapping. It is possible that you figured out that I will be able to view the scene at The Cloisters... but, I have a limited amount of time allotted... and no matter what, I cannot break that rule."  
  
Kaname was filled with a growing medley of feelings. Sousuke might be able to help Ayame. But, he was saying there was something much more important than her.  
  
Sousuke sighed, then sighed again. "Informants reported waterside rumors and disappearances. By credible logic, it is thought that there are a number of Arm Slaves that have been smuggled into the general vicinity, somehow making their way past stringent inspections. We had no way of confirming that fact until satellite photos showed two ships being serviced by gigantic cranes. The cargo has a distinctive shape."  
  
"But why...." Kaname blurted out.  
  
"It is uncertain. But, the possibilities are grim. There have been designs for so-called "salted bombs" since the fifties. As far as anyone knows, none had every been built or tested up until this day. Such weapons would exist only to create extensive radioactive fallout, making large areas uninhabitable."  
  
Both Kaname and Oichi looked shocked. The car swerved momentarily as Mr. Smith's hands jerked on the wheel.  
  
"Gold could be used in such a weapon, were the goal to create _short term_ fallout, in terms of days. Zinc and tantalum could be fashioned into a bomb intended to create fallout of _intermediate_ duration, most likely measured in months. Cobalt bombs could be used to create fallout lasting for _years_."  
  
Sousuke shuddered, feeling the effects of the medicine. He began to sweat. His mouth was dry and his heart rate was speeding up. This was different than before.  
  
"As it was explained to me, the initial gamma radiation from and equivalently sized fission-fusion-fission device would be 15,000 times more intense at one hour, when compared to a cobalt device. The effects would become roughly equal at six months. But, Cobalt-60 fallout at one year would be eight times more intense. At five years, it would be 150 times intense."  
  
"My God..." Oichi was as pale as a sheet.  
  
"There have been those who said that a cobalt bomb could spell the end of mankind. That is foolishness. To create a true Doomsday device, a bomb would needs tons of cobalt. But, even the effects on a limited area would be worse than anything ever seen before. The half-life of Cobalt-60 is between five and twenty-six years."  
  
"What does it all mean, Sousuke?" Kaname looked on the verge of breaking down.  
  
"It is a collection of facts and suppositions, the worst case scenario of which would be devastating on an unimaginable scale. We saw the Memorial today. Those facts and figures were staggering. They would be nothing compared to the death and injury resulting from even a short duration salted-bomb of small size. A large long duration device could render the entire metropolitan area uninhabitable for a tremendous length of time."  
  
"And Ayame...." Kaname leaned over close to him.  
  
Sousuke didn't answer. He shouldn't have to. Kaname's sister was important for them all, but the lives of millions of people took higher priority. It frightened him just to think about trying to help her, then being killed or hindered from reaching Arbalest when it landed. Without the Lambda Driver operating, it would be vulnerable.  
  
He coughed, his body feeling congested and warm. The situation was worse in some ways than the one in North Korea. He couldn't afford to make any mistake at all. He almost found himself wishing that Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin had forbidden him from addressing the lesser issue first. Even if the ARX-7 landed intact and sat unmolested, its arrival would certainly be noted by someone. Not only did he need to stop whatever nebulous enemy he faced, he had to do so in timely fashion.  
  
"Sousuke...." Kaname tugged at his shirt.  
  
_"Shhhhh...."_ Oichi shook her head.  
  
"But...." Kaname's look pleaded with Oichi.  
  
"No." Oichi sounded uncharacteristically firm.  
  
"Mr. Sousuke...." Mr. Smith spoke up, breaking the silence. "I can guess what kind of things you do. Mr. C. has told me some of the things Mithril does, after Miss Stacy showed up. If millions of people are in danger, I don't think that secrecy is important any more. I won't go blabbing... and there may be things that I can arrange behind the scenes with old buddies... but driving won't be much good if you need to get somewhere really fast later."  
  
Sousuke opened his eyes. He had been worried about that very fact. Lt. Cmdr, Kalinin said that something would be arranged. But, it certainly would not hurt to have a back up plan.  
  
"You can arrange for a helicopter, or light aircraft and a parachute?" Those would be the most practical and effective solutions.  
  
"Yes, I can. There will probably be some in the area of Fort Tryton Park now. It shouldn't be too hard for me to convince my buddies to requisition one. But, it might take some doing, and they might want to talk to someone big." Mr. Smith wasn't foolish enough to offer a guarantee, and he knew it would be difficult to pull off. But, what was the harm in trying. The alternative was overwhelming.  
  
Sousuke put in a call to Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin. Mithril's plans were based on just such a scenario. They had people to call, and powerhouses to make the call. Needless to say, any method would be acceptable. Sousuke could steal a helicopter if necessary. He had rudimentary flight skills. Secrecy was still high priority, but did not take precedent over the devastation of an entire city of that size and importance.  
  
He explained the situation to everyone. The terrorist kidnapping at the museum was likely part of the overall plan, a means to direct attention and resources at one area. While the city, nation, and world was distracted, the Arm Slaves would enter the city and do whatever they were planning on doing.  
  
"It's in your hands now, Mr. Smith. The clock is ticking. I only have so much time. Get us there as soon as possible." 


	14. Chapter 14

Fort Tryton Park was a beautiful setting, a wooded area offering vistas of the Hudson River and the picturesque Palisades. The ample rolling hill were normally a wonderful place for visitors to take a walk, ride a bicycle, or simply sit and enjoy the scenery.  
  
Not today.  
  
The grounds sit upon the site of old Fort Washington, a site that played a strategic role in the War of Independence. Normally, Sousuke would have dwelled on that fact, conjuring up images of famous battles long past. Kaname and Oichi certainly would have enjoyed the beautiful terraced flower gardens or the serene setting of the park and The Cloisters.  
  
Not today.  
  
Pushed further to the periphery than usual, the food vendors were still out in force, trying to get the attention of the countless media people and police officers located at that distance from the museum. Mr. Smith would usually have gotten into spirited arguments with the food sellers and bought enough victuals to feed any two families.  
  
Not today.  
  
Helicopters buzzed overhead as Mr. Smith wove his car in and out of the snarled traffic. Too many useless onlookers were there, just wanting to satisfy their curiosity or be at the scene of something big. There were plenty of angry people too, men and women who still carried deep scars from the fall of the Twin Towers.  
  
"Damn, these idiots. Hold on. Don't usually like to do this." Mr. Smith spun the car about, kicking up bits of sod and leaves, forcing onlookers and the like to jump out of his way. He drove the car across beautiful lawns and through a hedge or two, before pulling back onto a main path. Soon, he was driving past improvised police barricades, despite the frantic arm motions of numerous officers and civic workers.  
  
Sousuke shut off his phone. He had finished speaking with Lt. Cmdr, Kalinin.  
  
"Mr. Smith, when we are approached, offer the name of special agent Rockefeller." Sousuke doubted that was the man's true name. No doubt, the call sign was taken from John D. Rockefeller, the man who had donated the land The Cloisters is built upon. "He will be expecting us. He will also hook me up with a second Mithril operative who happened to be in the general area."  
  
"_Who_, Sousuke?" Kaname had gotten herself under control. She was her usual determined and energetic self again. "There will be two of you?" That made her feel much better. Sousuke's success was far from a sure thing.  
  
She didn't want to loose him.  
  
"Not mentioned." Sousuke shook of growing anger, knowing that Kaname had a right to be interested. "The agent should have a map I need. Apparently, there has been some new work done on the building. The terrorists may not know about a new maintenance access way, as it is not on the blueprints at City Hall or on the floor plan available on the Net." Sousuke hoped for a little good fortune.  
  
"We need to find him, Mr. Smith. The clock is still ticking." Sousuke checked his watch. He took a moment to set the alarm, giving himself enough time to escape a touchy situation and make his way back out to a helicopter.  
  
Sure enough, a number of squad cars and a larhe armored police van cut-off their approach. Heavily armed police win riot gear set up positions around them. A man on a megaphone told them to all exit the vehicle with their hands in the air. They complied. The name of the agent worked wonders. They were all escorted to a temporary base of operations.  
  
Shunya was already there.  
  
_"Daddy!"_ Kaname ran to her father and leaped into his arms. "Daddy, Sousuke is going to save Ayame."  
  
Sousuke cringed. She shouldn't be saying things like that where everyone could hear her. He did not want to be noticed. Any seasoned professionals in earshot would take a grim view of a comrade in arms who started making waves.  
  
His anger began building again.  
  
Shunya took offense at the statement as well.  
  
"What do you mean, Kaname?" He frowned when he saw Sousuke drop his bag, open it, and start putting on a combat harness. "There are experienced people at work here. They assure me that they have everything under control. If we are patient, they will get everyone out safe. The _last_ thing we need is for some trigger happy young yahoo to run in and get people killed!"  
  
Kaname's father glared at Sousuke openly, not caring what his daughter might think. It was time for wiser more experienced heads to take over.  
  
"But Daddy, you don't understand. This is _not_ a simple terrorist act...."  
  
As Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin explained it to him, Sousuke had explained it to Kaname. The men and women involved in the kidnapping must be content to be martyrs. They would drag things out as long as they needed, dying in whatever calamity would be caused by their compatriots in the Arm Slaves.  
  
They had no compunction against dying. They had no reservations against killing. Delay and distraction were the name of the game.  
  
"KANAME!!!" Sousuke made certain that she didn't say any more. The last thing anyone needed was large scale panic.  
  
"Sousuke, I...."  
  
_"ENOUGH, KANAME!!!"_ He didn't want to sound angry, but he had to be sure she didn't say too much. His negative emotions put another foot in the door.  
  
Shunya's eyes narrowed. His shoulders hunched. He set his jaw.  
  
"Who do you think you are to speak to my daughter that way?" Kaname's father looked ready to spit. "It looks as if I was right about you after all. I should have listened to my initial instincts!"  
  
"Shunya...." Oichi walked up, able to go only so far due to security precautions.  
  
"You stay out of this now, Oichi. This is something that needs to be done. Ayame is in enough danger as it is. I can't do anything about _that_. But, I will NOT have Kaname mistreated."  
  
"Daddy, Sousuke didn't...." Kaname looked at Sousuke and her father.  
  
"Not another word, young lady. Do not make things worse than it already is!" Shunya spoke to an officer, hoping to have Sousuke removed from the premises.  
  
Sousuke's anger continued to build up, faster than it should have. It was the medications. The effect was no where near as strong as before, but he was still tapped into his primal core.  
  
"I have reason to be here that goes beyond mere blood ties." His words were crisp and assured. He was not about to be interfered with. There was no time.  
  
"YOU are in MY way. I will need to speak with agent Rockefeller immediately." That last sent a man running towards another tent. Sousuke made it a point to slam a clip into his FN F2000.  
  
"Why you...." Shunya never had a chance to get his words out.  
  
"You do _not _know what is going on. I do. You do _not_ have a means to make a difference. I will. Do not speak as if you are someone with power. You have NONE. Look down upon me if you like... fear me if it gives you satisfaction... hate me if it makes you feel vindicated... _BUT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!!!"_ Sousuke hooked grenades at the proper points. He holstered his pistol and his machine pistol. His assault rifle hung on a sling around his shoulder.  
  
"I will not have some psychotic...." Shunya winced as Oichi kicked him hard in the shin.  
  
Sousuke's vision went red.  
  
For a moment, he actually felt at if he had talons and the need to use them. By force of will, he was able to push his stray thoughts and feelings back down. Even so, feelings of bitterness, hurt, isolation, frustration, hostility, and hate begged to be set free. They competed with brief moments of sadness, indignation, exasperation, and schadenfreude.  
  
"Daddy, it's the medicine...Sousuke....Daddy doesn't...." Kaname was caught in the middle again. She wanted to run to Sousuke, but he was speaking with a tall thin man in a dark suit and dark glasses. Someone walked up to speak with them both.  
  
She was familiar.  
  
"Staaaaaa-ceeeeeee!!!" Kaname knew it wasn't coincidence. Stacy was the second Mithril operative. She carried her own bag, and after having a quick word with Sousuke, began taking out her own gear. When she was finished, she came over to speak with Kaname.  
  
"Mr. Chidori. Oichi. Kaname...." Stacy smiled, glad to see them all again. Her face went very serious soon thereafter. This was not a fun situation.  
  
"Ayame's in there," Kaname said, after giving Stacy a hug.  
  
"I know," Stacy said. Her face grew very fierce for a moment. Then there was a sparkle in her eye. "I see you brought Sousuke over with you." She raised an eyebrow, watching Shunya's face go through a number of negative emotions. _"Oh boy!"  
_  
"Yes. You probably heard the shouting. Has anyone clued you in on the medications he has taken?" Kaname explained the situation to Stacy, who had been pulled away from a family event with little briefing.  
  
"Shit." Stacy blushed, realizing who overheard her. "This situation I can help with. That other stuff is far out of my league. I hope your boyfriend is as good as everybody makes him out to be! I better not get in his way."  
  
Sousuke walked over. He waved his arm, and two agents escorted Shunya away, despite his status.  
  
"You are Stacy Winston?" He glared at Stacy in a less than friendly fashion.  
  
"Yes." Stacy was not offended. She understood the situation.  
  
"What is your class rating at infiltration work?" Sousuke sounded like Cmdr. Mardukas. That was the last thing that Kaname would tell him at the moment.  
  
"I am primarily a bodyguard, Sir." Despite the similarity in their ages, Stacy acted as if Sousuke was a high ranking officer. "I have third level qualification in stealth work. I have not seen an actual combat situation, however."  
  
"You will be of _some _value, regardless." The statement sounded harsh. Even under the influence of the bio-substance flowing through his veins, Sousuke realized that himself. He put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. "I apologize, I have...."  
  
"You are medicated, Sir. I understand. Kaname has told me." Stacy gave Kaname a fond look and a smile.  
  
Sousuke nodded his head. "I will take lead. You will offer support. Where I direct you, you will go. Whenever I signal, you will stop and take up concealment. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
"Very good. Let me see your weapons." Sousuke did a quick weapons check and declared that Stacy was set. "Admirable." His eyes squinted a moment. He felt a mischievous urge making its way to the surface and ran with it. "Kaname probably would have put the clips in backward. With a hammer!"  
  
Kaname suddenly went stiff.  
  
Stacy laughed. That didn't help matters.  
  
Kaname hooked her hands into claws. That girl better _not_ have eyes on Sousuke.  
  
"So, you think this is some big joke, Sgt. Sagara?" Kaname clenched her fists and put a sour look on her face.  
  
"DO I HAVE TO RAISE MY VOICE _AGAIN?_" Sousuke shouted, stepping up to Kaname. She flinched. He spoke directly into her ear. "And tell everyone here that I love you?"  
  
Sousuke had to fight the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. Affection. Appreciation. Eagerness. Happiness. Love. Lust. Tenderness. Elation. He was being manipulated by the lighter side of his emotions. He could not afford to lose himself in those either.  
  
Kaname's face went bright read.  
  
First she smiled dreamily, then she got angry. The nerve of that big idiot! Before she had time to say anything else, she stopped. Sousuke had pulled Stacy aside. The two of them crouched and went over the floor plans with a long time curator.  
  
Physically, The Clositers was a single 20th century building, designed to evoke the feelings of monasteries, abbeys, and the like. It incorporated parts of five medieval French cloisters: _Saint-Michel-de-Cuxa_; _Saint- Guilhelm-le-Desert_; _Bonnefont-en-Comminges_; _Tre-en-Bigorre_; and _Froville_. Many years ago, cloisters in general had been square courtyards surrounded by a covered walk, surrounding a central garden and serving as places for contemplation, walking, and reading. In the current museum, they served as passageways from gallery to gallery.  
  
Kaname wanted to join in, but knew she couldn't. Things were out of her hands now. Her place was in the background. She stared at Sousuke. Could he pull off yet another miracle? Would she lose him today? If he died here, they would all perish later on.  
  
She bowed her head. She realized something. There was no reason she couldn't grab Mr. Smith, her father, and Oichi... jump in the car... and speed as quickly away from New York City as possible. It wouldn't affect what Sousuke did, or what happened to Ayame. They could all come back when things were done... after Sousuke defeated whatever threat was building in the heart of the city.  
  
_No.  
_  
She would have faith.  
  
And, if Sousuke and Ayame died, she might not want to go on living anyway, even if she could.  
  
Sousuke stood, waved to Kaname, then signaled to Stacy. "Let's go!"  
  
It had begun.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Naturally, the most important part of our mission will be the first. We need to make it to the service hallway undetected." Sousuke and Stacy crawled behind a long ornate hedge. "Look over there. That tower." He pointed to a multi-story stone tower that had once been part of the Benedictine monastery of Saint-Michel-de-Cuxa, located in the northeast Pyrenees. A number of men with guns could be seen on top of the 12th century building, moved stone by stone to this country.  
  
"I see them." Stacy handed the binoculars back to Sousuke.  
  
"There are also men with guns all along the periphery of the building. Any number could be hiding in the gardens... along the covered walkways.... or in the rooms housing the art. We do not know if the hostages are on the main floor, or the floor beneath. They may well be split up into groups. If it were a primary operation, I would be concerned about bombs and booby traps. Those would be superfluous as it now stands." Sousuke pulled out the map again and put it on the ground before them. A chipmunk scooted out of confinement.... ran across the map.... then took off for the nearest hole.  
  
"We pass through the one garden, then enter the hallway. It will bring us into a room on the lower level, correct?" Stacy traced the path with her finger. She wanted to make certain she had heard things correctly before.  
  
"Affirmative. We will then pass through a long narrow room filled with medieval art to reach the far staircase. The near stairway leads to an area that is known to be heavily guarded."  
  
"OK." She rubbed her chin, then grinned. "The curator sounded worried that we might damage things. I suppose he has reason to worry. The entire building has more than 5,000 works of art, some of them pretty famous. Good thing he doesn't know _your_ history!" Stacy shook her head, trying not to smirk.  
  
"That is immaterial." Sousuke fought down his anger again. He knew it was just a joke, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"I love history. The destruction of a single irreplaceable item would disturb me. But, the lives are more important. We _do_ have reason to be circumspect. It is preferable to clear the lower level silently. I suggest you wander in without weapons. Take the identity of a lost and frightened student. You look the part." Sousuke took Stacy's bag for her. "Lead anyone you see into my area. Do you have a silenced weapon I did not examine?"  
  
"No. I wish I did. That idea sounds like it might work. What do we do when get topside? Split up, reconnoiter, then report? Move together, you in the lead and me backing you up?" Stacy began putting on lipstick much to Sousuke's chagrin. He realized it would make a young girl seem less ominous. Rouge and eyeliner followed.  
  
Sousuke bit his lip to keep from saying something because of his discontent. For a brief moment, a number of negative emotions pulled at his strings unsuccessfully. Disgust. Aggravation. Contempt. Irritation. He shook them off. Something else began to stir when he saw Stacy smack her lips.  
  
"The latter. My time is limited. At the very least, we will want to create a situation that will expedite the arrival of other professionals. I may have to leave in the middle of the operation. It may be improper, but if we reach a place where we can free Ayame, we will do so before working towards the release of the others." Sousuke's emotions were beginning to dictate some of his actions. It was a worrisome discovery, but it had not reached significant levels as of yet.  
  
Stacy could see the conflict in Sousuke's face. She understood. "I'll do whatever I can to help. I would have come here just to help Ayame, you know."  
  
Sousuke tapped twice on her left shoulder, pointed up at the tower, and began running low. Stacy followed After scanning the area, they crossed over a driveway and ducked along a stone wall. Before long, they reached a nondescript pair of basement-type doors covered with a thin layer of leaves.  
  
He tapped her shoulder three more times. Opening the doors, Sousuke watched Stacy walk in and straighten out her clothes, brushing off any dirt or leaves that had gotten on them. She fluffed her hair.  
  
"Want me to do _your_ hair, Sousuke?" She whispered, the sound carrying back to Sousuke.  
  
Sousuke growled. His reaction changed abruptly after that. The medications were indeed influencing a number of his emotions, instincts, and urges. He tried to turn his eyes aside.  
  
"Nice ass," he mouthed. His face went red. Where had THAT come from? He hoped that he hadn't verbalized anything. The movement of Stacy's buttock was near hypnotic. He had to snap out of it. The image of Kaname helped accomplish that... until his thoughts drifted back to their intimate moment in the house.  
  
Part of his mind teased him, having him wonder what certain parts of Stacy looked, felt, or tasted like in comparison to Kaname.  
  
The feelings and emotions tugged at him as if he were taffy. Awe. The wonders of the female anatomy were a marvel. Lust. He was caught in the grip of longing, craving, and desire. Love. His feelings for Kamame kept cutting through the rest, giving him a moment to come up for air before being pulled back under. Respect. Stacy was a woman, not an object. She was a Mithril operative and part of the mission. Aggravation. Anger. Scorn. Shame. Exasperation. Frustration. Alarm. Confusion. Doubt. Dismay.  
  
So many things calling for his attention in so short a period of time.  
  
"Not now!" He had spoken quietly, but not quietly enough.  
  
Stacy threw herself against one wall of the cinderblock lined hallway. "Sousuke?" She sounded concerned.  
  
"It's nothing. Continue." He had to get hold of himself. Not caring if Stacy was ewatching, he banged his head against the nearest wall, raising a painful welt. If Kaname ever tricked him into admitting any of this....  
  
When Stacy reached the doors into the lower level of the basement, she waited for Sousuke. He threaded a small fiber optic cable under the door and looked around.  
  
"No one visible in the entry room. You are free to enter. Be careful."  
  
"Roger that." Stacy put her hand on the door. "By the way, you have a nice ass too!" She chuckled.  
  
"Uh...." Sousuke almost dropped the gun he carried. The emotions and feeling began pulling at him again. He had to close his eyes and do a short series of breathing exercises.  
  
"Don't worry. Our little secret. Medicine?" Stacy grinned. Sousuke looked totally clueless. Kaname's description was spot on. She set her features. This wasn't high school. There was no time to be teasing someone.  
  
"Affirmative." Sousuke was sweating.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Stacy winked, then pushed down on the door level. The metal door, a fairly new addition, creaked long and low just the same. She winced and looked back at Sousuke.  
  
"It is not a problem. It may actually make your cover appear more credible. I will situate myself at that corner." Sosuke pointed at a dark recess next to an archway.  
  
"Good location," Stacy admitted. "You'll have an excellent view of my....." She chuckled as she left to check on the enemy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"DO NOT MOVE!!!" A slender man of medium height and dark complexion swung around to look at Stacy, an AK-74 in hand. His clothing was nondescript. A well-trimmed beard and moustache framed his facial features. His eyes kept darting about, looking for other possible surprises.  
  
"What? Who are you? Why do you have a gun?" Stacy hoped she wasn't laying it on too thick. She trusted in her own ability at unarmed combat, but the approaching asshole was too far away. Sousuke had her covered, but a bullet can travel pretty fast before someone else had time to react.  
  
The man called out behind him, speaking in a middle-eastern tongue that she did not understand. Another man answered.  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET THERE? I SAID, _DO NOT MOVE!_" The man brought his gun up and sighted on Stacy. The girl had begun backing slowly away, her hand at her mouth and a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"I... I... I was hiding. Back _here_...." She wondered how professional these idiots were. Had they ignored the areas in the darkness, just because the entryway room was unfinished and unlit? Were they relying solely on a map and floor plan?  
  
"HALT...."  
  
Stacy took a gamble. She made a frightened sound, turn, and ran. If the terrorist opened fire, she would be in trouble. She wasn't as worried about being hit as she was concerned about the sound of gunfire.  
  
There was cursing in that foreign tongue. Then, a sound of running.  
  
As the terrorist ran through the archway, Stacy stuck her foot out and tripped him. The man fell hard to the floor, grunting. Standing, he brought the gun back up. His lifeless fingers released it less than a second later, after Sousuke's combat knife brutally slit his throat.  
  
"Good," Sousuke said. He signaled Stacy to step deeper into the shadows. He tossed her the bag he had been carrying. She smiled and took out her weapons. "You will need to set that aside if the next area is a sparcely populated as this. The same trick may work again. First, I have business to attend to."  
  
Sousuke listened intently. He could hear the quiet steps of the second man. He signaled to Stacy.  
  
"No...leave me alone... NO... _don't touch me_...." Stacy sounded as if she were in true distress.  
  
The footsteps grew somewhat quicker, but no less cautious. At the proper moment, Sousuke charged. Stacy blinked, wondering how he could move so quickly.  
  
Bursting from the darkness to the light, Sousuke's eyes needed a moment to adjust. It didn't matter. He had already mapped out the man's location, his weaponry, and his condition of readiness.  
  
A quick chop to the throat with one hand fractured the terrorist's larynx, making loud speech impossible. The downward punch of another hand sent an Uzi skittering across the floor.  
  
"Move!" Sousuke called out, causing Stacy to sprint into the room. "Scout ahead." The girl ducked by the two combatants to do just that.  
  
A fierce kick sent the enemy backwards, allowing Sousuke to take hold of his knife again. This would be satisfying. He would harm one of those kidnapping bastards painfully, with great savagery. He swallowed hard, realizing he had to resist the addictive feelings of fury, hate, wrath, and zeal.  
  
The other man drew his own blade, a look of anger and fear coming to his face. He backed warily away, looking behind him to make sure he wasn't going to be attacked from two sides.  
  
Sousuke moved like a striking snake. His knife embedded itself deep in the man's shoulder, driving him hard against a glass display case, shattering it. Fortunately, the noise was minimal and no obvious alarm sounded.  
  
The man picked up a chalice and threw it at Sousuke. Its plain silver interior bowl had once been then ambitiously identified as the Holy Grail, the cup used by Christ at the Last Supper. The elaborate, gilded, rinceau- patterned object missed, then rolled across the floor.  
  
Staggering, the terrorist backed hard against an ivory plaque. The carving of St. John the Evangelist detached from the wall, and plummeted towards the hard tiled floor. Stacy leaped, caught the artwork, and knocked the man back towards her partner.  
  
Bleeding heavily, the man called out a guttoral challenge and charged. Sousuke, an animal look on his face, let his knife drop to the floor.  
  
"We don't have time for this," Stacy said, bringing Sousuke back in control of his emotions and urges.  
  
His own knife kicked out of his hands by an approaching Sousuke, the terrorist ran around a display, pried open a case, and took out a large heavy golden altar cross, a masterpiece of Romanesque art with some ninety- two figures and ninety-eight inscriptions. He swung it viciously, just missing his dodging opponent.  
  
Sousuke stepped and leaped upward, clearing the case and landing heavily on his adversary, bringing the both of them to the ground. The crossed tumbled through the air, heading for an exquisite 12th century stained glass panel depicting the Martyrdom of Saint Lawrence.  
  
The man had time for one brief grunt before Sousuke took his head in his hands and broke his neck. Stacy snagged the cross with one hand, somersaulted, and came back up on her feet. She took a bow. Sousuke just shook his head.  
  
They headed towards the stair well that would lead up to a Gothic chapel and a hall of early Gothic works.  
  
Stacy hesitated ever so briefly to gaze in wonder at one of the great masterpieces on view at The Cloisters, a 13th century precious ivory statuette of the Virgin and Child.  
  
"We don't have time for that," Sousuke said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two Mithril agents moved with admirable stealth. They could hear voices coming from just around the corner. Sousuke signaled Stacy to stay put and stow away her equipment. Moving more like a wraith than a man, he sped through the landing area. His first leap and roll brought him to the opening of an ornate Gothic chapel. There were two men there talking, one with a walkie-talkie near his foot and the other with a lit cigarette in his hand. A small pile of ground out cigarettes stained the carpet he stood on. Both men had left their rifles sitting at their feet.  
  
_Big mistake_.  
  
The first feeling that struck Sousuke was one of fear. Fear, insignificance, and shame. The room carried about it a sense of holiness and sanctity. Here he was, bringing a stench of death and destruction with him. He had walked into God's house, shouldering ire and indignation along with his weapons. For a moment, he bowed his head and closed his eyes, suffocated by guilt.  
  
The one man dropped another smoldering cigarette as he laughed. He didn't even bother stamping it out. That changed Sousuke's emotions, causing him to turn outward instead of inward. His anger flared up, supplanted by hatred. These men didn't care about things that mattered. They were part of the group that had taken Ayame hostage.  
  
He felt as if he were expanding, growing, transforming. Yes. He _was_ the Angel of Death. He may not be worthy himself, but he could do God's work in his own way. Taking one last glance at the tapestries, carvings, and sculptures spread throughout the room, Sousuke moved.  
  
One man turned and pointed. Even if he had gone for his weapon, it would have been too late. Sousuke left his dagger in that man's throat, not wanting to to see the crimson stain spreading around the burned area of carpet. The second man bent over, an equally useless move. He had been overly concerned about his own life. He should have called out a warning to his comrades elsewhere. That had been his last chance to speak. His hand made it to his rifle.  
  
Sousuke kneed him hard to the groin, making him gurgle and bend over in reflex. Pulling a wire garrote out of his sleeve, the young operative wrapped it around the man's neck and pulled tight, twisting the ends together. Filled with unreasonably excessive anger, he watched the terrorist vainly claw at his neck, suffocating painfully. He turned and left before his victim had actually died.  
  
Retracing his steps, he slid along a wall in the opposite direction. Peaking into the Early Gothic Hall, he saw two more men. One was reclining, throwing coins up at lovely stained glass panels with a light, bright palette of unusual colors. The expressive, boldly silhouetted figures and the dramatic narrative had made that windows among the finest of the period, rivaling the stained glass at the cathedrals of Chartres and Bourges. The depicted figure of Theodosius did not look amused.  
  
The other man, his submachine gun hanging on a sling, kicked a number of empty beer bottles at his feet. Beer foamed and spilled out of a gold- mounted rock-crystal salt cellar, whose full bowl rested on a high, knopped stem above a tapered conical base, a rare example of Early Gothic goldsmiths' work. The artifact was meticulously carved and decorated with seed pearls, and emeralds.  
  
Stacy came at Sousuke quiet signal. She was needed to draw the attention of the man with the gun. The other fool had left his shotgun hanging from the feet of a carved mid-13th century Tomb Effigy of Jean d'Alluye.  
  
"Oh my, not _here_ too...." Stacy gasped as she stepped into the room.  
  
The man with the gun shouted "Hold!" He moved quickly towards the blonde girl, carefully looking beyond the doorway. "What are you doing away from the others? Come here!"  
  
Stacy backed away out of the room. The man moved quicker than she thought he might, and grabbed her by her blouse collar. Jerking, he pulled her back in with him. She was about to punch him hard in the gut when she felt something brush against her cheek. A few blonde hairs fell to the ground.  
  
The armed terrorist staggered backward, blood fountaining from his mouth. The hilt of Sousuke's knife protruded from his throat.  
  
Stacy was roughly pushed to the floor as Sousuke vaulted over her, the butt of his assault rifle aimed for the other man's head. Just before the enemy could grab his gun, Sousuke slammed the stock right between his eyes, causing him to wobble and see stars. Stacy tried to follow the action, but could not.  
  
Sousuke went airborne, two feet knocking the man backward. He fell across the dead body of his comrade. The blood-covered knife left one man's throat and thunked into the chest of the other. Again and again Sousuke rammed the knife in, even after his adversary was clearly unconscious.  
  
"Sousuke...." Stacy said quietly, shocked and nauseated by what she now saw. Blood ran up and down one of Sousuke's arms and made a grotesque dripping splash mark across his chest.  
  
"Do _not _judge me," Sousuke hissed. The fury and rage had not left him. They coiled around his heart like adders. For a moment, the look he turned on Stacy had her frightened, back-peddling.  
  
Eyes closed, and teeth clenched, Sousuke pulled at his hair. He breathed in long ragged gasps, fighting against the effect of the medicine. Again, he was able to fight down most of his raw aggression.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's not a problem," Stacy said, relieved.  
  
"Uh...." Sousuke wondered what Kaname had told her about him.  
  
Stacy smiled, then waited for Sousuke's next command. He signaled her to lay low. She obeyed. Looking around the room, she knew there was no way to hide the aftermath of Sousuke's work.  
  
She left the bodies where they lay.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sousuke was hyperventilating.  
  
He was afraid.  
  
There was no real reason for it, but he couldn't help himself. He was terrified about the idea of being spotted, as he carefully moved from the the Early Gothic Hall towards the Chapter House from _Notre-Dame-de- Pontaut_. He had to pass by a broad expanse of the Cuxa Clositer's central garden. Its columns and pilasters were medieval versions of the classical Corinthian column, based on the spiny leaf of the acanthus. The sturdy columns, decorated with clustered blossoms and swirling vine forms, left sizeable open areas. He hid behind any available structures, his bloody sleeve painting the dark and cream-colored limestone like a brush. It was not the first such stain---like other French monasteries, Cuxa had seen much suffering during the religious wars following the Reformation and during the French Revolution.  
  
There was nobody visible in the large recessed areas, but that did not stop the overwhelming feelings of apprehension, alarm, and dread. Sousuke's vision blurred for a short stretch, forcing him to pull himself together yet again.  
  
He slid himself slowly along the floor, his weapon at the ready. He and Stacy had gotten far without drawing attention to themselves. That could end any moment.  
  
Resting against the entryway to the Chapter House, he listened. In the distant past, whenever any important business has to be done in the monastery, an Abbot would call together the whole community and state the matter to be acted upon, using just such a room as this. Rectangular in shape and furnished with stone-hewn benches encircling the expanse, the room was illuminated by windows on the rear wall, as well as by the arcades at the entrance. It was filled with men and women with guns, some of whom were speaking into a TV camera set-up. Some of the group leaders must be in there.  
  
Sousuke fought down the urge to throw a fragmentation grenade in the room.  
  
"This is Sagara. Give me Rockefeller." Quickly and quietly, he described his progress and told the agent how many men were present in the Chapter House. He requested the assistance of sovereign ant-terrorist troops, describing the hazards and areas they would need to traverse unseen. He then rejoined Stacy.  
  
"I saw no hostages, living or dead," he told her. "We will need to sneak past a number of areas unseen." He looked at his watch. There was time, but not too much.  
  
"When we get to the Romanesque Hall, you will go in armed, but set for scouting. I will continue along the fringes of the central cloister, then look in on the Late Gothic Hall on the other side of the building."  
  
Stacy nodded.  
  
They began to move, but stopped. Voices could be heard down an adjacent stretch of the covered walkways. If the men turned the corner, the two Mithril operatives would be seen. If the headed through the Nine Heroes Tapestry Room and into the Gothic Chapel or Early Gothic Hall, they would discover their dead comrades.  
  
Stacy scowled and readied her two submachine guns. Sousuke brought his F2000 up to his shoulder. The voices stopped, stayed stationary for a few moments, then went back the way they came.  
  
"Those men will be a problem for me when I reach the other side. If you hear me open fire, move quickly and kill anyone who crosses your path armed. Be sure to locate the captives if you can, before someone decides to take them out. Let's move." Stacy left quickly, cautiously ducking her way past the long frontal arcades of the meeting area.  
  
Sousuke went to move, but couldn't. He was breathing too fast again, and his arms felt limp and lifeless.  
  
"There is nothing to fear.... there is nothing to be afraid of... there is nothing to fear... I am not frightened or afraid."  
  
With all of his will, he brought himself to a standing position. Seeing Stacy give him a 'V' sign before she turned the corner and disappeared from view, Sousuke went down the pathway that led to the innermost area of the Cuxa cloister. He could hear those voices again, speaking in a Persian dialect. Running from column to column, he stationed himself at the end of the crossway. He checked his taser, making certain that its meter indicated a full charge.  
  
_NOW!  
_  
He ran fast and low to the ground. A rolling tackle brought down both men on top of him. An elbow slammed hard into his jaw unintentionally, just as a knee barely missed his groin. The first man was put to sleep quietly. The second adversary managed to get out all of three words. If anyone else was nearby, they may have been enough.  
  
Swearing, Sousuke kicked a pair of AN-94s into the cloister area.  
  
Grunting, he dragged both men into the rear corner of the Cuxa clositer, feeling slightly short of breath when he was done. His rage and fear now under control, he began to struggle with feelings of compassion, sadness, guilt, and helplessness. There was no way he could afford to leave living foes behind him. Swallowing hard, he dragged his knife against the throats of both unconscious men. He retched, his body nearly going into convulsions.  
  
Tears filled his eyes, and bile ran up into his throat.  
  
There was no time for this. He had to move on. There were still much larger fish to catch, gut, and fry. He wanted to make sure Ayame was safe before he had to move on to bigger things.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sousuke slowly peered around the door frame leading into the darkened Late Gothic Hall. He soon found why the lights were out. Three men stood menacingly, one with a knife in his hand... one with a gun... and one with an erection, his pants down at his knees. Four women sat quivering against the far wall, afraid of what was going to come next. The men all laughed and urged each other on. One of the captives buried her face in her hands.  
  
The black rage began to fill the young soldier again. Following doctrine, he should have waited for Stacy, as two fighters might be needed to keep this fight contained. Both ends of the room had opening, places that more hostages might be housed.  
  
Sousuke looked up on the wall. Colorless glass... with silver stain and vitreous paint... depicted Saint Anthony Abbot's test of faith at the hands of a clutch of demons, in a charming if somewhat naive Late Gothic style. Dressed as an abbot, the saint was holding a crosier, which terminated in a tau cross and a mendicant's bell. He was surrounded by fantastical beasts.  
  
Sousuke pictured the terrorists as demons, feeling an uncontrollable urge to destroy them.  
  
He began to take a step into the room, but stopped. He struggled mightily with himself, whispering that the good of the many outweighed the good of a few. He mouthed a silent apology to the women about to be assaulted.  
  
His eyes were drawn to wonderful glass panes, with slender elongated figures enveloped in soft, trailing drapery and placed under soaring canopies suggest that the glass painter was well versed in the prevailing style of the Lower Rhineland. The Virgin Mary and Five Standing Saints were illustrated.At the left Saint Servatius, bishop of Tongres, holds a key presented to him by the pope in recognition of his fight against heresy, symbolized by the dragon he tramples.  
  
Sousuke had no desire to read the informative plaque that informed museum goers that the three lancets on the left were originally placed over the three on the right, in the north nave of the former Carmelite church at Boppard-am-Rhein near Koblenz.  
  
_The dragon.  
_  
It was a warrior's goal and duty to slay dragons.  
  
There were three standing before him.  
  
His pride began to fill him, finding every available nook and cranny. No, more than pride: hubris. Confidence. Insolence. Hauteur. Haughtiness.  
  
Their backs were turned. There were only three. What chance did they have?  
  
Taser in one hand and knife in the other, he walked slowly into the room, daring the men to notice his approach. The women looked up at him, not knowing if he was yet another tormentor, or an avenging ally.  
  
This tapestry fragment situated over the women had a representation a fabulous lion-like beast with pointed teeth, clawed feet, and a scaly rump. Such beasts, derived from those illustrated in classical and medieval texts on the nature of animals, symbolize vices related to concupiscence; they are subdued, which suggests the figures posed with them have conquered libidinous cravings. Seeing the women, Sousuke blinked repeatedly, after feeling a warmth in his groin. They were all attractive. One had her shirt torn open to reveal....  
  
He had obviously NOT conquered his own cravings. Holding his breath, he slammed his knife hilt against his own forehead, needing to regain his focus.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." The man with the knife began turning, seeing the change in expression on the captives' faces, and following their stare. He never had chance to say an actual word, as Sousuke rammed the knife into his voice box with a horrid crunching sound, a fraction of a second before he used the taser to knock out the man with the Uzi.  
  
The thirds man tripped over his pants. As the women began to speak up and looked ready to run, Sousuke shushed them. Kicking the supine man hard in the head, he shook the taser at the frightened ladies, explaining that any noise or attempt at escape would draw the attention of the terrorists. They had their own important roll to play, conscious or unconscious. Pale and shivering, they all nodded their heads or murmured their acquiescence.  
  
The pantless man had been faking.  
  
He was not unconscious.  
  
The miscreant sprung up and began to run for an opening. Sousuke reached over into a broken display case, picked up the only item that remained, and threw it with all his might. The large beaker, a "monkey cup," was one of the finest surviving examples of medieval enamel created for a princely table, illustrated with scenes from a popular legend that remarks on the folly of man.  
  
A peddler is robbed by a band of apes as he sleeps. The peddler, seen just above the base, fails to stir even as the apes strip away his clothes. Other apes, having taken his goods, cavort in the branches overhead.  
  
For a brief moment, Sousuke's mind dredged up a bit of useless errata. He remembered a scene from the terrible final movie of the _Planet of The Apes_ films. Caesar, the lead character, called out "Now, fight like apes." Tapping into his primal instincts again, Sousuke did just that.  
  
The well-thrown object tripped the man. Running, Sousuke swung himself around a pillar, hurling himself towards his opponent. Laying in a heap, the man threw the beaker back at Sousuke, missing.  
  
Walking into the room, Stacy caught the priceless work of art, then looked on with awe as Sousuke drove both boot heels into the man's jaw... picked the man up over his head... and rammed him back headfirst into the floor. The terrorist, his neck broken, spasmed uncontrollably just before he died.  
  
"Showing off for the ladies?" Stacy quipped, throwing the beaker in the air and catching it. "I found...."  
  
_"Negative!"_ Sousuke said, somewhat embarrassed. Retrieving his knife, he killed the only living terrorist left in the room.  
  
"You...." He pointed, ordering a grumbling Stacy off to look in the adjacent Campin Room. He himself headed into the Main Hall, scanning each of the other three openings in the diamond shaped room.  
  
"I...." Stacy closed her mouth and did as ordered. When she finally finished her task, she returned to report to Sousuke, who had just returned himself.  
  
"I found captives in the Langon Chapel, Saint Guilhelm cloister, and the Fuentiduena Chapel. There were mostly children, but I didn't see Ayame. There are women being held in the Campin room, along with the dead bodies of two apparent museum officials. The latter room had two guards. The former areas had three to five each."  
  
"Very good. I will pass along well-deserved praise if we both survive this day." Sousuke nodded his head, impressed.  
  
"There are at least five armed men situated in the main entry foyer, just off of the Main Hall. The Room used for books and reproductions is packed with children, including Ayame. There are three armed men in that room. They appear alert, and each is armed with an AN-94 and a pistol."  
  
Sousuke showed Stacy the placement of the terrorists on their copy of the floor plans.  
  
"I will need to use weapons to defeat those three men. That will draw enemies from all other parts of the building. But, if we defeat the men between us and the upper driveway, we can get the hostages to safety...... if our outer allies can take out the men at the periphery and on the tower."  
  
Sousuke reported back in with agent Rockefeller, telling him what he and Stacy had noted, and what they would require to bring the one group of hostages out safely. He wanted an update on the contra-terrorism forces, and learned they were passing through the Early Gothic Hall as they spoke.  
  
"Time to move. You find an advantageous spot in the Main Hall. Hold those men off as best you can. I will go free the children." Sousuke began to run across the Main Hall quietly. Barely audible words followed him.  
  
"Do you want to throw anything _else_ before we go? Look over here at this lovely ensemble; it contains all of the elements needed for the celebration of the Mass: the paten for the bread, the chalice to hold the wine, and a straw to sip the wine."  
  
Stacy took a brief glance at the items. Most often used in pairs, straws became particularly popular in the thirteenth century. They were used to prevent spilling the wine, consecrated as the actual blood of Christ. The decoration of this chalice and paten juxtaposes scenes from the life of Christ with the Old Testament events that were considered to prefigure them. The twelve apostles encircle the bowl of the chalice.  
  
Sousuke did not answer.  
  
Anger wrestled with sheepishness, having just overcome indignation and guilt. He held his breath, strengthened his resolve, and took out his pistol. This would be close in work. The Glock would serve best.  
  
Just about to step into the book room, he grimaced when his watch alarm went off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The element of surprise had been lost. The enemy had heard the alarm.  
  
Sousuke could see parts of all three adversaries from his angle, while only two of the men had a good view of him. He knew enough Farsi to know that one man was about to start killing the hostages.  
  
He sprinted, gun up.  
  
Shots hit the wall behind him and at his side, just as he began firing. A bullet grazed his upper thigh, causing him to grimace. One of his shots took a man straight in the eye, blowing out the back of his head. Another hit another man's jaw, hurting him greatly but not fatally.  
  
The third man was in the act of pulling his trigger. The gun was pointed at Ayame. In what appeared to be slow motion, Sousuke saw her raise her hands in fear.  
  
There was the sound of a rifle firing.  
  
As Sousuke knocked Ayame to the ground, the bullet destined for her heart passed through the fleshy part of his left shoulder, burying itself in the manuscripts behind him. A second and third bullet barely missed.  
  
Return fire peppered the man's chest, causing him to stumble and fall over a pile of books as he died. He had spared a bullet for the man with a mangled jaw, putting it inside his blood-filled mouth. Blood ran down along the window behind him in crimson rivulets.  
  
Automatic fire could be heard just beyond the room. Stacy and her foes! Faint fire could be heard elsewhere. The anti-terrorist forces.  
  
"Soooouuuussss-kkkkaaaayyyy...." Ayame threw herself on Sousuke, shocked to feel blood on her hands. "You're hurt...."  
  
"Yes. Let's get you out of here safely." He smiled. "I could _not_ let anyone hurt you."  
  
Not having time to notice the gratitude and worship in the young girl's eyes, Sousuke ordered the other children to follow close behind him, letting him know immediately if they saw any other adults.  
  
"Stay twenty feet back. Run when I tell you... outside... without stopping!" Sousuke holstered his pistol and took out the MP-7. Time for its baptism under fire. He moved, seeming to the children to have vanished into thin air.  
  
_"Stacy, down!"_ Sousuke watched as the blonde girl dropped one submachine gun while running the other one dry. She wouldn't have time to reload or pull out her pistol before the approaching men finished her. There must have been a fair number of terrorists waiting just outside the main door, quick to step back inside.  
  
The MP-7 chattered, tossing out special high velocity 4.6x30mm bullets. That ammunition, unique to the weapon and said to have 100% penetration of the _CRISAT_ type body armor, had no difficulty punching through shirts, pants, limbs, chests, necks, and heads.  
  
Three front men fell down early, allowing Stacy to bring her Colt M1911 up and add to the carnage. Bullets striking near them, tshe and Sousuke took down the opposition in short order, splattering the walls, floors, and doors with red, creating a fair amount of future work for restoration crews.  
  
The firefight filled Sousuke with rapture, his altered feelings thrilling in the power he had over life and death. He had no time or inclination to lament over the bliss, elation, and joy he felt. Seeing his own handiwork, he felt as if he too were an artist. Pleasure flooded him, making him dizzy and disoriented for a moment.  
  
The front doors opened. Both Sousuke and Stacy were ready to fire. There was no need. The terrorist who fell inside was missing the top of his head.  
  
Sousuke was disappointed.  
  
He grit his teeth together. The clock was moving. There was something he needed to do. With a gargantuan effort, he drove away the surplus of emotions.  
  
"This is Sagara. What is the status out front?" Sousuke listened to the response. "Very good. Have everyone hold fire, then. I am sending the children out. Agent Winston and myself will follow behind them."  
  
Sousuke looked down at Stacy, seeing blood on her sleeve and on one pants leg. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Not just staring at my ass _again_, are you?" Stacy still joked, even though she was in obvious pain. "Yeh... I can shuffle a bit. Looks like they got you too. Red is NOT your color. Going to be able to carry out the next duty?"  
  
_"Shhhh...."_ Sousuke saw Ayame peak around the corner. He hoped she hadn't heard anything. Probably not. She was too quiet.  
  
"Children! Run! Now! Out the front doors...."  
  
The group of terrified boys and girls made their way out of the building, met by National Guardsmen and police officers who would bring them to the medical tent and reunite them with worried relatives.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need to leave now," Sousuke told Stacy, looking at his watch. He took out his communicator again. "I need the helicopter now. I will head to the marked clearing."  
  
"Good luck," Stacy wished him, giving him a big thumbs up. "Mum's the word."  
  
"Mum?" Ayame looked at Stacy, then at Sousuke. "Are we going to see Daddy and Kaname, now? Is Oichi here?"  
  
Sousuke bent over and ruffled Ayame's hair. "You must follow the other children. You will be safe. Everyone is waiting for you. I have another job to do. I will see you later."  
  
"But...." Ayame reached out her hand, watching Sousuke sprint off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaname caught sight of Sousuke running. His shoulder area was red. He limped slightly. Her father saw him as well. Both moved to cut the young soldier off.  
  
"Sousuke!" Kaname shouted, running. She smiled when she saw him stop. "Sousuke, is Ayame alright???"  
  
"Yes. She is headed towards the medical tent, unharmed." Sousuke took off his shirt. He dropped a role of bandages at Kaname's feet.  
  
"PLEASE. You know the drill. But, I have little time. I need to be airborne NOW." Heading down the promenade, Sousuke had answered a call from the TDD-1. Arbalest had been launched a bit earlier. ETA was under fifteen minutes.  
  
The onslaught of his emotions began again.  
  
Sousuke would be playing it close. Very close.  
  
His heart was pounding. He began to sweat heavily, feeling his breathing speed up and his arms tremble. He was anxious, so very anxious.  
  
Kaname, tears of joy and concern streaming down her face, quickly and adeptly bandaged Sousuke's wound after packing it as best she could. She knew he needed more treatment than that. He would be in serious danger because of that wound alone.  
  
"Young man... I...." Shunya stopped before the two of them, an unreadable look on his face. "I owe you an apology. They told me... they said that... Ayame...."  
  
Oichi walked over and took Shunya's hand. She looked over at Sousuke, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"We can discuss it later, Sir. I do not wish to be rude, but I need to go now." He moved his bandaged arm and shoulder.  
  
"Good job. I may just keep you." He saw Kaname smile. "GOT TO MOVE!!!"  
  
"Sousuke, those bumps on your forehead, what happened?" Kaname reached her hand out tentatively, to brush it against Sousuke as he moved past.  
  
"Uh...." Sousuke did not have an excuse thought up. He remembered staring at Stacy, and at the woman with the torn blouse. _"NO TIME!!!"_ He gave Kaname a quick kiss and ran off towards the waiting helicopter.  
  
She didn't want him to go, but she had been through this before. It was his job to fight. It was her job to wait and hope.  
  
"Maybe Stacy will know....." Kaname said to her father and Oichi. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Bell Jet Ranger helicopter flew close the to the tops of the taller buildings in the area, moving at full speed towards a general area of the city.  
  
"Pilot, I have been given a general area to search. Avenue of the Americas over to Eleventh Avenue, and between 33rd and 51st streets. We will want to monitor all frequencies for any mention of a large white plume chute and its noteworthy payload."  
  
Sousuke rubbed at his eyes, trying to ease his worried feelings. He promised himself that he could worry for a whole week if he wanted, AFTER he had completed his mission.  
  
He moved his shoulder. It hurt. The bleeding had been slowed, but not entirely stopped. The tight fit of the A.S. suit he now wore helped keep blood loss to mere seepage now, but it would prove something to be reckoned with sooner or later.  
  
His life didn't matter so much as the millions of unsuspecting lives in the general vicinity. Very few of them would be in an official position that allowed them to know the danger they faced. In a way, Sousuke envied them. But, he was glad he sat where he did. There was no one else he would entrust this job to.  
  
And, there was a small number of lives he particulary wanted to protect more than the others. There was no surprise regarding the name foremost in his mind: _Kaname.  
_  
"Roger that. Hope it doesn't float down into Hell's Kitchen!" The police pilot chuckled.  
  
"_What?_ Is there a problem?" Sousuke didn't need any more of a problem than he already faced. That name conjured up all sorts of nefarious and infernal images. Gangsters. Demons. Street punks. Displaced souls.  
  
He...... did...... _not_...... need...... this...... now......  
  
"No, I was just kidding. It once had a rich history of crime and bloodshed. Now, known as Clinton, it's a vibrant neighborhood currently battling against encroaching gentrification. Funny, the neighborhood is actually worried about becoming _too_ nice."  
  
Sousuke frowned. If he failed, the past history of the great city would be a memorial and all attempts at beautification would be rendered moot. He closed his eyes and grabbed his seat arm fiercely. The stress and anxiety were threatening to overwhelm him again.  
  
There was nothing that would make him wish to live through his ordeal in North Korea again, but he wondered if the raw primal entity he had become there might not be preferable to the doubt and trepidation he was beset by now.  
  
His phone rang.  
  
"Sagara."  
  
Sousuke listened, jotting down notes on a map of Manhattan.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I understand. We are approaching the LZ. I will get Arbalest moving as soon as possible. I understand that we are in a large metropolitan area, but has consideration been given to a cruise missile onslaught from multiple systems, including the nearest USN boats? Cobalt and zinc by themselves would be inert and harmless. The relative minimal damage would be preferable to holocaust."  
  
He listened some more.  
  
"I understand, Sir. Sagara out."  
  
The enemy A.S. type had been identified. _Habu _class, with possible Lambda Diver technology. Older prototype Grendel machines, either sold by that organization... given out to like minded groups... or operated by that gang of maniacs.  
  
In all likelihood, the L.D. equipment had been removed, leaving a fair amount of space for bomb components, if they chose to internalize the devices rather than drag an external weapon. If so, that raised a frightful philosophical point---they may not be interested in fighting or winning... all they needed to do was detonate their bombs.  
  
_Anywhere.  
_  
_As soon as they wished.  
_  
"Sergeant, we have a sighting." The pilot called back to Sousuke just as the copter flew over the southeast corner of central Park. "The parachute just missed the top of the Chrysler Building. Impact has been reported in the vicinity of the Whitney Museum Annex on Park Avenue."  
  
"How much longer?" Sousuke looked at his watch. Not to long ago, he had been in the middle of a battle at building built like a house of God. Now, he was headed into the very center of Hell.  
  
"We should be there in a couple of minutes. Sir, there is also a report of an occurrence at the United Nations building. It's under attack by two large mechanical vehicles." The pilot was obviously not familiar with Arm Slaves.  
  
"Scan all frequencies. Listen for some type of statement made by a terrorist organization!" Sousuke was certain that the attack on the U.N. was an attention getter, a dramatic event that would precede some kind of grand announcement. After that was finished, all bets were off.  
  
The soliloquy was not long in coming.  
  
Two vaguely similar voices decried the sins of the richer nations, saying that the destruction of the U.N. facilities would be symbolic, a foreshadowing of their more drastic statement. New York was a symbol of strength and unity for the American people, following the terrible tragedy of 9/11. Soon, it would be a proof that terrorist organizations would be the true rulers of mankind.  
  
"There, Sergeant. Looks like your machine is drawing quite a crowd." The helicopter pilot made one circle around the missile canister that contained the ARX-7. "Do you want to run a line down to a building top...onto the canister itself... or on the ground near the crowd?" All good landing sites were too far from their objective.  
  
"Take the quickest route. There is no time to waste." Sousuke prepared to rappel down a long coiled rope. He loaded tear gas grenades into his F2000.  
  
Taking a small picture of Kaname out of his shirt pocket, he looked at it for a moment before putting it back.  
  
"Hold on, we're going in. OK, ready when you are. Godspeed, Sergeant!"  
  
Sousuke's heart was pounding, beating way beyond its normal level. He began to feel dizzy, an oddity since he had never been bothered by heights before. Damn those medicines! They better do what was needed!!!  
  
_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me_. Should he have taken any medicine? Had he already made a fatal mistake???  
  
Sousuke was hanging onto the rope, just about to slide on down. He clenched his teeth tightly, feeling as if he was going to vomit. His phone went off.  
  
"Wait a moment, pilot!" Answering, he found out what the tactical officer aboard Da Danaan had wanted to pass along.  
  
A gaggle of M8s had been airlifted into the area after Mithril's communique to its secret representatives in the U.S. military. But, when the organization had passed along its suppositions, the Army agreed to hold off temporarily. Likewise, a group of attack aircraft were circling overhead, trying not to fly close enough to frighten the populace or draw the attention of the intruders. They too were waiting.  
  
It was all in Sousuke's hands.  
  
That certainly did NOT help his nervous stomach.  
  
"Departing now!" This time, he slid down the line, landing near the base of the cylinder. He bent over and retched for a few short moments.  
  
A fair sized group of spectators had already gathered, wanting to see the huge metal object that had just missed the Grand Central Terminal.  
  
"I tell you man, I seen somethin' like that on that movie. War of the Worlds!" One young man in a puffy vest was waving his arm at a group of his buddies. "Except in the movie, it was really hot, and all covered with rocks or something'"  
  
"_Bullshit!!!_ Aliens? Martians? You think some giant robot or something is going to come out of there? _R-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-g-h-t_...." Another boy in tattered jeans and a headband had the whole group laughing. He began walking around stiff-legged like an automaton.  
  
Police were beginning to arrive on the scene. Taxi cabs began to stack up one behind another, drivers and passengers wanting to know what was going on. A small private aircraft was circling the area, as were a number of helicopters belonging to the media.  
  
"Everybody move back!" Sousuke began to grow angry. He had no time for rubberneckers and gadflies. "NOW!!!"  
  
"Oh yeh. Says who, mister fancy suit?" One of the boys towered over Sousuke.  
  
"It's not Halloween, sweetheart...." A second boy said. "You some kind of pimp? You hookin' it?"  
  
"We goy here first dude. _F-ck off!!!"_ The third boys nodded to his friends who all began closing in.  
  
Sousuke brought up the F2000. Firing a series of tear gas grenades, he put on his small respirator and went about cracking open the delivery pod. A hiss of compressed air could be heard blocks away..  
  
"Al, Sergeant Sagara now present." Sousuke spoke his identification number and ordered Arbalest to open its hatch. The machine complied as ordered.  
  
"Close hatch." Sousuke was soon snug in place, his gear stowed and his station operational.  
  
"Yes, Sergeant." The A.I.effected the closure.  
  
"Full speed forward, Al. Begin Lambda Driver initiation sequence." Sousuke typed in 'Habu' into his serach engine, wanting to pull up any available data on the type of A.S. he would be facing.  
  
"Yes, Sergeant."  
  
The crowd quickly parted when the Arm Slave began moving. Sousuke vaulted over the snarled traffic, just missing a number of awestruck pedestrians. He left the ECS off. He wanted people to see him, so they would move out of his way.  
  
"Al, activate external speakers. Play an amplified warning on a continual loop. Coordinate all detection systems, attempting to avoid all living creatures as far as possible. However, do not slow down if impact is unavoidable. Time is the highest priority. The shortest rout is mandatory." Sousuke knew it was the right order for the situation. That did not quiet the building deluge of helplessness, dismay, impotence, and guilt.  
  
He cursed.  
  
Fine time to have a conscience, over-developed or otherwise.  
  
"Affirmative. Sergeant, we just flattened a taxi and portion of a large bus. Casulaties are estimated at...."  
  
"_Stop!!!_ Al, do not keep a running inventory. Report Lambda Driver status." Sousuke felt queasy again. He knew that everyone would die if he failed, but the thought of people being killed by the ARX-7 had him nauseous again. His emotions were clearly going to remain amplified and out of control.  
  
This was _not _the time for that!!!  
  
"All fins extended. Field density rising exponentially. Frequency modulation fluctuating in logarithmic fashion. At 50% efficiency and steadily increasing. Three minutes to full operational status."  
  
Sousuke watched as the scenes of 42nd street passed by. The immense spire of the Chrysler Building filled his view screen. That famous structure had been destroyed in a number of recent monster and disaster movies. He hoped it would still be standing at the end of the day.  
  
Passing over Second Avenue, he caught sight of the United Nations building, located just west of the East Channel of the Harlem River.  
  
"Sergeant, that was an ambulance...."  
  
"I said no reports on collateral damage, Al!!!"  
  
"Yes, Sergeant."  
  
_Why were there so many automobiles?_

Sousuke accessed a street map on one quadrant of his H.U.D. Something had probably caused a major back up at the Queens Midtown Tunnel. It could be the enemy vehicles. Regardless, the large arteries were packed with cars and pedestrians.  
  
"Al, find the path of least resistance. Preserve as many lives as possible. Permission to use rocket boosters in any necessary leaps." Sousuke was hyper-alert. He should be arriving on the scene any moment now. "Launch the RPV."  
  
"Yes, Sergeant." The ARX-7 jumped skyward, clearing a long stretch of honking cars and buses. A small remotely piloted drone fired out of a spare rocket tube, making a slow climb between buildings. "Incoming signals indicate that radio sets are searching our frequency pattern. Should I scramble, or allow contact?"  
  
Who could that be? The enemy?  
  
"Open transmission, Al."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh.........Mithril............" A low self-satisfied voice oozed over the com set. The accent was hard to place. "Nice to see you here today." Was it an Eastern European drawl? Middle Eastern? There were characteristics reminiscent of both.  
  
"Yes......... and I thought this wasn't going to be any fun. A man shouldn't go to his martyrdom without some fun." The voice on the second channel was similar, but somewhat higher in pitch. Was the speaker related to the owner of the first voice?  
  
Sousuke didn't answer.  
  
"Come _on-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n_, Mithril........ don't be like that. We know who you are. Who hasn't gotten reports of that machine?" The second speaker spoke again, sounding amused.  
  
"Yes. No need to guess who we are up against today. The mysterious young man who took out that shining star of Amalgam. The same nosy interloper who spoiled Grendel's party in NK. Do we have the name right? Is that Sagara Sousuke, or Sousuke Sagara. I always mess up that foreign stuff." The first speaker seemed to know of him. That would place him in one of the sophisticated groups, or a smaller group with big time information sources.  
  
"He sure does, " the other voice chuckled. "Not me... but Mom _always_ liked him more anyway."  
  
"_Right!_ You don't know who our mother was, either. Or our father." The voice sounded a bit frayed when it laughed. "It's_ so_ hard to find clever brothers... did you know that, Mr. Mithril?"  
  
"Call him Sousuke... we should be on friendly terms, while we still can...." Both voices laughed.  
  
Sousuke remained quiet.  
  
_Just who was he up against?_

He did not remember hearing about brother teams in any of the known opposing groups. Why were they here? Were they insane, or did they believe they had some way to escape the tragedy they were about to bring about?  
  
"Oh, some on Sousuke. Let's let's be friends _while we still can_!" The one voice spoke while the one on the other channel whistled up a lively tune. "We only have a few more camera shots to pose for, then it's time for some big time fun."  
  
_"B----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----m----!----!----!"_ The whistling gave way to an ear-shattering howl.  
  
"But, it's OK if you don't want to say anything, I guess. Any way you cut it, you're an extra special bonus. We get to go out in a blaze of glory when we go down. We get to take Sergeant Sagara and the ARX-7 down with us."  
  
Sousuke's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't a psychologist, but he had an idea. It was time to see if it had any chance of working.  
  
"Sagara here. You are mistaken. You can set off whatever type of explosion you like, cobalt or otherwise. I shall remain unharmed. Obviously, you don't know as much about Arbalest as you think you do. I will walk away from this, even if others do not. If you did not have a coward's weapon.... and I did not have the Lambda Driver.... there would be nothing for me to fear from the likes of you." Sousuke made his voice drip with contempt. His hand trembled on the control lever. While he may sound arrogant, he was close to passing out from anxiety.  
  
Sousuke realized what he hated most about the medications. The unpredicatability. At The Cloisters, he had been through a range of emotions, but had hovered mostly around anger. That impulse had been useful. The strong negative urges had actually helped him do his job there. What good was fear and anxiety?  
  
They were natural responses. Each should be expected now. In a small dose, neither would be disruptive, and both might actually prove useful. Small dose. _Medicine._ Ahhh. Perhaps it wasn't unpredictable after all. It was accentuating his strongest emotions at the time! He had been very angry heading into the museum.  
  
He had every right to be anxious and afraid now, considering everything that was at stake. How could he possibly combat that?  
  
He needed help of some kind.  
  
_What?  
_  
Shutting off the outside channels, he spoke to the A.I. "Al, I am punching in a number on the keyboard now. Place that number on repeat speed dial. If someone answers, patch the call into my headset."  
  
"Yes, Sergeant."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I _did_ forget about that special little toy...." The first voice said.  
  
"I didn't. I was ALWAYS the smarter one." The second voice chuckled.  
  
"_Shut up!!!"_ The two argued back and forth for a minute. The image of their two huge blue Arm Slaves filled the television screen. "Oh, what's THAT?" The picture vanished as a shot from a huge flechette cannon took out the RPV.  
  
"Where do they get such great stuff from? Why don't we have some of those?" The two voices had said the same thing at the same time.  
  
Both unidentified speakers laughed.  
  
"As I was about to say, we are not stupid, Sergeant. We are not about to get into some kind of battle with you, get destroyed, and fail to set off our special party favors. Nice try though!"  
  
"The Romanian judge gives him a 7! The French judge is off to court!" The one voice began humming the Olympics theme.  
  
"You are mistaken. Unless I score a catastrophic kill on both of you at once, you always have the opportunity to set off one bomb. Correct? How many do you really require to cause unprecedented destruction? If I promise not to use the Lambda Driver... and the two of you are not simply the only one's in the organization stupid enough to kill yourselves.... we may be able to have a challenging contest."  
  
"I don't think...." One voce actually sounded angry.  
  
"Come _on_! That sounds great. Don't be such a wuss!!!" The other voice was obviously eager. Good.  
  
"It's probably a trick...." The sense of doubt was strong.  
  
"How? If he can defeat us both hand to hand, and he destroys the mechanism, then we deserve to fail. We won't fail. We never have. Never even came close." That voice was confident, almost contagiously so.  
  
"That's true...." Concession. A sense of longing.  
  
"I accept for him. I accept for me too. Oh, and I accept for you. No chance to back out now!!!" Finality.  
  
"Affirmative," Sousuke said. They might be fooling him. It wouldn't change his plan of action. All it did was give him a chance. A slim one was better than none. He began circling the U.N. complex warily, trying to judge the behavior of his foes and looking for any opening that would let him move in quickly and strike decisively.  
  
_If only he could get himself under control.  
_  
The connection with the Lambda Driver was currently superb, as good or better than the merging he had felt in Eastern Asia. He would give the new medicine credit for that. But, if he couldn't think or fight properly because of his emotional state, the best connection in the universe wouldn't matter.  
  
One thing was for certain, he was not about to keep his word. He had a particular plan in mind for the Lambda Driver, but would wait until the opportune time to use it. He hoped it could do what he had in mind.  
  
"Al, I am entering simulation parameters and a challenge analysis. I want you to work on the matter, non-stop, full priority function. Come up with all possible L.D. solutions. Begin." Sousuke had thought about his plan on the way over. He had no idea if it would work. Despite the fact that he was the only Mithril pilot capable of operating the sole Lambda Driver capable A.S. in the organization, the big brains still refused to explain the full capability of that device.  
  
Maybe they just didn't know themselves.  
  
"Working." A string of lights flashed on an off at variable rates and the A.I. Went about its important business.  
  
A buzzer sounded. The computers were too deep into computations to notify him or make the connection. Sousuke handled the switchboard himself.  
  
"Sagara."  
  
"Sousuke!!!!" It was Kaname.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sousuke... are you alright... you can't be finished yet, can you?" Kaname sounded breathless.  
  
"No. I am about to enter battle. I need your help. You are the only person I wanted to call." Sousuke's voice cracked. He cursed himself and his weakness. He couldn't afford to let that happen while he spoke to his foes. Then again... if they thought he was wilting under pressure....  
  
"I don't understand... are you hurt.... you're not dying are you...." Kaname gasped. Sousuke didn't want her to start getting too emotional.  
  
"I am physically sound. Mentally and emotionally I am weak. The medicines. I cannot fight them alone. I needed to hear your voice." Kaname had helped him on a number of previous occasions. She was the logical choice, for many different reasons.  
  
Sousuke had fleeting images of Khanka, with Kaname telling him that evil men wanted to do things to her body and would do so, if he didn't help her. He remembered sliding under Behemoth, firing at the intakes, realizing he would never have found them without Kaname's help. And Korea... the thought of her pulled him through there.  
  
_She had been his co-pilot, squadmate, or support troop in her own way_.  
  
"Sousuke...I.... Sure, I'll do whatever I can...." Kaname sounded strong, eager, and a touch pensive.  
  
"Just like in Khanka, Kaname. If you speak to me while I fight, I may be able to hold on. I will not need instruction, but will require the sound of your voice. I said I can do anything when I'm with you. I wish you were here with me. Your voice will be the next best thing." There was no disguising the tenderness in his voice.  
  
"I love you, Sousuke. I mean that. I would do anything for you." The same could be said for Kaname.  
  
"Thank you, Kaname. You will never understand what that means to me. I love you too. I will need to speak with others from time to time. I can not explain why, now. But, could you please just talk to me. I can listen to that, no matter what else I am doing."  
  
"Yes, Sousuke. What should I talk about?" Her voice sent shivers through Sousuke. It was the same tone she used when she asked 'Where would like to eat tonight?' or 'Where should I drag you shopping this time?'  
  
"You are _my_ heart, Kaname. Let it come from _your_ heart."  
  
Sousuke heard a sound like sniffling. Kaname was probably crying.  
  
"You just go and do your job, soldier." Her voice got stronger. "Let me see. Yes, I know. I remember when I came to school one morning. I had been in the shower for the longest time. I felt so good, like there wasn't a care in the world. While I yelled at Kyouko for a blind date she had set me up with, I noticed a strange new boy walk up to the school. He was stopped by the teacher. He had a gun in his book case. That military maniac. How could I know what that boy would come to mean to me...."  
  
Kaname spoke about good times and bad. Happy times and sad times. She spoke of her feelings and his strengths. Sousuke felt himself growing calmer and stronger.  
  
_As long as that voice didn't stop, he wouldn't be stopped.  
_  
He flipped one switch, priming all of the available Javelin missiles. Another switch fired up the Hellbore. Someone may have reasoned that the weapon could fuse parts of the bombs, making them inoperable. Whether or not that logic held true, there was going to be a hot time in the old town tonight. The sun was headed down.

_The denizens of New York City were about to be treated to a light show... one way or another._  
  
Bofors 57mm cannon in the ARX-7s free hand, Sousuke pushed the control levers and pedals full ahead. It was time to lay it all on the line.  
  
The world would know in a matter of minutes whether or not he was successful.  
  
"Time to hunt, brother." The one enemy spoke in a low and hungry voice.  
  
"Yes... _me_ first!" The second speaker was excited, his voice brittle and sharp.  
  
"No.... ME!!!" That voice was insistent, commanding.  
  
Kaname's voice continued as well.  
  
"And then, I came out on my balcony. Know what I saw there? That boy? That idiot in a uniform! He was holding my panties. Oooooh... I could have killed him. I DID give him some lumps to remember with my softball bat. But you know, if he makes it back alive, I will let him take my panties if he wants, _some day_...."  
  
"Uh... Kaname... I... need to be able to concentrate...." Sousuke was blushing. The same feelings that threatened to take control of him at The Clositers on a couple of occasions were looking for another chance.  
  
"Oh, sorry. _Eh hemmmmm_. The next day, when we were lining up to go through checkout at the airport...."  
  
Sousuke saw the two Habu Arm Slaves leap towards him. One machine held a wicked looking Multi-barrel cannon. The other held something that looked like a giant taser.  
  
"Thank you, Kaname." Sousuke whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Missiles streaked away from Arbalest, the light of their flames making them look like huge weaving fireflies to the startled onlookers. The rushing fingers of death missed the surprising nimble Habu brothers, flying off to raise brief splashes of water in the river beyond, or impacting on nearby buildings, tearing out huge chunks of concrete and sending fragments bursting outward. One errant missile just passed over the broken and smoldering remnant of the main U.N. building.  
  
_Habu brothers.  
_  
Sousuke knew it sounded ridiculous, but he had nothing else to identify them by.  
  
"He's pretty quick, brother." The one voice sounded amused.  
  
"Yes, but so are we...." That voice seemed somewhat huffy.  
  
"I mean he looks like he'll be quick _to die_." That had been followed by a short snort of laughter.  
  
_"Of course!"_ That gave way to a quick little sing song ditty.  
  
One of the great blue mechas was temporarily shrouded with a cloud of gas and shell casings, the weapon at one side blazing away at miraculous rate.. The deadly torrent of uranium-depleted slugs missed Arbalest by a hair's breadth. The carnage they brought to the city blocks was almost beyond belief.  
  
Kinetic energy wrecked havoc all along one avenue, as the speeding projectiles sent large slabs of buildings sliding downward onto the stunned populace. The sound of car alarms increased, joining together in some form of impossible chorus.  
  
A great blue arcing bolt of electricity snaked its way from a device held by the other Habu. The glowing streak of light lit up the steadily darkening streets, causing the screaming and running onlookers to cover their eyes from the incredible glare.  
  
"I REALLY like this one, brother."  
  
"Lucky bastard. Wish I had one of those too!"  
  
That horrendous electrical discharge had passed close enough to the ARX-7 to cause a number of computer screens to blink or temporarily go out. Sousuke felt his hair stand on end, literally. He was glad that the Mithril engineers were so fond of mechanical and electrical redundancy  
  
A huge furrow had been trenched down the middle of one street, angling upward to cut a sizzling groove in one of the taller buildings. A sizeable number of individuals close to the devastation lay twitching on the ground, soon becoming motionless.  
  
Sousuke felt his pulse rate skyrocket. He swallowed hard. How could he fight _that_? How could he possibly contend with two of them? They were too good! There was no way to win!

He felt the panic taking hold of him.  
  
One more time, he focused on Kaname's voice.  
  
"And I was very upset that he hadn't noticed my new white bikini. I thought I looked really good in it. I was so miffed, I took up an offer to visit one of the fancy villas up on top of the cliff. I didn't want anything to do with him then, so I told the young master of the estate that I was being hounded by a pervert. But, that big idiot made it all up to me by defeating the three bodyguards, teaching the young man a good lesson, and leaping off the cliff with me in his arms.... _no, Father, I can't stop right now...it's Sousuke...this is important... I can't explain_ _now......_ and then, this great balloon inflated, and we hung over the beach and ocean, the sun setting behind us... _no Ayame, you can't speak to Sousuke now_...."  
  
Sousuke thought about balloons. The balloon had certainly gone up here, so to speak! He brought the ARX-7 into a tight jump, pushing off the top of one of the lower buildings, his rocket boosters blowing countless pieces of clothing off of long heavily laden clothes lines. The emancipated shirts, pants, and unmentionables floated down like confetti.  
  
At the apex of his leap, Sousuke triggered the Hellbore. A huge streamer of flame and burning liquid shot downward, melting a flight of flechettes heading his way, and painting the side of one of the blue Arm Slaves. Before the combustible mixture even struck, the Bofors fired repeatedly, tearing small pieces of metal from the flank of the other enemy machine.  
  
Behind him, countless panes of glass shattered, raining a sharp and stinging rain on the crowds below. Large metal darts ricocheted off of those parts of the building that they didn't honeycomb with holes, piercing people and vehicles on the crowded streets.  
  
"Damn, he _IS_ good...." One voice conceded happily.  
  
"Hot...hot... hot... hot... hot.... _hot_" The other voice was anything but happy.  
  
A police helicopter flew too close to the scene, followed by a media aircraft to eager to get the best footage. Some idiot in the police bird decided to begin firing at one of the Habus.  
  
_"Stupid!"_ One of the Habu brothers spat that word out, annoyed by the idiocy of it all.  
  
The great arcing bolt of electricity shot forth again, striking both of the helicopters and sending the charred remains tumbling, bouncing them off of a number of different buildings.  
  
"Yes, really!!!" The other Habu brother suddenly sounded cheerful, even playful. "Watch _this_...."  
  
One Habu picked up a fully packed city bus and threat it at Arbalest. It was soon followed by a series of taxi cabs, trucks, and passenger cars. One motorcycle and rider brought up the rear, careening off of one building and through the windows of another..  
  
Sousuke acted out of instinct.  
  
He made a daring leap, catching the bus in one hand, tossing the Bofors upward to catch when the bus was safe. Each of the other vehicular missiles missed him, falling to fates he could readily imagine. With the knee of the landing A.S. going into the side of a building, he found himself temporarily trapped.  
  
_Idiot!_ Sousuke thought.  
  
"Gotcha!!!" That voice practically dripped with satisfaction.  
  
"Me too!!! Hot... too damn hot...._ I don't like hot_...."  
  
The whole front of the building dissolved under the heavy onslaught of Multi-barrel cannon fire and shots from the flechette gun. Horrific sounds echoed inside Arbalest, as high-velocity projectiles shook the craft and scattered through the night, accompanied by a spectacular shower of sparks.  
  
"Severe damage taken in left leg assembly, including joint reinforcement. Function reduced by 50% and climbing. Moderate damage taken to javelin missile housing. Subsequent launches carry a significant risk of premature detonation. Severe damage noted in...." The steady drone of the A.I. continued. Various solutions from the problems it had been given earlier filled view screens, but Sousuke had no time to review them.  
  
Pushing the ARX-7 back sharply, Sousuke cause it to do a backwards roll, just as another bolt of electricity hit the spot where he had been stuck.  
  
"He takes a licking and keeps on ticking!" The cackling laughter sounded more comical than menacing.  
  
"Definitely. He has the better machine, but _we_ have what counts."  
  
"Bombs too. Let's not forget the bombs!" There was the sound of clapping hands.  
  
_"You know it!"  
_  
Spotlights were now sweeping the area, reminding Sousuke of any number of kaiju movies. Just what did those idiots really think they were accomplishing? He blinked, when the visual multipliers on one side of Arbalest were touched briefly by one light, causing an intense glare on his main screen.  
  
"Shit!" Sousuke exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't it!!!" Both Habu brothers answered at once.  
  
Sousuke found it hard to breath. His chest was tight. His ears were filled with a buzzing noise. Sweat poured of him, making it look as if he had just stepped out of the shower. His arms felt weak and listless. Everything seemed to be arrayed against him. It was an impossible task.

_If everyone died, it would be his fault!_  
  
"Have to hold on...must stay the course...." He bit off the words, grasping the control levers so tightly that his fingers hurt.  
  
He listened for Kaname's words, turning up the volume so they were audible against the chaos in the background.  
  
"Can you believe it? I look on top of the concession stand, and what do I see? Bonta-Kun! Bonta-kun challenging the gangsters!!! Before i knew it, he had one man down on the ground, kicking him in a place no man wants to be kicked. Brutal! Then, not too much later, I saw that Bonta-Kun had a shotgun. A shotgun! You can guess what I began being suspicious about then...._no thank you, Mr.Smith... I am not hungry... yes, I am very certain... that's kind of you,_ _but I am busy now...."  
_  
Sousuke was sorely tempted. If he put up a Lambda Driver force shield now... took up a force axe or sword... and lay about him like a knight in the middle of a melee... he might be able to take both Habu brothers down before the bombs could be detonated. Might. If it were him in their shoes, he would have rigged a dead man's switch.  
  
_Damn!_ They still weren't standing close enough to one another. How could he get them to do that? How much more punishment could Arbalest take?  
  
Opportunity!  
  
The one blue machine crackled with dancing spider webs of electricity. The immense electrical weapon had been damaged and was malfunctioning, injuring its own wielder.. The stricken Habu stopped dead in its tracks.  
  
"Brother..._HELP_...." The voice sounded pitiful, like a small child calling out for a parent during an exceptionally bad nightmare. Sousuke wondered where all the bravado had gone?  
  
He had Kaname to turn to. What did those freaks have? Each other?  
  
Firing the last of his Javelins missile by habit... and counting his blessings when none exploded in their launch tubes.... Sousuke switched his attention back to the paralyzed enemy machine. Bringing up the Hellbore, he sent a prolonged burst of burning liquid in its direction. The flaming concoction stuck tighter than any leech, bathing the entire Habu.  
  
"Stop... drop... _and roll_...." The other Habu barreled into the burning machine, knocking it back towards the waterfront. "Get to the water if you can!" The Multi-barrel gun fired as it moved, hitting Sousuke in numerous areas. "Don't just stand there like some infant!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhh-ah-ahhhhh...ahhhhh.... ahhhhhhh-hhhhh-hhhh-hhhh.... _it hurts_.... _it hurts_...." The scream was frantic.  
  
Arbalest shuddered again, pieces of equipment breaking loose inside, striking Sousuke on the head and torso. His vision went blurry. He winced in pain. Warning lights were flashing on and off. A number of systems were shutting down. He spat blood from his cracked lips.  
  
In a normal battle, results like this might indicate that he was winning. But, in this situation, there was only one way to win. That was far from being a certainty. Damn! Why did that thought have him hyperventilating again? Enough already.  
  
_Kaname.  
_  
"But, the Karate guys didn't want to leave the building. So, you guessed it, the moron decides he was going to fight all three. Of course, they meant fighting with martial arts...... _and I love you,_ _Sousuke_...... He naturally used weapons. Then, that guy from before came in again and acted like he didn't know me. He was kind of cute himself, but when he put on his glasses and just stood their in shock, that was the end of that. Later........_and I REALLY miss you_...... the whole business with the janitor and that fish came about...."  
  
_Now.  
_  
Sousuke had to move now.  
  
Both Habu Arm Slaves were right where he needed them to be, if his plan was to have any chance of succeeding. Who knows how much longer the crazed brothers would play this game, especially since one was in grievous danger and tremendous pain right now?  
  
The one Habu rolled about the ground, flattening people and vehicles alike, kicking huge sections of windows and ledges off of buildings on both sides of the street. It looked like a moving bonfire now, putting off huge streamers of smoke that blended with the darkness far above it. For a moment, the two arms of the mecha stretched forward, as if in supplication.  
  
The second enemy A.S. stood right next to the other, trying to lift it to its feet, smearing itself with the hungry flaming mixture in the process. It whirled suddenly, firing the Multi-barrel weapon until its chamber was empty.  
  
"You son of a bitch! No more games! His pain won't matter _any more!" _The words spat out as fast as the flying metal, carrying with them a potential much more deadly than the whizzing projectiles.  
  
Things happened in rapid succession.  
  
"Al, implement the most effective plan...highest chance of success... immediately!!!" Sousuke knew that time had run out. The one brother was obviously preparing to set of his cobalt or zinc device. He closed his eyes, hoping his idea would work.  
  
As Sousuke was speaking, the final shots from his opponents spinning cannon struck the Hellbore, piercing it in many spots just as Sousuke pulled the trigger for it again. The terrible liquid shot out in every direction, painting every building in large areas of street... and spattering parts of Arbalest itself.  
  
"Bro-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-t-h-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-er...." The screeching grew in pitch horribly, speaking of indescribable agony. "Oooo...uh... _ahhhhhhhhhhuhahhhhhhhhhhhhuhahhhhhhhhh.. h.. h. .h. .h.._ _h."_  
  
The Lambda Driver shield then went through a series of amazing luminescent contortions. Part of the field encircled the ARX-7 itself, sticking like a second skin, extinguishing the flaming liquid. Another part of the field, reinforced multiple times, shot outward, enclosing both of the Habus as Sousuke pushed his machine forward, grabbing the pair of them in a fierce embrace.  
  
Random extensions of the Lambda Driver filed lashed out like the tentacles of an octopus while algorithms were being run and parameters were being discovered on the fly. A flagpole was torn from one building. Three burning taxi cabs leaped skyward. Water shot upward, as a fire hydrant was pulled up like a weed in a garden. Frightened people dove for cover.  
  
"Go ahead. Detonate any time you see fit. It will not pass through the Lambda Driver curtain." Sousuke had no idea if that were true. He also didn't know what would happen to the resultant explosion if it did not expand. Would the transformation of Cobalt to Cobalt-60 be prevented? Could the detonation simply be put into a state of suspended animation?  
  
_"NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS FROM US!!!"  
_  
"I just did." Sousuke chuckled purposefully, hoping to enrage his opponent. He was walking a fine line. He wanted to distract his foe, not drive him to set off his bomb. Waiting for the enemy's response, he listened to Kaname.  
  
"You wouldn't believe the change. The training methods had turned the rugby team into a band of demons. The other team never had a chance! I can't say that I approved of his methods, but...."  
  
Things would soon be coming to a close, it appeared. One way or another.

_There was something he needed to do.  
_  
"Kaname." He punched the button that allowed her to hear him.  
  
"Sousuke?" Kaname sounded somewhat hoarse. Her voice was worried, but hopeful.  
  
"I love you, Kaname. I just wanted to say good bye." Sousuke's voice was calm, almost too much so. It carried with it the sound of a door slamming or the last bit of water circling the drain.  
  
"What? Sousuke! What are you talking about? _Sousuke_...." Her voice rose in pitch. If he was about to say what she thought he would, she didn't want to hear it!  
  
"Remember me fondly. I hope this works, so you can live on. Fairwell." Sousuke cut transmission. His emotions were gyrating wildly now...how could they not be.... but he knew he would be able to continue doing what was necessary. He couldn't do that as easily, if he heard any pain in Kaname's voice.  
  
_"SAGARA. YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME???"_  
  
"I will see you there, then. It seems your brother had preceded you. His screams should be a suitable preview, I imagine." As long as the one Habu brother kept talking, he may delay his detonation. Using the greater motive force of Arbalest, he pushed the other two Arms Slaves slowly but inexorably towards the water.  
  
_"IT'S A CHEAP TRICK! A WOMAN'S TRICK! AND YOU LIED, YOU DISHONORABLE PIG!!!"  
_  
"Yes. But I fail to see the necessity to debate honor with a coward who was ready to sacrifice millions of people to bring some twisted sense of importance or notoriety to his own miserable existence. You will fade away now. No one will even remember your name. You will die a failure. No, a pair of failures.  
  
_"I... CAN... STILL... BREAK... FREE..."_  
  
The Habu A.S. shook and tried to escape confinement.  
  
Good. That was what Sousuke hoped for. More time. If he could push both Habu into the water, even if the explosion took place and broke free of the shielding, the damage would be greatly contained.  
  
Suddenly, things did not look so sanguine after all. The Habu managed to break free of Sousuke's grip. If it could somehow pull itself out of the Lambda Driver blanket!  
  
"I............ _TOLD_............ YOU.........."  
  
The shield surrounding the blue Arm Slave began thinning some, putting a strain on the whole system. Warning lights flickered on in rapid succession.  
  
"Sergeant, Lambda Drive integrity fluctuating. Continual strain at this level will lead to potential failure. Current estimate, 55% chance." The A.I. voice sounded somewhat uneven. Some of the speaker units must have taken significant damage. "57% chance.... 63% chance and rising...."  
  
Sousuke moved Arbalest to take up its Anti-Armor dagger.  
  
Sometimes, the simplest methods are the best.  
  
_"NO........ YOU BASTARD .......... NO........"  
_  
The Habu moved its great hand upward, trying to grab the wrist of the ARX- 7. Sousuke planted a huge metal foot square in its chest, knocking the wildly off balance machine on its back. Working the Arm Slaves arm like a piston, Sousuke drove the immense dagger into the pilot compartment of the enemy craft once, twice, three times in rapid succession.  
  
"Arrrrr...I.... rrrrrrrrrr... _listen_....... motherf-cker......."  
  
The death rattle of the last surviving Habu brother faded away. A steady mechanical voice took its place.  
  
_"30............ 29............ 28............ 27.........."  
_  
"Damn." Sousuke shot the metal cables out of both arms of the ARX-7. Working quickly, he attached them to both inert Arm Slaves. Having Arbalest move backward with all its might, he dragged the two machines through a flame-lit street, whispering a silent apology each time he push off from a nearby building, wanting to get better traction and leverage.  
  
It was an eerie sight, one the spectators would not soon forget. Surrounded by a wavering and pulsating nimbus of light, one huge man-like shape pulled two others through a devastated street. One of the defeated behemoths still crackled and popped with avid insatiable flame. The other leaked an ever-growing stream of hydraulic fluid. The countdown projected over its external speakers hinted at some ominous happening about to take place.  
  
As Sousuke sat shrouded in smoke from small electrical shorts and a growing console fire. The automatic extinguisher did not appear to be working, or the sensors had been knocked off line. He reached for the hand held canister. Spraying the base of the flames, he sat at the center of an impromptu fog.  
  
Images from various times in his life flashed through his mind, ever so quick and fleeting.  
  
The intact buildings all served as a palette for a myriad of dancing and darting lights, thanks to the enormous number of police, fire, and rescue vehicles in the vicinity.  
  
The spots lights shone off of Arbalest and the Habus. Smaller lights projected downward from circling helicopters.  
  
_"15.......... 14.......... 13..........12.........."_  
  
Looking at the forward view screen, Sousuke saw a number of lights off on in the darkness. They bobbed up and down ever so slightly. Watercraft! He was nearing his destination. If those fools knew what was good for them, they would turn tail and kick up some large frothy wakes.  
  
Arbalest continued to strain forward, dragging its fallen kin. The ground was sloping downward now. Water splashed upward as huge metal feet entered the East River. Sousuke realized that the body of water was not truly a river; rather, it was a tidal estuary, a place where salty seawater met up with fresh water running off the land. He sighed.... just another useless fact that, now.  
  
_The time for his final sacrifice was at hand.  
  
_There was nothing he could do to prevent it.  
  
Time was running out, but they were almost there. At that moment, he thought back to Afghanistan, where he had dragged the nuclear weapon behind him after defeating Zaido and Gauron.  
  
It looked like he might be joining them soon.  
  
"Rocket boosters at full strength for entire duration. Let's get this done, Al."  
  
"Boosters on, Sergeant."  
  
_"5......... 4.........."  
_  
Arbalest lurched forward, pulling itself onward and under the swirling surface of the water.  
  
_"3.......... 2.........."_  
  
The cables began to fray, but held intact. The Habus kicked up a large swell of water as they were pulled under. The final numbers of the countdown were greatly muted.  
  
Countless people lined the tops of buildings... stood by windows facing the water... or clustered uneasily by the water's edge. They were rewarded for their watchfulness. A huge series of expanding rings of light spread out from a central point, somewhere beneath the water's surface. They spread out for some great distance before fading, but no explosions pushed upward into the formless night.  
  
The light vanished.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaname watched the helicopter take off, a tear hanging on the corner of one eye.  
  
It wasn't a new sight. She had seen helicopters take off before. On a number of occasions, she had seen Sousuke take off in a helicopter.  
  
No, nothing new here. How many times had she seen him rush into trouble? _Countless_. In how many instances had she seen him walk, drive, or fly away towards some terrible situation. _Too_ _many to mention_.  
  
It didn't need to be a new sight.  
  
_It tore her heart apart every time.  
_  
There was no way to know whether or not _this_ was the time to helicopter would come back empty, or Tessa would carry a folded flag to place on a coffin.  
  
_Why him?_ Why the boy that she had fallen in love with? With all that she had been through, couldn't God have at least given her something she could take comfort in. He had, but only in part. As long as Sousuke breathed, she knew that he would try and protect her. But, how many times could he tempt Fate and spit in Death's eye before they punished him for his impudence?  
  
"Kaname." She realized that someone had been calling her name for a while. It was her father.  
  
"Daddy...." More tears formed. Some fell, joining others in a small pool at her chin.  
  
Shunya looked up, watching the helicopter climb. He had finally been made privy to the big picture. It was frightening. It was hard to believe that the young man who could save them all had been learning to cook in his kitchen not that long ago..  
  
He felt guilty, thinking back on how he had treated Sousuke. It was a difficult concept to wrestle with. How could the young man be good enough to fly off for the sake of millions of people, but not be worthy of one lone girl?  
  
_Just because she was HIS daughter?  
  
_Kaname grabbed onto her father, sobbing into his shoulder. "Again. Why again? Why always _him?"_ Her father stroked her hair, just as he had done when she was younger. "Why, Daddy?"  
  
The words placed a pall over the joy the two of them felt at Ayame's rescue. When Kaname regained her composure, it was time for both of them to walk over to the central tent, now that the building and grounds have been declared safe.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaname...." Shunya's voice was very husky. As he looked, Oichi walked over to rejoin them.  
  
Kaname looked up at her father. She knew that his words carried a double meaning. He was sorry that Sousuke was flying into harm's way. He was embarrassed by the way he had reacted on more than one occasion. She squeezed his hand, set her chin, and straightened up.  
  
Both Shunya and Oichi looked at Kaname, proud of her strength and composure. It wasn't the first time they had seen evidence of it. But at that moment, Shunya didn't know if he could ever feel prouder than he did.  
  
"Stacy's going to be OK," Oichi said. "She was shot a number of times, but the wounds are all minor."  
  
"I'm relieved," Shunya answered. He looked at Kaname. She tried to smile. "Ready to go see Ayame?"  
  
Kaname nodded her head. If Sousuke died, but everyone else lived, he had given her yet another wonder thing---her sister's life. "Yes, Daddy. If we don't, they'll be sending a strike force to remove _her _before it's too late...."  
  
Shunya nodded. The joke fell flat, but he was glad to see his daughter make the attempt.  
  
A number of people tried to stop them as they walked, remembering that they had been seen with the young man who had led the children out of the museum. Shunya signaled to a number of security guards; they henceforth made it their business to enforce the Chidori clan's privacy.  
  
They would not talk about Sousuke.  
  
For a number of reasons.  
  
Approaching the largest tent on the museum grounds, the three of them saw groups of parents hugging their children. It was a heart-warming sight. Kaname whispered "Sousuke," proud of what he had accomplished.  
  
Ayame was speaking with a plainclothes officer as he scribbled down notes. When she saw her father, she pointed in one direction... drawing the man's attention that way... then took off in the opposite direction, straight for her family.  
  
"Daddy... _Kaaaa-naaaa-maaaay_... O-i-chi...." She slammed into Kaname, almost knocking her sister over.  
  
"Ayame, are you....." Her father never had a chance to finish his question.  
  
"Daddy, where is Mr. Smith. They have a LOT of snacks in there...." Ayame pointed back at the tent. "Most of the kids aren't hungry. _They_ were pretty scared."  
  
Each of them tried to get an idea of how Ayame was doing. She had reason to be very frightened or depressed. There was no way they could tell. She only wanted to talk about Sousuke.  
  
"Where did Sousuke go?" She tugged on Kaname's arm, certain that she would know.  
  
"He flew off to the city," Kaname said, trying to stay strong. "He had work to do."  
  
"When is he going to be back? Do you know? _How soon?"_ Ayame was fidgeting, waiting for an answer.  
  
"There is no way to tell, Ayame. We can discuss that later. I want to know how you are doing. That was a very difficult thing you went through." Shunya patted Ayame on the back, then tugged at one ear, coaxing a smile out of her.  
  
A newspaper reporter broke through the ring of security men. "Sir, I recognize you. You're Shunya Chidori, aren't you? Is this your daughter? She was one of the little girls held captive. What were you feeling when...."  
  
Two burly men grabbed the aggressive newsman by the arms and literally dragged him away.  
  
"You all should have _seen it!"_ Ayame was pumped up. She had a story to tell. No one else had been in there.  
  
"Everybody heard the small alarm. We didn't know what it was. Sousuke ran in with a gun. They shot at him and hit him in the leg. He shot a man in the eye." Ayame's eyes went wide. "There were brains and blood and everything!"  
  
Shunya held up his hand, trying to get his daughter's attention. Oichi mouthed the words 'Let her talk.' Shunya nodded.  
  
"Kaname, a gun was pointed at me. You are NOT the only one in the family who had that happen!!! The man shot. He was trying to shoot _me!_ Sousuke knocked me down. He got shot in the shoulder. He kept shooting back. He killed them all. There was more blood everywhere, even on the books. I wouldn't want to be the one who has to clean them or put them away. We all got out OK." Ayame stepped a bit away from her family, jumping up and down and waving her arms.  
  
"Mr. Smith. Snacks. _Over here!"  
_  
Ayame walked back over and took up where she left off. "I hugged him. Me. I did. There was blood on my hands. He was really hurt bad , but he was worried about me. He said 'I could not let anyone hurt you.' He told us all to run outside when he shouted. We did."  
  
"Yes, well we're all glad you are safe...." Oichi started.  
  
"Stacy was there too! He told her to get down." Ayame wasn't finished yet. "He started shooting a really fast gun. People were falling down dead like in a movie or something." Shunya frowned. That was not the type of movie he approved of for Ayame.  
  
"Other people were shooting back. It was really scary. Stacy was shooting too. She was hurt. Is she OK?"  
  
"Yes." Shunya said, looking to see if his youngest was finished yet. She wasn't. He knew what they would all be hearing for the next couple of days... if there would be any more days....  
  
"I wanted to see him, but he told me I had to follow the other children. He said I'd be safe. He said he had had another job to do and would see me later. It's later." She looked at her father and Kaname, trying to determine if one of them might be to blame for Sousuke's absence.  
  
A number of photographers jumped out of a clump of bushes near the tent. The flashes were going off like fireworks.  
  
"I wish Sousuke was here...." Kaname said with a sigh. "It would only take one grenade...."  
  
Shunya looked at Oichi and opened his mouth.  
  
"No." Oichi spoke firmly.  
  
They all saw Stacy stand up near an operations tent, a crutch under one arm. They walked over to speak with her.  
  
_"Staaa-ceeee...."_ Ayame took off running. She was remarkably spritely for someone who had just hone through such a frightening ordeal. "Are you going to be OK? I hope so!" She pulled at Stacy's unbandaged arm. "You got to spend time with Sousuke, didn't you....isn't he great...."  
  
Kaname made a sour look. Stacy saw it and winked. Oichi had a hard time preventing a smile, despite all that was going on. It was good to have this kind of distraction.  
  
"Yes, Ayame. I certainly did. We'll probably be spending a _lot_ of time together in the future..." Stacy laughed, finding it so easy to get a rise out of Kaname.  
  
Kaname knew that Stacy was just joking, but she couldn't help but growl low in her throat.  
  
"Nothing wrong with a man having two gals," Mr. Smith said, walking up. "Chips? Cookies. Perrier?" Looking at the green bottle, he sneered and tossed it over his shoulder.  
  
"A young man's got too much energy for just one sweetheart. Besides, women mature sooner... that means that guys have a _lot_ of work to do to catch up. Practice makes perfect, right Mr. C.?"  
  
Kaname flared her nostrils. Her eyes narrowed down to slits. She really DID wish she had a grenade right then.  
  
Stacy nodded her head, winking at Ayame. Ayame looked at Kaname, drinking it all in.  
  
Oichi looked at Shunya. "Well, dear?" They were both thinking about tales of Shunya's youth that he had once spoken about.  
  
Shunya looked away. "That was a long time ago...."  
  
They all spoke happily together for a while. Stacy filled them in on how she had been doing. Kaname told her erstwhile bodyguard about the ups and downs with Sousuke at the Chidori house. Ayame spent more time chiming in about a certain clueless soldier than she did about her own adventure.  
  
"Gourmet cook? Hmmmmm. No man who can fight _that_ well has any business having another skill, least of all cooking." Stacy chuckled. Then, leaning over, she whispered in Kaname's ear. "Anything... special.... go on when Daddy wasn't there... you know what I mean.... a different kind of cooking...."  
  
Kaname blushed. That acted like a magnet to steel. Both Ayame and Shunya wondered what Stacy had said. Ayame remembered something.  
  
"Stacy, what's mum?"  
  
"What?" Stacy looked at Ayame with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"When Sousuke was about to leave, you told him _'Mum's the word.'_ What did that mean?" Ayame's look was curious, not mischievous.  
  
It was Stacy's turn to turn red, despite heroic attempts at prevention. She made it a point not to look at Kaname. If Kaname had antennae, they would have been pointed squarely at her blonde friend.  
  
"That's mission jargon. Can't discuss that here...._hush hush_..."  
  
Ayame scowled. Shunya looked on, one eyebrow inching upward. Oichi shook her head. What had Sousuke gotten into this time?  
  
Kaname leaned over and spoke very quietly. "That's OK... we can talk later...."  
  
Stacy swallowed.  
  
"Boy's an animal...." Mr. Smith said, finishing up a Twinkie. "Good for him!"  
  
Everyone stared at the rotund bodyguard. He smiled and offered the last Twinkie around.  
  
Kaname turned back and smiled sweetly at Stacy. The look a mongoose turns on a cobra was affectionate by comparison. The cobra was given a chance at escape....  
  
"MISS WINSTON!!!" It was agent Rockefeller. "There are reports on the way. We have visual. There is also a terrorist statement incoming, on the major networks."  
  
Stacy hobbled over to the tent as fast as she could. With nobody preventing them, Shunya and the others followed. A number of radio consoles were set up in the anti-terrorist control center. A number of color monitors were sitting on fold-up tables, connected to various routing boards by a nightmare tangle of cables. News feeds were coming in, as were reports from various agencies.  
  
The two terrorists took time speaking their rambling and jingo-filled statement. They spelled out in no uncertain terms just what they were about to do, and why. Now everybody listening knew the secret. That by itself would cause tremendous turmoil and unrest.  
  
Judgment day was here.  
  
A few minutes after the end of that diatribe, a city religious leader appeared on one TV channel. His words were not reassuring:  
  
"We should all pray to the Lord our God for his forgiveness. Take Christ upon you as your Savior, so that God shall not judge you. We should each look to _II Peter 3:10-13_. But the day of the Lord will come as a thief in the night, in which the heavens will pass away with a great noise, and the elements will melt with fervent heat; both the earth and the works that are in it will be burned up. Therefore, since all these things will be dissolved, what manner of persons ought you to be in holy conduct and godliness, looking for and hastening the coming of the day of God, because of which the heavens will be dissolved, being on fire, and the elements will melt with fervent heat?"  
  
Kaname murmured quietly to herself. "Please Sousuke..... p-l-e-a-s-e Sousuke..... _pleeeeaaaasssseeee....."  
  
_For a short while, no one else found themselves able to speak. The spell was broken by an incoming signal.  
  
"The chopper pilot reports that he and Sagara are approaching the L.Z. A huge parachute was spotted descending on the lower Manhattan area. There is A.S. activity in the area of the U.N. building." Agent Rockefeller placed a number of magnetic symbols on mission tracking board.  
  
That last statement caused Shunya to jerk. Oichi patted his arm.  
  
"Mr. Rockefeller, we have word from the military. A troop of M8s was airlifted in, but is on standby. The troops themselves do not know the reason for their delay. Cruise missiles are on hold. I hope the home office knows what it's doing. They're playing this one awfully close to their chest. One A.S. stands between us and damnation."  
  
Kaname looked over at Stacy. She had no doubt what 'home office' the man was referring to. That man and agent Rockefeller must be associated with Mithril somehow.  
  
The look on Shunya's face was inscrutable. He looked over at Ayame, counting his blessings that she was safe. He looked over at Kaname, knowing what she must be going through. He glanced at Oichi. She looked very solemn. Meeting his gaze, she nodded her head. She had no trouble guessing his thoughts.  
  
One A.S.  
  
A single pilot.  
  
_Sousuke.  
_  
"The big egg has hatched, Sir" the one man told agent Rockefeller. "The chick is OK and on the move." The man put a receiver up to his ear and listened some more. "Word has it that it's Habus. Two of them. Not a good first meal for a chick, Sir."  
  
Habus are pit vipers, poisonous snakes found in southeast Asia. _Trimeresurus okinavensis_, native to Okinawa, was responsible for the Habu nickname applied to A-12s and SR-71s when they were stationed at Kadena AFB there.  
  
"Well then, let's just hope they've had their fangs pulled. But we both know, neither of them will have any need to fight. That's not what they're here for. If the chick can distract those snakes, we have a chance. But, let's just say I'm not making any plans for work next week...."  
  
Habus are not typically aggressive, but will bite if provoked. Not as deadly as cobras or mambas, they are deadly enough. Both men hoped that Sgt. Sousuke Sagara could provoke the enemy into biting, long enough to grab them and twist off their wedge-shaped heads.  
  
"Daddy, what...." Ayame was confused. She had no idea what the men were talking about.  
  
"_Shhhhhhhh_....." Shunya shushed her, knowing that they could be escorted away at any moment.  
  
"But..."  
  
"_Shhhhhh-hhhhhh-hhhhhh_...." Oichi joined in.  
  
Ayame grumbled.  
  
Kaname could guess what they were talking about. Sousuke was in Arbalest now. She hoped those medicines would work. She prayed that his wound was less severe than it first looked. She wished more than anything that she could help him in some way.  
  
Frightful images began showing up on the TV monitors. Helicopters from local news channels were transmitting, as were military drones and observation aircraft.  
  
There!  
  
Arbalest!!  
  
Sousuke!!!  
  
Kaname clenched her fists. The familiar A.S. was moving quickly through the city area, leaping...pushing off of buildings... leaving a wake of collateral death and destruction in its trail. She knew it couldn't be helped. But part of her shuddered, wondering if Sousuke were doing it on purpose. Could the medicines have tapped too far again?  
  
He had told her about 'Lord Sagara.'  
  
A gasp from Shunya caused Kaname to switch her view to another monitor. Tow ugly squat Arm Slaves of an unfamiliar design were attacking the United Nations facilities. Huge arms and hands thrust into and through buildings. A whip-like bolt of blue and white light carved of large chunks and set things ablaze. A huge corner of the building was pulled off in two pair of mechanized hands. Then, the two machines began a lively game of catch!  
  
Kaname's thoughts went to Gauron for a moment.  
  
Could that evil bastard have survived somehow? No, that surprising display was too childish for him, may he forever rest at the bottom of the sea! She became lost in thought, no longer wanting to watch the dreadful scenes being shown. Thoughts of past times with Sousuke entered unbidden into her mind.  
  
Everyone else, however, stood raptly by, watching the monitors, drawn by the scenes of chaos and destruction that were being shown. It was unbelievable. Except for Kaname, no one there had actually seen Arm Slaves in motion before. The sheer power was awe-inspiring.  
  
Shunya thought back to classical reading he had done. The Greek stories of Titans and Gigantes were nothing compared to this.  
  
Kaname's cellular phone rang. She didn't see a number on the caller I.D. For a moment, she almost didn't answer. But, how many people know her number? Could it be....  
  
"Hello?" She was almost timid.  
  
"Sagara." It _was_ Sousuke. Kaname had been louder than she wanted. Everyone went quiet and watched her.  
  
"Sousuke!!!!"  
  
"Yes." His voice was strangely quiet. Was something wrong?  
  
"Sousuke... are you alright... you can't be finished yet, can you?" Kaname was suddenly breathless.  
  
"No. I am about to enter battle. I need your help. You are the only person I wanted to call."  
  
"I don't understand... are you hurt.... you're not dying are you...." Kaname gasped. Could that shoulder wound have lost a lot more blood? She should have done a better job! But, he was in such a rush....  
  
"I am physically sound. Mentally and emotionally I am weak. The medicines. I cannot fight them alone. I needed to hear your voice."  
  
Kaname felt a warmth spreading through her. Sousuke Sagara...all that he was... and with all that he was about to do... needed her.  
  
"Just like in Khanka, Kaname. If you speak to me while I fight, I may be able to hold on. I will not need instruction, but will require the sound of your voice. I said I can do anything when I'm with you. I wish you were here with me. Your voice will be the next best thing."  
  
"I love you, Sousuke. I mean that. I would do anything for you." Kaname's heart was in her voice. She had nearly swooned, hearing how tender Sousuke had sounded. Usually, heading into a fight, he tensed up and became very guarded with his words. But, this was no time for her to get weak in the knees.  
  
He needed her!!!  
  
"Thank you, Kaname. You will never understand what that means to me. I love you too. I will need to speak with others from time to time. I can not explain why, now. But, could you please just talk to me. I can listen to that, no matter what else I am doing."  
  
"Yes, Sousuke. What should I talk about?" There was so much that she wanted to say, but that would be too personal now. What would help him? She didn't want to make a mistake....  
  
"You are _my_ heart, Kaname. Let it come from _your_ heart."  
  
Those words touched her more than she could have thought possible. At that time... under those conditions... what greater thing could he have said?  
  
_He loved her._  
  
He trusted her... with his heart...and with a role in something so much bigger than the both of them.  
  
It took a moment for her to realize she was crying. "You just go and do your job, soldier." Kaname's voice cracked some, but grew stronger.  
  
"Let me see. Yes, I know. I remember when I came to school one morning. I had been in the shower for the longest time. I felt so good, like there wasn't a care in the world. While I yelled at Kyouko for a blind date she had set me up with, I noticed a strange new boy walk up to the school. He was stopped by the teacher. He had a gun in his book case. That military maniac. How could I know what that boy would come to mean to me...."  
  
Kaname spoke about their times together. She mentioned good times and bad, talking about her view of the various things they had been through together. She spoke of her feelings and his strengths. She spoke of the changes they had both gone through.  
  
She lost track of time. She forgot that there were other people around.  
  
"And then, I came out on my balcony. Know what I saw there? That boy? That idiot in a uniform! He was holding my panties. Oooooh... I could have killed him. I DID give him some lumps to remember with my softball bat. But you know, if he makes it back alive, I will let him take my panties if he wants, some day...."  
  
"W-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-t...." He father's voice nearby caused Kaname to jump.  
  
Sousuke also sounded a bit unnerved. Kaname chided herself and moved right along. "Oh, sorry. _Eh hemmmmm_. The next day, when we were lining up to go through checkout at the airport...."  
  
Getting up and stretching her legs, Kaname turned and looked at the TV monitors. She stopped speaking for a moment, startled by what she saw. A horrendous electrical discharge had passed close enough to the ARX-7. It carved a long line down the middle of a street, then sliced up into a building. She could see people falling from the building!  
  
Shaking her head hard, she resumed her task, feeling a chill pass through her.  
  
"And I was very upset that he hadn't noticed my new white bikini. I thought I looked really good in it. I was so miffed, I took up an offer to visit one of the fancy villas up on top of the cliff. I didn't want anything to do with him then, so I told the young master of the estate that I was being hounded by a pervert. But, that big idiot made it all up to me by defeating the three bodyguards, teaching the young man a good lesson, and leaping off the cliff with me in his arms...."  
  
He father told her that some of the agents had some questions for her, since they knew she was familiar with Sousuke.  
  
"No, Father, I can't stop right now...it's Sousuke...this is important... I can't explain now......"  
  
She turned back to her task.  
  
"And then, this great balloon inflated, and we hung over the beach and ocean, the sun setting behind us... " Kaname was interrupted again. Ayame had realized who Kaname was talking to on the phone. She wanted to talk to him.  
  
"No Ayame, you can't speak to Sousuke now...." Kaname saw her father and Oichi pull her sister away.  
  
Kaname began speaking for Sousuke's benefit once more. The motion of Arbalest on one monitor caught her eye.  
  
At the apex of a prodigious leap, the Hellbore on the ARX-7 shot forth a huge streamer of flame and burning liquid shot downward, hitting one of the blue Arm Slaves. Before the combustible mixture even struck, Arbalest's portable cannon fired repeatedly, tearing small pieces of metal from the flank of the other enemy machine.  
  
Kaname had an urge to cheer, applaud or shout. But, this was not a high school sporting match. This was a serious situation. She swallowed, seeing what was taking place down town.  
  
One Habu picked up a fully packed city bus and threw it at Arbalest. That vehicle was soon followed by a series of taxi cabs, trucks, and passenger cars. One motorcycle and rider brought up the rear, careening off of one building and through the windows of another.  
  
Sousuke acted out of instinct.  
  
He made a daring leap, catching the bus in one hand, tossing the Bofors upward to catch when the bus was safe. As soon as the bus was safe, a crowd of agents and policemen watching one of the monitors burst out in a loud cacophony of whistles, sheers, and calls of encouragement.  
  
"Yeh. Good catch, man. _Now go kick their asses!!!"_ Mr. Smith banged a bottle of soda against one of the agents' drinks.  
  
"That's right, Sousuke. Kick their asses!" Ayame swallowed hard and tried to put on an innocent face when her father looked her way.  
  
"No, Sousuke. _Move!"_ Kaname had her hand over the phone. She watched the video feed, seeing the ARX-7 stuck and vulnerable as a result of the heroic action.  
  
"SOUSUKE!!!" Her shout surprised even her.  
  
A number of people turned and looked at her, but she didn't pay them any attention. Unable to tear her eyes away, she saw a huge part of a building fly apart and then break loose. She bit her lip, drawing blood, when she saw the shots rip along Arbalest, ricocheting off or punching their way through the hardened steel alloy.  
  
"Sousuke," she whispered.  
  
The ARX-7 did a backwards roll, just avoiding another bolt of electricity that hit the spot where it had been stuck.  
  
Kaname briefly thought back to the other combat she had witnessed. Arbalest versus Codarl. The ARX-7 versus Behemoth. In each of those battles, her Whispered ability had played a key role. She cursed herself weakly, wondering why her mind couldn't come up with some way to save Sousuke again. Startled, she realized that she had stopped talking.  
  
She began again.  
  
"Can you believe it? I look on top of the concession stand, and what do I see? Bonta-Kun! Bonta-kun challenging the gangsters!!! Before i knew it, he had one man down on the ground, kicking him in a place no man wants to be kicked. Brutal! Then, not too much later, I saw that Bonta-Kun had a shotgun. A shotgun! You can guess what I began being suspicious about then...."  
  
"Miss Kaname, that boy is damn good. If you like, I'll try to put in a good word for him with your father."  
  
Kaname bit her tongue and grimaced, mumbling a couple of words.  
  
"Pretzels? Suzy-Q? Snickers Bar?" Mr. Smith held the items out for Kaname.  
  
"No thank you, Mr.Smith... I am not hungry..."  
  
"You sure?" One of the Suzy-Qs was gone before Kaname had even realized that he had removed the wrapper.  
  
"Yes, I am very certain... that's kind of you, but I am busy now...." Kaname was beginning to get angry. She had a role she could play. She needed to get back to it. She also felt a need to tell Sousuke how she felt about him.  
  
"But, the Karate guys didn't want to leave the building. So, you guessed it, the moron decides he was going to fight all three. Of course, they meant fighting with martial arts...... _and I love you, Sousuke_...... He naturally used weapons. Then, that guy from before came in again and acted like he didn't know me. He was kind of cute himself, but when he put on his glasses and just stood their in shock, that was the end of that. Later........_and I REALLY miss you_...... the whole business with the janitor and that fish came about...."  
  
The Lambda Driver shield then went through a series of amazing luminescent contortions. Part of the field encircled the ARX-7 itself, sticking like a second skin, extinguishing the flaming liquid that had shot out of its damaged flame cannon.. Another part of the field shot outward, enclosing both of the Habus as Sousuke pushed his machine forward, grabbing the pair of them in a fierce embrace.  
  
"Take that you lousy sons of bitches!" One of the policemen had become too worked up. Slamming his hand down hard on one of the monitors, he caused it to black out.  
  
"Very clever," Shunya said, understanding what Sousuke must be trying to do. If that glowing blue light was a force field of some type, it might be able to contain or snuff out the effects of the bomb blasts.  
  
"I'm glad he's on _our_ team," Stacy said to Oichi, very much impressed.  
  
Oichi nodded her head, hands clasped in prayer.  
  
Kaname continued to talk, her throat growing drier by the moment.  
  
"You wouldn't believe the change. The training methods had turned the rugby team into a band of demons. The other team never had a chance! I can't say that I approved of his methods, but he certainly got results. Our team had never beaten the other before, but that day roughed them up something awful. When I pulled him aside later, however, I shoved a bar of soap in his mouth. Such language. I...."  
  
"Kaname." It was Sousuke..  
  
"Sousuke?" Kaname's voice sounded frog-like. She cleared her throat. Had Sousuke thought of something else she could do to help?  
  
"I love you, Kaname. I just wanted to say good bye." Sousuke's voice was calm. It didn't fit the words he had just said. Kaname was taken aback. Just what did he mean by 'good bye'?  
  
"What? Sousuke! What are you talking about? Sousuke...." She heard her own voice rise in pitch. If that stupid jerk was about to say what she was suddenly afraid he might, she didn't want to hear it!  
  
"Remember me fondly. I hope this works, so you can live on. Fair well." He had said it so matter-of-factly, like he was telling her he was going out for a magazine or a trip to the barber.  
  
"No, Sousuke! I _won't _say good bye. I will NOT...." Kaname realized that the connection had been severed. She sat down hard on the ground, the phone falling out of her hand.  
  
He eyes grew clouded with tears. Was Sousuke just being his usual otaku self, covering all possible bases before he went into action? Or did he really think he had no chance to survive?  
  
_"You idiot!"_ She said loudly. "You stupid foolish moron...." She finished in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Sis?" Ayame walked up timidly, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kaname didn't answer. Her eyes sought out the news feed. She had to see Arbalest. It was still there. Sousuke was still alive! She was not willing to accept that he would not find a way out of this. He always came back.  
  
_Always._  
  
Using the greater motive force of Arbalest, Sousuke pushed the other two Arms Slaves slowly but inexorably towards the water. Would that be enough? Could the salty water do something to render the bombs useless.  
  
Sousuke would be OK, then.

_Wouldn't he?_  
  
The ugly blue shook and tried to escape confinement. Like Arbalest, its visibility changed depending on how many lights were trained on it as it moved. Kaname clenched her fists when the Habu managed to break free of Arbalest's grip. If it could move out of that glowing field....  
  
"Kaname?" It was her father this time. Looking up, Kaname realized that her face was covered with tears. Both of her hands had been tugging at her hair. She had kicked one shoe off.  
  
"I don't know, Daddy...." Kaname wasn't answering a question, as Shunya hadn't asked one. She was simply shaken by the uncertainty of things, her greatest fear overwhelming her usual optimistic nature.  
  
"I think I finally know just what that big idiot wants to do!" The full breadth of Sousuke's approach struck her, making her clutch at the moss she sat on.  
  
"And...."  
  
"How can he go ahead and do that?!! There has to be some other way!!! He's just going to throw it all away, to make sure that everyone else is safe. That moron. That stupid jerk!!!" Kaname was trembling. Sousuke had walked away from one fool stunt in North Korea. How many times would Fate let him get away with that?  
  
"Can he do it?" Shunya looked down at his daughter, his heart filled with grief.  
  
He remembered what it was like when her mother had been diagnosed with cancer. He remembered what it was like the first time the tumor recurred after the long and painful treatment. He remembered the that day she died, and the day that they laid her in the ground. He had never wanted anything like that for his children.  
  
The view on the screens had been blocked. Shunya cleared his throat, causing Mr. Smith to look, nod his head, and push a number of men off to the side.  
  
The terrorist Arm Slave moved its great hand upward, trying to grab the wrist of the ARX-7. Arbalest planted a huge metal foot square in its chest, knocking the wildly off balance machine on its back. A huge and wicked looking dagger stabbed into the enemy craft once, twice, three times in rapid succession.  
  
"I don't know, Daddy.... I just don't know. He always could before...." Kaname felt a surge of confidence, seeing Arbalest getting the upper hand on the sole active mecha. If the bombs hadn't gone off.... and the other pilot was dead as he should be.... did that mean that everything would be alright?  
  
One of the commentators was talking about a countdown. He stopped talking, allowing the audience to hear what he himself heard in the background.  
  
_"22............ 21.......... 20.......... 19.........."  
_  
"Oh no!" Kaname stood up. That sound was being projected out of one of the enemy craft... the one that Sousuke had just defeated....  
  
The bomb.  
  
It must be the countdown for one of the bombs.  
  
Now she was certain what Sousuke was thinking. There had been a good chance that a bomb would go off. He would contain the explosion, if possible. He would limit the effect, no matter what the cost to himself.  
  
Damn him.  
  
Damn him..... Damn him..... Damn him!!!  
  
If Sousuke was successful, and the continually growing number of people around those monitors lived, they would never forget the images burned into their hearts and minds. The countdown continued. As it did, one huge lumbering man-like shape pulled two others through a devastated street. One of the defeated behemoths still crackled and popped with avid insatiable flame. The other leaked an ever-growing stream of hydraulic fluid. As the unbelievable procession neared what must be the East River, rocket boosters ignited on Arbalest.  
  
One of the cameras panned around the chaotic street, buildings, and the water's edge. Countless people were watching this once in a life time even, a small piece of history that had not been completely written yet.  
  
Desperately, Kaname held out one of her hands towards a TV screen.  
  
Ayame burried her face into Oichi's coat.  
  
Shunya and Stacy bowed their heads.  
  
A large number of spectators surrounding the tent closed their eyes, held the hands of a loved one, or spoke quiet prayers.  
  
Arbalest lurched forward, pulling itself onward and under the swirling surface of the water.  
  
"_Sousuke-e-e_-e--e---e----e-----e...." Kaname's voice died.  
  
A huge series of expanding rings of light spread out from a central point, somewhere beneath the water's surface. They spread out for some great distance before fading, but no explosions pushed upward into the formless night.  
  
Kaname collapsed to the ground. She put her head into her hands.  
  
At that moment, the world did not exist to her any more.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a large suite in a nice hotel.  
  
Shunya did not mind the expense, even though he might need to keep a close eye on his finances. With the U.N. building seriously damaged, he might be looking for another job if other suitable offices and meeting rooms couldn't be arranged for.  
  
_There were more important things than money_.  
  
They had all gone home after leaving The Cloisters. It had been a very difficult drive. It had been worse walking into the house. Kaname couldn't go into her room. Shunya found it very difficult to venture into the kitchen. Mr. Smith simply stared out of the front window, thinking. Ayame curled up in a ball on the living room couch, crying.  
  
No one had word of Sousuke. They were even forbidden to use his name, in order to protect Mithril and its contacts in this country. Rescue craft had combed the waters of the east River. Divers had gone down, seeing what they could in the pitch black waters. A call to Mithril HQ revealed nothing. There had been no signal yet.  
  
Even as hard as it would have been dealing with the memories of Sousuke in that house, they would have fought their way through it.  
  
_If.  
_  
If it hadn't have been for the endless ringing of the phone... the countless knocks on the door... the hoard of reporters peering in the windows... or the snarled traffic in the street outside their home.  
  
Ayame's and Shunya's face had made it on TV. That alone would have drawn the news people like flies. But, one reporter thought that he had seen Mr. Chidori's other daughter bandaging a mysterious young man who had played some role in the hostage rescue. That young man's appearance was somewhat similar to the description that city goers gave of another mysterious young man, the one they claimed had gotten into the Arm Slave that saved the city.  
  
_It was a nightmare._  
  
It was an unwanted burden at a time when they had all shouldered as much as they could.  
  
It would have been even worth, if the various people describing the unknown youths had not been disreputable.  
  
It had taken some work to shake the media vampires, but Mr. Smith called in some favors with his buddies still on the force, and the heavyset bodyguard pulled a very nice bait and switch maneuver. They all wore disguises going into the hotel.  
  
"Aren't you going to try and eat something, girls?" Oichi looked at Ayame and Kaname with great concern. Both had been silent since they had arrived at the establishment, taking no interest in the furnishings of the penthouse suite... the huge whirlpool bath and steam chamber... or the extravagant room service.  
  
Shunya himself did little more than push his food around his plate. It was very good, even by his standards. The meat was succulent and the vegetables crisp. The potatoes had a lovely consistency. The wine had been chilled just right.  
  
Ayame shook her head. Kaname just stared out the window.  
  
Kaname's phone rang.  
  
Her head shot up.  
  
There was an almost frantic look on her face while she ran about the series of rooms, trying to remember where she had left the phone.  
  
_Who would that be?_  
  
Could it be Sousuke? If not, it might be her friends in Tokyo, wondering if she and Ayame were alright.  
  
The phone stopped ringing just before she picked it up. She slumped to the ground, feeling worse than before, if that was possible. There was no caller I.D. Better yet, the charge light indicated that the power was running low.  
  
Resting her head against the cold marble of the bathroom pedestal sink, she began to cry again, even though there were no more tears to fall.  
  
Why had she gotten her hopes up? How could it possibly be Sousuke? She had seen the underwater explosion. By now, watching the news, millions upon millions of viewers would have seen it.  
  
But the Lambda Driver!  
  
Might that have saved Sousuke?  
  
Could he just be laying low, like he did after North Korea? Maybe he was embarrassed about the way the medicines had affected him!  
  
_But. Might. Could. Maybe.  
_  
The phone rang again. Kaname banged her head hard on the basin of the sink when she stood up. For a moment, she saw stars. Grimacing, she grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Kaname...." The voice was quiet, coughing. It sounded weak and in pain. It was Sousuke.  
  
"SOUSUKE!!!" Kaname had to grab onto a towel bar to keep from falling. Her knees threatened to go out on her.  
  
It was him. He was still alive. Her prayers had been answered. She couldn't wait to tell him all that she had been through.  
  
Listen to her! What _she_ had been through? It didn't matter. She was close to feeling giddy.  
  
Her shout had carried throughout the suite. "Soooo-uuusss-kaaay....." Ayame's voice grew louder. There was the thudding of hurried footsteps.  
  
"Kaname... p-please listen... I....." There was more coughing, then a long drawn out hiss of pain.  
  
Those sounds struck like red hot needles in her ears. Where was he? What was wrong with him? If he was in bad shape, why hadn't he gotten to a doctor or something?  
  
"What is it Sousuke? SOUSUKE!!!" Kaname squeezed the phone until its seam was about to pop, as if she could get Sousuke to say more that way.  
  
There was a loud thud. Ayame had been running in her socks on the marble floor. She slid headfirst into the open bathroom door. She looked up at her sister, just as eager to find out anything about her hero.  
  
Shunya and Oichi followed and helped pick up Ayame. Each of them had an intense look on their faces as well.  
  
"I... I just hurt... so much." His voice faded out for a moment. Was that his last breath? Or, had her battery gone out? "Oxygen levels reduced... too much smoke... wanted to say..."  
  
She wanted to scream. She felt the need to to shout at the top of her lungs _'No More!!!'  
_  
Kaname ran over to the hotel phone. She needed to give Sousuke that number in case her battery gave out.  
  
"Did you get that number, Sousuke? SOUSUKE! Are you still there???" This was agonizing. Sousuke was in pain, and she couldn't do anything. It sounded like he was in serious trouble, too. What could she do?

_Who should she call?"_  
  
She dropped the phone, her fingers having gone numb. As it bounced across the floor, she got down on her hands and knees, not caring how it looked. She didn't need this. There was no way she wanted to miss a single word.  
  
"Love you... Kaname.... made my life good... n-never was before...." More coughing. Another hiss of pain. Another voice came over the phone as well.  
  
"Power level adequate. Joint structure intact. GPS link non-operational. No ability to judge distance or direction. Locator beacon destroyed. Oxygen level thirty minutes from critical. Venting of gases hampered by blockage." Arbalest's artificial intelligence. _'Al,'_ Sousuke had called it.  
  
Kaname bit her lip. She banged one fist against the side of her leg. She wanted to shout 'Shut up... shut up... shut up....' Sousuke. She wanted to hear Sosuske.  
  
"Sousuke, you'll be OK. You can't abandon me. You will _not_ abandon me, soldier. It's your job!!!" Kaname was banging her fist against the mirror in the bathroom. A number of the support hooks were turning, making the glass panel wobble and shift. The prints from her skin smeared the surface. "Sousuke. I love you. Please don't leave me."  
  
She knew she sounded frazzled. What did it matter. All that mattered was Sousuke.  
  
"Thank you... Kaname... gave me... hope... happy...m-m-meaning. Wish...was better for...you...." Kaname strained to hear his words, trying to block out additional warnings called out by the disembodied voice competing with his.  
  
What? That big idiot was apologizing for the things he had done long ago? If he made it out of their alive, she was going to tell him a thing or two!  
  
If he made it out of there alive.  
  
_If.  
_  
"No Sousuke, you couldn't have made me happier. Please, hold on. I'll think of something. Someone should be able to trace your signal. They can get you out, Sousuke. Please hold on." The mirror fell off the wall. Shunya caught it. Ayame wrapped her arms around her sister.  
  
He had to believe her. He just had to. His presence in her life had brought her things she never would have found anywhere else.  
  
"Nega...tive. No... no trace... keep identity secret... Mith...ril... impor... t-tant..." A frightening wheezing noise, then more coughs.  
  
Wheezing is not good. Coughing is not good. What was he doing? Why wasn't he trying to get to shore? Didn't that damn machine work? Was he too weak? Had he lost too much blood? Why hadn't she fixed that wound better!  
  
"No soldier! _You _are important. You saved eight million people. Mithril saved them too. They've done ENOUGH! Now, someone can save _you_. It's your turn, mister. Do you hear me." Kaname was shouting, without realizing that she was.  
  
"No... secret impor... tant. Mithril... need secret... search..." The coughing was horrendous. Kaname closed her eyes, wishing she could will Sousuke her strenght and health. "Find... group behind... attack...stop... more..." he was saying that Mithril's relative secrecy allowed it to carry out tasks it couldn't do otherwise. The things that Mithril offered a troubled world were invaluable, certainly worth more than any one man, no matter how big a hero.  
  
Idiot! Jerk! Moron! Stupid head. Otaku fool! _He_ mattered. It was time he looked after himself.  
  
"Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong!!! Do you hear me, Sergeant. I _order_ you to return, right now. Do you hear me. RIGHT NOW!!! Stop talking, and get to work. I will _not_ give you a choice."  
  
"Tell Ayame... glad safe...tell f-father...thank... you... cooking." There was a pause. "Tell Oi... chi... good to m-meet... her...Tell Tessa... f-forgive...." That was NOT a name Kaname wanted to hear then. "Tell...Kali... nin, like father... tell Mardukas, I tried... m-my... best. Tell Kurz... Melissa... love them..."  
  
No! Not _this _kind of talk. That always happened in movies and books just before a dramatic death. Sousuke was not going to die. He could NOT be killed. He just could not. There didn't have to be any logic behind that thought. It was what she wanted.  
  
"YOU can tell them, Sousuke. When you get better. You always get better, Sousuke. You know that. Don't give up. Come back to me!" Kaname actually stamped her foot, causing Ayame to jump.  
  
"Save oxygen... no further... talk. Love y-you... only... y-y-you." The connection ended.  
  
Kaname stood very still, staring at her phone.  
  
"Damn him," she said quietly, looking at nothing in particular. "Damn him!" She spoke louder, clamping her eyes shut. "DAMN HIM!!! DAMN HIM DAMN HIM DAMN HIM DAMN HIM!!!"  
  
What was she supposed to do? Have hope? Start to grieve?

_What???  
_  
If she called Mithril, would they be able to do something they weren't already doing?  
  
Why hadn't he saved his breath to call them, or one of the regional agents that might have been able to help in some way? The big idiot. The moron! Jerk. Stupid head!  
  
She knew why. He had wanted to hear her voice again. There were things he had wanted to say.  
  
It wasn't fair. Why had she ever met him? Why had she fallen in love? What was the point of it all, if God was just going to take something else away from her?  
  
_How was anything supposed to matter after this?  
_  
"Kaname." It was her father. She ignored him. He had treated Sousuke poorly before. She would never forgive him for that. Sousuke had fought for everybody, including her father. What had he done? He had judged Sousuke before he even met him. He had thrown him out of the house. He had.... He had....  
  
He had given him a second chance.  
  
He had tried.  
  
What would it have mattered anyway?  
  
Kaname tried to catch her breath. The world felt like it was spinning around her. She almost tripped over Ayame. Why was she clinging like that. Was she trying to make Kaname fall? She had to learn to let go sooner or later. 'I am not her mother.'  
  
It's OK.  
  
She's hurt too.  
  
Sousuke had come to mean a lot to her.  
  
"Would you like a warm bath? I can draw one up for you?" It was Oichi.  
  
"NO! No, I just want to be left alone. Everybody leave me alone..." Part of Kaname regretted those words, but she didn't care.  
  
It didn't matter how kind and thoughtful Oichi was.  
  
She didn't care that she wanted to help.  
  
Was it too much to ask for, just to be left alone?  
  
"OK. Come on everybody. We could all use some time to ourselves." Oichi put a hand behind Ayame's back and pushed her gently out of the room. The look that Ayame turned on Kaname was pitiful. Her lower lip was quivering.  
  
"Yes, dear. But we shouldn't leave her alone. Maybe you could...." Shunya was very worried about what Kaname might do in her despondent state.  
  
"No. Kaname's tougher than that. She still has someone to be strong for, as far as we know. I think she just needs time alone." Oichi backed Shunya out of the room just behind Ayame.  
  
"If you want to talk, I'll always be there to listen, dear." Oichi spoke those words to Kaname before heading out herself.  
  
When Kaname was able to move again, she walked around the bathroom area. The large whirpool bath did look appealing. It wouldn't hurt her to soak a bit, while she brainstormed about Sousuke. There MUST be something she could do. If there was any fairness in life, she would come up with an answer.  
  
Her inner voice told her that she had already spent hours trying to come up with an answer. She faced that voice down, saying that Sousuke wouldn't abandon any search for her after just hours.  
  
She turned on the water, set out the things she wanted, and placed a towel on one of the marble steps. She watched as the perfumed liquid she added turned into an expanding mass of scented bubbles. The sound of the water was hypnotic. She almost fell asleep._ 'Exhausted'_ did not begin to describe how she felt.  
  
Finally, the water high enough to clear the nozzles, Kaname shed her clothing and slid into the pool. The water felt good. Oichi had been right. She needed this. Turning the jets on low, she sat back and tried to come up with an answer. Her eyes kept closing of their own accord, so she turned the water stream up higher. Good. Invigorating. Invigorating would keep her awake.  
  
What if she fell asleep and drowned, but Sousuke made it out OK? That wasn't funny. Not in the least!  
  
Cupping her hands in the water, she watched it drip through her fingers. Part of her felt bad, sitting there in comfortable splendor while Sousuke sat who knows where, feeling who knows what. Another part looked at the water with an accusatory glare, as if water anywhere shared blame with the heartless waters of the east River. But, it was helping her relax. She needed that. It would help her think.  
  
Her mind was uncooperative at first. She wanted to think about Sousuke as he was in the past, going over the good times they had spent together. That could wait. She wanted to think of all of the relative small mischief and trouble they had gotten into together, realizing that things were really never as bad as they had seemed. That could wait too. She even wanted to think about the terrible times they had each faced, knowing that they had made it though each time, regardless of the danger. This was not the time for that.  
  
Could her Whispered power serve some purpose? Could she locate Sousuke somehow, then lead rescuers to him? If that might work, she had no idea how to do it, and doubted there would be time to accomplish it. The computer had mentioned that oxygen levels were only thirty minutes from critical.  
  
Would a call to Stacy or the Mithril agent she had contacted over Christmas do anything? Would there be any reason to think that the appropriate people were not already working tirelessly behind the scenes? Kaname Chidori was not so important that she needed to be informed of every effort made by her boyfriend's secret organization.  
  
Even if she could spur people to action, thirty minutes isn't much time. Unless you are worrying about someone you love... then it becomes an eternity.  
  
A stray thought crossed Kaname's mind. It shook her to her very core. Could this all be some plot of Tessa's? She remembered the conversation Sousuke described. Faking his death, Sousuke could slip away from her. Mithril could put someone else in his place, figuring she would never catch on. Tessa would have her way. Mithril would have its best pilot fulltime.  
  
No. Why would Sousuke do that? What would he have? He was too honest. He really did care about her; she was certain of that.  
  
_There was no place for that kind of nonsense!!!  
_  
She tried every possible angle she could think of. Looking up at the clock, she was shocked to realize that she had already spent more than thirty minutes in the tub.  
  
_Thirty minutes._  
  
She closed her eyes. Slowly, she slipped beneath the waters surface, letting the warmth sooth her as best it could. She did her best to gather all of her strength together. When she couldn't hold her breath anymore, she sat back up again. There was still more she could reason through.  
  
What if Sousuke did make it to shore somehow, but was to weak and injured to call her? What might he do? What would people do who discovered him in that state?  
  
Hospitals.  
  
Police stations.  
  
Newspapers and TV channels.  
  
Kaname burst out of the whirlpool bath like a porpoise at sea. She landed on both feet... slid a little... then wrapped her towel around her. Not bothering to dress, she ran out into the common room, trailing whet footprints and a steady string of water droplets behind her.  
  
"Oichi, could you turn on the television for me?" Kaname walked purposely over to Ayame.  
  
"Ayame, no time for moping around. I need you to find me a telephone book. _Now."_ She turned around and went over to where her father sat.  
  
"Daddy, I'll let you call the media and police stations. Your name might do some good there. We'll want to find out if they hear anything about an injured young man being found near the waterfront. I'll call the hospitals and smaller emergency medical facilities." She ended her instructions with a lively 'Hmmmpppfff.'  
  
Shunya looked over at Oichi, who was looking back at him. Ayame looked at Kaname, her father, and Oichi.  
  
Kaname put her hands on her hips and looked at all of them. _"Well???"  
_  
Once Kaname told her sister that the book might help Sousuke, Ayame ran about the room checking all the drawers, like a squirrel hunting for its last cache.  
  
Shunya began making phone calls, realizing that they would likely prove fruitless. That didn't matter. His daughter needed this.  
  
At one point, the room phone rang. For a minute, Kaname's heart was in her throat. Could it be Sousuke somehow? She ran, her towel falling off as she vaulted over a foot stool. She didn't care.  
  
It wasn't Sousuke. It was Mr. Smith. It seems that he had wanted to help as well. After he had led the reporters on a wild goose chase, he had called some friends in the fishing industry and convinced them to put on an informal search. They were doing what they could. His buddies on the police force were walking along the shores of the East River. There were already an enormous amount of manpower officially on the job, but everyone wanted to be a part of things.  
  
No names were mentioned.  
  
They didn't need to be.  
  
A hero was missing.  
  
_"Eh hemmmmm."_ Her father's noise had Kaname blushing. She decided it might be a good idea to get dressed.  
  
After that, it would have been difficult for anyone to reach them. Kaname monopolized the room phone after her own battery finally gave out. Shunya used his cellular phone.  
  
Ayame fell asleep on the couch, her head in Oichi's lap. It looked as if Oichi would soon join her.  
  
When Kaname herself woke up, she found herself o the floor, the phone by her side. The faint light of early morning was streaming through the open slats. The sound of beeping horns and diesel engines formed a steady background, punctuated by the occasional sound of a police whistle, street vendor, or bells on a horse drawn carriage.  
  
She stretched and yawned, then sat upright quickly enough to make herself dizzy. Her father was asleep in the easy chair, snoring. His glasses were on the floor next to his cell phone. A telephone book was draped over one foot.  
  
Ayame and Oichi were both asleep on the larger couch.  
  
Kaname could hear noises out in the hallway. It was probably hotel staff delivering the complementary newspapers. There was a series of banging and clanking noises too. Someone was picking up the trays, plates, and utensils from room service the night before.  
  
She stared at the telephone. She considered blaming it for her falling asleep. Nice try. Better luck next time. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over ath the clock on the wall. Whay was everyone sleeping so late? There was work to be done?  
  
_There still had been no word of Sousuke.  
_  
Looking over again at her sleeping loved ones, Kaname padded quietly over to the TV. She turned it on, volume down low. They were showing the same old footage on every channel. The battle. The damage. The explosion. The search. Everybody, his uncle, and his dog discussing what it all meant and who they thought was involved. Over and over and over again.  
  
No one mentioned anything about a pilot being rescued. There were no pictures of a teenage boy with a scar on his face.  
  
She picked up the phone. Sorting through a stack of papers on the desk top, she gathered together her primary list of telephone numbers. No doubt there had been shift changes by now. There would be a whole new bunch of people to talk to.  
  
It was time to start calling again. She was not about to give up. Sousuke wpould never give up on her.  
  
_She would start with Mithril._  
  
_After that, the hospitals.  
_  
_Then, the Police stations._  
  
_And so forth, and so on...  
_  
Her stomach rumbled.  
  
_Room service too._


	19. Chapter 19

The smoke was heavy, but slowly dissipating.  
  
_Very slowly._  
  
Occasional arcs of actinic blue light jumped from one part of the control panel to another.  
  
They were the only light in the darkened cockpit.  
  
The strained whine of the air circulation system was a clear indication that there was power.  
  
_The question was how much._  
  
Sousuke had shut things down temporarily, while he decided what to do. There were bigger things at stake here than himself. He had done the one thing he had felt compelled to do... call Kaname. His communications board had shorted out after that, making contact with Mithril impossible.  
  
Most of the newest and most sophisticated gear added to Arbalest was down. There was no way to make benthic or bathymetric readings. There was no way to probe the bottom or subbottom, finding out about the surrounding sediment. All Acoustic, optical, and radar-guided survey devices failed to register on the task screen when he had brought that panel back online before.  
  
The GPS system was out, too.  
  
External lights were useless, suggesting that Arbalest was covered with rock, sand, or mud.  
  
There was no way to know how far the contained detonation of the cobalt device had thrown him. He was concerned that the expanding energy, in combination with the Lambda Driver field, may have excavated a temporary chasm in the estuary basin. The ARX-7 would have settled in that, under pounds... tons... who knows how much... of debris.  
  
Could Arbalest move at all?  
  
If it could, how far would it get?  
  
Might he and machine die, just before reaching some safe point of concealment? What then? Who would claim the Arm Slave? What intensive investigations might the body of a non-national set off?  
  
Should he just review his life... ask atonement for his sins... give thanks for the wonders he had seen... and fade away?  
  
_Kaname.  
_  
His thoughts kept coming back to Kaname.  
  
He wanted to see her again. Just see her. If he could hold her and touch her, it would be a bonus. Memories of her different perfumes rose up in his thoughts, accompanied by her fresh clean smell after a shower, or the familiar scent of her clothes after they had just been washed.  
  
_They had unfinished business, the two of them._  
  
Sousuke hated to leave any job incomplete.  
  
There was more for him to learn about her. There was more for her to learn about him. Some day, there were more things to explore together..  
  
His mind tortured him with images of Kaname and someone else.  
  
_Could he let that happen?  
_  
Yes... if he didn't have any choice... if it was impossible to be there himself.  
  
He didn't know whether or not it was impossible yet.  
  
He pushed the main systems reset button. It was time to make his final decision. He waited for the chiming noise, the slowly growing hum, and the return of the remaining view screens.  
  
_Nothing happened.  
_  
"Al?" He asked by habit. He knew the A.I. would be down while the main power was off.  
  
He pushed the button again, with the same result.  
  
"Damn. I... want... to...."  
  
This time, he brought his fist down hard on the button, hurting it on the unyielding steel and composite material.  
  
"_Ahhhh...hhh...hh...h_...h...h...h...h...h...." He hissed in pain. His shoulder was throbbing again. He didn't want to move too much. If the tightness of his suit... Kaname's bandages.... and any wound crust were serving as a means to prevent further bleeding, he didn't want to disrupt that until it was inescapable.  
  
_The chime!  
_  
_The hum!_  
  
Screens flickered, trying valiantly to come to life. Some did. Systems check data began displaying. Various bar graphs and pie charts removed the need for reading the smoke shrouded words.  
  
"Al? Are...you function... ing, Al?"  
  
"Af... Aff... Affirma... Affirmative. Sergeant. Data core fracture. Hinders. Capa... capa... capability. Attempting. Stabilization. Contingencies. Alternate path... ways."  
  
Various lights on the panel flickered, flashed, came on, or went off.  
  
A particularly large arc of electricity just missed Sousuke's head.  
  
There was a series of chimes. Lights began to stay lit longer. A number of different screens came to life.  
  
"Present systems configuration stable. Temporary nature of condition emphasized. Awaiting user input." The A.I.'s voice was fluid and continuous.  
  
"High priority,...assess residual... function of Lambda Driver... generator."  
  
Sousuke began typing an analysis request into his keyboard. He had an idea. If what he thought might have happen did indeed take place, perhaps he could get out in similar fashion.  
  
"Status uncertain. Some function remains. Power levels low, but adequate for limited action. Further system tests could adversely affect function."  
  
"Understood. Proceed with...requested... analysis. Two concurrent...actions would be...necessary. Excavation. Use of the field...as a... motive tool. Additional... possibility to assess: attenuate...force stream...utilization as a... tactile radar."  
  
"Working."  
  
Sousuke passed out. Uncertain whether or not such an action was intentional, the A.I. routed a quick shock of electricity throughout the pilot seat. Sousuke came to again.  
  
"Analysis complete. Displaying probability graphics now, Sergeant." A rim of small lights surrounding one screen began pulsing. "Air supply now critical. Estimated residual ten to twenty minutes, depending on level of exertion and consciousness.  
  
_It was now or never.  
_  
"Impliment... plan... Al." Sousuke began coughing again. There was taste of blood in his mouth. "Thanks... your... service...."  
  
"Statement not understood."  
  
"Not... problem...." Sousuke's body went rigid in a wave of diffuse pain.  
  
Fighting to keep his eyes open, he saw a curious and indecipherable scene on the main view screen. Light pulsated, whirled, wavered, and danced. The view went cloudy, then dark, then temporarily bright again. He passed out. Once again, an electric jolt brought him back to consciousness.  
  
"Field probe detected multiple solid objects above water level. Statistical analysis suggests buildings or bridges. Remaining energy shunted to motive operations. Oxygen intake will initiate when dorsal ports are clear."  
  
Sousuke wasn't cognizant of all of the following details. He was aware of pulling himself painfully up onto a stretch of shore. Somehow, he managed to take a flare out of his suit emergency pack and ignite it.  
  
After that, everything went dark.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
Ayame stilled hovered at a distance, wary of her sister's mood.  
  
Each of them had all run the gamut of emotions that morning, but Kaname had been hit the hardest, as anyone might expect. She had put up a good front, but the façade was crumbling.  
  
They had returned home, happy to see the hoard of reporters were gone. Mr. Smith walked around the neighborhood, making certain that there was nobody in concealment. He did not like reporters. He was not subtle in his opinion of them. Perhaps they could sense that.  
  
At breakfast time, she kept buttering bagel after bagel, never quite aware of what she was doing. She never took a bite. Ayame had run them by the neighbor's houses, seeing if anybody wanted any.  
  
When their father had been tapped to be amongst a group of U.N. officials hastily assembled to review the damage to their buildings. Kaname had wanted to go along. Told she couldn't, she had laid on her bed for hours.  
  
When it finally looked like she might be coming around, the phone rang. When Ayame answered, a girl asked to speak with Kaname. She wouldn't give her name. The phone conversation had her biting her lip, listening to Kaname speak.  
  
_'Hello....'  
_  
_'Do you have word of Sousuke???'  
_  
_"Then why....'_  
  
_'You should have told HIM that, not me....'_  
  
_'How should I know? He told me he had forgiven you. I haven't....'  
_  
_'Oh... so you need MY help, now... I see....'_  
  
_'No. I haven't heard anything about him....'  
_  
_'Do you think I would withhold that kind of thing... who's the one who plays that kind of_ _game....'_  
  
_'Of course I sound upset! You know what he meant to me. Means to me. You have no idea_ _how much I meant to him....'_  
  
_'Yes. I'm sorry. I understand that... we have that much in common....'_  
  
_'I hope so. I will hold you to your word, even if he doesn't....'_  
  
_'I would appreciate that. I would like to speak with them....'_  
  
_'I will let you know....'_  
  
Kaname had been furious for a few moments. Apparently speaking with someone else, she had broken down into tears. Talking to a third person, she fought to put on a smile, almost making it. She blushed for a moment, then began crying again.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
Ayame had also turned a critical eye on Mr. Smith.  
  
He was not himself that morning. He looked very tired. He wore the same clothes from the day before.  
  
The pyramid of bagels that Ayame had built should have had his face lighting up like a Christmas tree or fireworks display. He didn't pay them any notice. He thanked Ayame for a glass of orange juice, but never took a sip.  
  
He kept flipping through the channels on the television  
  
When Oichi came over, he barely acknowledged her. There were no tales of his exploits.  
  
His telephone rang when Ayame had returned home with an empty platter. She had been just about to join Oichi and Kaname on the couch, when she saw Mr. Smith put the phone to his ear.  
  
He sat upright quickly, knocking over the glass of juice. His mouth hung open. His free hand twitched.  
  
"_Are you sure?_ When? Where?" His voice was excited. "Did you do like I asked? Great! I owe _you_ one now...."  
  
"What?" Kaname sat up straighter, her face intense.  
  
"Ayame, sweetheart. I'm starving. Bring me whatever you have." Mr. Smith was smiling, his eyes alight. "It doesn't have to fit on one plate!"  
  
_"Who was that?"_ Kaname asked, clenching her fists.  
  
"Mr. Smith?" Oichi asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, and another glass of orange juice, please. And some milk. Coffee if you have it...." Mr. Smith rubbed his forehead and looked over at the two women on the couch.  
  
"_Ooooooh_... who WAS it...." Kaname was standing now. She scowled at the rotund bodyguard.  
  
"One of my buddies was walking the shoreline with his dog. Real nice dog. Black Labrador goes by the name of Digger. Real sweet pooch. He got him as a puppy back when we were on the force together." Mr. Smith was talking happily. Did he have some good news?  
  
_"Tell me!"_ Kaname's countenance was terrifying.  
  
Oichi nodded her head, indicating it was a good idea.  
  
"He saw a flare light up. He went to investigate. There was a young man there in really bad condition. He wore a funny black outfit, almost like a wetsuit...." Mr. Smith's expression clearly indicated who he was speaking about.  
  
"SOUSUKE???" Kaname trembled.  
  
"Yes. He took him in his truck to the nearest hospital, before any of the official search parties to scoop him up. The hospital was flooded well past capacity with victims. He was able to pull some strings. A nurse he knew there helped hide the suit. The boy was logged in as a John Doe, discovered at the scene of the prior fighting and damage." Mr. Smith coughed, then continued. "He just remembered this phone number."  
  
"Where is he?" Oichi spoke very calmly.  
  
"_HOW_.......... IS.......... HE.........." Kaname looked as if she were ready to explode.  
  
"Hmmmm... let me see.... what did he say?" Mr. Smith rubbed his chin. He winked at Oichi.  
  
_"Ayame!"_ Kaname ran towards the kitchen. "No food for Mr. Smith yet!!!"  
  
Mr. Smith's face looked serious.

"They said he was in critical condition. He was stabilized medically, then flown to the Trauma service at Harlem Hospital Center. That's a _good_ group of docs there. My buddy doesn't know any more than that. He doesn't have anyone he knows there, and they won't give out any information."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Kaname stamped her foot. She took out her recharged phone. "AYAME... where's that food?!!!" She dialed in a number and stood tapping her foot.  
  
"Hello. This is Kaname Chidori. Jindai Blue. Patch me through to Tessa immediately. Excuse me, _Captain Testarossa_." She frowned, looking ready to bite someone. "Of course immediately means now. It's about Urzu-7!!!"  
  
That last statement made all the difference. Tessa was pulled out of a meeting to speak with Kaname. She told the young submariner where the wounded soldier was. She asked if Mithril could pull the necessary strings. She hung up when she heard what she needed to hear.  
  
"Is the car ready, Mr. Smith?" Kaname raised an eyebrow, her face a study in impatience.  
  
"Huh?" The bodyguard looked up. Ayame had just placed a fully laden tray on his lap. His fork hovered just above a crisp slab of bacon.  
  
"The car. That big metal thing with four wheels. You know. That huge monstrosity that always finds the potholes and scares the pants off of pedestrians...." Kaname picked up her purse and took out her compact. She checked her face.  
  
"I know what the car is, missy." He was salivating heavily.  
  
_"W---e---l---l---l---l---l---l---l---l---l...."_  
  
Mr. Smith stared slack-jawed. He looked down at his breakfast. _She couldn't want_....  
  
"Kaname..." Oichi stood up and smoothed her skirt. "Let Mr. Smith eat."  
  
"But...." Kaname tensed up all over.  
  
"Kaname." Oichi shook her head.  
  
"But, Sousuke...." Her fingers twitched.  
  
"Let the man enjoy his breakfast. You know it won't take long. It will give me a chance to call your father."  
  
Mr. Smith turned a pleading look on Kaname.  
  
"He may need me...." Kaname spoke in a very quiet voice, playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
"Go ahead, Mr. Smith." Oichi said. She dialed Shunya's cell phone number.  
  
The ex-cop dug in, making a satisfied sound. Ayame walked in, wanting to see what was going on.  
  
"Why... did... you... _have_... to... bring... out... that... food..." The look Kaname gave her sister made the young girl cringe at first. Then she pouted. Soon after that, she looked angry.  
  
"Bring the food... no, hold the food... bring the food... no, forget the food... _Hmmppff!!!"_ She kicked Kaname hard in the shin.  
  
Kaname looked irate at first, then smiled. She reached out and mussed Ayame's hair. They both smiled.  
  
"So, is Souske going to be OK?" Ayame's eyes were very large. There was a quivering sound in her voice. She must have overheard the earlier conversation.  
  
"I don't know. We'll head out as soon as Mr. Smith is done." Kaname looked over at the man.  
  
Ayame ran into the living room. She turned off the TV. Frowning, she swiped the tray off of Mr. Smith's lap and ran with it into the kitchen. The poor man's fork stabbed into his leg.  
  
"Let me get you a bandage," Oichi said, putting Shunya on hold. She looked at the retreating form of Ayame and sighed.  
  
Kaname fought hard to keep from laughing. If she made Mr. Smith any angrier, he'd probably make it a point to purposefully find every pothole between there and the hospital.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
Sousuke was very weak.  
  
He found it difficult to open his eyes.  
  
Strange sounds and smells teased at his senses, but he was too numb to pay much attention yet.  
  
_Where was he?_  
  
_What had happened?  
_  
It was so hard to think. He must be on medications. Different medications. Pain killers... or truth serum.  
  
He looked around the darkened room, seeing the closed curtains... the empty chair and swing table... and the I.V. pole. He was in a hospital. Or, medical facilities of a different sort.  
  
There was an empty blood bag on the pole. That, and a bag of normal saline. The IMED device chugged happily along. Sousuke watched as drips of liquid fell one by one into the collection hub. He hoped there were no special substances in his replacement fluid.  
  
As best he could, he tried to take stock of his physical condition.  
  
His hands were restrained.  
  
_Why?_  
  
Was it merely a precaution, or was he a prisoner.  
  
Had he said anything while he was out? Could somebody know who and what he was? What would they do if they did?  
  
He felt very drowsy and fell asleep again. When he awaked, not much had changed. There was no visible guard at his door, but that didn't mean anything.  
  
His suit was gone. He would worry about that later. Naturally, he had no weapons with him.  
  
If he could make it to a phone.... better yet, if he could make it out of the facilities and find a secure place to call....  
  
_It made no sense to take any chances.  
_  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
Shunya had met them at the hospital. The other delegates and dignitaries could carry on their work without him.  
  
Mr. Smith stopped at the gift shop, saying he wanted to buy some balloons. He did. When he came back out, Ayame frisked him, finding his pockets filled with snacks.  
  
"I thought the boy might be hungry he said," never missing a beat.  
  
Kaname stood frozen at the center of the lobby, like a life-sized statue with exquisite detail. She couldn't get herself to move. Her fear gripped her tightly.  
  
"Kaname?" Her father placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm scared, Daddy._ Really_ scared." Kaname had trouble breathing. Her heart was racing.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Oichi asked, taking candy bars out of Ayame's pocket and handing them back to the watching bodyguard.  
  
"Sousuke.... I don't know how he's doing.... if he's in a coma... or hurt really badly... if he can't hear me or see me...." She knew she was being unreasonable. But, she had been through so many ups and downs, she didn't know how much more she could take.  
  
"It's OK, pumpkin." Shunya spoke with a concerned voice. "He's getting the best possible care. We'll make certain he continues to. If it's beyond our ability, we know people who can do just about anything, don't we?"  
  
"He _better_ be OK. Big idiot. Jerk. Moron. Stupid head." Everyone turned to look at Ayame. She had been the one speaking. "W—h—a—a—a—a—a—t...."  
  
Kaname shook her head. She had to be more careful with her words around Ayame. Besides, those were _her_ words of endearment.  
  
They were something that belonged to her and Sousuke.  
  
_Sousuke._  
  
"Let's go, Daddy." Kaname squared her shoulders and nodded her head. It was just another time she needed to be brave.  
  
In the elevator ride up, Mr. Smith handed out candy to a number of sick children. Ayame sniffled, trying to convince Oichi that she was sick too. Shunya's glare put an end to that.  
  
They checked in at the nursing station. Only one visitor would be allowed in at a time. While Kaname walked hesitantly towards the room, Shunya supplied the medical personnel with the information about Sousuke that was safe to divulge.  
  
Kaname began walking slowly, step by step. She was holding her breath. Soon, she was moving quickly. She couldn't help herself, she broke into a run. She stopped just inside of Sousuke's room.  
  
_There was no one there.  
_  
The bed was empty.  
  
It looked like one of the bed railings was broken.  
  
"Oh no...." She was stricken. That otaku! Had he decided he needed to escape? Where could he have gone?  
  
She stood there, feeling as if the entire world was melting around her. What could she do?  
  
"Sousuke...."  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
The look on Sousuke's face had _finally_ convinced the nurse that he could go to the restroom alone.  
  
It had been hard sitting down and standing up, but he had succeeded with that important mission.  
  
Holding onto his walker, he prepared to go back into his room. Hopefully that nurse wouldn't be waiting there with a maintenance man or hospital security. She hadn't been too happy with him even before he needed to answer Nature's call.  
  
He had broken the bed, getting loose.  
  
Then, getting up, he had slipped when one leg gave way. While he was on his hands and knees, the energetic woman had walked in to check on him. She got a rather good view of his naked posterior segment.  
  
She had dropped the pitcher of water. It broke. A mop was sent for.  
  
A number of other nurses had wandered in, each with a new pitcher. He would have to remember to compliment the head nurse.

_The staff was very attentive.  
_  
Before flushing the toilet, Sousuke stopped, his every sense alert. He heard what sounded like running, coming towards his room.  
  
_There should not be any running in the hospital.  
_  
He looked around the restroom quickly, trying to locate anything that might be useful as a weapon. The walker would have to do.  
  
"Oh no...."  
  
_Who had said that? It almost sounded like....  
_  
Kaname!  
  
"Sousuke...."  
  
It _was_ Kaname.  
  
He kicked the door open, harder than he had intended. Not a good move. A picture fell of the adjacent wall in his room. The door slammed into his table, knocking over a whole collection of pitchers.  
  
He pushed his walker out in a rush, his eyes widening when he saw Kaname. He was paying attention to her face when he slipped on the slick floor. The walker went flying. He ended up on all fours again, just like before.  
  
"SOUSUKE!!!" Kaname blushed. That was _not_ the welcome she had been hoping for.  
  
A group of nurses all showed up at the door.  
  
"Good timing!" One said. They all chuckled.  
  
Kaname clenched her fists.  
  
Sousuke spun around to look at the door.  
  
_"Uh...."_


	20. Chapter 20

Sousuke Sagara, Sergeant in Mithril, was a Specialist.  
  
Accordingly, he was adept at handling adverse situations, adjusting to them situation as they evolved. He had to be ready for anything, no matter what his condition. It was a difficult responsibility, but he thrived on it.  
  
_Usually_.  
  
He was about to be sorely tested yet again. If Fate had been fair, he would have been able to leave the hospital and resume his visit with the Chidori family with a modicum of stress and discomfort. Shouldn't a young man who selflessly saved a city be given a chance to simply rest on his laurels?  
  
_Apparently not_.  
  
The hospital stay wasn't long. Mithril officials had made certain of that behind the scenes. With a number of descriptions of a young Arm Slave pilot circulating through the news, the last thing they wanted was for some observant nurse, orderly, or doctor to raise even the smallest question. There was plenty of work for organization as it was, tracking down and discrediting any worrisome stories.  
  
Mr. Smith drove Sousuke home from the hospital. He had won Kaname's undying gratitude for the role he and his friends had played; but, he seemed set on seeing how far that went. When he wasn't slamming Sousuke and her against a side of the big sedan while zooming around buses, over sidewalks, and through large gatherings of pigeons, he was doing the most dangerous thing possible.  
  
_Talking._  
  
"Thirsty, Sousuke?" Mr. Smith tossed a bottle of Pepsi over his shoulder. After bouncing off of Kaname's chest, it landed in Sousuke's lap. "If you like, there's a bar I can sneak you into. After what you did, you deserve a round of free drinks. We don't need to tell them why. Maybe you can say you just got laid and want to celebrate becoming a man."  
  
"Uh...."  
  
Kaname had the bottle in hand, her arm drawn back. Sousuke grabbed her wrist and shook his head. If this was how Mr. Smith drove when he was in control, what might happen if he lost control?  
  
Sacrificing himself again, he gave Kaname a kiss to distract her.  
  
"We'd have to leave Miss Kaname in the car. Shunya would kill me if he learned I took her into a bar. That way, you can drink and tell any story you like, know what I mean. You don't even have to mention Kaname. The waitresses there are really cute, and this is wet T-shirt night."  
  
Kaname's face looked like an ancient demon mask. The bottle was held high again. _Another _kiss was required.  
  
"I thank you for your kind offer...." Sousuke's polite refusal did not sit well with Kaname. Kind offer? Seeing the change in her expression, he swallowed and continued. "I am not currently in any condition to do any drinking." There was still a sour expression on Kaname's face. Why? "Besides, one cute girl is enough for me."  
  
The look on Kaname's face softened. She smiled and mouthed 'I love you.'  
  
"Who is she? Does Miss Chidori know about her?" Mr. Smith chuckled, oblivious to the danger they all faced at that moment. The bottle flew. Sousuke snatched it out of mid air. "One woman is enough for any man to take care of. I learned that the hard way. But, it never hurts to learn the proper appreciation for the female body, right?"  
  
Sousuke gulped.  
  
What was the right answer here?  
  
Kaname could take anything he said the wrong way. Even 'Uh.'  
  
"Yes." Best to take the offensive. He was a Specialist.  
  
Sousuke made certain he was looking at _Kaname's_ body when he answered. That earned him a glorious smile and a beautiful girl snuggling up against him.  
  
After finding a number of potholes, Mr. Smith continued with his last train of thought. "There's a really sweet club not too far from here. I can do the drinking. You can do the looking. I've got a pocket full of dollar bills. And, I'll even treat you to a lap dance! _That_ would be a fine hero's reward, don't you think?"  
  
_"BAKA!"_ Krakatoa. Vesuvius. Kaname.  
  
The Pepsi bottle hit the back of Mr. Smith's head. The car swerved violently, bouncing roughly over a curve and scattering a group of elderly women waiting for a bus. A hot dog vendor's cart was bumped into traffic, causing a series of fender benders.  
  
Kaname ended up snug on Sousuke's lap. Looking in the rear view mirror, Mr. Smith said "That's the idea, Sousuke. But, she needs to have her clothes off!" He turned his attention back to the road, just in time to avoid a traffic cop. He didn't see Kaname leaning towards him, her hands like claws.  
  
"Oh, and you need to improve your aim, Miss Kaname." He brought up the Pepsi bottle and foolishly unscrewed the top. A jet of froth and soda shot over his shoulder and hit Kaname in the face and shirt.  
  
Sousuke pulled Kaname back against him. Wrapping his arms around her was not an unpleasant task. She stopped struggling, sighed, and leaned against him again.  
  
Looking up at Sousuke, she pulled him into a long kiss. "How's _that?"_ She asked with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Very good," Sousuke answered. "But, I prefer Coca Cola."  
  
Kaname smiled.  
  
"No problem. Got that too." Mr. Smith tossed a six pack of soda cans over his shoulder.  
  
Sousuke sighed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After Mr. Smith dropped Sousuke and Kaname off in front of Shunya's house, he left to find a place to park.  
  
Obviously, Ayame had been waiting by a window, much the way that Kaname had been before. She had the front door open before the car drove away. Arms full of something, she ran towards Sousuke, totally ignoring her sister's greeting.  
  
"_Soooo-uuuuuussss-kaaayyyy_...." She stopped in front of the young soldier. "Sousuke, you're famous!"  
  
That had Sousuke's heart pounding. He held his breath. Could someone have determined his identity? Had Ayame or someone else close to him let something slip? Who knew how much?  
  
"Ayame, _what_...." Kaname never had a chance to finish. She was bumped aside by Ayame, who held up a tabloid in front of Sousuke's face.  
  
"Look! They're talking about _you_...." The copy of the National Enquirer showed a picture of a giant robot in a burning city. The headline read _'Giant Space Alien Saves Big Apple.'  
_  
Sousuke's blinked repeatedly.  
  
Kaname smiled. "Space alien... not a bad description..." She squeezed Sousuke's arm.  
  
"Looks, here's another!" It was The Star. It showed naked women hanging off of the hand of an Arm Slave. The headline read _'Sex Secrets of City Savior.'  
_  
Sousuke's mouth fell open. He looked over at Kaname, as if he were about to be struck by a halisen or something. Old habits die hard.  
  
"Are these true?" Ayame's eyes got very big as she paged through the paper.  
  
"GIVE _ME_ THAT!" Kaname snatched it away. She blushed after thinking a moment, then leaned over and whispered mischievously in Sousuke's ear. "Want to read this with me later?"  
  
Sousuke stiffened up. His shoulder began throbbing.  
  
"Here's another one!" Ayame held up a copy of The Globe. It showed a pregnant woman in the arms of a burly man in combat dress. The headline read _'Hero Fathers Love Child, Woman_ _Claims.'_  
  
Sousuke closed his eyes. They were only tabloids. No one knew his identity. He could relax. What trouble could such nonsense cause?  
  
"So, Sousuke... are _you_ going to father Kaname's love child...." Ayame asked.  
  
Shunya had chosen that very moment to walk over and offer his greetings.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kaname clung to Sousuke, happy.  
  
Ayame circled around the two, looking for her own opening.  
  
Mr. Smith walked in, simply because it was the kitchen.  
  
Shunya groused, not wanting that large a crowd.  
  
Kaname's father had made it a point to apologize to the young soldier for his prior treatment. Sousuke was to consider himself as a guest, for the remaining day of their visit. He would not be put to work cooking. But, Shunya was eager to pass along more secrets.  
  
"But Daddy, that's so _bor-r-r-r-ing_...." Kaname had complained. That earned her a nasty glare from her father. "Sousuke probably doesn't want to hear any more of that stuff...."  
  
"Yeh! He wants to read about _this!"_ Ayame held up her copy of The Globe. Kaname reached to grab it, but stepped hard on Sousuke's toe. He grimaced. Maybe he should have taken the pain killer prescription he had been offered by the hospital staff. "_Ri-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-h-t_, Kaname...."  
  
"Boy's a big hero now, Shunya. He doesn't need to know woman stuff. He just needs women. _Lots_ of women." Mr. Smith reached around Ayame and grabbed a whole bunch of bananas. "It's OK for _you_ though, Mr. C."  
  
Kaname looked like she was ready to shout.  
  
Her father reached his hand towards a carving knife, then stopped, sweating.  
  
Sousuke sighed. It had been peaceful in the hospital. Except for those nurses.  
  
"W-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l...." Shunya looked at Sousuke, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Affirmative," Sousuke said. Information could always prove useful. It was also wise to cultivate good relationships with ones allies, or those whom one wishes to be allies rather than adversaries.  
  
"Hmmmpppfff!" Kaname did not like that answer. She had wanted to spend some time with Sousuke, alone if possible. Damn him! But, that didn't mean she could show the affection she felt. If it shocked her father, too bad!  
  
"Well, the main course the evening will be Gingered Orange Chicken with Papaya Salsa." Oichi had convinced Sunya to throw a feast in Sousuke's honor. "Excellent flavor combination, truly challenges the palate. Aside from mint leaves, toasted crumbled coconut, and thawed orange concentrate, it requires ginger."  
  
"A friend of mine has a daughter named Ginger. _Really_ cute girl. She's about Sousuke's age." Mr. Smith was on his third banana.  
  
Kaname puuled Sousuke close to her and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Hmmmpppfff."  
  
_"Eh hemmmmm...."_ Shunya turned a disapproving eye on his eldest daughter.  
  
"Sousuke can hug me if he wants to!" Kaname tossed her hair. "He saved Ayame!"  
  
Ayame nodded her head, then started tugging on Sousuke's arm.  
  
Shunya just stared a moment, then shook his head. "There are a few tidbits you may wish to remember about ginger. Don't toss out fresh ginger peels. Freeze them and use later to flavor chicken stocks for Oriental soups. For a quick snap of ginger flavor, cut fresh, unpeeled ginger into one to two inch pieces, place in a self-sealing plastic bag, and freeze. Defrost as needed, squeeze out the juice, and discard the mushy pulp. Grate a little fresh ginger and nutmeg into your next fruit compote or salad. They perk up ambrosia, too."  
  
_"Affirmative!"_ Sousuke made it a point to appear attentive.  
  
Kaname just shook her head. _If Kurz or Melissa ever got wind of this....  
_  
"We will also be having Orecchiette with Pork in Cream Sauce. Magnificent and not too time consuming. Saffron may be a bit pricey, but it truly makes the meal. Don't use any red wine you wouldn't choose to drink on its own merit. Also, don't skimp on the heavy cream. I should mention a few things about pasta. Never add oil to the pasta cooking water. It will make the sauce slide off the pasta...." Shunya's helpful instruction was interrupted by Mr. Smith.  
  
"Have to be careful when you add oil to women, Sousuke. Too much and...."  
  
Shunya slammed his fist down on the kitchen island. Mr. Smith jumped, dropping one of his banana peels.  
  
Kaname started stroking one of Sousuke's arms.  
  
_"Eh hemmmmmmmm...."_ Shunya turned his gaze to Kaname.  
  
"Daddy, Sousuke can caress me if he wants. He saved New York City!" Kaname smirked, daring her father to deny her.  
  
"He saved _me_ first...." Ayame put in.  
  
"Where was I?" Shunya used a dish towel to mop his forehead. "OK. When cooking pasta or heating soup, use the pasta plates or soup bowls as lids for the pasta water or simmering soup. This saves the trouble of heating plates in the oven.: Seeing that Sousuke was paying attention, Shunya smiled.  
  
"Always cook pasta in salted water, but don't add the salt until the water boils. Never over-drain pasta and be sure to reserve some of the cooking water to loosen it up, if necessary. Use factory-made boxed pasta with sauces that have an olive oil base; fresh homemade pasta with butter- or cream-based sauces." He looked over at Mr. Smith, making certain the man was finished with his interruptions.  
  
"Well, that was just wonderful, Daddy. Thank you. Let's go, Sousuke. I want to hear everything about the fight in the Museum." Kaname began leading Sousuke away.  
  
"Kaname Chidori!" Shunya's voice snapped like a whip. Out of habit, Sousuke snapped to attention. He had been tempted to salute.  
  
Ayame shook her finger at Kaname, grinning.  
  
Kaname sighed. She looked up at Sousuke, wanting him to back up her opinion. When he didn't her frown had him taking a step back.  
  
"I decided to start things off tonight with White Gazpacho with Almomds and Grapes. That requires a food processor to grind almonds and garlic cloves to a fine consistency. Let me see, did I teach you anything about garlic the other day?" Shunya rubbed his chin.  
  
"Say _'Yes,' _" Kaname whispered. Her father heard her.  
  
"Kaname, before our guests arrive, the bathroom could probably use a good scrubbing." Shunya didn't sound like he was joking.  
  
"Nyah nayah-h-h-h...." Ayame was delighted.  
  
"It will go quicker with two people working, Ayame." Her father pinned her with his stare.  
  
Ayame pouted.  
  
Kaname wasn't pleased, to say the least. Looking her father straight in the eyem she wrapped her arms around Sousuke and gave him a long deep kiss. Sousuke came up gasping for air.  
  
_"EH HEMMMMMM!!!"_ Shunya smacked a ladle hard against a chopping board.  
  
"Hmmmpppfff! Sousuke can kiss me if he wants to, Daddy. He saved everything." Kaname looked smug.  
  
"He...did... _NOT_... save... the... U.N. building...." Shunya frowned, one hand clenching and unclenching. "And, there are other rooms that could benefit from a good cleaning."  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Ayame made it a point to add that quickly.  
  
Kaname looked about ready to reply, but changed her mind. She gave Sousuke a quick peck on the cheek then turned to leave.  
  
"I will assist you, Kaname." Sousuke was rewarded with a big smile.  
  
"NO!" The ladle came down again, causing the chopping board to split in two.  
  
"You are a guest here. We must _all _respect that!" Shunya dared anyone to contradict him." "Back to garlic. A guaranteed cure for garlicky hands: Immediately after chopping raw garlic, rub your fingers thoroughly with the bowl of a stainless steel spoon under running water. Then wash your hands with soap. The metal magically neutralizes the garlic fumes!" Shunya turned to look at Kaname and Ayame, neither of whom had moved a step.  
  
"The front hedges could also use trimming." Shunya said in a deadly monotone.  
  
"Kaname was the one who did my hair, Sir." Sousuke ran his hand across the top of his head.  
  
"Never mind then, Kaname." Shunya said. "Fresh garlic can be frozen in several forms. You can freeze whole, unpeeled heads and remove cloves as you need them. You can wrap chopped or crushed garlic tightly in plastic wrap and freeze, then grate or break off what you need. Or you can peel whole cloves of garlic and purée them in a blender or mini food processor, using two parts oil to one part garlic, and freeze. Finally, fresh peeled garlic cloves can be covered with oil and stored in the freezer...."  
  
Shunya kept on speaking, but Sousuke heard fewer and fewer words. Kaname was looking crossly at him. Her expression promised retribution.  
  
Maybe he _should_ have stayed at the bottom of the East River.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sousuke found a moment to sit down and rest.  
  
_He needed it.  
_  
It's a simple enough matter for doctors to pour blood into a person, but that alone does not help someone who experienced significant blood loss.  
  
There was nothing anyone could do for his multitude of bruises.  
  
But, being around people was actually making him feel better, even if he was a bit exhausted. It was a startling realization for him, a lone wolf who had spent so many years prowling one range or another.  
  
_He was a fortunate young man._  
  
His injuries would take a while to heal, and his new scars would never fade away. But, he was glad he had come to the country. Not simply because he had been able to avert a catastrophe that would have shocked the world to its very core... he had begun to feel close to people who were not his schoolmates by necessity, or his peers and commanders on the job.  
  
Of course, given the way his body ached, it might be nice to be close to people who were a little less disruptive.  
  
_The door bell rang._  
  
There was a thundering sound of footsteps. Ayame. She was determined to get their first.  
  
Of course, Kaname's competitive spirit would have nothing to do with it.  
  
The two of them slid to the door in a tangled heap, each blaming the other.  
  
Sousuke just leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
Mr. Smith walked over and opened the door.  
  
_It was Stacy_.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Smith. Have they got you working as a doorman now. I would have bet my money on Ayame or Kaname getting to the door first. Unless Kaname is locked away somewhere with Sousuke, wink wink!"  
  
Shunya walked out of the kitchen at that instant, drying his hands on a small towel. He frowned at Stacy's words. Looking down at the flow, he sighed. Kaname and Ayame both waved at him.  
  
"Greetings, Stacy. I'm glad you could make it. Is _that_ for us? How very thoughtful! Please, make yourself at home." Shunya took a home made cake from Stacy and walked it into the kitchen area.  
  
"Miss Stacy, you are _not_ carrying any weapons I trust!" Mr. Smith was sounding much more professional than usual. "We have all had enough of that kind of stuff lately, haven't we?"  
  
"Not concealing anything today, Mr. Smith. I swear I didn't bake anything into the cake either." Stacy tried not to laugh. She wasn't prepared for a serious look on the large bodyguard's face.  
  
"Well, just to be sure, I'd _better_ frisk you...."  
  
Kaname gasped. She put a hand over Ayame's eyes.  
  
There was a loud noise. Shunya came running to see what happened.  
  
Mr. Smith was upside down against a wall. One of his shoes fell off and hit him in his face. His gun slid out of his jacket and skittered across the floor.  
  
"I do NOT need to be searched, Mr. Smith," Stacy said with a little heat. "If I was going to allow that, it would be to a _professional_." She fluffed her hair.  
  
"OK. I'll go get Sousuke!" Ayame took off like a shot, running for the parlor.  
  
"_Ayyyy---ammmmm---eeeeee_...." Kaname was soon in hot pursuit.  
  
Stacy and Shunya looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Ever think about tranquilizers, Mr. Chidori?" Stacy smiled.  
  
"Yes. But, I don't do well with medicines." He grimaced, hearing the sounds of a struggle down the hallway.  
  
"I meant for _them_...." Stacy pointed towards the noise.  
  
"Hmmm....." Shunya's face relaxed some.  
  
"I could use an aspirin," Mr. Smith said with a groan. When he felt better, he decided to make certain that there was nothing concealed in the cake.  
  
Things were quiet for a while when they all settled in the living room. Kaname sat on one side of Sousuke. She was quite pleased that her father hadn't objected. Of course, he had insisted that Stacy also sit on the couch, which placed her on Sousuke's other side. She was a great deal less than happy with that.  
  
Grinning, Ayame dragged a chair across the room, placing it right in front of Sousuke. "Hi Sousuke!" she said.  
  
"Uh, hello Ayame." Sousuke wondered what was going to happen next. It was a shame that no other Mithril soldiers were here. They could learn a lot about dealing with unexpected occurrences.  
  
"Did you show Stacy _those?"_ She ponted over at the tabloids, sitting on a table next to the couch.  
  
"No, I did not see reason to. It----" He was interrupted.  
  
"Now why would he do something stupid like _that?!"_ Kaname demanded, a little more forceful than was necessary.  
  
Stacy smiled. She looked at Ayame and winked. Ayame fetched the newspapers for her.  
  
"One of them is about Kaname!" Ayame danced out of the range of Kaname's foot. It struck Sousuke in the knee. He sank lower into the couch.  
  
_"This_ one?" Stacy held up the one with the giant robot. "Looks a lot like her. _Scary!"  
_  
Ayame giggled.  
  
Sousuke actually grinned. _Big mistake._ When he turned, he saw Kaname looking at him. He thought back to a battle in Cambodia, faced by a large number of terrorists. If he hadn't been able to come up with just the right maneuver, he wouldn't be sitting there right now. He had needed to think and react at a moment's notice.  
  
"That cannot be Kaname. She is very beautiful." Sousuke was sweating.  
  
Kaname's eyes softened. She reached over and took Sousuke's hand.  
  
Stacy hid a smile and gave Sousuke a thumbs-up that Kaname couldn't see.  
  
Ayame grumped. Her eyes narrowed. She looked at Kaname, Stacy, and Sousuke in rapid succession. Then she smiled.  
  
"So Stacy, are you feeling better after the fight at the museum? I hope so." Ayame smiled.  
  
"Yes I am, thank you. I still can't believe that happened. I find it hard to believe that any of it happened." She nodded to Sousuke who nodded back.  
  
"You should thank Stacy for saving you, you know...." Kaname gave Ayame a Big Sister look. "Though, I still don't know why she bothered. Hmmmpppfff. It's _not_ like bratty little sisters are an endangered species, right?"  
  
"Thank you Miss Stacy," Ayame said in sing song.  
  
"You're welcome, Ayame. It's not like I did that much. Sousuke did most of the important stuff. _You should have seen it!"_ Stacy thought back to Sousuke's medicine-induced persona and the aftermath of his one man crusade. "Then again, maybe not...."  
  
Kaname felt the bite of a green-eyed monster. That's right! Someone else had gotten a chance to see Sousuke in action. That was her special thing! Special thing?  
  
_"So-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_... which part was mum?" Ayame's eyes flashed.  
  
"Uh...." That was Stacy.  
  
Kaname's eyes got big. With all of the tension and excitement that had followed Sousuke's departure by helicopter, she had forgotten about _that_.  
  
Sousuke sat still, like he had been hit by a curare-tipped dart. Where were the Habu brothers when he needed them.  
  
"_Soooo-uuuu-ssss-uuuu-kkkkkaaaaayyyy_...." Kaname had a saccharine smile. Sousuke felt a stab of fear. Kaname really COULD be scary.  
  
"Kaname?" Sousuke spoke quietly. There would be less chance of his voice cracking that way.  
  
"Quiet for any particular reason, soldier?" Kaname arched an eyebrow. Sousuke was good at his kind of missions. She was unsurpassed at her own.  
  
"Uh...." Sousuke groaned, moving his shoulder. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Not going to work, Sousuke." Kaname's eyes glowed with a strange fire. She flared her nostrils. Definitely, she was on the trail of something.  
  
"Are you alright, Sergeant?" Stacy was a professional. Professionals do not leave their comrades in harm's way.  
  
"Perhaps I should just go lay down...." Sousuke grimaced again, this time for real. Ayame had moved her chair up again. One foot was crushing his large toe.  
  
"Which one of us do you want to go with you?" Ayame asked. "Is it Stacy's turn?"  
  
Kaname swung her halisen at her sister. Ayame had the makings of a good operative. She pushed backward sharply, causing her chair to somersault, landing it back on all four feet in its original depressions the carpet.  
  
The paper fan hit Sousuke square on the jaw.  
  
"I _already_ have a boyfriend, Ayame." Stacy said, startled by Ayame's move and Kaname's sudden swipe.  
  
"Want another one?" It was Shunya, laning against the entryway. He was actually grinning this time.  
  
"Daddy!" Kaname stomped her foot. That time, Sousuke had been ready. He had shifted his feet away from his girlfriend.  
  
"I could use some help in the kitchen, Kaname." Shunya tossed his daughter a large wooden spoon. "You have so much energy, you can help stir the pots."  
  
As Kaname passed by her father in a huff, Shunya nodded his head.  
  
The young man had saved Ayame.  
  
He had returned the favor.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sousuke had finished in the restroom, glad that there were no nurses eager to accompany him.  
  
Leaving the room, he felt a tug on his arm. It was Kaname. Looking both ways, she smiled and dragged him into her darkened room. Wrapping around him like an amorous boa constrictor, she showed him just how devastating a good kiss could be.  
  
"Weak in the knees, Sergeant?" She looked like a cat that had just polished off the canary.  
  
"Negative." Sousuke was getting better, but he entirely missed the gist of Kaname's question.  
  
"Hmmmpppfff!" This time she pushed him against the wall, pulling him away from it when she was done with him.  
  
"How about now?" She looked at him with slitted eyes.  
  
Sousuke understood finally.  
  
"No, my knees feel quite strong..." He managed not to smile. His eyes gave him away.  
  
"I see. _Good._ We can't have a soldier with weak knees, can we." She began to walk away. Sousuke was learning, but Kaname was Queen. It was only a matter of time before he accepted that.  
  
"No. That would be catastrophic. Was there some reason you pulled me in here, Kaname?" Sousuke said that totally deadpan. Kaname no doubt thought he was helpless. She should realize how well a Specialist can adapt.  
  
Kaname froze. Her face crumbled. Her lower lip started to tremble. "Y-y-you don't l-l-love me any... any... anymore...." She turned away from him.  
  
"Not going to work," Sousuke said.  
  
Kaname turned around, pretended to wipe an eye, then charged at Sousuke. She slid to a halt, remembering his condition. "God, I love you Sousuke...." She gave him a fierce hug just the same.  
  
"You _better_...." That was her line.  
  
Kaname smiled and enjoyed the stolen moment.  
  
_The doorbell rang again._  
  
Once again the sound of thudding feet could be heard. Ayame was on her own this time. There were a few seconds of silence.  
  
_"Oichi-i--i---i----i-----i------i...."_  
  
Knowing they would be expected to pay their respects, or Ayame would come looking forthem, Sousuke and kaname walked to the front door. They both were glad to see Oichi again. She was not alone. Kumi and Izumi had come with her.  
  
Kaname was _not _so happy to see that. _Especially given their state of dress_.  
  
Both girls were dressed in maid's outfits, but not the type one would expect in most hotels. The tight and normally minimally revealing blouses and skirts looked more like something from an anime sketch board. Izumi's, however, was rather open at the front. A number of buttons were missing. They were in her skirt pocket.  
  
Mr. Smith walked up last. He put his hand to his chest, pretending to have a heart attack.  
  
Shunya shook his head, as if to clear his vision.  
  
Stacy chuckled, looking over at Kaname.  
  
Not being able to help himself, Sousuke stared for a fleeting instant. It was enough to seal his doom. Kaname pinched him hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Kaname looked daggers at Oichi. Oichi just shrugged. Smiling, she said "My nieces heard that Sousuke was a hero." She had told Shunya of her slight indiscretion. He had not told anyone else about that. He had also failed to inform anyone that Izumi and Kumi were coming to dinner.  
  
"Uh...." Sousuke went stiff. Those two girls were not the sort he would normally entrust with secrets of that magnitude.  
  
"Yes, I told them that you were down town sight-seeing, but got caught up in that horrid spectacle. They were both very concerned when they heard that you were injured saving some trapped spectators." Oichi had covered her slip with the skill of a seasoned politician.  
  
"I see...." Souske said, blushing at the look Izumi gave him. Kumi herself was turning red, embarrassed at having been shanghaied into this by her cousin.  
  
"Both of them insisted at serving as waitresses tonight. How _could_ I turn down such a generous offer?" Oichi fought a smile. Kaname had been taking Sousuke all too much for granted. This would do her good.  
  
"I guess we should get started with our duties. Uncle Shunya, Kumi will be happy to help you set the table and get the food ready." Izumi smiled at Kaname's father.  
  
"That would be very kind of you, Kumi. Thank you." Shunya led the one girl off towards the dining area.  
  
"I should get started as well." Izumi walked over to Sousuke. "As a hero, you deserve _special_ treatment." the emphasis on 'special' had Kaname growing figurative horns and snorting figurative smoke. If she had hooves, she would have been pawing at the floor.  
  
"Uh...." Izumi had sucked her breath in and thrown out her chest. She smiled when Sousuke closed his eyes.  
  
"Is there... _anything_... I can get you, Sousuke?" Her teeth were perfect and pearly white.  
  
"Errr... um... uh... I believe that an analgesic will suffice...."  
  
It had been impossible to miss Kaname's growl. 


	21. Chapter 21

Sousuke was holding up. _Just barely_.  
  
Izumi and Kumi had taken to their task with a vengeance. They kept shuttling between the parlor and the kitchen with trays of appetizers and drinks.  
  
Both Kaname and Sousuke found themselves wishing they could have something alcoholic.  
  
"Here Sousuke, Shrimp pate with Cream Cheese." As she had each time before, Izumi bent over unnecessarily when she held the tray out for the young soldier's perusal. "Take your time selecting the _best_ _one_."  
  
Kaname growled. She couldn't help but miss the sly hint there. _She was the best one!  
_  
You can have as many as you want, too." Izumi winked.  
  
Headed back to the kitchen she ignored Mr. Smith, who was busy waving bother arms.  
  
Kumi bumped her cousin aside. "Risotto alla Spinachi. Say 'Ahhh....'" She held a small cup of the confection. A spoon dangled in front of Sousuke's mouth. "_Ahhh-h-h-h-h_...."  
  
Sousuke knew that Kumi would stand there blushing until he ate the appetizer. He did so as quickly as he could.  
  
"Hmmmpppfff!" Kumi tossed her hair when she brushed past Izumi.  
  
Mr. Smith whistled. The young lady kept on walking.  
  
Sousuke looked over at Kaname and gave her 'It's not _my_ fault' look. She just put her nose in the air and looked away.  
  
"Oysters Rockefeller with Lemon...." It was Ayame. She had gone and changed her clothes, putting together an ensemble that matched the nieces' outfits in color. She had also taken Kaname's high heels out of her suitcase.  
  
Sousuke sighed.  
  
"Don't you want one from _me_?" Ayame pouted.  
  
Sousuke took some oysters.  
  
"Score one for Ayame!" Kaname's sister ran back into the kitchen, jumping over Mr. Smith's outstretched leg.  
  
Sousuke looked over at Kaname. "I'm glad to see you are taking this calmly. I am usually the one who gets hurt when you get angry at others. It's good that you let your sister do this, without trying to defeat her."  
  
"Of course. I'm a woman, after all. Not a _girl_. Hmmppff!" Kaname frowned when she saw Izumi circling for her next pass.  
  
"Lemon-Olive Meatball and Cheddar Cheese." Again, Izumi made it a point to offer Sousuke a spectacular view of her cleavage along with the tray of food. "See anything that makes you want to say 'Ahhh...'?" She fluttered her eyelashes and picked up a meatball on a toothpick. "_Oooops_...." The meatball fell inside her shirt. "My hands are quite full. Could you...."  
  
_"Here!"_ Kaname took the tray from Izumi after a brief struggle. "Your hands are free now. Scram." She took up a meatball and held it out for Sousuke. Wisely he ate it. Quickly, she followed it up with another. "Score TWO for Kaname...."  
  
"Having fun, dear?" Oichi smiled at Kaname.  
  
Kaname frowned for a moment, then smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Good." Oichi chuckled and went off to join her fiance.  
  
Ayame stood there with a tray. Her eyes were narrowed and her breaths deep and fast. "Zucchini Puffs?"  
  
"Certainly. You are doing a terrific job, Ayame." Clueless as he still was, Sousuke knew that Ayame needed some attention and encouragement.  
  
"OK. Here." She handed the whole tray to Sousuke. "Let's see. That's one... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... _ten_ for Ayame!" She walked away humming happily.  
  
"Hey! _No fair!"_ Kaname stomped her foot. She tilted the tray back too much. A meatball rolled off and fell down her blouse. She looked at Sousuke.  
  
"I think that will be enough appetizers for now...." Shunya smacked the ladle against his hand.  
  
"But Uncle Shunya, the Deviled Eggs with Paprika...." Kumi looked downtrodden.  
  
"They'll do well enough as a side dish." Shunya turned and headed back towards the kitchen. He stopped and turned back.  
  
"Kaname... _you_ take the meatball out...."  
  
- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
After doing their duty serving the plates, Izumi and Kumi sat down to dinner.  
  
Despite their persistent pleading, they were assigned the same seats they had last time.  
  
Ayame waved to them happily. She was seated next to Sousuke again.  
  
Finally, it looked like things were settling down. The only thing Sousuke thought he had to worry about was the topic of conversation. He even had a plan for that. If Izumi or Kumi asked about his heroism, he'd just say that he wasn't ready to talk about that yet. It was not a problem.  
  
_The doorbell rang._  
  
"Are you expecting anyone else, dear?" Oichi looked over at Shunya.  
  
"No." Shunya looked over at Mr. Smith. "I hope it's not reporters."  
  
"Or terrorists...." Ayame smiled, glad to be of assistance.  
  
"Mr. Smith, if you please." Shunya nodded his head.  
  
"Oh, sure. The rolls?" The bodyguard held up a wicker basket covered with an embroidered cloth.  
  
Shunya put his head in his hands.  
  
"On it!" Sousuke stood up quickly, took his MP7 out from under the table, and headed for the kitchen window.  
  
"Ditto!" Stacy untaped the Colt M1911 stuck underneath her chair. Ducking beneath the nearby windows, he ran for the back door.  
  
"I should see who it is," Kaname groused, looking at Mr. Smith. "While they're still in one piece...."  
  
"Let me do that, Miss Kaname. After all, _I_ am the bodyguard." Mr. Smith grabbed another roll and headed for the front door, a few steps behind Kaname.  
  
Sousuke glided onto the scene first, even hindered as he was by his various injuries. There was a dark shadowy form looking in the front windows. A smaller shape was standing near the door. Light reflected off of the taller figure's facial area... glasses or night vision goggles.  
  
There was a slight noise. Stacy. Sousuke threw a rock at her feet, caught her attention with a few clicks of his finger, then pointed at the smaller intruder.  
  
_They both moved.  
_  
Smooth as silk, Sousuke slid in behind the taller interloper. Grunting in slight pain, he tossed the man over his shoulder, watching him land hard just outside of the front door.  
  
Stacy pulled an arm up behind a back, and pushed the smaller individual towards the front walk.  
  
The porch light went on. The door opened and Kaname looked outside. She gasped.  
  
"Kaname look out they're...." Sousuke's voice gave out. He began to sweat heavily.  
  
_Not again_.  
  
"Tessa and Commander Mardukas," Kaname finished for him.  
  
"Friends," Sousuke told Stacy, after he found his voice again.  
  
Cmdr. Mardukas' face was evidence to the contrary.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sergeant. I wanted to surprise you. I was flown in to supervise the clandestine retrieval of Arbalest. I wanted to stop by and check in on you after your ordeal." Tessa twisted her ponytail in her hands.  
  
"That's why I accompanied her," Mardukas said. "Though, I did NOT expect this kind of rough treatment from my subordinate. _Again_." He turned to Tessa. "I thought you were going to call the sergeant and inform him of our plans."  
  
"_Ooops_...." Tessa blushed.  
  
"What's going on out here. Everybody put your hands where I can see them!" It was Mr. Smith. Finally.  
  
"Kaname?" A voice came from inside the house. Shunya. "Is there any problem? Should I call the police?"  
  
"No, Daddy. No problem." Kaname lied. She frowned, staring at Tessa.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shunya graciously invited Tessa and Cmdr. Mardukas to join them all for dinner.  
  
"That would be wonderful, Mr. Chidori," Tessa replied in her sweetest voice.  
  
Kaname squeeze her fork so hard that she bent it.  
  
"Captain, our prior engagement...." Cmdr. Mardukas looked at his watch.  
  
Kaname perked up. "That's truly a shame. Busy busy busy. But, a Captain's gotta do what a Captain's gotta do." She looked over at Sousuke. "_Right?!"_  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"That can wait, Mr. Mardukas. It would be rude for us to leave before we see how Sousuke is doing." Tessa smiled sweetly at Sousuke. "We can talk to him a bit after dinner. We have _plenty_ of time."  
  
Kaname grumbled. Cmdr. Mardukas stiffened up.  
  
"Ayame, go get another chair. Miss Testarossa will be taking your place at the table." Shunya smiled at Tessa. "What may I serve you, young lady?"  
  
Ayame pouted. She looked at Sousuke. Then she went and did as she was asked.  
  
"Oh, anything would be great, Sir!" Tessa curtsied. Shunya beamed, placing a little bit of everything on Tessa's plate.  
  
Kaname mouthed '_Anything would be great, Sir_.' She looked over at Sousuke again. That big idiot was sweating up a storm. He kept looking at Tessa. Where was his backbone? _Hero?_ Hmmmpppfff!  
  
Cmdr. Mardukas stared at Sousuke. His face promised horrendous happenings if Tessa was discomforted or distressed.  
  
"Better put more than that on there, Mr. C." Mr. Smith looked over at Tessa. "She's a small one. Small, but very cute." Tessa smiled in return.  
  
"Hmmm. Better make it even more. She's rather small up top, too." The bodyguard held his hands out in front of his chest.  
  
Tessa's mouth fell open.  
  
Kaname smiled at Mr. Smith.  
  
"Sousuke... we never got to find out this morning... you like big breasted women?" Mr. Smith scooped a majority of the papaya salsa onto his plate.  
  
Sousuke began coughing. His water had gone down the wrong way.  
  
The table went dead silent. Tessa looked down at her chest. Izumi leaned forward. Kumi bit her lip. Ayame mumbled to herself. Kaname stared intensely at Sousuke.  
  
Sousuke was caught between the Devil and the Deep Blue Hair. Anything he answered would be trouble.  
  
_'No'_ would earn him Kaname's wrath.  
  
_'Yes'_ would have her punishing him over noticing 'women.'  
  
_'One particular big-breasted woman'_ would have Kaname happy, but him kicked out of the house or on a helicopter back to the TDD-1.  
  
Shunya came to his rescue again.  
  
"Kaname, let the Commander have your seat." Kaname did as her father requested. Cmdr. Mardukas nodded to Stacy as he sat, having read her dossier. He graciously accepted a plate when Shunya was done.  
  
"Tossed salad, Commander?" Shunya held up a salad fork.  
  
"No thank you. I've had quite _enough_ tossing for one day." Mardukas' voice was deep and gravelly.  
  
Sousuke dropped his fork.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence until someone stepped into the void.  
  
"So, you all know Sousuke. How wonderful. The more the merrier." Oichi smiled graciously at the newcomers. "We've certainly enjoyed his company. He's such a _fine_ young man."  
  
Kaname blew Sousuke a kiss. That had Tessa frowning. Cmdr. Mardukas slowly pushed his glasses up off his nose. Shunya glared, then caught himself.  
  
Yes," Izumi said.  
  
"_Really_ fine," Kumi said. Her eyes went wide. She started blushing again.  
  
"It... certainly seems... like you... made a lot... of _friends_....." Tessa said. She toyed with her hair and pursed her lips. "I suppose... there's always... room for... _one more_." She winked.  
  
_"Er hemmmm."_ Cmdr. Mardukas tried to change the subject. "This dish is rather good. The cream sauce is exquisite. And, unless I'm mistaken, are these quail eggs?"  
  
"Yes, they are. Are you a conniseuir of fine food?" Shunya's smile brightened when Mardukas nodded.  
  
"When I have the opportunity," the Commander answered. "I am particularly fond of quail eggs. They are considered a delicacy in our area of operation. Though, I'm certain you know that. Domesticated quails have a long history in Japan, initially bread for their fine meat." He held his wine glass up in a salute to Shunya.  
  
"I am sorry to correct you, C-C-Commander." Sousuke stuttered. Shunya smiled. It was good to see that the boy was human after all. Ayame sighed... Sousuke was cute when he was nervous.  
  
"Quails were initially developed for song. The army pushed for quail domestication after the Emperor was thought to have found relief from tuberculosis after eating quail meat. The popularity of the meat and eggs grew during the time of imperial expansion into Korea, China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Southeast Asia."  
  
The look the Commander turned on Sousuke could have cured tuberculosis. Cancer. The common cold. _Just about anything.  
  
_"That's right, Sousuke." Shunya nodded his head. He looked over at Cmdr. Mardukas. "Dids you know your young subordinate had become rather adept at cooking in such a short period of time."  
  
"I like gourmet cooking, Sousuke." Tessa smiled, then broke down into giggles. "Da Danaan is missing something." The look she turned on him was not subtle.  
  
Cmdr. Mardukas began to growl.  
  
Kaname joined him.  
  
"I like gourmet cooking too!" Izumi and Kumi both spoke at the same time.  
  
"And he saved _ME_ from terrorists!" Ayame spoke up, arms across her chest. Time to change the subject. It was her turn for the spot light.  
  
"Me too," Tessa said.  
  
Ayame frowned.  
  
"Me _first_...." Kaname put in.  
  
Ayame clenched both hands.  
  
Izumi and Kumi sighed. They hadn't been saved from terrorists by Sousuke! At least, they didn't know they had been.  
  
Kaname was glad for small favors. _Who knows what those girls might do then?  
_  
"Yes, his talent for getting people out of trouble seems to be surpassed only by his propensity to get himself into trouble." Cmdr. Mardukas made a steeple of his hands.  
  
Shunya smiled. "So true."  
  
"Sounds like he's a rebel...." Izumi almost purred.  
  
Kumi came close to swooning.  
  
Oichi smiled, drinking it all in. It was fun watching Kaname. She raised a glass to her stepdaughter-to-be. "That which doesn't kill us, makes us stronger." Friedrich Nietzsche.  
  
Stacy chuckled. She froze when Mardukas turned to look at her.  
  
"The price of greatness is responsibility." The Commander quoted Churchill. Neither Stacy nor Sousuke knew whom that remark was intended for.  
  
Shunya raised his glass. "The empires of the future are the empires of the mind." He added his own Churchill quotation.  
  
Oichi smiled. This time the game was less tense. "For myself I am an optimist... it does not seem to be much use being anything else." She looked over at Sousuke and winked.  
  
"Sousuke?" Shunya was curious what the young man might add.  
  
"A fanatic is one who can't change his mind and won't change the subject." Sousuke swallowed hard, thinking how Cmdr. Mardukas might read that choice. "Although prepared for martyrdom, I prefer that it be postponed." No, that one was not much better.  
  
Tessa giggled again.  
  
Sousuke looked over at Kaname. Her smile gave him encouragement. Sousuke tried one more time. "Every day you may make progress. Every step may be fruitful. Yet there will stretch out before you an ever-lengthening, ever- ascending, ever-improving path. You know you will never get to the end of the journey. But this, so far from discouraging, only adds to the joy and glory of the climb." Whew!  
  
Shunya smiled. He nodded his head. He began quiet polite clapping of his hands. Oichi joined in.  
  
Cmdr. Mardukas looked inscrutable.  
  
"He has all the virtues I dislike and none of the vices I admire." Shunya dropped his wine glass. That Churchill quotation had come from Mr. Smith.  
  
_"What?"_ Mr. Smith shrugged his shoulders. "I read that on the inside of an imported cigar wrapper one day."  
  
"Success is the ability to go from one failure to another with no loss of enthusiasm." Tessa looked over at Sousuke, flipping her ponytail faster than usual. She sighed.  
  
Then, with a wicked looking her eye, she turned and looked over at Kaname. "Do _you_ have a quote for us too, Kaname?" She doubted that the blue-haired girl would.  
  
"I... have... not... yet... begun... to... fight...." Kaname's face was a picture of tranquility. Inside, she was a seething maelstrom.  
  
"Kaname, that's _not_ Churchill. That was John Paul Jones." Sousuke spoke up helpfully.  
  
"Why.......... _thank_..........._ you_............ Sousuke..........." If Kaname's eyes were a doorway unto her soul, her soul was on fire. "He.......... say........... anything.......... _else_?"  
  
If Sousuke had been wise, he would have kept quiet. "Certainly. "If fear is cultivated it will become stronger, if faith is cultivated it will achieve mastery."  
  
"Fear. Yes. Be afraid, Sousuke. _Be very afraid_...." Kaname's smile was TOO sweet.  
  
"He's so smart...." Izumi said to Kumi.  
  
"Cute too." Kumi put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"He rescued me from terrorists!" Ayame said again. She had already played her trump card. That didn't mean she wouldn't try it again.  
  
Everybody looked at her and laughed. She didn't like that. Her hackles went up. Enough was enough.  
  
"Ka-naaaa-maaaaay....." Ayame didn't care who was the match. She had plenty of kerosene. "Is Miss Tessa the shrimpy Captain you are always complaining about? The one who wants Sousuke for herself, but _can't_ have him?"  
  
Tessa knocked over her water glass.  
  
Cmdr. Mardukas began choking on a mouthful of Orecchiette.  
  
Ayame didn't wait for an answer. "Soooo-uuuu-ssss-kaaaay.....who do you think is prettier, Kaname or Tessa?"  
  
Sousuke turned white as a sheet. He began to sweat heavily again. He froze when both Kaname and Tessa turned to stare at him. Cmdr. Mardukas' look suggested that either answer would be a bad one.  
  
Izumi, Kumi, and Stacy all giggled. Things were never boring in the Chidori household.  
  
"Want to know what I think?" Mr. Smith reached for a wine bottle.  
  
_"NO!!!"_ All of the women except for Oichi answered at the same time.  
  
"Well-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l....." Kaname banged her knife against the table.  
  
"Ummm...." Sosuske felt like he did when he walked Arbalest into the estuary.  
  
"Sergeant?" Tessa began drumming her fingers on the table top.  
  
Errr...."  
  
"Remember what I said about disappointing the _Captain_...." Cmdr. Mardukas took off his glasses and began cleaning them.  
  
"I...."  
  
Sousuke desperately searched for an answer. It came to him. It might just kill two birds with one stone. Then again, it just might get him stoned.  
  
"Ayame," he said, winking at Kaname. "_Ayame_ is the cutest."  
  
"Oh!" Ayame blushed up a storm. She suddenly looked very shy. "No more questions."  
  
Oichi looked fondly at Sousuke.  
  
Shunya raised his glass to Sousuke. "That's a rare man you have there, Captain Testarossa." He suddenly realized his error. "I should say, that's a rare man that _your group_ has."  
  
Kaname was torn. That slip was inexcusable! But, that was a rather nice thing for her father to say about Sousuke. Was he growing fond of him? She could only hope.  
  
Cmdr. Mardukas sniffed.  
  
"Yes, he's one of a kind." Tessa answered brightly. Her look towards her teenaged subordinate was predatory.  
  
"We couldn't afford _two_...." Cmdr. Mardukas was not making a joke. That made everybody laugh all the harder.  
  
"I wish there was two...." Ayame said, blushing.  
  
"Three." Izumi took a deep breath again.  
  
"Four." Kumi looked away from Sousuke."  
  
"Five." That was Ayame again.  
  
Tessa opened her mouth, then sighed.  
  
Kaname smirked. _She had the only one.  
_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After dinner, Shunya set the girls to cleaning the table in preparation for dessert.  
  
Tessa and Cmdr. Testarossa would speak with Sousuke while everyone else settled in for custard, cake, and coffee. Before they could usurp him, Kaname broke away from the clean-up crew and pulled Sousuke aside. She looked troubled.  
  
"Sousuke...."  
  
"You did very well in there, Kaname. I am proud. I half-expected you to dump the tureen over Captain Testarossa's head or run into the kitchen for a carving knife." His face was smiling, but his eyes gave clear evidence that he was exhausted.  
  
"Sousuke...." Kaname's voice changed. She brushed her hand against his cheek. "You need to take it easy. You need to rest. She _better_ realize that." She was trembling slightly.  
  
"You're worried that she make take me back with her?" Sousuke had a good idea what had Kaname on edge.  
  
"Yes." That answer was muffled. Kaname had buried her face in Sousuke's shoulder.  
  
"She might. But it wouldn't be forever." Sousuke stroked her hair, feeling her relax against him.  
  
"How do you know?" When Kaname looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "You told me what she said before."  
  
Looking down into her eyes, Sousuke wiped away a tear. "As long as I have conscious choice, I will always return to you. If you want me to." His voice became husky. "_Always_...."  
  
The two of them simply looked into each others eyes for a long moment.  
  
Kaname pulled his arms around her. "I will _never_ stop wanting that...."  
  
They kissed tenderly until Kaname heard her father calling for her.  
  
As Kaname began walking away, she stopped and spoke over her shoulder. "In this house, we do not play favorites amongst our guests."  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"You've already thrown Cmdr. Mardukas hard to the ground. You _shouldn't_ forget Tessa." Kaname tossed her hair and headed off to help clean up.  
  
Just the thought had Sousuke sweating.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
After Ayame kept finding countless reasons to interrupt them, Souske and his two fellow Mithril members went for a walk outside. As they strode along the sidewalk, the Mithril limousine shadowed them.  
  
Sousuke had his weapons bag over his shoulder. Cmdr. Mardukas has made it quite clear that HE was responsible for the Captain's safety.  
  
"I... I need to apologize, Sousuke." Tessa played with her hair.  
  
Cmdr. Mardukas frowned. He and Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin had tried to break her of that habit, at least as far as subordinates go.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"You did a remarkable job. Again. I should never have called you a coward." She stopped walking and looked up at Sousuke. "I hope you don't hate me."  
  
"I do not hate you, Captain. I understand the pressure you are under. I have had more than my share of pressure lately." Sousuke was relieved just to be out getting some fresh air. He had to walk somewhat slowly, but it was good to stretch his muscles.  
  
"Yes. And, you have left Arbalest abandoned and under the water _again_." Cmdr. Mardukas felt compelled to mention.  
  
"Commander, don't you think you are being a bit unfair?" Tessa stood up for Sousuke. "No one has appropriated the ARX-7. New York City is saved. Sgt. Sagara could have died in Arbalest."  
  
"Yes, I _am_ being unfair," Mardukas admitted. "But, there is always room for improvement. I do not want the sergeant to grow too enamored with his own press clippings." He also did not want Captain Testarossa to get too personal with the young man.  
  
Sousuke swallowed. The Commander had obviously not seen the tabloids.  
  
"Has he ever done that before, Mr. Mardukas?" Tessa's voice was as sweet as ever, but her posture had stiffened somewhat. The two men were good enough observers to notice that.  
  
"No. That's not the point. He has not done that _yet_." Mardukas turned to look at Sousuke. The look the young man returned him was somewhat uneasy. Good. The Commander had an important role in his development too.  
  
"Captain, is there an official reason you wished to speak with me?" Sousuke's voice was calm, but he felt a strong touch of anxiety.  
  
"Ummm... yes, Sergeant." Tessa blinked repeatedly. "Your medical report was quite thorough. You will benefit from physical therapy. The trainer aboard Da Danaan is one of the best in Mithril" She looked away from Sousuke.  
  
"There is _also_ an excellent trainer on the main island," Cmdr. Mardukas put in quickly.  
  
"I see. Your concern for me is admirable. But, while Arbalest is in for repairs, my services will not be needed with it, whether I am healthy or not. It would be a good time to continue with my current mission, and to further my education. I have sufficient funds in my account to find a good therapist in Tokyo." Sousuke decided to take the bold course.  
  
"But... you see... while they are repairing the ARX-7... there will be an opportunity to add refinements. I am currently the highest ranking Whispered in Mithril, and Arbalest is part of my force. No one has the familiarity with that system that you do." Tessa tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell hard. Cmdr. Mardukas helped her up, turning an accusatory look on Sousuke.  
  
"You could be stationed at the research facilities," the Commander said, for Tessa's consumption. "The benefit for Mithril might be substantial. Your insights might help reach a breakthrough." While he didn't say _'it's your duty, soldier,'_ the thought was obviously implied.  
  
"I could use my leave time on the island, Sousuke." Tessa's voice was small and timid. "I... I have spent time reading over Bunny's notes. If we worked together, we might find a solution to the Lambda Driver interface that doesn't require medication." She took a deep breath. "After your heroism, our contacts in the United States will no doubt be able to supply us with more secret funding as a reward. We might be able to build _more_ Arm Slaves like Arbalest."  
  
Tessa felt somewhat dirty. There was definitely a hook there. More L.D. capable Arm Slaves would mean less exclusivity for Sousuke. And, if he spent any extended period of time close to her....  
  
"This work requires that I be physically near the ARX system?" Sousuke's clueless nature was taking the moment to rest. "Until the machine is repaired sufficiently, wouldn't I be as useful as a fifth limb?" He looked curiously at Tessa. For some reason, that question had her blushing.  
  
Tessa didn't answer.  
  
"May I ask a frank question, Captain? Commander?" Sousuke stopped.  
  
"Y-Yes...." Tessa stiffened her posture.  
  
"Proceed." Cmdr. Mardukas guessed correctly what the question would be.  
  
"Is it your intention that I be removed from my current mission? Now? Is my closeness to Miss Chidori a problem?" Sousuke knew things would eventually necessitate that question.  
  
Tessa's face gave the answer, on any number of levels.  
  
"Yes," Mardukas answered. "We have overlooked the breech in military and professional ethics for long enough as it is. I disagree with Kalinin regarding the need for your emotional growth. I also do _not_ see your talents best utilized as a babysitter. Despite your shortcomings, you are an exceptional soldier. What you need is a refinement of that talent."  
  
"No one had made any efforts to kidnap Whispered for a while, Sergeant." Tessa was playing with her hair again. "Mithril can still keep an eye on Miss Chidori, it just doesn't need to be so close. You really _are_ special Sousuke." Her voice warbled during that last part.  
  
"I understand. May I speak freely?" Sousuke set his shoulders.  
  
"Yes." Tessa looked up into his eyes, expecting some form of refusal.  
  
"I believe the two of you are severely underestimating Miss Chidori's importance. She..." he was interrupted.  
  
"I am certain that the Captain is well aware of the value the Whispered have, Sergeant Sagara. You are well acquainted with the fact that she is Whispered herself. We _all _know that." Cmdr. Mardukas' voice snapped like a flag during a sharp gust.  
  
Sousuke stood quietly for a moment, angered that people thought they knew all the answers, or had his life so carefully and precisely mapped out for him. He took a number of deep breaths.  
  
"There are other things you know, but may not place enough value in." Sousuke's voice was strong and stern. At that moment, rank meant nothing to him.  
  
"Sousuke?" Tessa was surprised by the steel in his voice.  
  
"Both of you read my report on Khanka and my introduction to the ARX system. Captain, you are intimately aware of the encounter with A21." Sousuke looked at Tessa, trying to see if there was any understanding in her eyes.  
  
"You are merely repeating the obvious, Sergeant. What exactly is your point. I assume you DO have a point." Mardukas brushed off his coat sleeves.  
  
"Miss Chidori," he began. He stopped, thought, and made a decision. "_Kaname_ was instrumental in both of those battles. True, Captain Testarossa was of pivotal importance against Behemoth, but I would not have succeeded without the help of Kaname. The same is true of this recent dilemma."  
  
"H-H-How...." Tessa did not like the direction the conversation was headed.  
  
"The medicines worked wonders with my ability to use the Lambda Driver. Without them, this would be a wasteland for years to come." He waved his arm around him. "But. But, I was a slave to my emotions again. My fear and anxiety would have left me unable to fight effectively. I never would have been able to come up with the solution I did."  
  
"Are you saying _Miss Chidori_ is responsible for your success, Sergeant? Should we be putting her on a retainer?" Cmdr. Mardukas sounded sarcastic.  
  
"Affirmative. I was in contact with her throughout the confrontation. She was the reason that I was able to hold myself together. Kaname Chidori will never receive the thanks she deserves from millions of people. I question whether she will get the respect she deserves from Mithril."  
  
That last statement had been lobbed in like a 155mm shell. Sousuke was unconcerned. He wanted to make a point. He did so. Let the fragments fly where they will.  
  
"_You_..." The Commander rose to his full height. He clenched his hands into fists.  
  
Tessa stood quietly for a moment before speaking softly. "It would be better if you didn't need to rely on anyone but yourself, Sergeant. If... if you grow too dependent on someone that way...." She coughed. "You could also work on your self reliance while you help with Arbalest." Her eyes sparkled under an arching street lamp.  
  
"Your point has merit, Captain." Sousuke nodded his head. Tessa's hands grabbed hold of her skirt. "However, there is another point." He paused. A 155mm shell would be a party favor in comparison. "I do not wish to be separated from Kaname."  
  
"_You..._ _do... not... wish...."_ Mardukas literally sputtered. "A soldier does _not_ have room in his kit for wishes!" His hand made a brisk chopping motion. "I should think this little jaunt had taught you something. The lives of countless people are worth more than the wishes of a teenage boy."  
  
"Not to me." Sousuke said. "Not if I have to choose one or the other." He pulled a handful of leaves off of a nearby hedge, letting them trickle to the ground, watching their spiral paths.  
  
They all stood silently, the rising breeze sending a slight chill across their bodies. Tessa trembled. Cmdr. Mardukas seethed. Sousuke felt at peace.  
  
"_Please_, Sousuke. Think things over. I know how responsible a person you are." Tessa had a card to play too. "You can remember how you felt as a child... the kind of life you were forced to lead.... the path you may have ended up following." She didn't say _'You owe your better life_ _to Mithril.'_ She didn't have to. "The work you do... and the further things you can accomplish... it can make a difference in so many _other_ lives like that."  
  
Cmdr. Mardukas nodded his head.

_It was a shrewd blow._  
  
"I...." Sousuke felt a sudden tornado of emotions and conflicting voices within him. Damn her. Just like Achilles, he had had one small chink in his invulnerability.  
  
"Take time to think about it, Sergeant." Mardukas put on his most authoritarian tone. "You are a soldier. It is what you are suited to do. I am certain you will be able to come to a reasonable decision."  
  
Sousuke nodded his head. After walking a block back towards the Chidori house in silence, he spoke up. "I would ask that the two of you consider something as well. There is a common story that takes many forms. A goose that can lay golden eggs. In one version of the story, the owner of the goose cuts the goose open, wanting to find all of the gold inside her. The goose turns out to be like any other goose inside and, being dead, could lay no more golden eggs."  
  
Tessa chewed on her hair. Cmdr. Mardukas stared at Sousuke for a moment, then nodded his head. He then raised his arm and made a specific signal. The limousine pulled over to the curb.  
  
Tessa and the Commander climbed in the back of the car.  
  
"Remember what we spoke about, Sergeant." Saying that, Mardukas sat back and looked out the window on the other side of the automobile.  
  
Tessa suddenly went through a change in expressions. Her spirit was returning.  
  
"Sousuke, do you think I would look good with implants?" She looked down at her chest, then stared at his face.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Bye." She closed the door. The car pulled away.  
  
The incident didn't leave him shocked like it normally would have. He was too solemn.  
  
He had thinking to do again.


	22. Chapter 22

Sousuke walked back along the sidewalk. It seemed to stretch forever in front of him, as if he found himself trapped on a giant Moebius strip.  
  
With every step he took, his heart grew heavier and his wounds hurt all the more. There was no missing the fact that Tessa would like to have him see her the way he saw Kaname. But, he also knew that she put her responsibility first, every day. It couldn't be easy being the Captain of that submersible, even with Mardukas and Kalinin by her side.  
  
She had made her arguments based on truth and logic, no matter how well they might end up serving her.

_No matter how far he walked, he couldn't leave those truths behind.  
_  
As he stepped onto the front walk of Shunya's house, he saw a small orange glow near the front door. It was not the button for the doorbell. There was a scent of fine tobacco on the air. A shadowy figure moved.  
  
"You weren't the only one needing a breath of fresh air, Sousuke." It was Shunya, puffing away on a Cuban. "Cigar?"  
  
"No thank you, Sir." Sousuke cursed his weakness. His voice had sounded dejected and discouraged.  
  
"Did they turn the screws tight?" Shunya could guess what the Mithril members might have been discussing. "They trying to put you some place more useful? Kaname not as important to them as the whole world?" Not that long ago, he would have paid for the young man to be assigned elsewhere. Now, he was of a different mind. "If I talk to the right people...."  
  
"I appreciate your offer, Sir. You are correct, but there is nothing you could do. Besides, the decision rests on me. That makes it more difficult." Sousuke scratched his head. "Sir, could I try a cigar after all?" It was not a habit Sousuke was in favor of. But, like a glass of alcohol on occasion, a small vice couldn't do much harm.  
  
"Certainly." Shunya took out an elaborate cigar cutter, snipped off an end, then lit Sousuke's cigar. "Here."  
  
Sousuke took a puff. He started coughing. Shunya chuckled. "Some things take some time getting used to." Shunya's voice was warm and open. "Including people."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Sousuke tried again. He did better that time.  
  
"If you want to talk, I'll listen. No sense rushing a good smoke, right?" Shunya sat down on the steps of the front porch. Sousuke sat next to him.  
  
Sousuke ran through his discussion with Tessa and Cmdr. Mardukas, finishing with his in depth analysis of the choices available to him. He finished with a long shuddering sigh.  
  
"You're a fan of Mythology?" Shunya knocked the ashes off of his cigar.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know the story of Atlas?"  
  
"Affirmative. The giant Atlas was the leader of the Titans who fought against the gods of the Mount Olympus. Zeus was fighting against his father, the Titan Chronos to gain control of the world. After a ten year struggle Zeus defeated his father and imposed severe punishments on the Titans. Atlas, as the Titans' leader, received the exemplary punishment of carrying the vault of the sky on his shoulders." Sousuke took a long pull on his cigar, coughing again.  
  
"There are a number of different tales about him, aren't there?" Shunya noted.  
  
"Yes, Sir.  
  
"He was the father of the _Hesperides_, who were born from a liaison between Atlas with Hesperis. The Hesperides were the guardians of a tree of golden apples that the earth goddess Gaea gave Hera as a wedding present. The tree had a secret location. Nevertheless, Atlas was told by an oracle that a son of Zeus would one day steal the golden apples guarded by his daughters. For this reason, he refused hospitality to anyone. Because of that inhospitality, Perseus showed him the Gorgon Medusa's head, which turned the mighty Titan to stone. This myth was considered the origin of the formation of the Atlas mountains in Morocco." Sousuke was feeling a little better. Simply because he wasn't obsessing over his decision incessantly.  
  
"That's correct. And the more famous tale?" Shunya was fond of Mythology and classical literature.  
  
"Heracles was ordered to fetch the golden apples as one of his twelve labors. He persuaded Atlas to take them on his behalf, while Heracles would support the sky instead of him. Atlas accepted thinking to leave Heracles supporting the heavens forever. When he returned with the apples, Atlas told Heracles that he himself would deliver the apples to the king Eurystheus. However, pretending to adjust the weight on his shoulders, Heracles tricked Atlas, saying needed a cushion for his shoulder, and he wondered if Atlas would mind taking back the pillar just long enough for him to fetch one. The Titan graciously obliged, and Heracles strolled off, omitting to return." Sousuke sat quietly after that, feeling the weight of the world on his young shoulders.  
  
"Very good. Neither story had a particularly rosy outcome for Atlas, did they?" Shunya breathed out a large cloud of smoke.  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"You're feeling a bit like Atlas right now, aren't you? You have eight million reasons why you should keep supporting that pillar?" Shunya ground out his cigar. "Could I interest you in a small sifter of Port or Cognac?"  
  
Sousuke felt close to tears for a brief moment. Why? He wasn't certain. That was not the way a Specialist should feel, was it? He straightened his shoulders. Ridiculous! "Yes, Sir. That would be most kind."  
  
"Wait here." When Shunya returned, he brought the bottles with him, clanging together as he walked.  
  
"Lot of girl talk going on in there," he said. "It's safer out here."  
  
"_Affirmative_." Sousuke said with great conviction.  
  
"Seems to me that the first tale you mentioned should caution against certainty. Atlas knew what would happen. He based his actions on that certainty. I doubt he enjoyed becoming the backbone of a ski resort." Shunya took in the bouquet of his Cognac.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Sousuke coughed. The port was strong for a part-time drinker.  
  
"And, when one takes the world upon his shoulders, it's often hard to ever shed that burden." He sipped, then sighed contentedly.  
  
"I understand, Sir."  
  
"Furthermore, one needs to think hard about making such drastic changes. An act of kindness... or stupidity... can have drastic results." Shunya stared up at the moon, watching as the clouds began to drift in front of it.  
  
"Yes." Sousuke was grateful for Shunya's kindness. The older man's words made sense.  
  
"I would also suggest you think about the topic of self-sacrifice. That's something the people of New York are quite familiar with. The important thing is to realize what is a selfless act of bravery and compassion, and what is a needless sacrifice."  
  
"I will do so, Sir. It will not be easy."  
  
"How many things are?" Shunya laughed. His voice then became very serious. "When Kaname's mother died, I was devastated. I will never entirely be over that loss." He took another long sip of Cognac. "At one point, I had to ask myself whether or not a wanted a life any more. It would have been easy to give in and just drag my way through the rest of my days."  
  
Shunya was quiet for a moment. Sousuke finished off his drink.  
  
"More?"  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
Kaname's father poured more port into Sousuke's glass. "It wasn't easy, but I chose to put myself first in some ways, even though Ayame and Kaname needed me just as much. If I hadn't done that, I never would have met Oichi. And, I couldn't have done as good a job of caring for my daughters."  
  
"I see. It must have been doubly hard to have Kaname remain behind in Tokyo."  
  
"Yes. Or as you say, _affirmative_." Shunya knocked his glass against Sousuke's. The young man was quiet and impulsive, but he had a sharp mind. He also seemed to have a good heart, though he often seemed to doubt himself there.  
  
"You did that because it was the best thing for her, not you. It has paid good dividends. She has become quite admirable, someone that other students look up to, even though some find it hard to get close to her." Sousuke took a large swallow, feeling a slight warmth in his stomach. "But, it was hard for Ayame. It was not what was best for her."  
  
"_Exactly_," Shunya said with a rush of breath, impressed once more. "In military and medical terms, I had to triage. Kaname's need took precedence, because she was the eldest and the one who entered the crucible first. Ayame's problems... and the tasks that she needed to accomplish at the time... were lesser in scale." Shunya stood up.  
  
"And for me, Sir?" Sousuke wanted to hear Shunya's thought.  
  
"If you kill yourself, son... who can you help after that? If you find yourself loosing interest in life... how will that affect your determination to help others? Do you want me to tell you what you should do?" Shunya handed a bottle for Sousuke to carry back inside the house.  
  
"No, Sir. I do not wish to seem rude or ungrateful, but I must determine that for myself."  
  
"Very good. That's the best start you could hope for. My suggestion? Take your time and be fair to yourself. And remember, the order someone chooses to do things in may make a difference... with some choices, you still have a chance to change your mind and go back to what you had... with others, you may try to go back, but find out that the opportunity is gone."  
  
_The first thing Sousuke thought of was Kaname._  
  
How long would she wait for him?  
  
If he went somewhere else, would there be any way for her to go with him?  
  
_So many questions.  
_  
Until he found his answer, it would still feel like he had a tremendous weight to bear.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Once Kumi and Izumi shed their vamp routines, they turned out to be very pleasant company. Izumi in particular had a fair number of experiences with boys--good ones, and bad ones. Kumi had the single best advice, even though she was far less worldly than her cousin: if you fall off your horse, get back on. That meant weathering the storm in any relationship worth keeping, or getting the courage to look for love again after a relationship fell through.  
  
Oichi had her own thoughts to share. She spoke about older Japanese traditions... newer ways of life... and the importance of being true to oneself. She also told Kaname to fight what she believed in, and to give whatever she wanted her best shot. Love didn't always last forever, but regret can seem to go on endlessly.  
  
After a while, Kaname excused herself. She was getting more and more concerned about Sousuke. What was taking so long? There was no way that he would simply leave with his commanding officers without at least getting word back to her.  
  
_Was there?_  
  
Standing alone in her darkened room, she pictured a life size image of Tessa. How she wished she could just wrap her hands around her neck and squeeze! Knowing how Sousuke thought of Tessa as his commander, Kaname realized that Izumi and Kumi were greater threats, and she didn't really view them as serious competition in the least.  
  
_There was a major difference, though.  
_  
Tessa had the power... the professional need... and even the personal desire to take him away from her in a real sense. If he chose to follow through on his orders, that is.  
  
In the faint light that slanted in the window from the nearest street lamp, Kaname looked at her mother's picture. She picked it up, walked over to the chair she knew would be there, then sat down.  
  
"What's going to happen, Mother? Do you know?" Kaname sighed. Oichi was a wonderful woman, but she wasn't her mother. She would give anything to have her mother with her now.  
  
_Anything except Sousuke._  
  
"What should I do? If Sousuke leaves Mithril because of me, what would happen the next time? What if he had left Mithril before coming here? What if they didn't send Arbalest?"  
  
Naturally, her mother didn't answer. Likewise, Kaname had no idea what her mother might have done if she faced a similar choice in her youth.  
  
"But, if he's undecided, and I let Tessa influence his decision, what happens then? How can I hope to ever find someone like him again? Shouldn't I fight for his happiness too? Maybe he doesn't know how to do that for himself. Who else would look out for him?"  
  
_Melissa Mao. Kurz Weber. Maybe even Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin.  
_  
Hopefully they would all wish for his best, though none of them would want to see him leave the SRT. Each of them would give their life for Sousuke, she had no doubt of that.  
  
Would she do the same? It didn't simply mean stepping in front of a bullet meant for him. It could also mean giving up a life she dreamed about and wished for with every fiber of her being. Would she do that if it was best for Sousuke?  
  
Yes. If it was best.  
  
But, how could she tell what was best for him? When he was little more than a wild animal, Mithril had taken him in and turned his life around. Of course, they did it for a reason, and were handsomely rewarded for their efforts.  
  
Still, hadn't it been the same with her? When she met him, he was little more than a military automaton. Look at him now! He had benefited from that, and she too had her reward. For now.  
  
_Would Sousuke be willing to make a similar sacrifice for her?  
_  
He would die for her in a heart beat. But, would he walk away from the only life he really knew for her? Would it be fair to ask him too? Mithril could use all of the top notch soldiers that came its way, as long as there were causes to champion and battles to fight. She couldn't truthfully offer him any guarantee that she would love him forever.  
  
How could she, and still be honest?  
  
"But, if he walked away from Mithril, he could always go back some day. Right, Mother?" She followed that thought even further. How would it benefit Mithril to chance him away entirely? Wouldn't it be better to have Sousuke some of the time, than to not have him at all?  
  
Maybe not.  
  
Kaname tried to think of herself as Mithril. Being a sports fan, she knew what happened when a popular and high-paid player started throwing his weight around, becoming bigger than the team itself. If they gave into the demands of one soldier, what signal would that send to the others?  
  
There was no way she could sort through this tonight, in the few minutes she could steal to herself. Every time she though she had a firm grip on some thought, things became even more convoluted. It was like inching her way along the bough of a tree. Just when she might think she knew the shape of the tree, the bough would give off numerous branches. She might follow those one by one, hoping to come to a simple understanding. But, each branch would give rise to countless twigs.  
  
She sat for a few minutes more, just trying to empty her mind as best she could. She put her mother's picture back.  
  
"I have a lot of good friends now, Mother. I think you would like them all. But, even with all them, I'm so lonely. I never realized that until Sousuke. I don't want to lose him." For a moment, she irrationally thought of Izumi and Kumi again, not to mention Tessa.  
  
She heard the front door open. Could that be Sousuke? If it was, she wanted to get there before everyone else did.  
  
Not caring a whit about dignity, she ran to the front door.  
  
It _was_ Sousuke!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sousuke, I've missed you so much!" Kaname walked over to give him a hug, not caring if anyone watched or not. When she stopped in front of him, she sniffed. He smelled of smoke and alcohol. She wrinkled up her nose and began to scowl.  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"Sousuke Sagara, where have you been? I was worried sick about you! You didn't go with Tessa to a bar or a club, _did you?"_ She started tapping her foot, her hands resting on her hips. Her words brought her up short.  
  
She almost sounded like a suspicious housewife in an old sitcom.  
  
"We---" Sousuke didn't have a chance to get his words out. The question caught him by surprise. Kaname misinterpreted the look. So did someone else.  
  
"A bar?" Mr. Smith walked up, wiping his finger around the near empty pan of a sweet potato pie. "Good for you! That little cutie might not have been my first pick of the litter, but if it feels good, it's right!"  
  
"I---" Sousuke felt like he was surrounded on four or more fronts.  
  
"Sousuke went to a bar? With _her?"_ Ayame looked hurt. The look she gave Sousuke was well beyond disapproval.  
  
"If he _did_, he'll---" Kaname lifted one arm, hand forming a tight fist.  
  
"What's that I heard about Sousuke and a bar? I should have thought of that one." Izumi smiled at Sousuke. "I know a number of nice bars, Sousuke. My hotel room has a wet bar, too." She looked over at Kaname. "Sometimes it's the small less attractive girls you need to worry about."  
  
"We spent our time---" Sousuke seriously wished he had a concussion grenade. He might be able to get a word or two in that way.  
  
"You had protection, I hope." Mr. Smith looked serious. "When you sleep with a girl, you sleep with _everyone_ she's been with."  
  
"Oh my...." Kumi blushed, just walking up. "How could you, when Kaname was waiting here for you...."  
  
"Sousuke...." Kaname began to look angry. She was just reacting spntaneously. She had not taken time to simply think things through.  
  
"Cmdr. Mardukas was there. We---" Sousuke was beginning to feel like a cornered animal.  
  
"Oh. Wouldn't have figured _him_ as the type who liked to watch. _Kinky."_ Izumi looked at Sousuke and winked. "Put on a good show for him?"  
  
Ayame kicked Sousuke in the ankle, hard.  
  
"What's the fuss all about?" Stacy walked up, just having freshened up in the restroom.  
  
"Boy's a stud," Mr. Smith said. "Took that little bit of fluff out for a test drive." He saluted Sousuke. "Next time, make sure your girlfriend doesn't hear about it!"  
  
Things were getting out of control. The young sergeant decided that it was time to do things HIS way. Handing the bottle of Port to Stacy, he reached down and unzipped his weapons bag. He took out a pistol, checked the chamber, then slammed in a clip of rubber bullets.  
  
"The next one who interrupts me will not do it a second time." The look on his face suggested he was _not_ joking.  
  
He looked at Kaname. "No bar."  
  
Next, he turned to Ayame. "That hurt."  
  
Frowning, he spoke to Mr. Smith. "We talked."  
  
Izumi was next on his list. "Kaname has nothing to worry about."  
  
He had nothing to say to Kumi. She sighed.  
  
Oichi walked up, and took stock of the situation. "Did you detect some kind of danger, Sousuke? Or, was there some kind of misunderstanding?" She looked around at the crowd, noticing the expressions on their faces. She had her answer.  
  
Sousuke tossed his gun into the bag.  
  
"I went with Captain Testarossa and Commander Mardukas to discuss business matters. When I returned, Mr. Chidori was kind enough to sit and talk with me, offering me a cigar and some fine liquor, mam."  
  
Sousuke looked tight. His jaw was set. He had called Oichi 'mam,' instead of 'Oichi.' Her eyes softened, realizing that. Something was bothering him.  
  
Everyone was quick to jump to conclusions?" The tone in Oichi's voice was knowing.  
  
"Yes. _Everyone."_ Sousuke turned aside when Kaname took a half step forward. "Except Stacy."  
  
Stacy curtsied.  
  
Kaname froze. She had gotten caught up in the frenzy. Sousuke....  
  
"Hmmm? Ah well. The boy is probably still a stud." Mr. Smith handed Kumi the pan and headed back into the kitchen.  
  
"We should gather our things up, Kumi." Izumi flinched, seeing the look in Oichi's eyes. Kumi meant to hand the pan to Ayame.  
  
Ayame was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Stacy walked over to Sousuke and whispered something into his ear before going to retrieve her coat and purse. Sousuke nodded.  
  
Shunya walked in the front door, bottle of Cognac in one hand and two sifters in the other. "Oichi, is there something wrong?" He knew that look. He had learned about it the hard way.  
  
"Izumi and Kumi can drive back to their hotel by themselves. Would you be so kind to give me a lift to my place? Mr. Smith probably has things he needs to take care of at home. I'm certain that Kaname and Ayame will be safe with Sousuke here. He's a very trustworthy young man." Oichi looked at Kaname when she said those last words.  
  
Shunya had been watching Oichi and Kaname carefully. He nodded his head. "I'm at your command, dear. That is, if you can trust yourself alone with me."  
  
Ayame peaked timidly around a corner.  
  
"You stay out of their way, Ayame." Shunaya gave his youngest daughter a look she knew meant business.  
  
Oichi smiled at her fiance. "You're worth keeping, I think." She took his hand. "Be sure to let me know, if I ever seem to forget that."  
  
"_Everybody_ makes mistakes, dear." Shunya said. "Except you."  
  
Oichi looked at Sousuke. "Are you taking notes?"  
  
"There will be a test?" Sousuke's clueless tone of voice had Shunya chuckling.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sousuke sighed.  
  
_He should be used to misunderstandings by now._  
  
Still, he had reason to wonder: did Kaname trust him?  
  
It wasn't an inconsequential question. If he somehow managed to convince his superiors to allow him to continue walking the shadowy realm between being only a soldier and only a student, would her feelings for him change if he had to be gone for lengthy periods of time?  
  
He did not understand possessiveness. What was the point? If something belonged to you, there was no reason to worry. If it did not belong to you, all the worrying in the world would not make a difference. Besides, who would want him?  
  
Tessa. That was a major problem in itself. Tonight was evidence enough of that. He certainly didn't need more than one issue of that magnitude.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sousuke." Kaname sounded contrite. "That got a bit out of hand, and you're tired."  
  
Staring deeply into her troubled eyes, he wondered if her reaction came about because she was emotionally spent herself. Kaname had been very concerned that Mithril would try to take him away from her. That couldn't be an easy thing to deal with, especially since the recent battle had almost taken him away in a more drastic manner.  
  
Still, her reaction towards other women differed dramatically when he was around.  
  
"You were concerned about me?" Sousuke said, breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Yes." Kaname's face answered before she did. "You were gone longer than I had thought you would be. I didn't realize you were outside talking with Daddy."  
  
"He is a very wise man. A strong man. You should be proud of him, as well as grateful." Sousuke grimaced, feeling an ache in his shoulder area.  
  
"I _am_," Kaname said. It may be that her father had begun to open up to Sousuke, finally seeing in him what she did. At that exact moment, though, she couldn't savor that possibility.  
  
"You caught scent of the tobacco odor on my clothing and the alcohol on my breath, and concluded that I had spent the time in a bar?" Sousuke could see the logic behind it.  
  
"Yes. I wasn't certain. I just wanted to know...." Kaname ran down.  
  
"I do not understand why it would be bad if Captain Testarossa and Cmdr, Mardukas had wished to speak to me in such an establishment. Kurz and Melissa do that on occasion. It would appear that you may have had a specific concern." Sousuke wind-milled his arm carefully, trying to loosen things up. His shoulder had stiffened up some.  
  
"I... I wasn't really...... yes...." Kaname knew how foolish she had been. She was always jumping to conclusions or worrying about the worst. It wasn't as if the hardships in her life weren't reason enough to develop such tendencies, but she could imagine how it must seem from someone else's perspective.  
  
"Tessa." Sousuke saw Kaname blush and lower her eyes in embarrassment. "Even though you knew that the Commander was with us, and you had seen first hand how he treated me when he accompanied her to Tokyo."  
  
"It wasn't what I feel deep in my heart, Sousuke." Kaname didn't know if Sousuke were hurt or merely annoyed.  
  
"It was just a quick reaction. The girls had been talking about bad experiences with boys. Then, I had spent time worrying about...... losing you...." Kaname was worried even more now. Could her behavior now and henceforth somehow be a deciding factor in Sousuke's decision making process?  
  
_Something this innocent couldn't weight the scale against her, could it?  
_  
"I see. You were also caught up in the rush of assumptions and reactions of other people. While understandable, it is not advisable. I do not know enough about relationships to speak with any expertise. But, in battle, if a number of soldiers lose their composure, begin firing before they are ordered to, and either ruin the surprise or destroy the flow of a carefully orchestrated attack.... the results can be catastrophic." Sousuke wasn't certain why he was saying all this, but he felt compelled to make a point.  
  
"Especially if they mistakenly fire on friendly troops...."  
  
Kaname's hands fluttered for a moment. The way that Sousuke put it, she felt as if she had committed some horrendous error. Her insecurities had hamstrung her again. Did Sousuke see her in military terms?  
  
_No one could be THAT big of an otaku, right?  
_  
But what if he did... and he was beginning to see her as a poor squad mate....  
  
"I'm sorry Sousuke," Kaname said, collecting her courage. "I hope you won't change the way you feel about me over a minor thing like this." It sounded like such an unreasonable fear when she put it into words. She straightened up her posture and looked him in the eyes. If Sousuke respected anything, he respected strength and honesty. Those were also the things that made him so appealing to her.  
  
Sousuke saw Ayame peering around a corner, trying hard not to be seen. He shook his head. "I am very tired, Kaname. But, I can go a bit longer. Will you walk with me?" His voice was neutral, unrevealing.  
  
"Yes," Kaname answered, feeling an immiscible swirling of hope and dread.  
  
Sousuke asked Stacy for a favor.  
  
She kindly agreed to watch after Ayame, more than happy to borrow the F2000.  
  
Alone on the lamp lit street, Kaname and Sousuke walked for a while silently, each lost in his or her own thoughts.  
  
"Kaname, I know I'm not like other boys." Sousuke sounded somewhat wistful, not a mood she often saw him in.  
  
"That's OK, Sousuke. You're special. There's nothing wrong with that." Kaname wondered just what was on Sousuke's mind. Had her reaction bothered him, or was this about whatever Tessa and Mardukas had to say?  
  
_Did they somehow tie together?_  
  
"So you have told me on occasion, once you found you were fond of me. Before that, my differences affected you in a much different way." He didn't pull away when she took hold of his hand. He squeezed her fingers.  
  
"But that was before I got to know you, Sousuke. That was before we shared the things we did. I hope you know how I feel about you now!" Kaname was certain he must.  
  
"I believe I do. But, I do not understand it." Sousuke stopped Kaname under a streetlight and looked in her eyes. "Because I have nothing to compare it to, I do not know how much faith to put in it. Just, as when I saw your reaction, I could not tell how much trust you had in me."  
  
"But Sousuke, I...." Kaname stopped when Sousuke put his finger on her lips.  
  
"Please, Kaname. I do not see how I may have ever done anything to make you question me on that particular matter. While I do indeed see things about other women that cause unconscious reactions...." Sousuke couldn't help but think of Izumi at that moment. "....I have never wanted to be close to any woman but you."  
  
Kaname's heart felt as if it were going to burst. "Sousuke, I don't want anyone but you, either. I just...I have lost so many things that were important to me...."  
  
"I understand. May I tell you a story. I must warn you, it will be otaku.  
  
"OK, Sousuke." Kaname was uneasy. Sousuke thinking of things in military terms could work to her benefit or detriment. There was no manual for romantic relationships. If he got the right idea and fixated on it, she would be ecstatic. On the other hand, if he locked onto something entirely wrong and blew it out of proportion....  
  
_What was the chance of him doing that?  
_  
She swallowed hard.  
  
"When I was a young fighter amongst the mujahadeen, I came across my first AK-47. It was different than anything I had used before. At first, I was scared by it. Then, I was inconvenienced by its weight. I had to drag it behind me on the ground when I traveled long distances. When I first tried to use it, it was too much for me to handle. I shot things I shouldn't have. Nothing ever seemed to go right." Sousuke looked down at Kaname, to see if her eyes were getting glassy, or if she looked like she was becoming annoyed.  
  
Her eyes were wide and bright. She made certain of that.  
  
"I'm listening, Sousuke."  
  
"There then came a stretch of time where the gun saved my life on a number of successive occasions. I began to worship that gun. I slept with it by my side. When I bathed, it was within reach. I spent long hours cleaning it. At times, I even spoke to it."  
  
Kaname sighed. She could almost picture Sousuke as a kid. At first, the thought amused her. Then, however, she realized once again just what he had been through, and how his experiences had shaped him just as hers had molded her..  
  
"I though I would treasure that gun forever. I couldn't imagine ever having a better weapon." Sousuke paused. "That gun never failed me. But, other fighters in the group had used them as well, and one died when his gun jammed during combat. When the older fighters spoke of other stories they had heard, I became afraid. I lost faith in that gun."  
  
Once again, Sousuke's analogy had Kaname exasperated by its underlying nature, but impressed by the clarity and relevance. For a strange moment, she thought about school. As bright as he was, he should be getting better grades. When they both got back, it was time for her to take off the gloves and go bare knuckle.  
  
_That boy was going to live up to his potential!_  
  
"What happened to that gun, Sousuke?" Kaname's voice was soft. She had spotted the parallel.  
  
"I left it behind. I took up a rifle instead. Eventually, I stopped having trouble using an AK-47 whenever one presented itself; but, I had found better weapons that I much preferred by that time." Sousuke reached out and pushed a lock of Kaname's hair away from her face.  
  
"Oh." Kaname was somewhat taken aback. "Are you worried that I may lose my faith in you, Sousuke? Because of what other people told me?" Kaname swallowed hard. She could see how he might view things that way. This had not been the first time that she had let her insecurities direct her actions.  
  
_She had never concerned herself with Sousuke's perspective.  
_  
Sousuke rubbed his hand through his hair. "If I was by great need taken away from you for any length of time, I do not know what you actions would be."  
  
Kaname stood quietly for a moment, watching a low flying passenger jet pass overhead, its lights blinking on and off in the sable sky. Her thoughts brought her back to earth.  
  
"You're worried I might want to look for another boyfriend?" Kaname frowned.  
  
"No. That would injure me, but I would eventually want what was best for you." Sousuke was being completely honest. Kaname's eyes watered.  
  
_Big noble idiot!  
_  
"You're concerned that I might begin to care less for you if you went away, because I would be jealous and suspicious?" At first Kaname wanted to be miffed, wondering just what Sousuke thought of her. But, she realized that a lot of her actions in the past could serve as a handy barometer. Just because the weather looked clear and sunny to her, that didn't mean that someone else didn't worry about rain.  
  
She fought down her self-righteous thoughts. "You worry that I might no longer need you, or might learn to depend on something or someone else?"  
  
"I have many issues to consider, Kaname. I could probably learn to accept losing you for any reason that was in your best interest. But, it would do me grievous harm to lose you through a mistake or misunderstanding.... or because I made a misinformed decision."  
  
"That would cause me grievous harm too, Sousuke." Kaname wanted to reassure him about that.  
  
_Big concerned jerk!  
_  
"Yes. And..." Sousuke looked like a high school boy confused by his feelings, not a battle-hardened soldier ready for anything. "It is an impractical issue... _selfish_...."  
  
"It's OK, Sousuke. Take your time." Kaname relished that look. She valued Sousuke most for the humanity within him, not because he was an unconquerable force on the battlefield.  
  
"I think back to that gun, Kaname. My apologies if it is foolish. I need to know if I am treasured only because I am new and exciting. What will happen when I am neither of those? If instead I am held dear because I am instrumental in saving your life, what will happen when you are no longer threatened?" Sousuke let out a long sigh.  
  
Kaname smiled.  
  
"Kaname? My confusion makes you happy? Does my uncertainty serve you well in some fashion?" Sousuke remembered something that Kurz had said, about women liking to keep men guessing.  
  
"Yes, Sousuke." Kaname stepped up and wrapped her arms around Sousuke. She looked up at him.  
  
"You like to keep me guessing? Is there a sensible purpose behind such a thing?" Sousuke's expression almost had Kaname breaking out into laughter. _That_ was the young man who had saved New York City and Northeastern New Jersey?  
  
"Sousuke, certain women do not like to be taken for granted, or simply do not want to become predictable. For some people, predictable means boring." Kaname pressed closer to him. "Not for me. I like you just the way you are." She pushed herself back some and cleared her throat. "What I meant to say, you big melancholy moron, is that I have a lot of questions too. If a big strong hero doubts himself, maybe it's OK that I do...."  
  
Sousuke let that all sink in. He had learned so much about Kaname. It was amazing that there was so much more to learn. How did normal people handle the enormity of someone else's feeling?

_He had trouble enough understanding his own.  
_  
"You should not doubt yourself. There is no reason for that. Not for you." Sousuke looked fierce. "You, least of all people."  
  
Kaname felt like she was truly worth something at that moment.  
  
She wished that feeling would never end.  
  
"Really? Why? We've talked about my past, Sousuke. You know how I felt abandoned by my mother, even though she never wanted to die. I've shared how I felt about being left behind in Tokyo, even though my father did that for my benefit. The way I was treated in Junior High...." Kaname had come to terms with those things consciously. She had no doubt, however, that she would be influenced by those events for a long time, if not for the rest of her life.  
  
"And if I were to go away for a while, you would be worried that I would not come back? After I told you I would always come back?" Sousuke frowned. Did Kaname doubt the word of a Specialist?  
  
"Yes. It feels so good and so right being around you, that I worry something will take you away from me. It's silly, I know. But, I can't help myself. And...." Kaname looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Kaname?"  
  
"You must have noticed how Izumi, Kumi, and Ayame were acting around you." Kaname opened and closed her hands.  
  
"Affirmative. They were very friendly. I believe they went further than necessary to make me feel at home with your family." Sousuke swallowed hard, remembering Izumi's idea of friendly. "Uh...."  
  
"Sousuke! Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby? On a land mine????" Kaname stamped her foot. _"Honestly!!!"  
_  
"I do not believe so, Kaname. I would not have weighed enough to detonate an anti-tank mine. You must realize that an anti-personnel mine would have killed me, regardless of what part of my body triggered it."  
  
"_Ooooooooooh...._ BAKA!!!" Kaname grabbed hold of Sousuke's jacket and shook him. "Ayame has a giant crush on you. Kumi wishes she could have you as a boyfriend. And Izumi...." Kaname looked around the street, wanting to see if anyone was nearby. Just to be sure, she whispered in Sousuke's ear.  
  
Sousuke went stiff. He began to sweat.  
  
"_Exactly_. If you wanted to, you could have your choice of girls, Sousuke." Kaname tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
She failed.  
  
"I already have, Kaname." Sousuke said with no hesitation.  
  
Kaname felt weak in the knees. Sousuke obviously believed what he said. He had already told her a number of times in the past that he loved her; but, given the circumstance, those four words moved her more than anything else ever had. She had put her greatest fear out in the open. He was telling her that she had no reason to be afraid.  
  
_That big stupid head!_  
  
"Kaname, are you well? You look unsteady." Sousuke sounded concerned.  
  
"Sousuke.... help me over to that bench there.... _please_...." Kaname's voice fluttered like an injured bird.  
  
"Affirmative!" Sousuke put his arm around Kaname's waist and shepherded her to the bench, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Sousuke...." Kaname sounded very quiet.  
  
"Yes, Kaname?"  
  
"We really are a pair of choice fools...... do you know that?" There was a light-hearted lilt in her voice.  
  
"How...."  
  
Kaname reached up, wrapped her arms around Sousuke's neck, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. When she let him up, he gasped for air.  
  
"Better breathe while you can, soldier." Kaname situated herself on the bench as comfortably as possible.  
  
"Why...." Sousuke was surprised by the vigor in Kaname's words.  
  
"We have some questions that need answering. Time to get to work." She pulled him into another kiss.  
  
It would be some time before they made it back home.


	23. Chapter 23 finale

Sousuke looked at Kaname, unable to shake off his feeling of skepticism. He took a bite of sausage, then washed it down with some freshly squeezed juice.  
  
"I fail to see how this will help me with my decision. I will need no rehearsal in giving my response. How will _this_ benefit me?"  
  
_"Hmmmpppfff,"_ Kaname put another biscuit on Sousuke's plate before Ayame could. Ayame countered with a handful of bacon. "I TOLD you, Sousuke. It will give you a chance to hear your own words. That way you will know if your decision feels right or not."  
  
"It's _not_ so you can critique him and decide his answer for him,_ is_ it?" Shunya sat behind his newspaper. He reached for the plate with the bacon, wondering where it had all gone.  
  
"Would I do that?" Kaname answered with some heat.  
  
Ayame began giggling. She took away Sousuke's half-full glass and gave him a full one.  
  
"Well??" Kaname was miffed when no one said 'no.'  
  
"The coffee is _very_ good, Ayame." Shunya ignored Kaname's question.  
  
"Sousuke. Would I do that?" Kaname glared at Sousuke, stopping him in mid chew.  
  
"It is quite possible," Sousuke said after swallowing a mouthful of biscuit.  
  
"WHAT???" Kaname slapped a spatula full of egg on Sousuke's plate, getting some on his shirt and his juice glass. "I can't believe you would think that about me. I thought you loved me!"  
  
Ayame brought Sousuke a fresh napkin.  
  
"No." Sousuke answered quickly and with great certainty. Ayame froze. Shunya put down his paper.  
  
Kaname stood with her mouth open, her hands fluttering. "B-But... You s- said...."  
  
"I am sorry. But I do not care for you that way. It would not be proper, given our professional relationship. There is someone else I have given my affection to." Sousuke began nibbling on a piece of bacon.  
  
Ayame put her hand to her mouth. Shunya raised an eyebrow, wondering if Sousuke were joking or trying to teach his daughter a lesson.  
  
"No. You can't mean that. Last night. Our walk...." Kaname's face had fallen. She accidentally put her hand down on the eggs on her plate. She began gasping for breath.  
  
"Our walk was a formality. There were issues that needed to be discussed. I----" Sousuke stopped speaking when Kaname poured the pitcher of orange juice over his head.  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"I'm_ not_ joking...."  
  
"Y-You... I.... _how_....I... I hate you! You can tell Tessa that she can have you, then!" Kaname's voice carried the sting of hurt and anger.  
  
"I do not understand, Captain. Why would I say that after you just said you hate me?" Sousuke looked down at his plate, seeing the food floating in a sea of juice.  
  
Kaname stood still as if she had been struck by a pole-axe. Ayame began giggling again. Shunya sighed.  
  
"Sousuke?" Kaname sounded uncertain.  
  
"You told me to respond as if you were Captain Testarossa. I followed your orders. I did not think this would have happened. Why would the Captain pour orange juice on me?" Sousuke looked perplexed.  
  
Kaname looked embarrassed. Ayame ran for her camera. Shunya pushed away from the island and went to get a mop.  
  
"I'm sorry, Souske. My mistake. Here, let me make it better." Seeing that her sister and father weren't looking, Kaname leaned over and gave Sousuke a deep long kiss. Then she looked someway disgruntled. A moment later she stamped hard on his foot.  
  
"_Owwww._ Kaname, that hurt!" Sousuke grimaced.  
  
"Why are you talking about Kaname?" Kaname looked somewhat miffed. "Time out. You had better _not_ kiss Tessa. Do you understand me mister???"  
  
"But I thought.... you.... we.... yes, Kaname." Sousuke closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, is my daughter helping you sort things out, Sousuke?" Shunya returned, an amused look on his face. "You're _less_ confused than before, right?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Big sister is _so_ clever, isn't she?" Ayame looked at Sousuke and Kaname with a huge grin on her face. She anpped a picture of Sousuke. She wished the two of them didn't have to fly back to Tokyo that night.  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to answer her?" Kaname began drumming her fingers on the counter top.  
  
"When there is no more juice or food on the table," Sousuke said in a stern voice.  
  
Ayame brought over a pitcher of apple juice. Shunya just shook his head.  
  
_"Sousuke!!!"_ Kaname's eyes flashed. She looked at the pitcher. Shunya moved it out of her reach.  
  
"Captain?" Sousuke fought to keep a straight face.  
  
"Enough of that. I'm me. Now, answer Ayame's question. _Hmmmpppfff."  
_  
"Captain, you sound a lot like Kaname when you make that noise. I do not know if such a sound is dignified for someone in _your_ position." Sousuke watched as Shunya got up and put the pitcher back in the refrigerator and stood in front of that appliance.  
  
"Oooooh... I _told _you, I am Kaname now... enough playing around." Kaname's face was getting red.  
  
"You assured me this was serious business, Captain. I took you at your word. Pretending to be Kaname will _not_ cause me to kiss you or transfer my affections to you. Also, assuming her violent nature will not alter my behavior. I recall your opinion of Miss Chidori's seeming unbalanced behavior, and question why_ you_ would adopt such an affect yourself."  
  
Shunya put his hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. Ayame looked at Sousuke with an even greater respect than before.  
  
"Just you wait, mister. _Just you wait!_ When I get you alone...." Kaname tossed her hair. It wasn't a question of whether or not Sousuke should pay. It was a matter of 'when' and 'how much.'  
  
_"Eh hemmmm_. None of that talk at the table. Especially not with your sister here." Shunya kept from grinning.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed." Ayame put her hands on the sides of her face.  
  
Sousuke grinned.  
  
Kaname looked shocked at first. Then, she looked annoyed when she realized what was going on. _"Hmmmpppfff!!!"_ She began walking out of the room.  
  
"I thought we had serious matters to discuss, Captain." Sousuke said to the retreating form.  
  
"Will there be armed guards on your flight back to Tokyo, Sousuke?" Shunya asked, sitting back down to breakfast.  
  
"Doubtful," Sousuke answered.  
  
"My condolences, then." Shunya grinned.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sousuke's injuries were the only thing that saved him when he walked to the front door with Kaname to greet Oichi.  
  
It normally wouldn't have been a problem. He still wasn't one for sarcasm or joking. But, when they had opened the door and saw Oichi standing on the porch, the young soldier had said "Good morning Oichi. You remember Tessa."  
  
Kaname had gone stiff. She turned her body ever so slowly towards Sousuke, her hands curling into claws.  
  
Ayame walked up in time to get into the act. _"Oooo-iiii-chiiii...._ I'll go let Kaname know you're here...."  
  
Kaname began growling. She was still looking at Sousuke.  
  
Shunya walked up, his newspaper in hand. "Good morning, love." He gave Oichi a quick smooch. "Would you mind if Tessa here joined us for lunch? I know you only made reservations for four...."  
  
Kaname closed her eyes. It looked as if she were winning the battle with her temper.  
  
Oichi raised an eyebrow. "Are we doing Shakespeare this morning?" She wasn't certain whether she was watching a farce or an incipient tragedy.  
  
"It certainly seems that way," Shunya said. "A comedy. Perhaps _'The Comedy of Errors.'_ You would have enjoyed breakfast, dear."  
  
"I would call it _'As You Like It'_ or _'Much Ado About Nothing.'_ Definitely a classic." Ayame preened. She had seen a number of plays with her father.  
  
"I see. How marvelous, then. Sousuke, what would you have called it?" Oichi smile was warm and fond.  
  
"Uh... I..." Sousuke could think of any number of Shakespearean tragedies, but could only think of one more comedy.  
  
"Yes..... let's hear it Sousuke..... that's an _order_." Kaname put her hands on her hips. "From your commanding officer!"  
  
"Ummm... I... uh..." Sosuske looked to Shunya for help. Kaname's father just smiled.  
  
"Stand at attention when I speak to you, soldier." Sousuke did just as Kaname said. "Now, did you have trouble understanding my order?" Kaname's eyes were narrowed,  
  
"NO!" Sousuke answered. "But, Kaname...."  
  
"If I wasn't Kaname when we opened the door, I can't be Kaname now. So, speak Sergeant!" Kaname's jaw tightened.  
  
"But... I only remember one.... it's not...." Sousuke was sweating.  
  
Shunya smiled, wondering if his guess was correct. He took a few steps back. Ayame did the same.  
  
"Now, soldier!" Kaname stamped her foot.  
  
"Uh.... _'As YOU like it'_...." Sousuke swallowed hard. Maybe she would let him repeat that one.  
  
"Try again, or drop down and give me twenty!" Kaname pointed to the floor at her feet.  
  
Sousuke thought a moment. In his condition, the push-ups might actually do him less damage than Kaname. He got down and began doing the exercise.  
  
_"Halt!_ That's an order. _Big idiot!_ You'll hurt yourself." Kaname looked a touch worried, but didn't back down.  
  
"Well, now that we're done with that, let's all go in and sit a while in the parlor." Shunya waved his arm down along the hallway.  
  
Kaname hadn't budged an inch. She stood blocking Oichi's entrance to the house. "After we hear Sousuke's answer. What is the play, Sousuke?"  
  
Sousuke was sweating heavily. "Uh... _'Taming of the Shrew'_...."  
  
Shunya nodded. He had been correct. Ayame clapped her hands quietly. Wonderful. Oichi put her hand over her mouth. There was never a boring moment with those two.  
  
"I..... _see_.......... that wasn't..... so hard..... _was_ it.......... Sousuke?" Kaname put on a large smile. She pushed her hair out of her face and spoke in a sweet voice. "Why don't we go in and relax a bit before getting ready to head out for lunch." She stepped aside and let Oichi into the foyer.  
  
Everyone began walking towards the parlor area.  
  
Kaname held Sousuke's arm, keeping her there with her.  
  
"Sousuke, how long did the doctors say you should rest before you'd be fit for hazardous duty?" Kaname cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Uh.... one month, Kaname." Sousuke sighed. He knew he had simply gained a stay of execution.  
  
"Good. I'll go mark that on my pocket calendar."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kaname thought back to something Sousuke had asked her the other night. She smiled. There was nothing wrong with a woman keeping her man guessing.  
  
She had done a total 180 and pulled Sousuke aside for a big kiss when her father, Oichi, and Ayame had been occupied.  
  
"I decided you deserve a reward, Sousuke," she had said. "That was a _very_ good answer, _'Taming of the Shrew.'_ Right?"  
  
"Huh?" Sousuke had stared at her, wondering just what had gotten into her.  
  
"I was Tessa at the time," she had told him with a big smile.  
  
Of course, Sousuke had needed a swat on the behind after his response: "I see. Does that mean I should woo Tessa, in order to tame her?"  
  
She didn't mean to hit him that hard. But, to make up for it, she had offered to kiss it and make it better.  
  
Sousuke was still blushing.  
  
Smiling, she leaned against him and sighed happily. "Sousuke?"  
  
"Yes, Kaname? It _is_ Kaname again, is it not? If I have to kiss the two of you to make certain I have kissed the right one, my lips will get tired." Sousuke was still smarting from his prior admonishment.  
  
"Sousuke....." Kaname sat up and looked at him, shaking her fist.  
  
"I am willing to make the sacrifice on your behalf. It should not prove too daunting a task for a Specialist." It would be interesting to see whether Kaname would play along, or get worried like she might have before their talk.  
  
"_Sousuke_....." Kaname began scowling.  
  
"Of course, there will be a potential worrisome side effect. Tessa would probably enjoy it. And, she is more intelligent than I am. If she were to convince me that she was you...." Yes, word games could be just like battle. Initial feints or probing maneuvers could be used to induce the adversary to move or act in some advantageous manner.  
  
"_**Sousuke**_...." Kaname's stood up.  
  
Sousuke was not about to call off the attack until the objectives were reached. "And if she gets excited, and orders me to go further than I normally would, I would be obliged to follow orders." That ought to do it, one way or another.  
  
Kaname smiled. She leaped, landing square on Sousuke's lap. "I'll have to teach you to tell the difference." She gave Souske a big kiss.  
  
"Geez. Get a room you two!" Ayame walked in, causing Kaname to jump off of Sousuke.  
  
_"Shhhhh!"_ Kaname looked off into the kitchen area. The coast was clear.  
  
Ayame smiled. She sat down next to Sousuke and pulled on his sleeve. "If I told you I was Kaname, would you give _me_ a big kiss?"  
  
"Uh...." Sousuke answered purposefully.  
  
"Ayame!" Kaname said loudly.  
  
"I admire my big sister so much, I want to learn to kiss just like her. Will you help me?" Ayame fluttered her eyelashes and leaned against Sousuke.  
  
"Kaname?" Sousuke kept from grinning. It was time for more intelligence gathering.  
  
"_Oooooooooh_....." Kaname was turning red in the face.  
  
"Sounds like a 'yes' to me!" Ayame closed her eyes. "Right here on the lips, Sousuke." She pointed to her mouth.  
  
"It is not a problem." Sousuke braced himself.  
  
_"SOUSUKE!!!"_ Kaname stomped on Sousuke's foot.  
  
Wincing, Sousuke turned to Ayame. "You were correct. But she has made some progress."  
  
"Told you!" Ayame said.  
  
"You... _you_... _**you**_...." Kaname realized she had been set up. Somebody would pay the price.  
  
Ayame was smart enough to run.  
  
"I'm going to take care of Ayame first," Kaname said in a saccharine drawl. "Enjoy what short time you have left on this earth...." She ran off in hot pursuit.  
  
Screams, laughter, and a series of loud noises could be heard from the direction of Ayame's room.  
  
"Is it safe to come out now?" Shunya asked, Oichi in tow.  
  
"Momentarily." Sousuke sighed.  
  
"Be brave," Oichi said with a laugh.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lunch was splendid.  
  
Oichi treated, in honor of Kaname and Sousuke's visit, and Ayame's upcoming school semester.  
  
They all dined in a posh French restaurant, enjoying each other's company, with no disturbances or untoward events. Their conversation touched on many pleasant topics, never once bringing up the misunderstanding from the start of the visit, or mentioning the attacks on the museum and the City itself.  
  
Kaname had also made a rather firm pronouncement at the beginning of the meal. _"There will be_ _no mention of Tessa during dinner!"  
_  
Sousuke raised his hand.  
  
"What?" Kaname was swinging her menu around like a halisen.  
  
"You just mentioned Tessa, Kaname."  
  
Kaname stared at Sousuke for an entire minute without moving or speaking. With a Herculean effort, she took a deep breath... held it... let it out... and put on a big smile. She patted Sousuke's cheek, then went back to perusing her menu.  
  
Oichi ran her hands along the top of their table, remarking on how smooth the surface was. "And the parquet work is simply exquisite. Such well crafted _tessellations_." She winked at Shunya.  
  
"What's a _tessalation_?" Ayame asked.  
  
"That's _tesselation_, dear. Not _Tessa-lation_. Tesselation is the way the wood pieces are put together with no overlapping and no gaps." Oichi reached over and picked up the wine menu.  
  
Kaname slapped her menu down, causing her fork to jump into Sousuke lap. She reached over to get it.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself, young lady.... there will be none of _that_ at the dinner table." Shunya's remark had the people at a number of tables staring at Kaname. She blushed and hid behind her menu.  
  
"That reminds me of a book I read in school this year. _A Wrinkle in Time_." Ayame smiled. "In that story, something called a _Tessaract_ was very important."  
  
"Really?" Shunya asked, buttering his roll. "You probably mean _tesseract_, not tessaract. The tesseract or hypercube is the four dimensional analog of a cube."  
  
"Very funny," Kaname mumbled. Pulling too hard on her roll, she broke it apart with more force than necessary. Part of it flew out of her hand, landing in the centerpiece of a table two rows over.  
  
"That's hardly lady-like, Kaname." Oichi said. "_Tsk tsk_." She nibbled on a croissant.  
  
"Far from it," Shunya said in a stern voice. "You would never be invited to dinner with the peerage." He looked over at Oichi. "I keep getting it mixed up, love. How does everything rank?"  
  
"That's baron and baroness at the bottom. Next are the viscount and viscountess. Followed by earl and countess. Then marquis and marchioness. Finally, duke and duchess." Oichi wiped her mouth daintily on her napkin.  
  
"Where does the _contessa_ rank?" Shunya asked with an innocent expression.  
  
"That's the Italian equivalent of a countess, dear."  
  
Kaname's hand twitched. Her water glass tipped over, spilling water and ice cubes on Sousuke's plate. The young soldier grimaced, then got a very determined look on his face. He raised his hand.  
  
There is a ranking in restaurants as well. The _Maître d'_ is the person responsible for the overall management of service. As second-in-command, the _headwaiter_ oversees service in a particular area of the restaurant, such as a banquet room. If there is no maître d' the headwaiter is responsible for the overall management of service. Often the titles maître d' and headwaiter are interchangeable. The _captain_ is responsible for running one 'service station,' a section of the restaurant that typically includes 25 to 30 guests. This involves taking the customers' orders and overseeing one or two waiters and a busboy, who carry out the other tasks necessary to the progress of the meal. The _waiter_ assists the captain by tending to the customers' needs throughout the meal - bringing the food when it is ready, providing utensils and plates. In small or casual restaurants, a captain may not be necessary, and waiters will take customers' orders. At the bottom of the ladder for the front-of-house staff is the _busboy_. He is responsible for the most basic needs of the guests - filling water glasses, bringing bread and butter, and conveying dirty dishes to his counterpart in the kitchen, the dishwasher.  
  
A trim man in a well-pressed white suit walked over the table.  
  
"_Captain_," Sousuke said, "May I have a fresh plate please?"  
  
"Certainly, Sir. But, so you should know, I'm just a waiter. The woman over by the front door serves as the Captain." The waiter carefully picked up Sousuke's plate, as not to spill any more water.  
  
"Ah, a woman.... as Captain.... I see.... my mistake" Sousuked bowed his head in thanks.  
  
"Yes," Kaname said. "Big mistake."  
  
Shunya raised his glass to Sousuke in salute. Oichi joined him. Ayame leaned over and gave Sousuke a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
_"Hmmmpppfff!"_ Kaname folded her arms across her chest.  
  
The waiter, returning with a clean plate, noticed Kaname's reaction. "Is there anything I can get you, Madame?"  
  
"How did the French punish criminals during the Revolution?" Kaname asked pleasantly.  
  
"With guillotines, I believe. Madame?" The waiter looked perplexed.  
  
"I'll take one of those, please."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When they finished eating, the small group spent the rest of the afternoon shopping.  
  
It was a very pleasant time. Sousuke found himself feeling quite comfortable and content. He began to understand what it must feel like to have a family. Watching Oichi help Ayame pick out a new dress for school, he sighed.  
  
"Sousuke, are you OK?" Kaname walked over and touched his arm gently. "Are you getting too tired? Are your wounds bothering you?"  
  
"Negative." Sousuke put his hand on Kaname's and caressed her fingers. "It's... Uh..."  
  
"What, Sousuke?" Kaname looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I feel comfortable here, like this. It is like having a family." He looked away a moment, feeling a little embarrassed. It didn't do well for a Specialist to be _too_ emotional.  
  
Kaname turned his head back towards her. She smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "It's alright, Sousuke. It's OK for you to feel that way. I'm glad you do." She blushed. Her thoughts were jumping too far ahead. Still, she was glad to know that she wanted to have a family of her own someday.  
  
"I do not know, Kaname. It may be that I have no place in a family." Sousuke thought about his past life and his future with Mithril. "I'm not trained in such things. I might fail in that type of mission."  
  
"Not if you have good training, soldier." Kaname smiled at Sousuke. "You're a better man than most out there. You only have to believe in yourself, you big idiot." She pulled him close and sneaked a kiss. "_I do_...."  
  
Sousuke felt warm inside. He wasn't entirely certain why. But, he knew he was grateful for Kaname, for so many things and in so many ways. That's what would make his decisions in the future so difficult.  
  
"Thank you. For many things." Sousuke put his forehead against Kaname and closed his eyes. For a few moments, his world could be measured by the span of his arms. It was difficult having choices. Difficult, but good.  
  
_"Sooooo-uuuuusssss-kaaaaaaay_...." Ayame's voice carried throughout the shop. "Look at my new dress!!!"  
  
Kaname laughed. "She really likes you, Sousuke. Too much for _my_ liking!" She looked warmly at her younger sister, seeing her jump up and down waving her arms. "Better go see before she starts knocking racks over."  
  
"Affirmative." Sousuke started over towards Oichi and Ayame.  
  
"Oichi is very fond of you too," Kaname said, walking with him. "And I think Daddy really respects you. Big change, huh?"  
  
"Yes. I hope you are correct. I like them all, too. It will be sad going home." Sousuke marveled at that feeling. It was a lot like he felt for Kurz and Melissa, but subtly different in important ways.  
  
Kaname nodded her head.  
  
Ayame walked, pirouetted, strolled, and spun. When she was finished, she turned big eyes towards the Mithril soldier.  
  
"Very nice. The color is pretty. It makes you look older." Sousuke's approval and commentary had Ayame blushing.  
  
"Want to see me try on swimsuits too, Sousuke?" Her eyes got even larger.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"They have a white bikini...." Ayame smirked, looking at her sister.  
  
"Ayame!" Kaname said, scandalized.  
  
Ayame grabbed Sousuke and dragged him off towards the swimwear area.  
  
Kaname grabbed his other hand and tugged in the other direction.  
  
Sousuke looked over at the cashier's desk, seeing Oichi and Shunya. They noticed the young man's predicament and smiled.  
  
"Good thing he's so sturdy," Oichi remarked.  
  
"Isn't it...." Shunya laughed.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx .  
  
After shopping, they had all gone home together. While Shunya worked in the kitchen, whipping up a nice meal for Kaname and Sousuke to take with them on their flight, Oichi spent some time talking with Sousuke while Ayame spent time with her big sister.  
  
Sousuke lost track of how many times Kaname sighed during the drive to airport. Ayame spent most of the time begging her father to be able to fly over and visit with Kaname.  
  
"Kaname?" Her father had asked.  
  
"Yes. Her too!" Ayame had answered.  
  
"You'll have a chance to see your sister again... and Sousuke too, I hope... at the wedding." Oichi's pronouncement had Ayame smiling.  
  
"Does Kaname have to come to?" Ayame asked. Kaname responded by tickling her unmercifully.  
  
The limousine driver pulled the car into the same place it had been when Sousuke and Kaname had flown in to New York. That fact wasn't overlooked by Shunya.  
  
"Perhaps we should have invited Mr. Smith along," he said, nodding towards the place he had seen the bodyguard handcuffed to a long metal pipe.  
  
"Uh..." Sousuke said.  
  
"Daddy!" Kaname huffed. _"Hmmmpppfff!_ You know better than to encourage Sousuke that way!"  
  
"I suppose you're right," Shunya said with a smile. "Seriously, I was wrong about you, Sousuke. I couldn't have been more wrong." He offered Sousuke his hand. "Anyone who could put up with Kaname the way you do is deserving of the _deepest_ respect."  
  
Oichi smiled. Ayame giggled. Kaname didn't mind.  
  
Sousuke shook Shunya's hand. "There is no one I would rather put up with than Kaname, Sir." Sousuke said. He nodded to Oichi, having taken one of her lessons to heart.  
  
Oichi winked. Kaname sighed and leaned up against Sousuke. Ayame stuck out her tongue.  
  
As they all walked through the concourse, Shunya asked "What airline will it be this time, Sousuke?"  
  
"Nippon Air Cargo, Sir" Sousuke answered.  
  
"Air freight _again_, Sousuke?" Kaname stamped her foot.  
  
"Uh.... affirmative." Sousuke hadn't thought that Kaname would mind.  
  
"Good," Kaname smiled. "What are they carrying? Furniture?"  
  
"I believe so," Sousuke replied. "That and various electronics."  
  
"Very good," Kaname said.  
  
_"Eh hemmmmmm."_ Shunya spoke up. "I expect the two of you to behave with proper decorum. Is that understood, young lady?"  
  
"Yes, father." Kaname sounded peeved.  
  
"Affirmative!" Sousuke stood at attention.  
  
"That's right... don't get Kaname _pregnant_...." Ayame grinned. That ought to do it!  
  
"Ayame!!!" Shunya and Kaname had shouted at the same time.  
  
"It's not a good time father. She's not even through high school yet!" Ayame smirked when she saw her sister try and pull the halisen out of her carrying bag. She had sewn it in before they left home.  
  
Oichi shook her head.  
  
Sousuke looked like a deer frozen by headlights.  
  
Kaname began walking after her sister, growling, as Ayame used her father as a shield.  
  
"And she'll probably have to show Sousuke how!" Ayame took off running. Kaname followed a few lengths behind.  
  
"How much time before you need to get on board?" Shunya asked in a resigned voice.  
  
"Thirty minutes, Sir." Sousuke was still blushing.  
  
_"Great_....." Shunya sighed.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Well, it turned out to be a wonderful visit, didn't it Sousuke?" Kaname cleaned up after their meal, then sat back down next to Sousuke on a large comfortable couch they had unwrapped.  
  
"Yes. I wish we did not have to leave. But, we accomplished many good things while we were there." Sousuke thought back over some of the good times that he experienced.  
  
"That's right," Kaname answered cheerfully. "I did all of the things on my list."  
  
"List, Kaname?" Sosuke raised an eyebrow. As thoroughly as Kaname had trained him prior to the flight to America, he didn't remember her saying anything about a list.  
  
"Yes. Let's see. _Have Sousuke impress Daddy_. Check." She leaned over and gave Sousuke a kiss. _"Give Ayame something to be jealous about._ Big check!" She squeezed Sousuke's arm. _"Have Sousuke speak up to Tessa_. Check. That little....." Kaname tossed her hair. _"Save_ _the world._ Close enough." She looked up at Sousuke. _"Have Sousuke touch my_ _breast...."_ She smiled at the look on her boyfriend's face.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Let's see, which one of those should we do again on the flight home?" Kaname made it a point to look like she was pondering the question. Sousuke swallowed hard.  
  
"Hmmm. Daddy's not here. Ayame's not hear. The shrimp's not here. We're not in any danger at the moment. That leaves...."  
  
"Uh...."  
  
_"Exactly!!!"_ Kaname jumped on Sousuke and began smothering him with kisses.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
THE END 


End file.
